A Lei da Sexualidade
by Traducious
Summary: Harry e seus amigos aprendem sobre a Lei da Sexualidade, que é um assunto bem mais sério que os nascidos trouxa poderiam ter imaginado. Slash e Lemon. HPSS.
1. A 1ª e única aula de Educação Sexual

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e lugares têm os direitos autorais de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, sua editora e afiliados. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito a partir da escrita desta história nem qualquer tipo de malícia foi pretendido. Esta literatura não visa envolver nem macular a imagem dos atores que tão bem trouxeram os personagens à vida.

**Rating: **Nc-17

**Pares:** Snarry (Severus Snape e Harry Potter). Menções de Hermione/Ron e Remus/Sirius.

**Sinopse:** Em sua aula de Educação sexual do final do terceiro ano, Harry e seus amigos aprendem sobre a Lei da Sexualidade, que é um assunto bem mais sério que os nascidos Muggles poderiam ter imaginado. É algo que afetará o resto de suas vidas.

**Hospedado em:** www . livejournal . com / users / rakina

**Nota da Autora:** Universo Alternativo, esta fic ignora o canon a partir do Quinto Ano de Harry.

* * *

Capítulo Primeiro: A primeira e única Aula de Educação Sexual

"Estudar a anatomia e os mecanismos do sexo é importante, mas para o que precisamos realmente prestar atenção é a _Lei da Sexualidade_, que se aplica a todo o povo mágico e foi aderida ao longo de todo o nosso país e por que não dizer de todo o Mundo Mágico. Quando você é maior de idade, que, a propósito, é ao menos dezesseis, é a hora de decidir um parceiro para a remoção de sua virgindade. É preciso que você tenha um verdadeiro conhecimento sobre o que o ato realmente significa para o jovem bruxo ou bruxa."

Harry não poderia deixar de pensar que a Professora McGonagall fazia a 'remoção de sua virgindade' soar como uma cirurgia médica. Se ele ao menos tivesse sonhado que a tão esperada 'Aula de Educação Sexual' seria tão 'excitante', teria acalmado os nervos. A palestra precedente – com slides em preto e branco - havia sido seca e empoeirada. E sentia que sabia tudo que precisava saber sobre a anatomia de ambos os sexos, muito obrigado. Na hora em que o 'interlúdio' foi mencionado, Harry já havia perdido quase o interesse total, mas aquela palavra o fez espichar as orelhas e tomar nota novamente.

Quando Professora McGonagall se repetiu, mas desta vez descrevendo os mecanismos de uma relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, Harry se sentiu surpreso no início, mas supôs que era necessário cobrir todas as opções durante a Aula, ao fim do terceiro ano, já que a informação não seria repetida até a altura dos N.O.M's. Então tinha acabado! A tão esperada Aula de Educação Sexual que todos os estudantes mais velhos silenciosamente reviraram os olhos e asseguraram aos mais novos 'que eles veriam do que se tratava' quando chegasse a hora.

"Eu tenho uma carta aqui para suas famílias mais o livreto intitulado '_A Lei da Sexualidade: O que você precisa saber.'_ Por favor, peguem um do monte e distribuam o resto."

A pilha de livros e cartas foi diminuindo, cada estudante pegando um de cada e passando-a para os vizinhos. Professora McGonagall esperou a movimentação morrer e as cópias restantes serem devolvidas a ela, antes de continuar.

"Basicamente, estes livretos advertem vocês e as cartas lembram seus pais também, da importância da perda da virgindade para cada jovem bruxo ou bruxa. O ato aumenta a magia da pessoa inexperiente e retorna este poder para a pessoa que tomou sua virgindade. Essa influência perdurará por toda sua vida, então é melhor perceber a importância de escolher um parceiro sabiamente. Esta pessoa, conhecida como o Capacitador, deve ser compatível com O Virgem em muitos níveis: pessoal, sexual e mágico. Conseqüentemente, seguindo o ato, ambos os parceiros são obrigados a registrar o evento no Ministério da Magia em sua agência local que enviará uma cópia do documento à sede da repartição. Como podem imaginar, a um número bastante amplo desses formulários na Agência de Hogsmeade."

Harry estava levemente surpreso em perceber que McGonagall havia feito uma piada, ou um gracejo, ao menos. Algumas poucas risadinhas duvidosas a cumprimentaram por sua tentativa, só pra mostrar que todo mundo ainda estava escutando.

"Registrar se provou uma medida necessária, porque no passado vários casos de abuso de poder e de influência foram relatados, depois de tomar a virgindade alheia. Ter de ser registrado como Capacitador diminui a tendência de manipular a pessoa a seu bel-prazer, já que o fato é de conhecimento público e os motivos dos quais devem ser explicitados."

"Vocês podem ver que entregar sua virgindade a alguém é bem mais sério no mundo mágico que no Muggle e não pode ser feito tolamente. Então, jovens costumam ter como parceiros alguém que eles pretendem se comprometer, de um jeito ou de outro. Freqüentemente, o casal se casa e costumam ser ambos virgens na época do defloramento, o que é contrastante com os costumes Muggles, eu creio. Novamente, não tem a mesma importância que tem pra vocês."

Harry tremeu em sua carteira. Ele não tinha idéia de que sexo era algo tão importante no mundo bruxo. Ele havia ouvido sobre magia sexual, claro, mas não havia realmente considerado o que poderia querer dizer. Apenas que deveria ser algo grotesco e origem de conversinhas nos corredores, mas ter que _registrar _o nome da pessoa que tirou sua virgindade! Apavorante era pouco! E ter de ser magicamente compatível? O que envolvia essa questão? Ele franziu o cenho e continuou a ouvir atentamente.

"Há um livreto extra aqui, chamado _Por que Virgindade é tão importante entre Bruxos e Bruxas, _do Ministério também, será dado àqueles de família Muggle. Se você é um deles, por favor, colete uma cópia na saída e mande-o para sua casa com as cartas. De nada adiantam minhas dissertações sobre o assunto se seus familiares não entendem a importância do ato. Mesmo que você, eventualmente, se case com ou decida se unir a um Muggle, você deve primeiro entregar sua virgindade a uma bruxa ou bruxo. Senão, seus poderes mágicos totais não serão ativados e você nunca poderá adquirir as habilidades totais que a magia deveria oferecer."

Professora McGonagall franzia o cenho, séria naquele momento e era como se ela pensasse que a magia não atingir seu ápice era algo terrível. Harry supôs que deveria concordar.

"Finalmente, devo mencionar que a previsão para o cuidadoso monitoramento do comportamento dos estudantes é feito aqui em Hogwarts. Tomamos nossas responsabilidades de forma séria e desejamos impedi-los de perder a virgindade inapropriadamente ou sem cuidados, desperdiçando a oportunidade que lhe é oferecida. Exatamente porque esta aula é dada no final do Terceiro Ano, esperançosamente, antes que tais assuntos venham a se tornar um problema."

Novamente, o olhar perfurante de McGonagall mirou em todos os alunos, assinalando a importância de suas colocações.

"O pessoal da escola, monitores e até mesmo um sistema de alarme monitorarão vocês ao longo do castelo e adjacências, de forma a dissuadi-los de... entusiasmo excessivo um com o outro. Tenho de enfatizar a importância de planejar sabiamente sua primeira experiência, depois de devida consideração, e preferivelmente depois de consultar o Diretor de sua casa, sua família, o Diretor – ou melhor – todos eles, para saber quão prudente é sua escolha. Lembre-se que sexualmente você é maior de idade aos dezesseis, mas não há nenhuma regra forçando-o a perder a virgindade nessa época e certamente muitas pessoas escolhem esperar até estarem totalmente certas de suas escolhas, e até estarem prontos para casar ou se unir. Enfatizo mais uma vez que isto mudará todo o curso de sua vida e que você precisa estar certo de suas decisões."

_Certo de suas decisões_. Ela não tinha consciência do que havia dito? Harry tremeu novamente, sua mente estava determinada a encontrar algo digno do título de _excitante_ nesta maldita aula.

Finalmente, a sirene tocou e todos recolheram suas mochilas, enfiando de qualquer jeito dentro delas os livretos e as cartas. Harry e seus amigos nascidos ou criados por Muggles, faziam seu caminho até a mesa da Professora para pegar uma cópia do livreto de suas famílias. Harry duvidava seriamente que os Dursley quisessem saber sobre sua sexualidade, ou sobre a importância de fazer tudo certo. Ele já conseguia ouvir as exclamações incrédulas de "quem iria querer dormir com você, de qualquer maneira!" ou "não mencione suas práticas pouco naturais dentro da minha casa!", mas tomou os documentos para mandar a eles de qualquer forma. A primeira e única Aula de Educação Sexual havia acabado e Harry não sabia se ele se sentia uma mísera parte diferente do que ele havia se sentido, quando havia entrado na sala, noventa minutos antes.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Fic muito boa, com sessenta e dois capítulos. É, sessenta e dois. Beijos.

_Rebecca Mae._


	2. Hogwarts tem um Sistema de Alarme

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Segundo : Hogwarts tem um Sistema de Alarme

Conforme o tempo passava em Hogwarts, os efeitos práticos do que haviam aprendido na Aula de Educação Sexual haviam ficado mais óbvios. Casais com uma inclinação ao romance seriam perseguidos por medidas de jurisprudência individualista: tanto fazia se eram atrás dos arbustos, ou no topo das árvores, na Torre de Astronomia ou mesmo no Corujal – o qual era uma área afastada do castelo, mas não conduzia a nenhuma atividade romântica, as pessoas mais sensíveis pensavam assim, devido ao cheiro das cacas de coruja. O desespero às vezes conduz as pessoas a escolhas pouco inteligentes.

Monitores pareciam ter uma misteriosa destreza para encontrar transgressores em par que apenas um, estavam tirando pontos de suas respectivas casas de forma rígida e guiando-os direto para sua Sala Comunal.

Se os casais eram pegos pelo pessoal da escola, era pior: as punições eram mais severas, e o sermão que recebiam tendia a ser tedioso ao extremo e freqüentemente recebiam detenções também.

Um destino muito pior que os supracitados aguardava amorosos estudantes se esgueirando pelo Castelo, procurando por privacidade, até conseguir evitar monitores, funcionários, fantasmas e até mesmo as notórias habilidades de se mover furtivamente do Sr. Filch e sua gata pulguenta - porque parecia que privacidade para um romance era o que não havia em Hogwarts. Eis que era este o destino.

Uma noite, em seu quinto ano, Harry estava terminando a redação de História da Magia, quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e um par de criaturas estranhas entrou. Aparentemente um garoto e uma garota, cobertos de uma substância azul brilhante dos pés à cabeça. Os cabelos unidos em tiras jogadas em desalinho pelo rosto da garota; o garoto alto se curvando enquanto andava, os dois eram uma visão triste, de fato. Harry os observou atravessar a Sala Comunal até ele, deixando uma trilha do que quer que fosse aquela coisa espessa azul e lodosa por trás deles, como um par de caracóis sem casca.

"Harry… que coisa desastrosa!"

Era Ron... então aquilo significava que a garota provavelmente era Hermione. Seu cabelo estava do tamanho de sempre, mas não estava mais armado: os fios foram forçado a ficarem de volume normal por conta da espessa substância com jeito de tinta, caindo em cortinas pesadas, que lembravam Harry estranhamente das mechas gordurosas de Snape.

"Ron? É você e Hermione?"

"Sim, sou eu, Harry." Ela concordou. "E eu não estou encostando um dedo em Ron nem com uma vara de um metro a partir de agora"

Agora que sabia que as duas patéticas figuras eram seus dois melhores amigos, estava tendo problemas em se manter sério. Corajosamente, conseguiu não cair da gargalhada.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou, antes de perder sua batalha interna e cair num ataque de risos.

Nenhum de seus amigos principiou a falar. Ele podia sentir os olhares cheios de gosma azul repreendendo-o, ele não estava conseguindo controlar a vontade de rir. A capacidade de seus amigos de apreciar o lado cômico da situação era severamente limitado, ao que parecia.

"Não é engraçado, Harry!" Hermione exclamou, "Essa coisa é desconfortável – bem dolorida na verdade."

Isso interrompeu as risadinhas de Harry, até conseguiu parecer preocupado, mas por um tempo realmente curto.

"É melhor vocês irem tomar banho então!" aconselhou.

"É mesmo?" Hermione disse, sua voz despejando sarcasmo, "Eu nunca teria pensado nisso sozinha!" e saiu em direção ao dormitório das meninas, ainda deixando pelo caminho uma impressionante quantidade de meleca azul.

Ron deu de ombros para Harry e disse, "Conto depois, cara" antes de ir ao banheiro masculino.

Harry terminou sua redação e guardou seus livros. Queria saber o que havia acontecido e ainda não conseguia conter os risos, quando se lembrava da entrada triunfal na Sala Comunal e quando via os dejetos azuis pelo carpete. Abaixou-se para examinar a sujeira e ficou impressionado em descobrir que ela sumira. Quem sabe a meleca azul sumia sozinha ou quem sabe os elfos haviam limpado enquanto ele se distraíra terminando a redação de Binn. De qualquer forma, não havia meleca azul nenhuma no elegante carpete de Gryffindor.

Por volta de dez minutos depois, Ron voltou à Sala Comunal. Ele parecia que tinha se esfregado com uma escova de lavar roupas: sua pele estava rosa-choque e Harry achou que as escova de lavar roupa devia ser bem dura, afinal, para ter aquele efeito. Visões da estupidez de uma escova de lavar roupas vieram à mente de Harry e até pensou em perguntar a Ron se ele havia usado uma, e onde ele havia conseguido uma, mas vendo seu estado abatido, pensou melhor. Ao invés, Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, quando o ruivo se sentou na cadeira oposta.

"Essa deve ter sido uma das experiências mais desconfortáveis da minha vida, parceiro!"

"Oh?" Harry incitou.

"Eu tive de usar uma água muito quente, ou a coisa não saía. Então tive que usar dois vidros de xampu e muito sabonete também, fora a esfregação. Acho que perdi duas camadas da minha pele, estou me sentindo uma lagosta fervida!"

"Ouch!" Harry demonstrou solidariedade. "Mas como você se cobriu com essa coisa, de qualquer forma? E o que é isso? Tinta talvez?"

"Eu não sei o que é," disse uma voz vinda de trás de Harry e ele viu Hermione atrás dele, ainda parecendo furiosa. "Mas o que quer que seja, não deveria ser permitido. É gosmento e gruda como cola. Leva a vida pra sair e dói também." A pele dela estava tão rosada e furiosa quanto a de Ron e Harry perdeu a habilidade de achar qualquer graça na situação.

"Foi o Pirraça?" Harry perguntou.

"Não, foi uma espécie de azaração ou feitiço ou alguma coisa assim, só apareceu, do ar!" Hermione disse enquanto sentava-se no sofá, perto de Harry.

"Mas por que aconteceu?" ele perguntou. "Fred e George não machucariam você, Hermione, mesmo que achassem engraçado cobrir Ron nessa coisa." Ao menos, Harry esperava que não.

Ron e Hermione compartilharam olhares e, se possível, coraram. Bom, eles estavam cor de rosa, de qualquer forma. Harry continuou a olhá-los de forma interrogativa, vendo sua irritação da falta de resposta, mas queria saber como os dois se cobriram em tal dificuldade. Enfim, Hermione falou novamente; Ron, ao que parece, não tinha palavras para o assunto.

"Ron e eu saímos para uma caminhada," ela começou, mas parou com incerteza. Era bastante incomum ver Hermione perder as palavras.

"Sim? Parece uma estranha conseqüência de sair para uma caminhada, mesmo falando de Hogwarts!" Harry sugeriu. Ele realmente precisava saber por que eles haviam terminado como um par de monstros do lago Nerse.

"Bom, aconteceu de nós acabarmos na estátua da Bruxa de Um Olho Só..."

"_Aconteceu de vocês acabarem _lá? Isso é um pouco fora do comum, não é?"

"Harry! Você não está fazendo isso nenhum pouco mais fácil!" Hermione explodiu, estava definitivamente espinhosa no tocante do problema. "Fique quieto e me deixe explicar!"

Harry revirou os olhos e desejou que ela simplesmente falasse, o que quer que fosse aquilo tudo. Era muito estranho Hermione desviando do assunto e usando tantos eufemismos como aquilo. Seria hora de ir dormir antes que ela chegasse ao fim da questão.

"Como eu dizia," continuou com um olhar amedrontador para suprimir quaisquer interrupções posteriores. "Estávamos detrás da estátua e Ron, bem... Ron queria me dar um abraço…"

Ela parou novamente, aparentemente achando a situação toda muito confusa. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, não querendo interromper para apressá-la. Até que, enfim, ela pareceu hábil para continuar.

"Tudo o que fizemos foi dar um abracinho, honestamente! Bem, talvez nós tenhamos nos beijado rapidamente e talvez Ron tenha esbarrado na minha... errr... um pouco... talvez ele tenha esbarrado de uma forma não tão inocente assim..." ela tinha os olhos baixos e estava definitivamente corada. Se fosse inverno, Harry teria podido esquentar seu corpo nas bochechas dela, como se fosse uma lareira.

"Oh," foi tudo o que Harry disse, embora ainda estivesse tentando descobrir o que ela queria dizer com 'tocou minha errrr'. "E então?"

"Bem, esse lodo azul caiu do céu!" Ron explodiu. "De repente! Do vazio! Não tivemos uma chance – ficamos cobertos dos pés a cabeça. É completamente nojento e Hermione tem razão, dói também. Arde, como se tivesse alguma coisa ácida ou coisa assim. Eu aposto qualquer coisa como é uma mistureba suja do Professor Snape: é cruel o suficiente!"

"Oh."

"Isso é tudo que você vai dizer hoje a noite?" Ron parecia afrontado de que Harry não estivesse tomando seu partido, ou fazendo juras de morte a alguém.

"Bom, vocês foram avisados, lembram? Lá na aula de Educação Sexual do terceiro ano! Hogwarts tem de prevenir vocês de fazerem qualquer coisa inapropriada."

"Inapropriada!" A voz de Ron subiu uma oitava acima e assim sua raiva. "Eu só dei um abraço gentil, dificilmente mais que amigável..."

Harry revirou os olhos duvidosamente. Sabia que Ron poderia ser levado pelo momento às vezes – pelas emoções. Hermione tinha a dádiva de parecer acuada, seus olhos baixos e Harry tinha certeza que ela sabia que havia cruzado um limite e possivelmente merecera o que havia acontecido.

"Bom, isso vai impedi-los de tentar ir além do que deveriam, de qualquer forma." Harry disse, soando razoável.

"Você parece a minha avó!" Ron gritou. Ainda parecia afrontado.

Harry deu de ombros. "Não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito, Ron. Você vai ter apenas que aprender a controlar seus impulsos quando estiver perto de Hermione, só isso. Talvez você precise passar mais tempo no chuveiro," sugeriu com um sorriso travesso.

Ron começou a andar pela sala comunal, parecendo distante da felicidade.

Hermione ainda estava envergonhada. Harry se perguntou se deveria mudar de assunto agora, mas ela começou a falar de novo.

"Bom, é óbvio que temos que nos manter dentro de um contato máximo, não é?" perguntou amargamente. "'Hogwarts tem um sistema de alarme' McGonagall disse. Mas é um pouco mais que isso, não é? Eu vou fazer uma manchete e colocar no quadro de avisos, odiaria ver outra pessoa desse jeito – realmente dói, Harry!"

"Uma manchete? O que no mundo você poderia colocar? _Não tente se enfiar na calcinha da sua namorada, você vai ficar grudado!"_ Harry se derrubou em gargalhadas quando percebeu o que havia dito.

Hermione parecia afrontada agora. "Não há razão para crueza!"

"Ou talvez: _Atividade sexual em Hogwarts, uma experiência molhada e... Azul!_"

"Cale a boca!" ela gritou. "Pensei que você seria mais sensível quanto a isso, Harry, mas vejo que você está determinado a agir como um adolescente!"

Comentário que nada tinha de errado, considerando os quinze anos de Harry e ele se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá, massageando as costelas quando as gargalhadas começaram a doer.

Hermione se levantou e voltou para o dormitório feminino. "_Honestamente!"_

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Agradeço muito aos leitores que andam acompanhando nosso trabalho! Meus beijos especiais para: Tachel, Bela-chan, Maaya e Polarres.

Rebecca.


	3. Fazendo com Cuidado

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Terceiro: Fazendo com Cuidado

**Ponto de Vista do HARRY:**

Pobre Ron e Hermione! Que situação embaraçosa! Eu não consegui evitar o riso, apesar disso; eles pareciam um par de monstros de um filme B dos anos 50 sobre aliens invadindo a Terra!

Acho que isso vai fazer Hermione ter mais projetos adicionais, alertando as pessoas do perigo que é dar uns amassos em Hogwarts! Talvez isso a faça esquecer o F.A.L.E. durante um tempo.

Não que eu possa dizer que tenha me preocupado muito com isso até agora. Tenho muitas outras preocupações na minha vida pra me afligir por conta de sexo: ao menos eu posso pensar que é por isso que não me incomoda. Não posso dizer que a falta de uma namorada me incomoda, de fato. Meu caso com Cho foi um desastre e é algo que eu não quero que se repita, é claro. Não é que eu não tenha desejos sexuais – às vezes acordo tão duro quanto qualquer outro garoto, quando não acordo em uma noite perturbada com sonhos horrendos e visões. Não é que eu não tenha tempo pra sair atrás de uma garota... Eu só não quero.

Aquela aula de Educação Sexual foi esclarecedora. Eu entrei ali esperando dar muitas risadinhas, o que seria um pouco rude de qualquer forma. Percebi então que havia subestimado as coisas um pouco; uma aula das diferenças entre a sociedade Bruxa e a trouxa na qual sexo é uma diferença grotesca. É um assunto sério pra qualquer bruxo, mas especialmente pra mim. As conseqüências de quem eu escolher para entregar minha virgindade poderia afetar qualquer um no fim das contas.

E a Capacitadora: ela seria ameaçada certamente. Voldemort iria querer influenciar qualquer um que tivesse poder sobre mim, ou talvez tentar matá-la também. Depois de Cedric, eu não quero mais mortes nas minhas costas. Eu só não quero colocar ninguém em perigo.

A Capacitadora precisaria ser poderosa e ser alguém que entendesse no que está se metendo, alguém forte o bastante para suportar o fardo de ser inimigo de Voldemort. Só não consigo pensar em nenhuma garota que eu possa colocar numa situação assim.

Talvez eu devesse considerar um bruxo, então? Eu posso entregar minha virgindade a um homem?

Uma descarga de energia dispara do meu peito para minha virilha, deixando-me chocado. Meu pênis pulsa em resposta. Eu nunca considerei seriamente a possibilidade de fazer _sexo_ com um homem, mas meu corpo parece gostar da idéia. Nunca tive nenhuma fantasia mais séria com um cara antes; claro, eu já vi os garotos do dormitório e os jogadores de quidditch, nos vestiários... Bom, acho que eu dei uma bela olhada, se eu parar pra pensar...

Não seria nada bom pedir conselho aos Dursley, as famílias geralmente aconselham gente jovem, mas a minha não está interessada. Depois da aula, eles ignoraram a carta e o livreto que mandei a eles, mas eu sei que Edwiges entregou. Eu sei que eles achariam nojenta a idéia de eu ficar com um homem. Tio Vernon só abre a boca pra falar mal de qualquer coisa que seja diferente e tenho certeza que gays entrariam nessa categoria.

A Diretora da minha casa? Ah não... Não Professora McGonagall. Sim, ela deu a aula de Educação Sexual, mas foi... Tão clínica, de certa forma. Eu sei que ela me levaria a sério, mas eu não posso... Eu só não posso perguntar a ela "que homem seria melhor pra mim". Duvido até que conseguisse falar diante daquele olhar tão sério.

O Diretor? Talvez. Só talvez... Se eu não conseguir pensar em ninguém melhor, será ele. Mas espero que haja alguém mais para perguntar.

Claro que deve haver alguém mais! Com quem eu me sentiria confortável? Com que adulto eu me imaginaria falando de sexo?

Então eu percebo, é simples, na verdade. Um adulto que parece me entender, que eu poderia falar sobre isso e alguém que eu me sentiria confortável para perguntar: Remus Lupin.

* * *

"Pode entrar, Harry."

Harry empurrou a porta para o escritório do Diretor e entrou. Havia enviado uma coruja a Remus perguntando se eles poderiam se ver para que ele pedisse um conselho e Remus havia conseguido essa visita a Hogwarts no sábado seguinte e falar com Harry na ocasião. Então, Harry estava do lado de fora da sala do Diretor, nervoso, mas animado para seu encontro. Entrou.

"Olá, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin," disse.

"Entre, meu garoto," Dumbledore gesticulou e chamou a sentar-se na cadeira próxima a Lupin, oposta à dele, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha.

"Devo lembrá-lo de que não sou mais seu professor, Harry," Lupin disse, "Mas é sempre bom vê-lo novamente. Chame de Remus, por favor."

Ele se levantou e abraçou Harry.

"Parecem eras desde que vi o senhor pela última vez, Profe... Remus." Harry disse, sorrindo para aquele rosto gentil, do qual ele se lembrava tão bem.

"Bom, eu conjurei um pouco de chá, garotos," Dumbledore disse, levantando-se de sua cadeira, "Eu vou deixá-los em paz para conversar e desfrutar do chazinho enquanto eu ingresso numa atividade bem menos prazerosa de uma Reunião de Funcionários."

"Obrigado, Albus," Remus reconheceu. "É bom da sua parte que nos deixe em cargo de seu escritório por alguns minutos."

"Sem problemas, meu garoto. Use-o bem, estarei fora ao menos uma hora, assim espero." O homem saudou-os e deixou-os li.

Harry esperou até a porta se fechar atrás do diretor, para então sorrir para Remus.

"Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre a Lei da Sexualidade. Não é como se eu pudesse falar com os Dursley, você sabe, e eu não tenho outra família. E Sirius não está realmente disponível agora... E Dumbledore e Professora McGonagall, bem..."

"Está tudo bem, Harry," Remus sorria. "Você não precisa explicar, eu entendo. Eu disse que estaria disponível para quando você precisasse de mim, então não peça desculpas. Estou feliz que tenha vindo falar comigo."

Harry sorriu, começando a relaxar desde que entrara no escritório. De alguma forma, a personalidade quieta e calma de Remus o fazia sentir que ele poderia levantar o assunto sem timidez e estava mais que agradecido do que Remus jamais poderia imaginar.

"Devo crer que alguma coisa aconteceu desde que você assistiu à _aula_ que você precise me perguntar?" ele inquiriu.

Harry ficou olhando para o seu colo, como se o jeans que usava fosse subitamente de um interesse absorvente. Remus teve o tato de esperar e ver o que sairia daquilo.

"Ron e Hermione caíram no Sistema de Alarme da escola," disse. Levantou o rosto quando ouviu um sorriso leve.

"Oh, querido, pobrezinhos. O que aconteceu? O lodo ou a água congelante?"

Harry arregalou os olhos... Havia escolha?

"O lodo; era azul brilhante."

Remus riu e balançou a cabeça. "Costumava ser vermelho na minha época. Lembro de Sirius todo coberto disso quando..." ele parou de repente.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, mas Remus não continuou, então decidiu retornar ao próprio problema.

"A coisa é o seguinte: isso tudo me fez perceber que será difícil pra mim – especialmente difícil, na verdade – encontrar alguém do qual eu possa me aproximar."

Remus observou-o, dando-o plena atenção, mas não interrompendo Harry, agora que ele estava chegando ao ponto.

"Não quero ser responsável por alguém ser alvo de Voldemort, Remus." Harry disse de uma vez só, "Cedric morreu porque ele estava comigo, por acidente. Se eu tiver uma namorada... ou namorado..." Harry encarou os olhos de Remus quando disse isso, para ver se seria um problema para o lobisomem –"Eles estão marcados pra ser um alvo, não?"

"Desafortunadamente, sim." Remus não havia demonstrado nenhuma reação óbvia à menção de Harry sobre um namorado, então Harry continuou seus pensamentos.

"Então não é justo pedir a ninguém para sair comigo, é?"

Remus parecia triste. "Harry, você não pode se privar de ninguém, você precisa ser amado, exatamente como qualquer um de seus amigos."

"Acha que seria melhor se eu saísse com alguém mais velho, alguém mais forte, talvez?"

"Bem, suponho que é uma opção, mas você deve ter cuidado com quem irá escolher. Você não é maior de idade ainda e não é normalmente apropriado se aproximar de uma pessoa mais velha, não acha? Ou alguém mais velho se aproximou de você?" O rosto de Remus se afilou com suspeita.

"Não, ninguém me chamou pra sair, se é isso que você quer dizer. Eu estava apenas pensando além. Eu nunca pensei de verdade nisso até esse acidente com Ron e Hermione. E, de verdade, eu estava pensando em ficar com um bruxo, Remus," Harry admitiu. Pronto, ele dissera, agora era só esperar pela reação chocada.

Que não veio; Remus não parecia surpreso. "Se você acha que prefere homens, está tudo bem, Harry, muitos bruxos preferem. Se uma pessoa mais velha e mais forte seria esta a estar preparada para os riscos de estar com você, tanto melhor suponho. Você está sendo bastante calculista. Tem certeza que não há ninguém na sua vida no momento? Ou alguém que você gostaria de se aproximar, talvez alguém que você quisesse me falar a respeito?"

"Não há ninguém, Remus, é tudo hipotético. Estou meio que tentando escolher na minha mente, porque se é alguém da minha própria idade, talvez eles não entendam os riscos, mesmo que digam sim. Não tiveram que chegar e assistir alguém morrer, cujo único erro era estar comigo na hora errada. Não tenho intenção alguma de colocar alguém num perigo assim, acredite; Cedric foi o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Pensei apenas em dizer isso a você, pra você me dizer se faz sentido ou não."

Remus assentiu, mais uma vez impressionado sobre o tanto que Harry havia amadurecido para contender a situação que sua vida tinha sido inserida. Ele realmente achava que um relacionamento com alguém mais velho beneficiaria harry, mesmo que ele, normalmente, não fosse recomendá-lo a um garoto de dezesseis anos.

"Creio que você faz um sentido excelente, Harry. E se houver alguém que você gostaria de se aproximar, eu ficaria contente em ajudá-lo, mais tarde. Você pode sempre contar comigo, você sabe.."

"Obrigado, Remus, você é o melhor," Harry disse e se levantou para abraçar o lobisomem com genuína afeição, antes de sentar-se novamente e tomar o chá com biscoitos que o Diretor havia deixado. Os servidos no escritório do Diretor eram sempre melhores que os servidos aos estudantes, com um chocolate realmente pastoso e cheios de creme. Remus sorriu para o entusiasmo do garoto e até comeu uns dois para acompanhar Harry.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Muito obrigada pelas amáveis reviews! Obrigada a Lís (é, mas imagina se você está bêbado e perde a virgindade com o Filch? Não pode, né?), Maaya M, Mikage-sama e Ju Oliveira.

_Rebecca Mae._


	4. Qualquer Encorajamento

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarto: Qualquer encorajamento.

**Ponto de vista do HARRY:**

Minha consulta com Remus me deixou certo de várias coisas: que eu gostaria de ter minha primeira experiência com um homem e que faria sentido que fosse um homem velho e poderoso o suficiente para me aceitar, bem como os riscos que eu trago de brinde, e quem sabe até me cogitar como consorte. Uma vez que eu aceitei tudo isto, subitamente minha mente parece dar mais alguns passos em direção ao meu despertar sexual.

Eu começo a prestar mais atenção nos homens: na aparência deles, no som de suas vozes, no formato de seus corpos, no modo como interagem uns com os outros, como se movem, qual o cheiro deles... Então começo a sonhar: sonhos eróticos quando durmo, fantasias quando estou acordado. De repente, meu cérebro parece achar sexo um dos temas mais fascinantes do mundo, a despeito do longo tempo em que este foi ignorado.

Descobri que não é como se houvesse muitos candidatos se matando pela chance de ser o Capacitador do Menino que Sobreviveu – não por aqui, de qualquer forma, e nem que eu possa confiar com segurança. Dos homens mais velhos de Hogwarts, os que não são velhos _demais_, pouquíssimos são os disponíveis e muito menos são aqueles com os quais eu me imaginaria numa cama. Eu sento em minha cama uma noite dessas, com uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, escrevendo uma lista de nomes. É uma lista bem curta. Pensei em acrescentar o nome de Remus, mas alguma coisa me fez crer que o velho amigo do meu pai não pensaria em mim dessa forma e eu mesmo nunca pensei em Remus como algo além de um amigo e um conselheiro. O mesmo se aplica a Sirius, é claro; e eu devo acrescentar que a idéia de entregar minha virgindade ao meu padrinho tampouco me parece certa.

Meu senso de lógica se aproxima e parece forçar minha mente em um único nome e este nome tem começado a habitar meus sonhos e fantasias, dando um rosto àquela figura masculina que eu imaginava me beijando, me empurrando e segurando. Para minha completa surpresa, essa pessoa é Severus Snape.

Que espantosa conclusão! O bastardo sebento, o Morcegão das Masmorras, o último sádico filho da mãe... E ainda assim... E ainda assim... Ele é jovem o suficiente – só cerca de vinte anos mais velho que eu, o que significa um nada em comparação à longevidade de um bruxo – certamente é poderoso, está habituado a encontrar com Voldermort muito mais vezes que qualquer um que eu conheço. É atraente, num jeito estranho, obscuro e intenso, e a voz dele é tão... tão... Bom, ela me fascina e me faz sentir como se meus joelhos fossem de geléia. Ele é solteiro (eu perguntei a Hagrid), creio que ele está disponível. Mas... Ele sequer me levaria em consideração? Sem cair na gargalhada ou me expulsar a pontapés de sua sala? Ele ao menos dorme com homens? (Com garotos?)

Toda vez que realizo algum progresso, tomo alguma decisão, parece que sou apenas guiado para mais e mais dúvidas e complicações. Uma pergunta enorme é: posso confiar em Snape? Eu acho que sim, mas... Eu ainda preciso pensar um pouco.

Minha possível escolha de parceiro me deixou desconfortável a princípio, mas quando meus sonhos começaram, quando comecei a encará-lo nas aulas e no Salão Principal... Comecei a aceitar Snape (Severus) como o objeto do meu desejo. A despeito – ou talvez por causa – de nossa história de antagonismo, nossa tentativa falha de aulas de Oclumência, minha traição de sua privacidade, aquela energia infindável que corre através de nós – a qual eu pensei ser ódio, mas agora acho que é... Não! Eu não diria amor! É bobo pensar assim. Só porque eu comecei a _realmente _querê-lo, não quer dizer que eu sinta qualquer coisa além disso. De um jeito ou de outro, eu sempre acordo com o nome dele nos meus lábios, lembranças de sonhos eróticos, umidade no pijama e às vezes até mesmo uma ereção fraca e que dura apenas alguns golpes ante que eu goze...

Ele não mudou em nada seu comportamento para comigo nas aulas, é claro: o mesmo sarcasmo, os olhares, as críticas... Isso é tudo que ele pensa de mim? Talvez. Ainda que algumas vezes – quando cruzo com ele em Hogwarts, quando o vejo no Largo Grimmauld, quando sinto os olhos dele sobre mim durante as refeições – aí eu acho que há mais sob aquele exterior obscuro e que seus sentimentos não são tão simples quanto ele tenta demonstrar. Se adianta de alguma coisa, eu mudei, e ele deve ter pensado nisso, certo?

Quando voltamos das férias de Páscoa, um sentimento previsível – de tempestade iminente – fica cada vez mais forte e meu aniversário de dezesseis anos parece algo remoto e longínquo, não uma realidade que deve ser enfrentada logo. Preciso do ponto de vista de outra pessoa aqui e eu penso em contatar Remus novamente.

Então eu afasto a idéia. Remus foi um dos Marotos, um dos inimigos de Snape. Remus é muito próximo de Sirius e Severus o odeia com uma paixão figadal, talvez tanto quanto odeia Voldemort. Mesmo que ele tenha se mostrado receptivo às minhas escolhas, não acho que isso se aplicaria ao conhecimento da identidade dessa pessoa; de fato, tenho certeza que não. Ele teria certeza de que perdi as estribeiras e talvez eu tenha perdido, mas eu preciso perguntar a alguém que ao menos vai considerar a hipótese de forma séria e justa, alguém que responderia. Alguém que eu sei que seria objetivo.

Não há, tampouco, uma longa lista de conselheiros. Tento lembrar de meus últimos pensamentos, quando falei com Remus. A pessoa logo abaixo era o Professor Dumbledore.

Ousaria eu ter uma conversa com o Direto?

"Sente-se, Harry; é bom vê-lo novamente." Professor Dumbledore diz.

Eu escolho uma poltrona confortável de espaldar alto perto de sua mesa e me sento enquanto ele se ocupa, conjurando o chá e os biscoitos usuais. Estou nervoso, mas totalmente determinado. Eu preciso mesmo estar certo sobre alguma coisa da minha vida, tudo é sempre tão indeciso. Seria bom ter certeza ao menos do sexo, para variar, ter apoio de um bruxo mais velho e poderoso; muito bom, de fato. Um sentimento morno se espalha pelo meu estômago quando eu imagino numa posição comprometedora, com um braço forte me enlaçando – o braço de Severus. Eu só consigo imaginar o conforto que traria, é um sonho bom. Reconheço o quanto o quero.

"Por que veio me ver, Harry?"

O ancião está me observando com um sorrisinho nos lábios e com gentileza em seus olhos vívidos. Pela primeira vez percebo quão brilhantes e como as cores são vibrantes para um homem de sua idade: sempre pensei que gente velha tivesse olhos cansados. Nada parece cansado em Albus Dumbledore: ele irradia poder.

"Eu me perguntei se poderia falar com o senhor sobre a Lei da Sexualidade." eu começo.

Ele assente, sem qualquer sombra de surpresa, ao que parece, então toma um gole de seu chá e espera. Tomo um gole da minha xícara e a pouso no pires sobre sua escrivaninha. Lá vai:

"Conversei com Remus – Professor Lupin – há um tempo atrás e pedi conselhos sobre quem eu deveria escolher para minha primeira vez. Sou um caso um pouco especial, não quero ser responsável por colocar ninguém em perigo por estar comigo."

Dumbledore assente, mas não interrompe.

"Remus concorda com a idéia de que seria sábio escolher alguém mais velho que eu e poderoso o suficiente para entender os riscos de ser meu parceiro."

"Penso que seria, de fato, uma escolha certa de sua parte, Harry. Como você provavelmente já percebeu agora, idade é um assunto fora de mérito para bruxos. Tendemos a viver um bom período, se me perguntarem." Os olhos de Dumbledore estavam definitivamente pulsando agora, satisfeito pela sua longevidade, ao que parecia.

"Então cheguei à outra decisão, senhor", eu retorno. Cheguei ao ponto onde digo que gostaria de estar com um homem, mas as palavras parecem ter-se perdido em algum lugar da minha garganta.

Ele vê minha hesitação e apanha um vidrinho.

"Tome um pirulito de limão, Harry. São ótimos pra deixar sua boca molhada quando você está falando: ajuda as palavras a fluírem melhor, creio eu."

Eu tomo um dos doces; nunca pensei neles como dicas de conversa antes, mas estou tentando de tudo. O gosto azedo do limão acorda minha boca de uma vez e eu chupo feliz o docinho. Talvez o Diretor não esteja errado em sua devoção a certas coisas, enfim. Eu pigarreio e continuo.

"Eu gostaria de estar com um homem e não uma mulher, senhor."

"Ah. Bem, isso é bom, Harry."

Só isso? _Isso é bom_? Bom, não era o que eu estava esperando! Eu acho que é bom, mas não esperei que Dumbledore fosse pensar assim também! De que time será que ele é! Será que eu quero mesmo saber? A surpresa parece ter-me tirado da linha de novo e eu chupo o pirulito furiosamente, tentando voltar ao ponto.

"Hum, bem, hum…." Oh, deus!

"Novamente penso que é a melhor coisa que você poderia querer. Uma pessoa mais velha, masculina, nesse caso, seria a pessoa com mais habilidade para compreender sua situação única e ajudá-lo a encontrar seu próprio poder mais fácil e o mais completamente que puder."

Ufa! Sim, foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Eu estava certo! É um alívio saber que Dumbledore pensa como eu, é sempre bom um apoio, mesmo que eu estivesse completamente certo, é ótimo tê-lo para confirmar. Alguma coisa dentro de mim relaxa ligeiramente.

"Há alguém em sua mente, Harry?" Sua voz é suave, gentil e encorajadora.

Ah, sim, claro que tenho pensado em alguém ultimamente! Quando o Diretor me observa, com uma expressão de interesse, paciência e de... conhecimento? Eu sei que vou contar a ele. Eu sempre tenho, com Dumbledore, a sensação que ele sabe – já sabe – não importando se eu contarei ou não, mas que se eu passar por cima do caso e não contar, ele ficaria desapontado. Eu vim para contar a ele, para perguntar sua opinião e, mesmo depois de tudo isso, é o que farei.

"Há alguém, sim, Diretor."

Ele ainda espera, seus olhos nunca ondulando ou desviando dos meus, suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente suspensas. Ele parece satisfeito em esperar e eu não o sinto me apressar e, surpreendentemente, não me sinto despreocupado também.

"Professor Snape."

"Ah."

É tudo o que ele dirá? Aparentemente sim, então, eu continuo.

"Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião, senhor. Se é uma idéia boba, isto é..."

"Bem, Harry... Uma idéia boba? Superficialmente, num primeiro olhar, muitos poderiam julgar dessa maneira, é claro. Todavia, minha visão de Severus Snape é comumente considerada pouco ortodoxa, então você não ficaria surpreso de saber que minha opinião quanto a essa questão não seria a mesma da maioria, eu espero".

"A respeito de minha opinião sobre ele, é simples: eu confiaria em Severus Snape a minha vida. Ele é uma pessoa complicada e por vezes difícil, mas é forte, um bruxo com quem se pode contar e tem um grande entendimento de vários aspectos da vida e da magia; um homem que viveu mais coisas do que a maioria e que se tornou meu principal apoio durante as dificuldades destes tempos. Escolhê-lo como candidato para ser o seu Capacitador, devo confidenciar, foi uma escolha madura e sinto-me feliz ou orgulhoso de vê-lo pensar tão claramente. Duvido até que eu mesmo pudesse ter-me saído com uma idéia tão boa, Harry!"

"Há aqueles que crêem ser uma atitude prematura, preocupar-se com tal coisa por agora, já que não há lei alguma ditando que você deva perder a virgindade aos dezesseis, mas, novamente, não podemos evitar vê-lo como um caso um tanto quanto especial."

"Eu não havia pensado muito em sexo antes, senhor." Admiti. "Mas quando Ron e Hermione se cobriram de grude..."

"Grude?" Dumbledore perguntou. "Quer dizer que eles foram pegos pelo Sistema de Segurança?"

"Hum… É, se é isso que eles são. Voltaram da torre cobertos de grude azul."

Dumbledore riu, então tomou outro gole de chá para se acalmar novamente e se concentrar no importante assunto de Harry Potter.

"De qualquer forma, fez-me pensar... Sobre meu futuro e como eu não gostaria de pôr ninguém em perigo. Eu não quero pôr o Professor Snape em perigo, é claro. Mas de uma certa forma, penso que ele está acostumado a isso e que entenderia e enfrentaria melhor que qualquer um. Bem, exceto talvez, é claro, do senhor."

"Hum, obrigado por sua confiança em mim, Harry. Entretanto, duvido que você me tome como opção para a escolha de seu Capacitador, seria algo muito grandioso e passível de falhas, não acha?" As sobrancelhas de Dumbledore desapareciam sob seu chapéu de bruxo e seus olhos cintilavam loucamente agora.

Estou um pouco preocupado se eu teria de alguma forma o insultado, mas quando encaro os olhos de Dumbledore, vejo em seus olhos reveladores que ele está brincando comigo. Sorrio.

"É, bom... Eu só pensei que talvez fosse uma boa idéia ter tudo isso refletido. Acho que poderia me ajudar, com tudo o mais acontecendo, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei, Harry, e concordo totalmente com você. Além do quê, eu acrescentaria que sinto a densidade das coisas aumentando, a guerra se aproxima. Eu preferiria vê-lo ter seus poderes aumentados o mais rápido possível. Se algo acontecer de repente, precisaremos de seus poderes completos, Harry. E ajudaria ter alguém servindo de apoio que esteja tão intimamente ligada a você. Repito, Severus pode ser uma escolha pouco convencional, mas concordo que é uma alternativa muito boa."

Deixo escapar um suspiro enorme de alívio. Não poderia ter esperado notícias melhores. Quando entrei no escritório e me sentei, estava nervoso porque me aterrorizava a idéia de ser motivo de piada, ou que me dissessem que estava completamente fora de questão. Ter a aprovação de Dumbledore foi mais do que eu havia esperado, se eu for honesto.

"Bem, isso é bom, Professor," Digo. "Você e eu parecemos concordar, agora o problema é só o Professor Snape."

Só! Ha! Como se alguma coisa envolvendo Snape pudesse ser 'só' um problema.

"De fato," Dumbledore concorda e parece um tanto solene agora.

"Veja, eu sempre pensei que Professor Snape me odiasse , senhor."

"Oh, não! Eu não diria isso, Harry! Professor Snape é, como disse, um homem um tanto quanto difícil, mas não creio que ele tenha verdadeiramente passado impressão."

Bem, eu acredito que sim. Até recentemente eu estava convencido disso. Acho que teria algo a ver com o fato dele me ver como uma cópia do meu pai. Espero apenas que ele não me veja mais assim.

"A melhor coisa a se fazer, Harry, é você ir ver o Professor Snape. Contar a ele sobre sua escolha. É melhor vir diretamente de você, é algo entre vocês dois, afinal. Asseguro que ele não o odeia. Oh, e se representa qualquer encorajamento: sim, ele _realmente _prefere homens."

Qualquer encorajamento? Ah sim... Estou encorajado. Estou nervoso, assustado, amedrontado, acabrunhado... mas estou encorajado também! Merlin!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Queria agradecer sinceramente à Mikage-Sama, Lís (ah, mas convenhamos que homens velhos ruleiam!), Srta. Black (muito obrigada!), Tachel (tudo bem, perdoamos! ), Christina W Snape (concordo plenamente! E não vai demorar muito não!) e Lyra Belacqua (tudo bem, moça, amamos o seu review!).

Beijos e até próxima sexta.

_Rebecca Mae_


	5. Para sua Grandessíssema Vantagem

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quinto: Para sua Grandessíssima Vantagem

É realmente uma coisa legal que eu tenha sido escolhido para estar na Grifinória. Se eu fosse da Lufa-lufa não haveria como eu _ousar _ao menos pensar em fazer isso; se eu fosse da Corvinal, eu provavelmente teria mais inteligência; e se eu fosse da Sonserina... Bom aí talvez eu estivesse mesmo fazendo isso, mas eu não teria contado ao Diretor antes, teria?

Aqui estou, encarando a escura masmorra proibida que leva ao escritório _dele_. Tudo bem, é verdade que já ensaiei umas vinte vezes o que vou dizer, mas sei que vou esquecer cada palavra assim que ele me olhar. Tenho apenas que lembrar que o Professor Dumbledore pensa ser uma boa idéia e eu também. Então eu ouso levantar meu braço e bater na porta de madeira.

"Entre!"

É sua Hora de Escritório, onde fica disponível para quem quer que queira falar com ele, das cinco às seis da tarde todos os dias da semana. Faltam apenas cinco minutos para o fim da hora estipulada, então, esperançosamente, ninguém há de entrar agora. Mas eu sei que Snape me deixaria entrar, porque é um respeitador de regras, principalmente as suas próprias. Eu abro a porta, fecho-a quando passo, então me aproximo de sua escrivaninha. Está de cabeça baixa, cabelo cobrindo o rosto, ocupado corrigindo um dever de casa, como esperei que estivesse. Nos segundos que restaram antes dele me olhar, eu quase dei meia volta e saí correndo. Mas não o fiz. Grifinório que sou, mantenho-me firme.

Então ele levanta o rosto.

"Sr. Potter. A que devo a incomparável honra de sua companhia?"

"Preciso perguntar uma coisa, Professor Snape. É sobre a Lei da Sexualidade."

Bom, eu disse. E ele reage: seu supercílio direito se ergue. Não é uma reação muito significativa. como se poderia pensar – mas para Snape é. Sua expressão sempre paira entre o deboche e o tédio. Talvez ele esteja interessado. E talvez eu esteja petrificado, ou então logo estarei.

"Você levou do terceiro ano até aqui para ter dúvidas sobre a Lei?" pergunta, voz derramando escárnio, "Suponho que eu não ficaria surpreso, Sr. Potter, não há dúvidas de que você e seu cérebro não conseguiriam compreender tal informação em menos tempo. Ainda mais surgir com dúvidas!"

"Eu só precisei falar agora, senhor, porque só agora estou próximo dos meus dezesseis."

"E isso implica em falar comigo... Por quê?"

Sim, eu definitivamente ganhei seu interesse. Agora é ganhar sua surpresa.

"Por que quero que o senhor seja meu Capacitador."

Desta vez ambos os supercílios dispararam contra a linha de seus cabelos e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos na escrivaninha em frente a ele. Espero uma explosão.

Espero um pouco mais. Seu rosto gradualmente relaxa, as sobrancelhas descem. Os olhos cintilam quando me encara, suas mãos se descontraem.

"Saia!" Sua voz é quieta, perigosa. Snape é mais perigoso quando está quieto, como um felino calmo e atento logo antes de atacar.

"Mas senhor…"

"Basta, Potter! Sua piada foi longe demais. A menos que queira uma semana de detenções, você pode sair agora!"

"Eu conversei com Dumbledore, senhor! Perguntei se seria uma boa idéia me aproximar de você."

"Você fez o _quê_?" Desta vez sua voz é mais alta e cresce em matéria de volume e culmina na palavra "o quê". Menos raiva, mais surpresa.

"Ele disse que achava que era uma escolha sábia e madura a que eu havia feito. Veja, preciso de um bruxo poderoso e forte, alguém que entenda os riscos de estar comigo, alguém que possa me proteger, me ajudar a encarar o futuro e a lutar contra Voldemort..."

"Você realmente está falando sério, não é, Potter? E pare de ficar dizendo o nome do Senhor das Trevas, seu idiota!"

"Sim, senhor, estou falando sério. E quero que esse homem seja você, se é que você consideraria a possibilidade de me ter..."

Sinto meus joelhos substituídos por montes de gelatina. Espero que ele me bote pra fora ou me peça para sentar logo, porque acho que não agüentarei ficar de pé por muito tempo.

"Por que eu, Potter? Por que seu odiado Professor de Poções?"

Ele está me encarando, não mais totalmente cético, mas considerando, pensando sobre quais seriam meus motivos. Eu preciso sentar, antes que desmaie.

"Por favor, posso me sentar?"

"Sim, sim, pode sentar, garoto idiota! Agora responda!"

"Porque... você é forte, corajoso, astuto, sábio, sabe muita coisa sobre Arte das Trevas, entende o que é ser marcado por Vol... pelo Você- sabe- quem, porque Dumbledore confia em você..."Eu desconverso, não querendo acrescentar as razões adicionais... Porque sonho com você, porque quero que você me abrace, que me beije, que me toque, porque acho que você é sexy...

Ele assente e bate no lábio com a ponta de seu dedo amarelado. Seus olhos se estreitam enquanto ele pensa.

"Preciso de tempo, Potter, para considerar tudo isso. Dizer que é inesperado seria o eufemismo do século. Falarei com você novamente, amanhã à noite, aqui, à mesma hora. Agora vá." Baixa a cabeça, torna a segurar sua pena entre os dedos longos e continua a corrigir.

É isso?

É isso. É tudo que vou conseguir de Snape hoje, pelo visto. Uma dispensa, mas não uma dispensa total. É mais um adiamento. Ele ergue o olhar.

"Ainda está aí? Saia quando te mandarem sair, pirralho teimoso!"

E essa é a voz com a qual eu fico sonhando. É completamente ridículo, realmente, Eu saio, mas eu ainda sonho.

* * *

**Ponto de vista do Severus:**

Bom, isso requer certo tempo para pensar. Aquele fedelho arrogante do Potter veio ao meu escritório e me disse que ele quer que eu seja seu Capacitador!

Não é o primeiro estudante a se aproximar de mim, embora seja um evento raro. Alguns dos casos anteriores foram garotas, fáceis de dar um passa-fora com uma confissão de que 'não jogo nesse time'. Um ou dois deles foram garoto atraentes – não, homenzinhos na verdade; mas eu não tinha desejo algum de associar meus poderes aos deles. Eram rapazes aceitáveis, mas nada em especial. E mais do que qualquer coisa que eu possa ou não possa dizer sobre mim, é que conheço meus próprios poderes e são bem impressionantes: não vou unir minha pessoa a qualquer mundano.

E hoje Harry Potter veio a mim. Sexo masculino; atraente – num jeito Potter de ser – e acima de tudo, quase unicamente _poderoso_. Reconheci esse poder desde o primeiro dia que ele atravessou as portas de Hogwarts, quando eu o encarava no último lugar da fila para o Chapéu Seletor. Quando o vi falando Parseltongue com doze anos, pude enxergar sua ligação com o Lorde das Trevas e sua eventual semelhança com essa criatura aterrorizante também. Tudo que fez até hoje tem sido excepcional e, enquanto isso me aborreceu em diversos níveis, devo admitir que me impressionei também. Conectar-me a Harry Potter… Meus poderes mais Obscuros aos seus poderes da Luz, ambos impressionantes e poderosos de seu jeito, o que isso causaria? Eu ousaria?

Se eu tirar a virgindade de Potter, ele nunca mais seria capaz de usar magia contra mim. Estaria protegido contra um dos mais poderosos bruxos da época e seria capaz de influenciar seus poderes.

Isso se tornaria de conhecimento público, é claro: é um caso digno de capa Severus Snape tirar a virgindade de Harry Potter. Quase consigo ver o Profeta com uma manchete do tamanho das letras de um pára-choque. Devo dizer que a perspectiva da notoriedade estranhamente me seduz: a idéia de todos aqueles bruxos invejosos que desejariam estar no meu lugar. Poderia usar de meu sarcasmo deliciosamente contra todos esses hipócritas que nunca realmente me aceitaram como arrependido no final da Primeira Guerra, os que ainda me chamam de Comensal da Morte. Que selo de aprovação carregaria! Dumbledore e Potter, ambos confiam em mim o suficiente para publicá-lo; um como empregador e outro como parceiro.

Parece que Dumbledore já entregou sua aprovação... Ao menos de acordo com Potter, ele concorda. E o Senhor das Trevas, o que pensaria de um de seus Comensais se conectando com o Menino que Sobreviveu? Viverei ao menos tempo suficiente para desfrutar de meus direitos conjugais?

Eu me levanto e me aproximo da lareira, pego uma quantidade razoável de Pó de Flu e chamo o Diretor.

"Posso falar-lhe, Albus?"

"Sim, entre, Severus, há tempo para uma 'xicrinha' de chá antes do jantar, eu acho!"

Uma 'xicrinha' antes do jantar: obrigado aos deuses por eu não estar desperdiçando o tempo dele! Eu tomo mais Pó de Flu e o encontro em seu escritório.

"Seu chá, Severus," diz, indicando-me a confortável cadeira de espaldar alto próxima a sua escrivaninha. Odeio esta coisa fofa: é um artifício implantado aqui para fazer-me baixar a guarda, para facilitar as insinuações do homem prático em Legilimência. Não funciona comigo, claro, mas eu ainda odeio a maldita cadeira e o chá ritualístico e os doces e biscoitos e bolos. E o que mais sair dessa bandeja maldita pode ir às favas!

Para encurtar o tempo, eu me sento, aliso minhas vestes, apanho a 'xicrinha' e tomo um gole rápido. Rápido demais, queimei o céu da boca.

"Vamos logo ao ponto, Albus! Sem dúvida, você estava me esperando." A dor do meu palato queimado me faz ser mais ríspido do que pretendia.

"Não lembro de ter agendado nenhum chá com você, Severus."

Os olhos do homem cintilam, estão malditamente _cintilando _para mim! Odeio isso mais do que a cadeira e o chá. Odeio esse olhar cintilante quase tanto quanto os pirulitos de limão, que até agora – graças a Merlin – não se fizeram presentes.

"Eu recebi uma visita do Sr. Potter, que parece ter esclarecido seu plano com o senhor."

"Ah, sim, querido Harry. Então ele foi?"

"Ah, sim, ele veio. Veio com uma proposta bastante intrigante, uma que disse o senhor ter aprovado."

"Bem, Severus, eu disse que havia sido um juízo maduro e sábio e que por mais que tudo fosse mais do que admirável..."

"Sim. Bem, suponho que eu deveria estar gratificado que você pense assim. Claro, uma série de atitudes impensadas causaria todo tipo de dificuldades. Sem mencionar minha posição em relação ao Conselho do Senhor das Trevas."

"Acredito que isso possa ser revertido para sua grandessíssima vantagem, Severus. Para _nossa_ grandessíssima vantagem." Está me olhando seriamente agora e minha guarda está de pé. Não o quero observando meus pensamentos nesse caso... Meus pensamentos mais profundos.

"Seria impossível persuadir Voldemort que Harry se aproximou de você porque tem uma queda por Professores. Seria mais acreditável, quando não é baseado em nada além da verdade, Severus, que Tom pensasse que você está controlando Harry, não acha?"

"Sim, creio que é verdade. Parte do problema é, entretanto, que não estou certo se quero um adolescente doente de amor me seguindo por aí, Albus. Minha vida já é complicada o suficiente."

"Severus, francamente! Não posso deixar de pensar que a admiração e apoio de Harry em relação a você fariam sua vida mais prazerosa, não mais difícil, é um jovem encantador, afinal. Além do quê, há a possibilidade de vocês trabalharem juntos com suas magias alinhadas encorajará e tanto toda a Ordem, não concorda?"

Sim, devo admitir que concordo. Uma perspectiva encorajadora para mim, certamente, em vários níveis. Não apenas ir para a cama com o Menino que Sobreviveu, roubar sua virgindade de garoto de dezesseis anos, que não é mesmo um pensamento desagradável, mas se eu me tornar futuramente imune a sua magia, terei a chance de fazê-lo _meu_ em mais de um aspecto. Sorrio, não muito, ao menos o bastante para mantê-lo feliz. Bebemos o resto do chá numa conversa amigável sobre assuntos escolares, então descemos ao Salão Principal para o jantar.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Espero que tenham gostado da história até aqui.

E queria passar um aviso antes de fazer os agradecimentos. A partir do próximo capítulo - o sexto - eu, a tia Rebecca, não vou mais estar com vocês. Quem vai assumir essa tradução aqui é a Gê Malfoy, minha grande amiga, irmã mesmo. Não que eu não estivesse dando conta, estava dando sim, xD mas isso era algo que decidimos logo que o grupo começou. Espero que sintam falta de mim, mas sei que vão gostar muito dela.

Muito obrigada às maravilhosas reviews e aos emails que recebemos também. Parece que o site está com problema pra enviar comentário, então podem mandar pro nosso email traducious (arroba) gmail (ponto) com que recebemos e lemos com muito carinho!

Obrigada à Lyra Belacqua, mila-nesa (quando eu li, também me liguei nesse fato de estar meio irreal, mas dar uma aliviada na barra de vez em quando é bom! é uma história fabulosa e com os melhores lemons que já vi! e a reação do severus não é bem essa! ), Lís, Christina W Snape (atualizações rápidas! é nisso que a gente acredita!), Tachel e Srta. Black!

Beijo, gente! Foi bom estar com vocês!

_Rebecca Mae_


	6. O Temível Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Gê Malfoy  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Sexto: O Temível Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts

**Ponto de vista do HARRY:**

Mesma hora, mesmo lugar. E como pedido, eu, Harry Potter estou do lado de fora do escritório do temível mestre de poções de Hogwarts. Dei um jeito nisso ontem à noite, então deveria ser fácil alcançar a porta e bater mais uma vez hoje. Deveria ser mais fácil que ontem - passei por isso ileso e ele me pediu para voltar. Estou aqui por ter sido convidado ontem à noite, ora.

Mas não, não é fácil. Se tem algo que está pior que ontem, é o meu estômago, que está se revirando, dando voltas como um duende preso e meus joelhos estão mais gelatinosos que nunca, antes mesmo que eu fique na frente de sua mesa. Acho que é porque hoje à noite eu tenho uma chance. Ontem eu acreditei que seria expulso, chutado para fora do escritório, talvez até com uma detenção por ter sido tão impertinente. Hoje talvez, ele simplesmente diga 'Sim'.

Dei um profundo, calmo e esperançoso suspiro e levantei minha mão. O toque que dei na porta não foi nenhum pouco controlado como fiz ontem, na verdade foi mais como o de um aluno de primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa. Droga!

"Entre!"

Ele geralmente não varia suas frases. Mas eu não esperava que o fizesse, certo? Abri a porta, fechei e me virei caminhando até sua mesa, tudo isso enquanto ele riscava uma linha vermelha em algum dever de casa de alguma vítima sua. Algumas coisas nunca mudam e Severus Snape era uma delas.

"Sr. Potter..." Olhou para cima, em minha direção, colocando sua pena cuidadosamente no tinteiro, cheio de tinta vermelha, pelo que pude ver, e se levantou.

Eis aqui algo que eu não esperava; que ele se levantasse!

"Venha comigo, Sr. Potter. A conversa que teremos hoje à noite, sendo de uma natureza mais pessoal, seria melhor se conduzida em outro lugar."

Acenou com sua varinha, trancando e enfeitiçando a porta de seu escritório. Suponho que haja algum risco de alguém fora de si o bastante tentar quebrar a porta e entrar à procura de respostas e folhas de testes, ou qualquer outra coisa. Alguém suicida, suponho. Ele se virou e caminhou até uma porta atrás de seu escritório e o segui, curioso para saber aonde levaria aquele caminho. Nunca ouvi falar de alguém atravessando o escritório de Snape para outra sala, então devia ser realmente 'pessoal'.

Abriu a porta, que levava a um corredor de pedra - alinhada estreito, algo como um túnel. Eu o sigo e nós acabamos em um quarto agradável - ainda no 'estilo temível' obviamente, mas confortável e morno na aparência. Há uma lareira grande à esquerda, com o fogo que chameja aconchegante, grande o bastante para viagens por pó de Flu. Há também um par de poltronas de couro marrom do outro lado da sala, um tanto quando convidativas. (Eu realmente acabei de descrever a sala particular de Snape como _convidativa_?)

Há prateleiras cheias de livros em praticamente todas as paredes, como esperava, mas ao olhar com cuidado, pude notar que havia mais que meros manuais de poções. O que realmente me surpreendeu: literatura - bruxa e muggle, livros de arte, de línguas e alguns títulos de quadribol, e - senti meu rosto corar - uma seção de contos eróticos e manuais, aparentemente tudo sobre sexo gay. Então, certamente não há mais quaisquer dúvidas sobre a preferência sexual de Snape.

Em uma parede sem prateleiras, havia uma tapeçaria de estilo medieval muito bonita - suas cores eram muito vibrantes para serem tão antigas - e cobria praticamente toda a superfície da parede. A figura central dela mostrava um guerreiro, em uma armadura negra, em cima de um cavalo branco. O campo parecia de batalhas, com plantas e animais de várias espécies, pequenas imagens de pessoas, unicórnios, centauros e outras criaturas mágicas. Havia também uma cidade ao longe, para a qual o guerreiro parecia se dirigir. Era um retrato tão fascinante, de outro mundo, que me flagrei completamente perdido na experiência de encará-lo. Para minha surpresa, quando desviei o olhar, Snape estava me observando com divertimento e com paciência também. Nunca pensei que poderia vê-lo demonstrando paciência. De certa forma, foi um tanto quanto equivocado de minha parte pensar assim.

"Esperava que eu morasse numa cripta, senhor Potter? Ou talvez de cabeça para baixo como os morcegos?" A voz de Snape era de sarcasmo.

"Lógico que não!" Neguei. "É que isto é tão... lindo..."

"Eu poderia me sentir ofendido por você se surpreender com meu bom gosto, senhor Potter"

Esse comentário certamente pareceu com o Snape que conheço, então comecei a dar voltas e perceber que havia uma razão pela qual estava ali com Snape.

"Sente-se," ele disse, gesticulando para as duas poltronas. "Vou fazer como o diretor, acho que pedirei um chá."

Sentei na poltrona à esquerda da lareira e observei as chamas enquanto ele apontava seus dedos para um elfo. Havia certo nervosismo naquela criatura enquanto recebia ordens de fazer chá e então desapareceu o mais rápido que pôde. Eu entendia sua apreensão, duvidava muito que Snape fosse paciente com as criaturas, talvez fosse muito menos do que é com os estudantes.

"Tenho certeza que não ficará surpreso ao saber que eu, também, consultei o diretor." Começou Snape.

"N..não, claro que não," gaguejei. Maldita hora que minha boca fica feito gelatina quando ele está perto de mim. Não é medo, mas me recuso a admitir o que realmente é, mesmo que eu saiba. Simplesmente sei que _não é_ medo. Já foi o tempo em que medo era o que sentia em relação a Snape. Sei que ele pode ser perigoso - bem perigoso - só que não o sinto como uma ameaça a mim.

"Você estava certo em sua opinião, porque me parece que o diretor está convencido do bom senso do seu pedido. Devo admitir que estou surpreso, mas refletindo mais além, pude entender aonde ele estava querendo chegar. Uma ligação entre nós pode ser mais útil à Ordem. Capacitação mesmo."

"Sim", consenti.

"E, logicamente, eu não teria de me preocupar com você tentando ler minha mente, teria, senhor Potter?"

Ele está brincando, certo? Ele sequer sabe como brincar? Eu... Lendo a mente dele? Suponho que eu tenha tentado, uma vez ou outra, mas tinha que estar blefando para realmente considerar isso! O cara é um excelente oclumente e sabe mais feitiços das trevas que qualquer um exceto Voldemort - julgando por sua reputação, pelo menos. Certo, talvez tenha sido somente um rumor, mas certamente não tenho planos de testar isso em breve.

"Não acho que sou um risco para o senhor." Admiti

"Não, senhor Potter?" A sobrancelha de Snape levantou-se naquele modo dele de duvidar da sua opinião ou sua sanidade. "O rival - equivalente ao Senhor das Trevas? Eu deveria supor que você é um risco para qualquer um no mundo."

Bem... Nas palavras de Ron... Maldição! É isso mesmo que ele pensa de mim? Eu nunca teria imaginado isso, pensava que ele só me achava um incômodo qualquer, uma celebridade mimada. Está sendo sincero comigo nesse momento, ou só quer me provocar? Se é verdade, sua atuação na sala de aula foi até agora convincente. Mas, se é um espião, então suponho que isso deva ser esperado.

"Acho que sou somente um risco para Voldemort, senhor." Murmurei.

Nunca quis ser perigoso para ninguém, nem mesmo sei se quero matar Voldemort, se é que vou poder matá-lo quando a hora chegar: fazê-lo parar de respirar, tirar sua vida... Não pude fazer isso nem quando Crookshanks trouxe um pássaro na Sala Comunal. Estava praticamente morto, mas estava se debatendo, pateticamente palpitando em uma dor e medo mortais e eu só tinha que matá-lo de uma vez para tirá-lo daquela agonia. Mas quando o peguei para torcer seu pescoço ou algo assim, não consegui. Fiquei lá segurando o bicho estupidamente, enquanto ele se debatia e sofria e achei inadequado... Como se isso fosse uma desculpa para um bruxo ou um homem. Que risco sou eu? Só espero que numa batalha, ou quando estiver em perigo mortal, tenha coragem de matar Voldemort. Aí será tudo diferente, certo? Afinal de contas, o pássaro não era meu inimigo - Certamente por isso eu não pude matá-lo.

Snape está me observando, percebi que estava viajando em meus pensamentos e ele provavelmente achou isso idiota, como sempre.

O elfo reapareceu com uma bandeja de chá e mais algumas coisas. Quando Snape apontou rapidamente para uma pequena mesa próxima à sua poltrona, deixou lá a bandeja e desapareceu aparentemente agradecido. Snape pôs um pouco de chá para mim e depois para ele.

"Biscoitos, senhor Potter?" Me oferece algumas unidades do biscoito Edinburgh, pego alguns alegre - mesmo na presença de Snape, eu não posso resistir ao gosto de manteiga. E nem ele, ao que parece, ao pegar três para si. Subitamente senti uma deixa de emoções, próximo a ele, sabendo que tínhamos aquilo em comum, pelo menos. E queria pegar mais três para mim, enquanto tivesse.

Tomamos o chá e comemos os biscoitos em consensual silêncio e isso era fantástico. Ele parecia relaxado e eu também. Nunca poderia ter imaginado isso quando esperava do lado de fora de seu escritório, há apenas alguns minutos com minhas pernas se liquefazendo. Pensei resumidamente se o chá e os biscoitos estavam ligados ao aspecto da calma.

Me oferece o prato novamente e pego mais dois biscoito, que estavam muito bons. Suponho que as providências para os professores sejam superiores, comparados à nós, pobres estudantes.

"Você ainda está certo de me querer como seu Capacitador?"

Oh, sim... Estou certo. Meu estômago se aperta e com certeza isso não é efeito dos biscoitos. Eu conheço excitação quando a sinto.

"Sim, senhor. Estou."

"Então eu aceito, Harry," diz, com uma graciosa inclinação em sua cabeça. E usou meu primeiro nome!

"Oh."

"Meu eloqüente virgem." diz, e sua voz é lenta - profunda e macia. E esse som vai direto para minha virilha. Oh Merlim!

Coloca sua xícara, se levanta e caminha até mim. Oh...

Se ajoelha perto de minha poltrona e pega minha xícara, pondo-a no seu lugar na mesa. Segura minha mão.

"Harry, você é inexperiente, óbvio."

Eu aceno, confirmando. Sou bobo mesmo. Que novidade!

"Antes que eu tire sua virgindade, o que me foi dito que seria sábio fazer o mais rápido possível - que será no seu aniversário de dezesseis anos -, acho que deveríamos nos conhecer um pouco melhor, você não acha?"

Oh sim... Assinto novamente, não ousando arriscar minha voz rouca e minha falta de palavras.

"Temos três meses, o que é tempo o bastante. Você deveria começar a passar algumas noites comigo. Poderia trazer seu dever de casa, me faria companhia enquanto corrijo testes e nos acostumaríamos a ficar juntos. Jantaríamos juntos algumas noites também, você gostaria?"

Pude encontrar minha voz agora, porque os planos dele soavam tão bons! "Sim, acho que seria muito bom."

"Talvez uma viagem a Hogsmeade mais tarde, talvez ao Beco Diagonal também?"

"Sim. Oh, isso soa divertido" concordo e a perspectiva de conhecê-lo melhor soou muito boa para mim.

Ele sorri. "Amanhã à noite, então. Traga seu dever de casa depois de jantar; você pode ficar até o toque de recolher se quiser. São algumas horas, acha que consegue ficar perto de mim esse tempo todo?"

Sorrio de volta. "Oh, eu posso agüentar, senhor. Não sou um grifinório por nada. Afinal, enfrentei uma lendária serpente".

"Impertinente!" reclama, mas está sorrindo. E decidi que gosto de seu sorriso, especialmente quando me excita tanto como agora.

Snape se inclina para a frente e acho que ele vai me beijar. Salto para trás, com medo da meleca azul caindo em minha cabeça - será que isso acontece até na sala dos professores?

Ele parece desapontado. Pude perceber pelo tremor em seus olhos, o qual seria possível de negligenciar, exceto pelo fato de que assisto esse homem há quase cinco anos agora, posso reconhecer uma reação quando vejo uma.

"Os alarmes, senhor!" explico rapidamente, não quero que pense que o rejeitei, ou que estou muito nervoso.

"Os alarmes..."

Ele joga sua cabeça para trás e ri. "Oh, Harry! Você está seguro comigo! Eu não ia tentar entrar na sua cueca!"

"É isso o necessário para cair a meleca azul?" pergunto.

"Sim! O alarme só dispara quando a vigilância detecta um risco para a sua virgindade, se o enlace continuar. Não só para um beijo ou um abraço, nem para um carinho acima da cintura. Aquela gosma só cai para os que passam do limite, dos piores riscos, de outra forma estaríamos nadando nessa coisa."

Espere só até eu ver Ron e Hermione de novo! Não tanto Ron, mas Hermione, pelo seu jeito sempre tão _apropriado. _Os hormônios dela deviam estar correndo soltos naquela noite.

"Oh, certo..." e emudeço, envergonhado de minha reação, mas agradecido por não ter corado.

Ele se inclina próximo a mim novamente, lentamente, olhando nos meus olhos o tempo todo com aquele olhar fixo e constante. Sei que vai me beijar agora e, oh, Merlim, eu o quero também. Meus lábios se abrem parcialmente, umedeço-os com minha língua, aparentemente sem qualquer controle.

Separar meus lábios faz os olhos dele baixarem, e Snape deixa escapar um arfar.

E então está acontecendo. Os lábios dele tocam os meus. São quentes e firmes e os pressiona contra os meus. Sinto sua língua, fazendo uma carícia tão doce em meu lábio inferior, para logo se tornar devastadora. Minha boca lateja com o fogo líquido onde ele toca. Eu tremo, minhas mãos ainda agitadas no meu colo: quero tocá-lo também.

Snape aumenta a pressão, a língua dele apertando-se contra a minha e meus lábios entreabertos, deliciosamente. Ele está dentro de mim - sua língua está dentro de mim, enquanto ele me abraça. Posso sentir algo correndo entre nossas bocas unidas e algo poderoso se agita em meu peito, posso perceber que ele sente também, de alguma forma, posso sentir que ele percebe. Meu Capacitador está delimitando território.

Algum instinto me diz para fazer isso também, então começo a chupar sua língua como se fosse uma bala, quero mantê-lo dentro de mim, unindo-o a mim dessa maneira. Ele solta um gemido, é assim que eu posso chamar esse som, é um _gemido_. Seus braços me envolvem e me puxam contra seu peito. Levanto minhas mãos de forma a envolver suas costas, o formato dela, tentando me familiarizar com ele. Com Severus Snape, o mestre de poções, que será meu Capacitador.

Por quanto tempo ficamos sentados daquela maneira, abraçados, mapeando nossas bocas com nossas línguas, se sentindo juntos, eu não sei dizer. Pode ter sido segundos, até minutos, mas realmente não importa, porque é real, está acontecendo. Ele me aceitou e Merlim sabe o quanto eu o quero!

Sinto-o afrouxar seus braços e me soltar um pouco. Gradualmente ele vai interrompendo o beijo, consideravelmente, e me surpreende, honestamente. Mas me alegra também. Oh, isso vai ser tão gostoso.

Relutantemente, abro meus olhos, sem noção de quando os fechei. Ele sorri para mim.

"Me parece que temos um acordo então, Harry" Ele volta para sua poltrona "Gostaria de mais chá? Embora esteja perto da hora do jantar..."

"É melhor eu ir, senhor" concordo. "Está perto das sete horas e Ron e Hermione devem estar procurando por mim."

"Claro, então nos vemos amanha à noite, Harry" Disse sorrindo pelo canto de um dos lábios.

Pelo menos se absteve de comentários sobre meus amigos; deve ser a primeira vez que isso acontece.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Olá pessoas, daqui para frente estou assumindo a tradução de A Lei da Sexualidade.

Beijos,

_Gê Malfoy._


	7. Encontros lucrativos

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Aluada Rock  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Sétimo: Encontros Lucrativos

**Ponto de Vista de SEVERUS:**

"Meu senhor, eu tenho novidades".

"Severusss, fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você tem estado quieto demais ultimamente".

O homem parecido com uma cobra raramente deixa seus servos descansarem em suas tarefas: mais é sempre esperado. Esta noite, eu tenho uma jóia para oferecê-lo, deve tornar minha posição mais segura e deixá-lo menos favorável a me questionar, afastá-lo de mim por um tempo. Não que eu vá abaixar minha guarda totalmente, minha Oclumência já é uma segunda natureza agora e eu a faço automaticamente; manteve-me vivo até agora.

"Harry Potter se aproximou de mim... Pensa estar apaixonado."

Um estranho ruído sibilante enche a câmara, como uma chaleira assobiando. O Lorde das Trevas está se divertindo.

"Não tem preço! Harry Potter deseja seu professor de Poções! A tentação do fruto proibido!" Mais ruídos sibilantes, enquanto todos nós esperamos educadamente, um pouco incertos se seria melhor se juntar à estranha risada, ou apenas esperar que ela passe. Ela passa.

"Severus, me conte o que aconteceu. É o melhor entretenimento que tenho em um bom tempo..."

"Meu Senhor, ele veio e me disse que queria me perguntar algo sobre a Lei da Sexualidade. Então me pediu para ser seu Capacitador".

O aposento fica completamente silencioso. As figuras em vestes negras a minha volta se tornam quase anormalmente quietas, eu acho que todos estão prendendo a respiração; sei que eu estou.

"Seria um bom jeito para eu me aproximar dele", eu continuo, "e mais importante, para influenciar sua magia, Meu Senhor. Pode ser possível mudá-lo..."

"Sssssssim". Ainda quase um sibilar, mas desta vez a risada não está envolvida. A figura assustadora está olhando para mim, olhos vermelhos me perfurando. Eu estou acostumado a isso, e sei que o homem está escaneando meus pensamentos visíveis, procurando por desonestidade ou dissimulação. Ele não achará nenhum dos dois, é claro.

"Ainda há tempo até o aniversário do garoto, Severusss. Tempo para explorar as posssibilidades. Devo confesssar que estive tentado pela possibilidade de torná-lo Negro. Vá em frente e faça, oh, ssssim... Não temos nada a perder, pois ainda há tempo de enfrentá-lo, se você falhar. Mas tenha a certeza de que pode transformá-lo, de que você realmente tem esperança nisso, antes de ir longe demais. Eu não o quero treinado em magia Negra se ele não vai vir para o nosso lado, seria realmente perigoso".

"Terei muito cuidado, Meu Senhor. Muito lenta e firmemente, eu o amarrarei numa teia tecida por mim – ele não será capaz de se separar. Quando eu o dominar, será incapaz de resistir à minha vontade. Ele será nosso".

"Nosso? Talvez... Meu certamente".

"Claro, Meu Senhor", concordo, me curvando humildemente diante dele. Nunca esqueça de quem é o Lord das Trevas aqui, quem é o mestre. Eu projeto sentimentos de devoção a ele, como um Comensal da Morte leal, honrado de fazer parte de sua elite...

"Você fez bem, Severuss. Esssa é uma reviravolta que eu não havia previsto, mas você está certo, podemos ganhar muito com issso. Aquele velho tolo Dumbledore sabe?"

"Sim, Meu Senhor. O garoto o informou, pediu seu conselho".

"E qual foi o conssselho dele, Severusss?" a voz sibilante é quieta, séria.

"Ele disse ao garoto que havia feito uma escolha sábia e madura, Meu Senhor, e o encorajou a se aproximar de mim como um suporte adequado para Potter". Disse-lhe nada mais que a verdade, é sempre o melhor jeito com ele, quando pode ser feito.

O sibilar recomeça, certamente pareço estar divertindo-o demais esta noite.

"Oh, isso é deliciossso, não é Severussss? A arma especial de Dumbledore, usada contra ele, oh quanta ironia!"

Estica um braço longo, magro e branco das profundezas de suas vestes largas e aperta meu ombro com sua mão fria. "Você merece uma recompensa, Severusss, oh ssssim".

Aacode a varinha e sei que a minha conta em Gringotts agora está mais cheia do que antes. O quanto, terei que esperar para ver. Provavelmente vale a pena enviar uma coruja para ter um relatório atualizado. Eu sorrio e me curvo em agradecimento genuíno, ele está satisfeito. Gosta de recompensar publicamente, tanto quanto gosta de punir. É só um patriarca antiquado no fundo do coração... Bom, seria se ele tivesse um coração.

* * *

No jantar, na noite seguinte, eu o procuro com meus olhos. Ele já está olhando para mim, e quando nossos olhares se encontram, ruboriza; é tão doce e inocente. Isso me atrai, à minha natureza dominadora. Eu quero possuí-lo, ser seu primeiro (e seu último), quero segurá-lo e acariciá-lo... Meus pensamentos se voltaram para o físico e eu me remexo em meu assento, consciente da ereção se formando em minhas calças. Ele me afeta mais do que é confortável, se sou honesto. Olho para meu prato e me concentro na refeição.

Pela sobremesa, eu olho de novo. Mais uma vez seus olhos estão fixos em mim. Está sendo óbvio demais? Suponho que deva ser esperado; duvido que agora ele pense em muita coisa além da expectativa de seu "presente de aniversário". Inclino ligeiramente a cabeça e me levanto da mesa, olhando para as portas do salão, esperando que ele entenda que eu quero que me encontre nas masmorras. Harry não é lento, também se levanta e sai pela porta principal. Eu deixo o salão pela saída dos funcionários.

Eu alcanço meus aposentos primeiro e espero no escritório. Ele logo chega e não tenho dúvidas de que muitos sonserinos viram, pois estavam retornando do jantar àquela hora. Não pode ser evitado, mas realmente não importa, não há nenhuma necessidade real de segredo sobre isso. A quem eles contarão, afinal? Dumbledore? Ele sabe e aprova. Às suas famílias de Comensais da Morte? Eles sabem e obedecem. Ao diretor de sua casa? Hah!

"Boa noite, Harry", eu o cumprimento. "Entre".

Nós vamos até meus aposentos privados. Exceto por emergências, não deverá haver interrupções.

Quando ele entra no quarto, eu o puxo para meus braços para um rápido, mas delicado beijo. Ele derrete com meu toque; bom. Seus lábios são doces, gosto de prová-los; poderia ficar viciado neles, então me afasto e vou até minha cadeira. Faço um gesto para que se sente diante de mim.

"Trouxe seu dever de casa, Harry?"

"Sim, senhor. Só Feitiços hoje à noite".

Concordo e começo a folhear a pilha de redações esperando ao lado de minha cadeira. Estava pronto para sua chegada e tudo está ali.

"Precisa de pergaminho? Uma pena?"

"Não, senhor, eu trouxe tudo", ele diz. "Eu sei que o senhor precisa trabalhar, tentarei não perturbá-lo".

Atencioso. Suponho que isso não me surpreende, ele é tão grifinório. Eu sorrio e concordo com a cabeça; começamos a trabalhar.

Tomamos conta de nossos afazeres em silêncio e produtivamente. Depois de uma hora, pergunto-lhe se gostaria de uma bebida, ele aceita. Levanto-me e pego uma garrafa de vinho de meu armário de bebidas. Sempre gosto de uma ou duas taças de vinho pela noite e é altamente reconhecido que vinho tinto é bom para a saúde, até Poppy aprova.

"Gostaria de uma taça de vinho, Harry?"

Ele levanta a cabeça em surpresa. Suponho que estivesse esperando suco de abóbora. Sinto muito, Harry, você vai ser um garoto crescido, muito em breve.

"Sim, vou experimentar um pouco", diz.

Grifinório!

Sirvo uma taça e me adianto para entregá-la, nossos dedos se esbarram quando o faço. Admito que formiga; Harry parece ligeiramente chocado, então sei que ele também sentiu – a troca de magia. Consigo controlar meu rosto, ele não sabe que eu senti, tenho certeza.

Voltamos ao trabalho, silenciosamente. Pouco depois ele olha para cima e fala.

"Senhor, estou um pouco confuso sobre o feitiço Confundus."

"Óbvio que está, Harry! Serve para confundir."

Ele parece surpreso, então ri. É como se não pudesse acreditar que eu sou capaz de humor. Garoto tolo, muitos de meus comentários são bem-humorados, mas os estudantes raramente os apreciam, sendo o alvo das piadas.

"É um feitiço para alterar a mente?"

"Sim. É, de um jeito singular, bem Negro, mesmo que não seja realmente reconhecido como tal, porque o Ministério acha direito aprová-lo, até para estudantes do quinto ano. Mas na realidade, altera a mente da vítima tanto quanto o Imperius, ainda que menos devastadoramente."

"Achei que fizesse alguma coisa assim. Suponho que pare perto de direcionar as ações da vítima, ao contrário da Imperius".

"Sim, você acertou bem a diferença básica. Ele confunde, deixa a vítima incapaz de continuar sua linha de raciocínio prévia. Não direciona as ações para nada em particular, no entanto; seu único objetivo é parar o que eles iam fazer antes do feitiço ser lançado".

"Ainda parece uma coisa suspeita para se fazer com alguém, senhor".

"É. Mas, como eu disse, é aprovado pelo Ministério, então não pode ser considerado Magia Negra." Deixo um pouco do meu senso de ironia transparecer em minha voz.

Harry franze a testa, parecendo pensativo. Transmiti a mensagem, não há necessidade de elaborar o assunto. Magia Negra é assim porque alguém a define assim, alguém no poder. Freqüentemente é apenas uma questão de grau. Confundus... Imperius. Uma vai além da outra, mas ambas afetam a mente. Acho que Harry deve estar escrevendo alguma coisa nesse sentido em sua redação. Pergunto-me o que Flitwick vai achar de seu discernimento e sorrio comigo mesmo.

Escrevemos um pouco mais; terminei a maioria das redações do sexto ano e estou agradavelmente surpreso. Todas são aceitáveis, até a última. Minhas turmas de Poções Avançadas são geralmente competentes. Tenho certeza disso antes de aceitá-las. Se os outros membros do corpo docente ficam satisfeitos em aceitar candidatos menos qualificados em turmas Avançadas, isso é problema deles. Eu nunca vejo sentido. Poucos vão aproveitar os estudos; nunca desperdiço meus esforços.

Olho para o relógio. Dez para as dez.

"Dez minutos, Harry", eu digo. "É melhor você arrumar as coisas se quer estar na Torre da Grifinória antes de arranjar problemas."

Ele reúne os papéis e materiais, organizando-os.

"Gostou do vinho?" pergunto.

"Sim, senhor. Estou um pouco surpreso. Não achei que realmente gostasse de vinho".

"Bom, provavelmente nunca provou um bom vinho, Harry. As coisas baratas geralmente são revoltantes. Normalmente tomo uma taça ou duas à noite e você é bem vindo a se juntar a mim, já que vamos ficar juntos".

Ele me encara. Aproximo-me dele, é pequeno para a idade. Maldito! A onda de proteção se apodera de mim outra vez. Inclino-me e lhe dou um rápido abraço e um beijo carinhoso naqueles lábios doces.

"Boa noite", sussurro em seu ouvido.

Ele estremece, minha voz o afeta. Até agora, tudo bem...

"Boa noite, senhor", ele sussurra de volta, sua voz tremendo como seu corpo.

"Severus", eu digo.

Ele me olha, curioso.

"Chame-me de Severus nesses aposentos", digo a ele, minha voz profunda e macia.

"Boa noite, Severus", ele diz.

Eu o solto, e ele se vira para partir pelo corredor para meu escritório. Eu o sigo, para fechar e proteger a porta do escritório quando ele sai. Observo a pequena figura diminuindo quando ele anda para longe pelo corredor das masmorras, de volta para sua cama na Grifinória.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Desculpem a demora. Próximo capitulo, sexta-feira.

_Aluada Rock_


	8. Dois relatórios

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Draco Malfoy  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Oitavo: Dois relatórios

**Ponto de vista de Severus:**

É somente por cortesia que informo ao meu outro mestre. Então, na manhã seguinte, peço para que tomássemos um chá, eu e Dumbledore, que tem portas sempre abertas àquele que precisa de uma bebida de ervas finas.

"Pensei que o senhor fosse gostar que eu o mantivesse informado sobre a situação de Harry, Diretor."

"Muito bom, Severus! Estou agradecido por ouvi-lo falar do garoto tão informalmente também. Presumo que tudo se resolveu entre vocês dois?"

"Sim." Concordo e me refugio por de trás da xícara, bebericando delicadamente, sem pressa, fazendo-o esperar. Por alguma razão, persisto em pensar que posso controlar uma conversar com o Diretor, mesmo sabendo que minha tentativa seja provavelmente fracassada e prove-se fútil.

Ele não mordeu o anzol, logicamente, não me pediu que elaborasse. Ao invés disso, continuou a beber comigo. Senti como se ele deliberadamente bebesse em sincronismo aos meus movimentos, como se os copiasse. Não me concentrei no que iria falar, mas me vi concentrado em observá-lo, fascinado pelo seu rosto. Conversar com Dumbledore é uma maldita visão, mais relaxante do que uma experiência do mesmo nível com o Lorde das Trevas, mas é um ato incontrolável. Ele olha por cima da borda da xícara e sorri, deleitado. Ele pode dizer que estou fixo nele agora e fora do comando da conversa.

"Gostaria de um biscoito, Severus? É um pouco cedo, mas talvez você esteja se sentindo faminto?"

Faminto? Ele sutilmente se referiu a mim como um urubu? Ou só estou sendo paranóico? A maldita ave Fawkes em seu poleiro deixa que um assobio escape, que interpreto como um som de divertimento. Sim, eu estou definitivamente paranóico a essa hora da manhã.

"Não, obrigado. Sobre Harry..."

"Sim, claro, meu garoto!" Interrompe-me. "É para isso que estamos aqui, não? A não ser que tenha algo _mais_ para me dizer, Severus?"

De repente seus olhos brilhantes estão perfurando, indo diretamente para o meu cérebro como um holofote. Estou pronto para ele, sempre uso oclumência , como uma coisa logicamente necessária, mas o quanto é o bastante com esse homem, não tenho certeza. Ele sempre parece estranhamente satisfeito quando o faz, como se tivesse visto exatamente o que queria, de qualquer maneira. Consegue ver algo mais do que os mais rudimentares pensamentos e humor? Com o Lorde das Trevas, eu tenho certeza que não passa disso, mas com Albus... Não sei. Suspiro.

"Não tenho muito que lhe dizer, Diretor," começo. "Fui realmente chamado na noite passada e consegui falar sobre a Capacitação com Harry para o Lorde das Trevas, que acha isso uma excelente idéia."

Dumbledore sorri e me sinto muito desconfortável com seu sorriso também. Faz-me lembrar de uma esfinge, em sua clareza.

"Eu achei que fosse gostar gostaria, Severus. Não consegue resistir, não é?"

"Não, senhor. Ele acredita que posso influenciar Harry em seu benefício. Para o Lorde das Trevas, controle é tudo, lógico."

"Bem... E Harry está feliz com sua aceitação, acredito? Essa é a melhor parte de tudo isso, uma vez que isso o faça bem, melhor que tê-lo questionando nossos planos."

Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença! Albus sabe, e eu também, que não faz, mas fingi decepção por ele estar considerando o bem-estar de Harry. O garoto também questionou, até quando acreditava ter alguma escolha. Logo verá que teremos poucas escolhas nessa guerra, mesmo quando somos bruxos adultos e poderosos.

"Parece estar, Diretor. Claro, até seu aniversário, serei bem cuidadoso com ele, como tenho certeza que o senhor sabe."

"Severus! É lógico que sei. Você sabe que confio em você... Implicitamente. Harry é um rapaz de sorte por ter um Capacitador como você. Tenho certeza que juntos farão uma poderosa força mágica, oh, farão.

Novamente ele olha para mim, esperando algum comentário, alguma pergunta. Tenho pouco a dizer-lhe, porque não tenho nada mais para ele.

* * *

**Ponto de vista de Sirius:**

Notícias de Moony, uma carta! Qualquer novidade é bem vinda, é uma merda aqui, preso nesse mausoléu escuro. Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão aborrecido fora de Azkaban, como estava dentro daquela tumba negra, mas acho que estou bem agora.

"Você não pode sair Sirius! Não pode arriscar ser visto! Ainda é um procurado com uma recompensa em troca de sua cabeça!" Foda-se Dumbledore, você pensa que eu não sei disso? Acha que não sei que ainda sou um prisioneiro? Mesmo sendo um carcereiro simpático, você ainda me mantém trancado.

Na maior parte do tempo, a única companhia que tenho é este hipogrifo e ele não gosta muito de conversar.

Abri a carta de Moony, esperando boas notícias, melhor, sabendo, mesmo sem abri-la. Quando foi que Sirius Black alguma vez recebeu uma notícia boa? Não com muita freqüência nos últimos catorze anos.

_Sir,_

Definitivamente de Moony, está usando meu apelido. Queria poder ouvir sua voz me chamando assim, sentir seus dedos em meu rosto. Pare! Isso não vai me fazer sentir melhor, saudades de Moony!

_Sir_,

_Pensei que fosse gostar de saber sobre o que houve em meu último encontro com Harry. Disse a você que ele queria me ver, lembra? Acho que sou a pessoa mais próxima a você e como nenhum dos dois pode viajar agora, ele achou melhor que eu contasse._

_Ele queria umas dicas sobre sexo, então espero que você esteja feliz por não ser mais obrigado a uma "Conversa Paternal"._

_Não foi tão ruim assim, Harry pensava algumas coisas sobre a Le_i da Sexualidade_ e queria minha opinião. Parece estar pensando cuidadosamente sobre isso; fiquei impressionado. É um caso a parte, claro - sempre. Pobre Harry._

_Resumindo uma longa história, ele decidiu que gosta de homens, não mulheres. Sendo assim não podemos dizer nada, podemos?_

_Ele também acha que deve escolher alguém mais velho, alguém para proteger e ajudá-lo enquanto luta contra Voldemort. Achei que era muito sensível da parte dele pensar assim e disse isso. Também disse que ficaria muito contente de ter alguém comigo, se esse alguém me quisesse também, a não ser que você pense em fazê-lo quando a hora chegar, claro._

_Ele me contou uma fofoca interessante: Ron e Hermione ficaram frustrados na hora em que levaram um banho de gosma azul! Lembrei daquela vez que você foi pego com a mesma substância, só que era vermelha. Pelo menos uma cor da Grifinória! Eu admito, Sir, eu não mencionei que eu fui flagrado também._

_Lembro que a pior parte de tudo, foi quando o armário de vassouras do Filch quase ficou alagado e ele descobriu que havia sido nós e tivemos que fugir pelas calhas do vestiário de quadribol, em meio a um temporal._

_Teria valido a pena se pudéssemos tê-lo visto abrir o armário e ficar ensopado. Infelizmente perdemos. Ouvimos o grito ao menos, lembra?Nós não tínhamos dado meia-volta quando ele começou a nos caçar descontroladamente. Aquela maldita gosma diminuiu nossa velocidade mais do que ele por alguma razão - suponho que ela deve ser viscosa como gelatina e nós sofremos o impacto dela - então não tínhamos esperança de escapar dele. Aquele maldito é muito ágil para a idade dele, para um cara tão velho._

_Lembro ter acordado com algumas contusões na manhã seguinte. Não que Filch tenha nos segurado gentilmente, mas a maioria delas era o resultado de ser empurrado cont_ra aquelas suas malditas vassouras_. Você me empurrou muito forte contra elas e digamos que o movimento rítmico de sua excitante proximidade resultou no _movimento_ repetitivo... Nos cabos das vassouras, seu pervertido! Ah, sim, agora que reli a última linha, acho que devo estar começando a parecer Snape, o que é deprimente ao extremo._

_Como pode ver, Sir, nada mudou muito. Hogwarts ainda protege zelosamente a virgindade de seus alunos, até que eles inventem um jeito próprio para a ação. A propósito, eu ainda tenho nosso certificado._

_Todo meu amor, eternamente._

_Moony _


	9. Convidando Harry

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Gê Malfoy  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Nono: Convidando Harry

**Ponto de vista do Harry:**

Que semana! É inacreditável! Toda vez que me sento para pensar, mal posso acreditar que isso tudo começou por causa da minha bravura grifinória, ou minha falta de cuidado, ou talvez pela minha idiotice mesmo, depende de como você vê a situação.

É noite de sexta e lá estou eu indo para o escritório de Snape novamente após o jantar, através daquele mesmo corredor que dá na sala particular dele. Pensei que estaria aterrorizado hoje - qualquer outro aluno estaria -, mas a perspectiva que tenho me deixa com uma sensação reconfortante de proteção e segurança. É maravilhoso. Não lembro de me sentir assim desde o primeiro ano, desde aquela primeira noite na escola, cheio de felicidade e alívio de ter me livrado dos Dusleys, finalmente estando a salvo.

E o que eu sabia? Logo aprendi tudo diferente. Oh Merlin, espero que isso não volte a ficar do mesmo jeito! Que seja real dessa vez. Por favor.

"Preparado para o jantar, parceiro?" Ron me pergunta. Assim como eu, ele trocou suas vestimentas para algo casual e trouxa no fim de semana: jeans e uma regata. Sua regata é verde escuro – verde de um jeito sonserino - alguma das poucas cores que não combinam com seu cabelo. Mas ele parece bem: animado e feliz; esperava que ele tivesse algo programado para este final de semana. "Algo para o fim de semana..." Bufei, e ele olhou enigmático para mim.

"Você tem estado feliz ultimamente! Arranjou uma namorada?"

Ah... Bom, era a melhor hora. Aquela bravura grifinória tinha funcionado até então.

"Não. Mas eu posso estar de olho em um namorado." Pisquei para ele.

"Uau! Tá bom!" Ron deu um passo para trás, teatralmente em choque, antes de me puxar para um grande abraço. "Qualquer coisa que tire suas vestes de vez em quando!" afirmou rindo, dando tapinhas leves nas minhas costas.

Este era mais um dos obstáculos cancelados, sem contar a minha cara um pouco corada com a situação. Mas tenho um bom pressentimento sobre tudo isso.

Ron pareceu genuinamente gostar de me ver tão relaxado e feliz. Bem, isso não estaria ameaçando o relacionamento dele, estaria? Nós caminhamos até o Salão e percebi o quanto estava realmente faminto. Caí na cadeira e comecei a comer feito um lobo esfomeado, para o espanto de Ron - afinal é o jeito como _ele_ sempre come. Hermione parecia um pouco menos espantada.

"Harry! Você está virando um Weasley ou algo do tipo? Calma! Onde está o fogo?"

"Hermione! É bom ver o homem comer assim..." A contribuição de Ron foi tipicamente acompanhada por um grande pedaço de pudim na boca dele e eu preferi nem falar nada e só comer.

Ela sorriu para nós dois e começou a andar até Neville, quem aparentemente olhava suas notas no quadro de resultados dos exames. Dei de ombros e continuei, enquanto escutava os conselhos do meu corpo: talvez eu precise dessa energia mais tarde.

* * *

Quando bato à porta do escritório, ele a abre. Junto com o imperioso som de sua voz ao dizer "Entre!", ele me puxa para um abraço, me dando um beijo confortante, sem deixar que este se tornasse muito excitante. Mal posso esperar pelo momento em que ele vai deixar o beijo se tornar assim.

"Se conseguirmos acabar todos os trabalhos hoje Harry, talvez você possa vir comigo a Hogsmead amanhã."

Oh, eu não tinha realmente considerado o que ele disse. É um fim de semana em Hogsmead e eu iria com Ron e Hermione como sempre, mas não acho que eles se importarão se eu disser que vou com outra pessoa. De qualquer forma, eu me sentiria de lado com eles mesmo. E Severus está querendo ir comigo! Vou me segurar para não mostrar que estou interessado, muito interessado, vou enfrentar esse sentimento agora. Desde que Ron e Hermione estejam bem, o que eu tenho certeza que estarão, estarei bem também. Já fui rejeitado antes, no segundo ano quando descobriram meu dom de Parselíngua. Mentalmente me agito e respondo ao seu convite.

"Eu adoraria, Severus," disse sorrindo para ele. Ele me olhou satisfeito e assentiu, depois sentou atrás de sua mesa pegando os trabalhos marcados. Percebi o quanto ele tinha de redações; Antigamente, eu o via somente sendo maldoso com os alunos e os enchendo de trabalhos, mas isso faz com que ele trabalhe mais, então talvez haja outra razão. Como ser um professor dedicado, certo?

Peguei meu dever de poções. Ele nos deu uma tarefa sobre as propriedades de uma poção chamada Erumpent, que serve particularmente como um aditivo em poções explosivas. É algo em que você não deve por seus dentes. As bestas e seus produtos mágicos são fascinantes e altamente mágicos e seu fluido é bem perigoso: muito para escrever nesse trabalho então. Prendi minha atenção somente ao trabalho.

Uma hora depois, Severus levantou-se, espreguiçando seus braços e pernas. Já estou acostumado a sua rotina e estou olhando para a taça de vinho à minha frente. Ele se sentou à mesa ao lado e beijou minha cabeça, lendo meu trabalho por cima de meu ombro e logicamente isso me deixou absolutamente nervoso.

"Você poderia ler e detalhar mais essa premissa do seu trabalho, Harry." murmurou se afastando.

Severus estava me ajudando? O mundo parou de girar e posso jurar que agora estava a toda velocidade.

"A propriedade e uso do fluido Erumpent. Ah. Não a natureza dos Erumpents em si, então. Esses fascinantes parágrafos do jeito que são não incluíram o tópico principal - estavam gastando mais espaço do que informações que valeriam pontos. Certo?"

"Obrigado," agradeci.

"De nada, Harry."

Bebi um pouco do meu vinho, considerando que este simples gesto mostrava o quanto nossa relação tinha mudado. Eu não era somente mais um aluno seu. Ele jamais ajudaria um aluno com seus trabalhos, a menos que pedisse e mesmo assim acho que só diria para o estudante ter mais cuidado ao elaborar sua lição, ou ler mais sobre o assunto. Senti seus olhos em mim e olhei para ele, sentando-se perto da lareira por um breve momento enquanto bebia seu vinho. Sentei à sua frente e bebi em silêncio também. Seu humor estava bom, contente de uma forma que nunca o vi antes.

* * *

Dez para dez, conforme o hábito, guardei meus deveres. Severus soltou sua pena e veio em minha direção. Envolveu-me em um abraço gentil.

"Dez horas está bom para você vir amanhã, Harry?'"

"Sim, lógico. Preciso de uma nova pena, sem contar a viagem para Dedosdemel."

Ele riu. Um som fantástico ao qual eu nunca poderia esperar. Snape sabe rir!

"Suponho que posso me forçar a ir a esse empório, por você," ele murmurou, inclinando-se para frente para mordiscar meu queixo, prosseguiu fazendo o mesmo por minhas costas com leves toques de sua língua, e realmente desejei que não o fizesse porque tinha que voltar para a torre da Grifinória agora. Não pude evitar soltar um gemido.

Logicamente, ele parou. Aquele gemido foi o sinal.

"Boa noite," sussurrou, gentilmente me afastando, me levando ao corredor.

Se eu pudesse controlar minhas reações um pouquinho melhor, teria tido um pouco mais daquela deliciosa atenção dele. Fora que eu posso ser pego por Filch nessa rota para Grifinória, também, mas digamos que foi por uma boa causa me atrasar um pouquinho a sair da sala de Snape.


	10. Em Hogsmead

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Gê Malfoy  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Dez: Em Hogsmead

**Ponto de vista do Harry:**

Fiquei tão excitado na manhã seguinte que tive problemas para comer o café da manhã; Idiota, eu sei. Não tive problemas em ajudá-lo a empacotar vários sapos, provavelmente porque estava acostumado a passar as sextas a noite juntos e estava relaxado. É impressionante como me acostumei a tudo isso tão rápido, agora que percebo isso.

Suponho que não teria sido tão rápido até que Ron me perguntasse aonde eu ia nessas noites, com quem estava saindo, e o que fazia lá. Bom, ele teria descoberto mais tarde se me visse em Hogsmeade, e provavelmente eu correria até ele e Hermione, ou qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse lá.

Acredito que essa minha ansiedade é mais porque eu vejo a visita em Hogsmead como um grande acontecimento. Quando nos virem juntos, vão apontar para nós dois como um grande casal.

Finalmente, consegui comer um pedaço de torrada, a qual esta muito bem passada, e insiste em passar por minha garganta como um pedaço duro de madeira. Mandei para baixo com um gole de chá - esperando que isso fosse amolecer, mas ainda sinto o maldito pedaço ali, de algum jeito. Hermione e Ron estão conversando animadamente, planejando o dia de hoje. O tempo esta bom também, é um dia seco e de sol. Eu bem que gostaria que estivéssemos em um inverno do tipo que tem na Escócia. Podemos pegar o horário de verão e aí eu realmente poderia aproveitar a sensação do ar fresco no meu rosto enquanto andássemos.

Terminamos o café da manhã e Hermione me perguntou: ''Está pronto , Harry?''

''Er. Eu vou.. er... Eu irei mais tarde'' - disse covardemente, e sim, eu fiquei vermelho, droga!

Ron percebeu o problema e teve pena de mim, obrigado Merlin.

''Harry pode querer ir com outra pessoa a Hogsmead, Hermione, você nunca considerou essa possibilidade? - Ele a olhou com ar de superioridade, como se soubesse do que se passava e ela não.

''Oh'' - ela disse - "Oh, claro Harry. Hum...bem.. talvez então nos vejamos mais tarde.''

Eu sorri enquanto assistia eles caminharem para o portão principal. Ele foram feitos um para o outro... E eu estou virando a Lavender Brown falando desse jeito!

* * *

Voltei para a torre da Grifinória por um tempo, apenas para conferir meu cabelo e minhas roupas. Eu realmente estou virando uma Lavender, até porque eu já deveria ter me convencido que meu cabelo tem vontade própria. Poderia até por ele para baixo com um gel, suponho, mas de alguma forma eu duvido que isso seria sensato com Severus...ele poderia pensar que estou bebendo algo alcoólico para me preocupar com meu cabelo.

Fiquei criticamente parado em frente ao espelho, sozinho no banheiro porque todo mundo havia saído mais cedo para ir ao vilarejo. Acho que estou com uma boa aparência, como sempre, nunca pensei que fosse realmente me arrumar de verdade algum dia para ir a Hogsmead antes. Encolhi os ombros e fui em direção às masmorras. Sem dúvida Severus me diria se eu estivesse inaceitavelmente arrumado.

Não fui exatamente até as masmorras porque combinamos de nos encontrar na entrada principal, na parte que leva à escadaria da frente, na ponta dela. Se algum dos estudantes mais novos estivesse descendo aquela escada e visse o professor Snape ali, certamente isso os faria parar completamente. Até Woods pensaria duas vezes, mesmo sendo monitor.

Como se isso fosse o único problema! Eu posso até nem reconhecê-lo. Ele é tão imprevisível. Na verdade, ele esta até legal! Um jeans justo preto, e um agasalho verde sonserina de gola alta também justo que marca seu tórax perfeitamente trabalhado.

Magro...mas encorpado.. Nunca tinha visto a forma do corpo dele tão bem como hoje, escondido por trás daquelas capas de professor. Bem que eu senti que havia algo a mais ali quando ele me abraçava. Oh Merlin, ele está maravilhoso! O sangue correu para minha virilha e sinto que estou dando pistas do meu excitamento. Porque eu não percebi isso antes.

Seus pés estão em escuras botas de couro, e ele carrega um suéter preto com um relógio de bolso preso nele... esta é sua cor, sempre de preto. Ele vai ficar tão assustadoramente bem quando colocar esse suéter. Estou usando meu casaco da escola, que também é preto.

''Harry!'' - ele me chama, olhando de lado, em cima da escada da Grifinória - ''Vamos Harry!''

Severus pôs seu casaco rapidamente, com dois detalhes pratas de duas serpentes que se entrelaçavam fechando o casaco na frente. Ele olha para frente novamente e meus pés ficam subitamente atrapalhados com pernas bambas. Perto dele me sinto cinco anos mais velho.

Ele para há alguns passos de mim para fazer uma saudação e estende seu braço - ''Você está pronto, Harry?'' - Droga, quem poderia prever que ele seria tão charmoso ao fazer isso? Lockhart deveria ter aulas com ele para aprender sobre charme.

Agradecido, seguro seu braço - é quente e segura o meu decididamente. Minha confiança e meu excitamento estão gravemente voltando. Eu posso fazer isso, tudo que tenho que fazer é seguir os passos dele, afinal, é justamente por isso que estou com ele.

''Claro, vamos, parece que está muito bom lá! ''

Vários alunos do primeiro e segundo ano nos assistem indo embora, muitos de queixo caído e olhares de choque. Alguns atrasados para Hogsmead caminhavam logo atrás de nós, mas agora pareciam estar demorando mais, dando tempo para que nos distanciássemos. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, espantado. Severus percebeu.

''Algo espantando você?''

''Nós estamos recebendo alguns olhares bem estranhos hoje, Severus.'' - Eu disse - ''A propósito, devo chamá-lo de Severus hoje?''

Ele franziu a testa consideravelmente. ''Talvez fosse melhor voltarmos ao 'Professor', pelo menos por enquanto Harry. Teremos tempo suficiente de sermos aceitos nessa 'corte'.''

Era assim na escola? Uma corte? Essa era na verdade uma palavra bem...'antiga'.. Fico pensando se não tem um outro significado no mundo mágico. Verei se posso pesquisá-la na biblioteca ou talvez perguntar para Hermione.

''Sev...Professor... 'corte' é uma coisa formal? Ou é somente uma palavra que o senhor resolveu usar eventualmente?''

''Boa pergunta, Harry'' Ele sorriu. ''Eu vou chamá-lo de Harry, se não se importa?'' Sorri a minha permissão, agradecido que pelo menos nisso ele seria informal. ''Me sinto lisonjeado que você observe meu linguajar tão de perto, eu não esperava isso pela sua performance na minha aula, devo confessar.''

Encarei-o cheio de medo, mas não era preciso isso. Seus olhos escuros estavam brilhando com... Humor? Eles me lembravam os olhos do diretor.

''Respondendo sua pergunta: sim, nesse caso a palavra foi empregada formalmente. Não era preciso porque ninguém esta julgando as palavras que uso entre nós, mas porque estou sendo seu 'empower', e nosso...caso... tem mais significado que qualquer outra coisa. O quão nosso relacionamento vai ficar próximo, só vai depender de você''

''De mim? Porque de mim?''

''Porque eu já tomei minha decisão, Harry. Eu só irei levar essa relação até onde você quiser. Se você quiser criar um vínculo comigo, eu ficarei feliz em fazer isso".

Eu engoli alguma protuberância que estava em minha garganta, e realmente não era o pedaço de torrada dessa manha. Droga!

Nós continuamos no caminho para o vilarejo, pelas florestas. Na primavera as árvores são tão agradáveis, o verde das folhas é tão brilhante, como se tivesse acabado de ser pintadas. O verde contrasta com as cores do ambiente fazendo um efeito tão bonito. Estranho como me sinto mais observador ao lado de Severus.

Enquanto nós passávamos em torno de uma curvatura pequena, aonde o trajeto faz uma curva, ele para e põe suas mãos sobre meus ombros. Inclina-se para a frente e me dá um beijo delicado, seus lábios fazendo uma leve pressão, um toque minúsculo de sua língua, assim doce, mas prometendo muito mais. Um movimento rápido, porque parecia ter um timer na sua cabeça enquanto o fazia. Me puxou para trás e segurou meu braço outra vez, enquanto o grupo seguia em volta da curvatura mais uma vez. Me deu um leve sorriso conspirador.

''Mais tarde, Harry'' - ele murmurou, baixo o bastante para que os outros não o escutassem, e a voz dele parecia carregada de poder sobre a minha espinha, como fogo líquido. Nós continuamos andando.

Quando avistamos Hogsmead, ele segurou minha mão e a levou aonde seu braço descansava, me enchendo de segurança. Por que eu deveria estar envergonhado? Eu deveria - e estou - orgulhoso disso.

''Iremos na loja de discos primeiro, Harry, e pegaremos um formulário lá''.

Merlin! Suponho que deveríamos ir assim até lá então.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**Severus provocador... Bad, bad Snape. No donut for him.

_Gê Malfoy_


	11. O cartório de Hogsmead

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Gê Malfoy  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Onze: O cartório de Hogsmead.

**Ponto de vista do Harry:**

O Cartório de Hogsmead fica no andar de baixo dos escritórios do Conselho da vila. Nunca precisei entrar no prédio antes, mas me parece que Severus sabe o caminho, então apenas o sigo, contente. Seguimos uma placa e passamos por uma loja de discos até chegarmos a uma porta escrito "Cartório de Hogsmead, por favor, entre e aguarde na recepção". Então entramos e esperamos.

Conforme Severus tocou o sino da recepção, uma porta se abriu no fundo da sala e uma bruxa de cabelos brancos entrou. Ela é daquele tipo que todo mundo lembra de uma vovó: rechonchuda, maçãs do rosto rosadas, e sorridente. Estou feliz demais para deixar Severus lidar sozinho com isso, sinto que o clima ficou um pouco vergonhoso para ele.

"Sim, como posso ajudá-los?" ela começou, sem dúvida que esta seria sua frase de praxe. "Casamento? Compromisso? Apenas um caso?" e então olhou para o alto, sombrio e sério homem a sua frente, e adicionou, "Uma morte na família, talvez?" e deu mais uma olhada para ele.

"Oh! Professor Snape, é você! Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto desde... Bem, desde que estava em Hogwarts como um simples estudante!" Ela o olhou se aproximando mais, "Acho que isso é porque você nunca casou ou teve filhos, certo?"

Severus franziu a sobrancelha e,por um momento,acreditei que eu seria a exceção para os comentários dela. Estava se referindo à homossexualidade? No fim ele resolveu ignorar o comentário, e continuou com o assunto.

"Eu gostaria de preencher um formulário de Capacitação, de acordo com a Lei da Sexualidade," disse, sua voz firme e precisa, repreendendo qualquer outro comentário.

Exceto pelo fato de que isso não adiantou muito. Nem esperança disso. Um olhar decepcionado se estampa em seu rosto: não via Snape há vinte anos e mesmo assim não perde o brilho.

"Apenas um formulário, Professor? Não me lembro de vê-lo pegando formulário para alunos antes. Este deve ser um caso especial, então?"

Severus apenas a encara, recusando-se a responder.

Os olhos dela se voltam para mim, e percebem a vermelhidão crescendo nas minhas bochechas. Era mais ou menos como estar usando uma faixa na testa escrito _''Sou eu! Eu sou o virgem!''_. Severus olha para mim e revira os olhos para o outro lado.

"Sim, somente um!" murmurou. "Apenas um para o senhor Harry Potter aqui, quem é logicamente 'um caso especial', como sempre foi!" Sua voz soa tão parecida com o tom que ele usa na sala de aula, a qual eu involuntariamente passei a não ouvir mais. Se eu fosse ela, já teria buscado o formulário antes que ele acabasse a frase. Ela parece ser feita de algo resistente, parece bem consciente de seu poder no Cartório.

Ela sorri para mim, como se quisesse me consolar, e volta seu olhar para Severus.

"Certo, certo... Perfeito. É uma coisa boa que o senhor... Potter tenha alguém para o acompanhar na sua missão, não? Talvez eu esperasse alguém como a professora McGonagall, sabe, como ela é diretora da Grifinória...''

Claro que ela sabe que eu sou um grifinório. O mundo inteiro sabe disso.

Por fim, Severus nada diz, mas fica batucando os dedos no contador. Ela está perturbada e fica encarando-o, pacientemente, parecendo se divertir com a espera pela resposta, ou pelo menos algum comentário vindo dele. De alguma forma, eu acho que só teremos o formulário depois que a curiosidade for sanada.

Oh, Merlim! Já cansei disso... Por que diabos ela não pega logo o maldito formulário? Certo - sou Harry Potter, e esse com certeza é o evento mais excitante do dia dela, agora tenho certeza disso.

"O senhor Potter está perto de fazer dezesseis anos e se você não se apressar com isso, ele provavelmente precisará realizar sua festa de aniversário aqui!" grunhe Severus, pacientemente exausto.

Ela franze o rosto e desaparece pela porta.

"Droga, professor!" digo. "'Você não vai conseguir nada se a deixar chateada."

Me viro para estudar as paredes, analisando o quanto ainda preciso aprender sobre registro de bebês, doenças bruxas e trouxas e outras coisas registráveis. Severus faz o mesmo.

A porta se abre, ela volta com um formulário rosa, onde carimba algo e começa a preencher alguns campos - as partes onde estava marcado "para uso do Cartório apenas". Não fala uma palavra, seus lábios estão presos como os de uma criança desenhando uma pequena aranha. Depois assina e põe um ponto com um fervor que quase fura o papel e chego a pensar que o enfezamento de seu rosto é quase como o de Severus, só com um simples pedaço de papel rosa. Ela olha para ele, seu rosto definitivamente rígido.

"São seis galeões." Diz. Sem "por favor", nem "professor". Realmente era uma escrivã infeliz.

Severus entrega o dinheiro e pega o formulário rosa, pondo-o num bolso ao lado de seu relógio.

"Não esqueça de preencher isso corretamente, e totalmente, assim que o senhor Potter receber o... Capacitador." ela chiou.

As sobrancelhas de Severus se levantam eloqüentemente. Ela continua no seu olhar de morte, nada impressionada.

"Não esqueça de respeitar a confiança que lhe depositaram com esta posição." replica, sua voz quieta e oh, _tão assustadora_.

Ela bufa e o afronta. "Eu estou aqui há muito mais tempo que o senhor esteve nesse mundo, Professor Snape, e ninguém teve motivo para reclamar até agora."

"Que bom, cuide para que continue sempre assim." Severus se vira e o sigo para fora da sala, evitando o olhar da escrivã. Quando estamos na avenida de Hogsmead, respiro fundo o ar fresco. E não pretendo voltar para homologar esse documento, não mesmo.

"Depois disso, eu poderia beber alguma coisa." Severus murmura.

"Boa idéia!" concordo. Uma cerveja cairia muito bem agora. Talvez aliviasse o que está entalado na minha garganta, o que juro que ainda estar sentindo.

Severus pega minha mão e me puxa até o Três Vassouras. Está lotado aqui dentro, como normalmente nos fins de semana. Conforme empurramos a porta para entrar, percebo que Ron e Hermione estão atrás de um dos pilares. Não nos notam, porque estão ocupados examinando suas amídalas com suas respectivas línguas. Eu sorrio e percebo que suas mãos agarram a mesa com força. Sem risco de meleca azul para eles, então. Mas se as sentinelas de Hogwarts se estendessem até Hogsmead... Eu não arriscaria, mas eles, com certeza.

Severus pede uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Eu realmente preferia uma cerveja, mas também gosto de vinho, então não reclamo. Sev usa sua altura, generosamente intimidando o garçom com aparência de vampiro para conseguir uma mesa na diagonal da de Ron e Hermione. Há quartos o bastante para que se agarrem contra as paredes, ao contrário de um casal que deveria tomar chá calmamente. A bruxa rodeada por malas, seu parceiro parecendo cansado, desanimado e, por algum motivo, desmoralizado. Percebe o olhar de Severus sentado no lado oposto dele e perde a pouca cor que ainda restava em seu rosto.

"Venha, querida, vamos subir para guardar essas coisas." Ele apressou sua companheira, quem parecia alegre como um gato indo ganhar a refeição do dia. A terapia de casal parecia tê-la ajudado, se não menos seu marido. Pegou suas coisas, gesticulando para que seu marido pegasse as maiores e deixasse o local.

Acho que estava fazendo de propósito, mas talvez seja somente uma influência do jeito de Sev sobre o meu, o que é completamente plausível.

E aqui estamos nós, na nossa própria mesa, a única mesa onde poderíamos montar uma churrasqueira ao lado de tão grande. Sev pronuncia algo com a varinha para limpar e secar a mesa, removendo dela qualquer aspecto sujo do pub, o que infelizmente era perceptível nos rótulos e anéis das garrafas de vinho. Pegou seu precioso formulário rosa e preencheu os campos pertinentes a suas informações. Lógico... Sempre preparado, sempre eficiente.

Não fiquei completamente surpreso, ninguém mais se sentou nos lugares vazios, e ficamos com a mesa para colocarmos o formulário e preencher os campos que podemos. Nomes, datas de nascimento, profissões (a minha é 'estudante'), detalhes das varinhas que usamos. Há espaços para preencher com assinaturas atestando que o virgem foi completamente penetrado (eu fiquei vermelho quando li este campo, eu simplesmente não consigo evitar!) e para afirmar que a mágica do virgem mudou significativamente, consistente com a Capacitação. Sev deixou-os em branco, por enquanto. Suspiro aliviado quando percebo que não é preciso testemunhas. Seria muito vergonhoso ter alguém assistindo... A isso.

"Vou ao toalete." digo a Severus, mesmo sabendo que será uma difícil missão cruzar o bar.

No caminho da volta, ouço um grito, "Harry!"

É Hermione, me avistou quando sua cabeça se separou da de Ron. Sorrio e empurro todos à frente para passar antes que ela me siga.

"Você está sozinho?" ela pergunta, tentando parecer casual. Como se fosse casual!

"Não.. Eu, hum... Estou com meu..." Não posso dizer isso. Como posso chamar Severus de meu "namorado"?

"Por que você não vem sentar conosco, então?" pergunta. "Está tudo bem, Harry, eu sei que é um garoto." pisca para mim e toda a situação começa a ficar surreal. Começo realmente a me questionar se eu peguei no sono com minha cabeça na mesa ou se bebi mais do que devia.

Você não sabe de nada, Mione.

"Huuuuum... É mais do que um homem, na verdade..." Conserto.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantam, mas ela mantém a pose. Hermione é grifinória como eu. Assim como Ron, por tabela.

"Traga-o aqui, parceiro, vamos todos conhecê-lo. Se ele vai ficar com você, vai ter que se acostumar conosco mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Sim, mas será que tem alguma chance de vocês se acostumarem com... ele?"

"Certo, vou lá perguntar para ele." concordo, e dou meia-volta pelo canto mais escuro.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Obrigada pelos elogios da tradução! Amo vocês! Sev Pervert 4 Ever!

_Gê Malfoy_


	12. Conhecendo você melhor

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Gê Malfoy  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Doze: Conhecendo você melhor

**Ponto de vista do Ron:**

Estou esperando Hermione jogar na minha cara que eu não teria percebido uma aranha até que ela tivesse me picado, ou algo assim, justamente pelo fato de ela conseguir perder Harry de vista quando ele tomou o canto escuro do bar. Estou feliz que isso tenha acontecido, sabe. Ele tinha que vir até nós, se não ela certamente iria atrás dele, e suponho que ele previu isso ao sair correndo.

Agora ele não tem escolha senão trazer a pessoa que está com ele até aqui. Devo admitir que estou surpreso por saber que ele é mais velho que Harry. Será que é? Eu sei que Harry é muito estranho às vezes, mesmo sendo meu melhor amigo, é um pouco difícil de deduzir com quem ele sairia. Ninguém da Grifinória me vem à cabeça, nem de outras casas... Oh, por favor Harry! Pelo menos tenha bom gosto de não escolher um sonserino! Eca! Não pode ser um sonserino, porque é um homem, não um garoto. Acho que nisso ele soube escolher.

Tomo um gole fortificante de cerveja, ainda não descobri o motivo pelo qual estou ficando nervoso: para começar não é meu namorado que está vindo. Sabe, tem sido fácil para mim com Hermione, justamente porque todo mundo esperava que acabássemos juntos... Será muito mais difícil para Harry dizer a todos que ele tem um cara, e que além de tudo é mais velho que ele. Sua vida tem sempre que ser absurdamente complicada não?

"Ele está ganhando tempo, não está?" Hermione diz.

"Sim, talvez o parceiro dele esteja nervoso, ou não queira nos conhecer."

"Oh, espero que não. Se ele quer ficar com Harry, terá que conhecer seus melhores amigos, pode ter certeza."

Sim. Ao mesmo tempo, percebemos que Harry caminhava em nossa direção, seguido de Snape. O seboso deve tê-lo interceptado no meio do caminho - que diabos ele quer? Eu dou o meu melhor olhar de "Cai fora, Snape, seu seboso insuportável". Como sempre, acabou não funcionando.

"Hum, Ron... Hermione..." Harry começa, receoso. Tenho que aguçar meus ouvidos para ouvi-lo acima do som das caixas atrás de nós combinadas com o burburinho de conversas no local. Harry está vermelho como um bife mal-passado. Bem, é vergonhoso ser pego por Snape nessas horas, fico imaginando o que ele estava fazendo. Talvez Snape o tenha pegado com o parceiro dele e os mandou embora, algo assim.

Perto de mim, Hermione começa engasgar como se tivesse asfixiada, a cerveja provavelmente desceu pelo lugar errado... Bato nas costas dela, mas isso só faz com que ela segure meus braços para baixo. A interrupção fez Harry se calar, então todos esperamos Mione parar de tossir, seu rosto quase tão vermelho como o de Harry. Quando, enfim, consegue, ela inquire, "Harry! Por quê?"

Sim, por que deixou o seboso nos impedir de conhecer seu parceiro?

"Bom, havia muitos motivos que me levaram a achar uma boa idéia," Harry diz, seriamente. "Então fui ver Dumbledore e ele concordou comigo, então fui conversar com o Professor Snape."

Por que você foi falar com Snape, e ainda por cima voluntariamente? E qual foi sua boa idéia? Olho para Harry e para Hermione e para Harry de novo, com uma óbvia expressão de confusão. Ignoro o seboso.

"Talvez devêssemos todos nos sentar." sugere Snape. Maldita galinha! Quem diabos ele pensa que é? Nem sequer foi convidado para ficar conosco! _Sai fora, Snape,_ digo em pensamento.

Harry senta-se à minha frente, Snape à frente de Mione, olhando para o tampo da mesa, como se estivesse deslocado no meio de um casamento.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry diz. "'Professor Snape me deu a honra de concordar em ser meu Capacitador."

Eu desmaiei? Desde quando eu escutei Harry dizer...

Não! Nãonãonãonão! Ele não poderia! Nunca!

Os dois estão sentados olhando para mim, percebo que minha boca esta aberta, queixo caído, e a fecho rapidamente. Eu preciso de uma bebida, droga!

O maldito seboso sempre foi ótimo em Legilimência e agora se vira para mim e diz, "Vou buscar alguns drinques para nós, então." Se levantou e caminhou até o bar. Ninguém reclama quando abria caminho com seus ombros pela multidão.

Estou sem fala. Ainda bem que a recuperação de Hermione foi mais rápida que a minha, ou talvez ela ainda esteja chocada com tudo como eu.

"Você falou com o Professor Dumbledore?" ela pergunta.

"Sim. Perguntei o que ele achava, antes de perguntar a Snape. Oh, tenho que lembrar de chamá-lo de Professor... Apenas hoje." ele acrescenta, como se isso importasse.

Tento impor alguma ironia. "Você achou que isso era uma _boa _idéia! E Dumbledore concordou? O mundo ficou louco?"

Ele me olha e, por um momento, não se parece nada com o Harry que conheça. Parece calmo, determinado e surpreso que ninguém conseguisse pôr nenhuma ponta de dúvida em suas ações. Bem, é Harry quem perdeu os neurônios, não eu! Ainda me sinto exatamente da mesma forma por Snape como antes.

"Eu precisaria de alguém que fosse meu Capacitador, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Precisaria de alguém forte, mais velho, que pudesse agüentar a pressão de estar contra Voldemort. Não há muitos candidatos que sejam assim."

"Harry, se você pedisse, todos teriam coragem!" Nesse ponto já começo a ficar agitado, eu sei. Sinto que fico mais vermelho. Não por vergonha, por raiva mesmo.

"Talvez, Ron." ele concorda. "Mas em quantos eu poderia confiar, realmente confiar? Você tem que admitir que já tive Snape se metendo na minha vida, muitas vezes. Isso vale muito a pena."

Reviro os olhos. "Há outras pessoas, melhores que ele. Muito melhores... até Dumbledore!"

Ele apenas olha para mim, como se sentisse pena. Fico frustrado por isso tudo, me recuso a acreditar que Snape seja a melhor escolha. Com certeza há alguém melhor.

"Há outro motivo, Ron."

Sim?

"Eu o quero."

Outch!

Maldição... Maldição...

Snape voltou e pôs uma cerveja na minha frente, fiz força para beber um gole. Só um gole.

Harry tem razão quanto a uma coisa sobre Snape: ele é poderoso - bota medo em qualquer um - e corajoso o bastante para enfrentar Voldemort. Mais velho, mais esperto, e sei lá mais o quê. E Harry o quer. Essa é a bomba, porque ainda é _ele_, ainda é _Snape _ali.

Hermione fica acariciando meu braço e isso parece me acalmar de verdade, estou mais calmo do que deveria estar nessa situação. Afinal, o que posso fazer?

Harry o quer e Dumbledore aprova isso! Sim, o diretor aprova que o garoto Harry de dezesseis anos esteja sendo abusado por seu professor de poções, então quem sou eu para reclamar? Posso fazer cena, gritar com Harry, encher a Mione, mas qual seria o objetivo disso? Parece que está feito e consumado.

Tomo mais um monte de cerveja, tentando fazer passar aquele gosto da triste novidade. Não funciona. A visão de Snape sentado em frente a Hermione bebendo algo que parece whisky de fogo não ajuda em nada. Ele me olha de cima como se quisesse me ofender e diz, "Como os melhores amigos de Harry, vocês devem perceber que isso é pelo interesse dele de alcançar todo o seu potencial mágico o mais rápido possível."

Sim, sim... Que seja. Seu nojento maldito! Eu sei muito bem que você só está fazendo isso porque quer se meter entre as pernas de Harry e provavelmente quer que todos saibam que fez isso. O máximo de publicidade.

Seboso. Depois vai querer uma Ordem de Merlim só para proteger o Menino-que-Sobreviveu ou para abusar mais dele.

"Bem, isso foi um pouco chocante, professor." Hermione contorna com a voz. Eu sabia que não poderia fazê-lo, não sem berrar o que realmente penso sele. "Mas posso ver as vantagens, suponho."

"É o bastante que Dumbledore e Harry aprovem, lógico. A aprovação de outras pessoas é satisfatória, porém desnecessária."

"E os Dursley?"' Hermione pergunta. Boa, Mione! Talvez essa seja a forma de impedi-lo.

"A aprovação deles é desnecessária para isso. No dia 31 de Julho, Harry terá idade suficiente para a atividade sexual e não precisará da permissão deles, mesmo que eles se interessem em fazê-lo. Não vamos nos casar, seria um assunto diferente, claro. Harry só precisaria de sua permissão até os dezessete anos e com a idade de um bruxo adulto, não precisará mais."

Eu quase surto quando ele menciona casamento. Não, Harry, não faça isso, por favor! Escolhê-lo para sua primeira vez, até aí, tudo bem, mas ficar com _isso_ para sempre, não. Quando acabar sua tarefa, talvez Harry passe a odiá-lo. Não consigo vê-lo como um tipo amoroso e carinhoso; será simplesmente uma Capacitação (como se fosse tão simples) sem demais sentimentos envolvidos. Snape não tem sentimentos, isso é certo. Fico animado de saber que Harry vai acabar com a graça dele depois dessa "missão". Só está fazendo isso para aumentar seus poderes mágicos, só isso. Vou ignorar o comentário de Harry sobre querê-lo.

"Então, isso vai acontecer muito em breve, depois que Harry fizer 16 anos." É tudo que Hermione consegue dizer naquele momento. Muito mais do que eu teria conseguido falar sem berrar.

"Sim, senhorita Granger. Assim que ele completar dezesseis anos, se Harry concordar." Ele se vira e olha para Harry com a sobrancelha levemente levantada - como se qualquer um no mundo pudesse não estar de acordo além dos dois ali.

Harry fica vermelho. Isso está _tão_ errado! Harry só fica assim quando o assunto é sexo. Não haveria como ele se opor a qualquer coisa que Snape falasse. Eu só espero que esse maldito não o machuque: isso seria como abusar, ou alguma perversão estranha e Harry não saberia se defender, deixaria Snape fazer... O que quiser. Preciso falar com ele, ter certeza do que está deixando acontecer. Não que eu saiba muito do assunto... De homens... Juntos. Mas provavelmente sei mais do que Harry.

"Sim, Severus, é a melhor coisa a fazer. Dumbledore me disse que quando mais cedo, melhor." murmura, sua voz quase inaudível. Ele mal pode falar! Como pôde _fazer _isso? Como ele conseguiu chegar em Snape para que ele aprovasse essa idéia afinal? Por que fez isso? Sacudi minha cabeça, em negação.

"Você não concorda, senhor Weasley?" Snape pergunta olhando para mim, giletes negras me perfurando. Maldito sonserino, nem ousei abrir minha boca porque quero dizer a ele o quão nojento e desgraçado é, mas eu não - eu realmente não - eu... Estou chateado com Harry. Apenas sacudo minha cabeça novamente e abaixo os olhos. Acho que algo vai impedir Snape. Começando com a minha conversa com Harry.


	13. Uma personalidade sabor extraforte

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Treze: Uma personalidade sabor extra-forte

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Essa foi a viagem à Hogsmeade mais estranha que já fiz! Foi meio constrangedor no cartório, então ficou dez vezes mais constrangedor no Três Vassouras. Embora eu ache que foi ótimo termos conseguido sair de lá sem Ron explodir e nos cobrir de gosma vermelha. A cabeça dele quase ficou roxa – ficou horrível com o tom do cabelo dele. Não sei por que acho engraçado... Quando olho pra trás agora, acho que foi. Talvez andar por aí com Severus está me deixando tão estranho quanto ele.

Fomos embora do Três Vassouras depois de tomarmos aquela bebida. Acho que todo mundo ficou feliz de ir em frente, porque estava ficando mesmo estranho. Severus me ofereceu o braço novamente e rodeamos Hogsmeade, observando as lojas, mas sem entrar, até chegarmos a Scrivenshaft's. Eu queria uma pena nova, a minha antiga estava ficando com a ponta um pouco partida. Já tentei apontá-la tantas e tantas vezes que ela quase rasga o pergaminho quando tento escrever. Fico realmente feliz de Severus ter lembrado que eu mencionei.

"Você precisa entrar aqui, não precisa?" ele me pergunta.

"É, preciso."

Entramos e Severus abre a porta pra mim. Estou surpreso com o comportamento dele, me tratando abertamente com tanto carinho, como se eu fosse seu... Namorado? Parceiro? Noivo? Está atraindo olhares estranhos, quando pensam que Severus não está olhando. Alguns deles são desconsertados, outros até horrorizados. Severus não fez comentários, mas tenho bastante certeza que ele está bem ciente do efeito que está tendo.

A loja Scrivenshaft's se especializa em penas, mas vendem outras coisas como pergaminho, cadernos, papéis leves e papéis para Berrador, além de materiais de arte e desenho. Lembro de ter vindo aqui com Hermione e como não é o tipo de loja que eu freqüento geralmente, é tudo muito novo pra mim e eu demoro um tempo apenas observando as prateleiras, antes de me aproximar da escrivaninha onde um bruxo magro e alto está sentado, folheando um livro.

Ele ergue o olhar, "Harry Potter!" e diz.

Eu sinto vontade de dizer "_E daí?"_ mas seria infundado, não reduziria em nada o interesse que as pessoas têm em mim aonde quer que eu vá, então eu apenas sorrio rapidamente.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" ele pergunta.

"Eu gostaria de uma pena nova," eu digo.

"Alguma preferência? Alguma cor que você goste em particular?"

"O senhor Potter quer algo de qualidade, durável e que produza uma escrita superior," Severus diz detrás de mim.

O vendedor ergue o olhar, vê quem é minha companhia e empalidece. "É claro, Professor Snape," ele diz rapidamente, antes de se curvar sobre sua escrivaninha e trazer potes contendo um número de penas de diferentes tamanhos e cores.

"Esta é nossa melhor linha. Cada pena foi extraída pelas mãos de um excelente e experiente profissional. Cada pluma foi cuidadosamente selecionada por formato e durabilidade.

"Eu esperei que fossem," Severus diz, a voz exudando sarcasmo. "Elas não seriam sua melhor linha se fossem inferiores, seriam?"

O homem cora e remexe nos potes enquanto os coloca sobre a escrivaninha. "Alguma capturou seus olhos?"

Eu as observo, e embora eu não entenda muito de penas, posso ver que essas são muito boas. Leves, com plumas um pouco aparadas. Parecem forte e precisas, a única diferença que vejo entre elas é a cor. Estico a mão e toco uma pena brilhante preta, com uma parte branca na ponta. É bonita e me interessa.

"A gralha, senhor Potter. Uma ave mágica muito rara, temida pelos trouxas como um pássaro de – quase sempre uma doença – mau presságio. Aves espertas, as gralhas, e estão na família dos corvos, é claro."

Severus resmunga e eu olho pra ele, questionador. Ele desaprova?

"É verdade, Harry. Trouxas temem qualquer coisa que seja mágica, plantas, pássaros, até mesmo lugares têm sido vilanizados apenas por essa razão. Uma pena de gralha é incomum, mas muito boa."

Eu assinto. "É esta. Vou levar, gostei dela."

Ponho minha mão na capa para pegar minha carteira, mas Severus avança e segura meu braço, tomando a pena e olhando direto nos meus olhos.

"Eu compro isso, Harry. Uma lembrança do nosso primeiro... dia fora."

Meus olhos se arregalam. Oh, eu não esperava isso. Queria pagar minhas próprias coisas, mas seria rude recusar e poderia passar uma mensagem errada, então assinto.

Ele paga o vendedor, quem embala a pena num pacote para viagem e me entrega.

* * *

Quando deixamos a loja, Severus diz "É hora do almoço, Harry. Devemos comer alguma coisa no Cabeça de Javali?"

"Ermm, é, tudo bem," eu gaguejo. O Cabeça de Javali! Não é uma escolha um pouco duvidosa?

Severus me guia na distância curta até o pub e quando entramos, o dono do bar ergue a cabeça. E encara. Eu deveria já ter me acostumado – Harry Potter Famoso e tudo o mais – mas agora a intensidade é redobrada agora que estou com Severus.

Entramos e Severus escolhe uma mesa perto da janela e coloca a capa no encosto da cadeira, provavelmente assim ele pode prestar atenção no resto do pub e nos clientes enquanto comemos. Ele não se senta, mas indica que eu devo me sentar na frente de sua cadeira.

"O que você gostaria de beber, Harry?"

"Cerveja Amanteigada," digo sem pensar duas vezes. Não quero nada mais forte depois do vinho que tomei.

Ele inclina a cabeça. "Eu vou trazer o menu," ele acrescenta e anda até o bar.

Não posso evitar me sentir um pouco exposto aqui. Embora não haja ninguém encarando muito abertamente pelo que eu vejo – exceto o barman, mas acho que, de certa forma, é o trabalho dele – minha pele coça quando estou sendo observado. Já cansei disso. Então, estou saindo com Severus Snape. Fascinante! Acostumem-se!

Quando Severus volta com as bebidas e o menu, estou sentado rígido e olhando para todos os lados, deliberadamente mostrando que esse lugar não me oprime. Já vi coisas mais perigosas que esse pub sombrio e empoeirado e sua clientela duvidosa. Eles não me assustam. Estou aqui com Snape! Ele poderia acabar com esses tipinhos de olhos fechados.

Ele sorri e coloca a cerveja na minha frente. Ele tem uma taça de vinho. É uma bebida mais pra inverno, o líquido esquenta, aquece levemente e cheira a especiarias: reconheço canela e cravos da índia entre outras coisas Ele me entrega o menu e quando recebo, sua mão acaricia a minha, só por um momento, mas acompanhado por um sorriso que me diz que foi de propósito. Sorrio e baixo o olhar à surpreendentemente longa lista de comida. Agora que meus colegas de classe não estão mais aqui, me sinto bastante bem, na verdade.

"Posso comer peixe com batata frita e purê de ervilhas?"

"Claro que pode, Harry. Está com tanta fome assim?"

"Estou faminto!" admito, e ele ri.

"Bom, não doeria, você poderia ter um pouco mais de carne nesses seus ossos," ele diz.

"Você, então, deveria comer porção dupla," eu desafio.

Silêncio. O que ele vai fazer? Tirar pontos?

Mas depois de me fazer esperar, sua risada soa novamente, bem melhor que aquela carranca.

"Imprudência, senhor Potter!" ele dispara, então ri um pouco mais. "Suponho que é isso que se ganha ao sair com um grifinório."

Eu dou de ombros e tomo outro gole cheio de cerveja. Como ficamos tão relaxados?

"A despeito de sua recomendação, vou ficar com um frango. Minhas pernas deixaram de ser ossudas faz tempo e arroz é bem mais fácil de lidar que todas essas batatas."

Enquanto ele se levanta para pedir a comida, eu me viro e vejo essa figura alta e sombria. Notei que Severus gosta de sabores bem fortes: vinho tinto, vinho condimentado, curry... Isso se encaixa nele de algum jeito. Ele tem uma personalidade sabor extra-forte.

Eu relaxo mais do que o esperado, sendo que estou no Hog's Head. Com ele, não me sinto incomodado pelo que me rodeia. Ele recebe alguns olhares de vez em quanto, mas ninguém fica se estranhando ou desafiando o Diretor da Sonserina. E me pergunto brevemente se Severus veio aqui pra me exibir para essas pessoas, e não sei se esse pensamento me incomoda ou me deixa orgulhoso.

* * *

Finalmente voltamos a Hogwarts por volta de cinco horas. Diverti-me muito esta tarde. Terminamos na Dedosdemel, estou pesado de tanto doce que comi, alguns bem esquisitos, incluindo certas recomendações de Severus de alguns que eu nunca tinha provado, especialmente os de licor e as balas de anis, as quais pareciam apetecê-lo imensamente. Seus gostos fortes se mostram novamente.

Mais uma vez, ele insistiu em pagar. Achei que ele ia querer, então comprei um pacote das 'Rodas de Licor de Catherine', que se movimentam e produzem som quando colocadas na boca. Saliva é o que as faz funcionar, elas rodam e deixam escapar um delicioso molejo. Desnecessário dizer que é melhor tirar a roda e deixar o movimento parar m pouco antes de começar a comer. Vou dar de presente a ele quando o vir de novo, como um agradecimento por hoje.

"Gostaria que eu o ajudasse a levar essas coisas para a Torre da Grifinória?" ele pergunta, sua voz baixa e seus olhos quase me devorando.

Adoraria, adoraria que ele me tomasse e me beijasse, bem ali na frente da Mulher Gorda. Mas não seria correto, suponho. Ele ainda é meu professor e todo mundo ainda precisa respeitá-lo.

"Eu consigo, Severus," eu asseguro. "Vou empacotar tudo e guardar fora do meu alcance, pra tentar não comer muito antes do jantar."

"Você quer comer de novo?" ele diz, num horror zombeteiro.

Eu sorrio e assinto. "Claro, preciso da minha força..." Eu acabei de flertar com ele?

Seu sorriso aumenta. "Oh sim, você certamente precisa, senhor Potter," ele murmura, os olhos cintilando. Então ele se inclina sobre mim e encosta os lábios na minha bochecha, o beijo mais puro, bem ali, no saguão de entrada. Eu não posso deixar de ofegar.

"Vejo você depois então," ele diz, e gira nos calcanhares com um ondular de sua capa, descendo pelo corredor que leva às masmorras e espero que 'depois' não seja daqui a muito tempo. Meu coração está trovejando quando eu volto para a Torre, o fantasma de seu beijo gentil ainda acariciando minha bochecha.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Então. Eis aqui de novo. Rebecca Mae retornou à tradução dessa fanfic. E daqui agora só me tiram depois de morta. Ou de fic terminada. o.o"

Exageros a parte, senti falta de vocês. E pra comemorar a minha volta, vocês ficam com esse capítulo hoje (sábado) e amanhã (domingo) já terá outro!

A Hanna Snape precisou se afastar do grupo por falta de internet e computador, então quem assumiu a bnetagem da minha tradução foi a Ivich Sartre, aquela menina maravilhosa que beta Mundos Diferentes.

Espero que vocês gostem de me ter aqui de volta!

Até.

_Rebecca_


	14. O Jovem Bruxo Gay

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Catorze: O Jovem Bruxo Gay…

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Atravesso a Sala Comunal e levo minhas coisas para o dormitório. Passo um tempo arrumando a enorme variedade de pacotes de doces no meu criado-mudo e não consigo resistir ao impulso de provar um de cada, só pra ter certeza que fiz as melhores escolhas, claro.

A porta se abre e eu viro para ver Ron atravessar o aposento até sua cama, ao lado da minha. Eu sorrio, um pouco cauteloso, incerto de que humor ele terá agora que contei que estou com Severus. Graças a Deus, ele sorri de volta.

"Ei," ele diz. "Você tá bem, Harry?"

"Sim, ótimo! Tive uma tarde muito boa." Quero mesmo que ele saiba como estou feliz, e tenho esperança de que ele perceba isso.

"É, bom... Só quero que você fique bem, você sabe. Me preocupo com você, digo, com Snape e tudo..."

"Ele é uma pessoa diferente quando estamos sós, Ron. Até eu fico surpreso com a gentileza dele. Escolhi Severus porque fazia sentido, mas também porque queria. E ele tem sido tão... Bom, tão carinhoso, de verdade." E sim, é claro, eu coro um pouco. Droga!

Ron faz uma careta. "Eca!" Me pergunto o que ele pensa que fazemos.

Eu respondo com outra careta. Por que ele tem que dizer coisas assim?

"Eu não digo 'eca' sobre você e Hermione, Ron. É questão de escolha!" eu disparo de volta.

"É, suponho que sim. Mas você tem que admitir que é meio chocante. Ele não é só um slytherin, harry, ele é a porra do Chefe dos Slytherin! Você costumava odiá-lo também!"

"Eu achava que sim, é verdade. Mas por muito tempo eu não o odiei de verdade, percebo agora, Ron; Se você não consegue agüentá-lo, ótimo, mas me deixa ter meu próprio relacionamento sem que você se meta, certo?"

"Certo, cara, estou tentando. Honestamente." Ele ergue as mãos, se rendendo.

Aceito seu gesto, então ofereço a sacola de jujubas. Ele pega uma, mesmo que eu saiba que ele não gosta muito. Eu acho o gosto ótimo: gostinho de fruta e um pouco ácido de alguma forma. Sua habilidade de deslizar pela sua boca enquanto você a chupa não é muito popular com todo mundo e Ron tem tomado muito cuidado desde que uma entrou no seu nariz no segundo ano. Talvez faça ele se lembrar do Feitiço de Vomitar Lesmas. Eu gosto mesmo e uma vez que você percebe que tem que chupar até elas se dissolverem, e ignora essa coisa babada, não tem problema.

Ron prefere morder sua jujuba em pedacinhos e ir engolindo os fragmentos um a um. É meio nojento vê-lo morder então cuspir de volta na mão, pegar outro pedaço e fazer a mesma coisa. Eu viro de costas, sem muita certeza de que posso desfrutar do meu próprio doce enquanto isso está acontecendo.

"Mmmfh!" ele diz, ao engolir o último pedaço. "Eu nem sei por que comi isso, Harry! O que mais você comprou em Hogsmeade além de doces?"

"Eu não comprei nada, Ron. Severus comprou tudo pra mim, além de uma pena nova."

Eu puxo a caixa com a pena de gralha e mostro a Ron. Ele exala em admiração.

"Nossa, que lindo, nunca vi uma pena assim antes! E Snape comprou pra você?"

"É o que disse. E antes que você pergunte por que, acho que é porque ele quer ficar comigo."

Ron se assusta. "Harry... uma coisa é você decidir que ele vai ser seu Capacitador, mas outra é ir em frente com isso. Você não está pensando em nada a longo prazo com ele, não com Snape, por favor?"

"Não sei. Depende de como a coisa for, suponho. Ele só disse que está aí pra mim, vai comigo até onde eu quiser, até casamento..."

"Pelas bolas de Merlim! O que ele quer? Aposto que pretende te entregar pra você-sabe-quem ou algo assim..."

"Oh, valeu, Ron! Eu sou uma pegada tão ruim assim?" Estou ficando mesmo aborrecido com isso agora. Por que ninguém pode pensar que vale a pena me ter pelo que eu sou? Minha vida inteira foi uma série de pessoas que me odiavam por ser bruxo, ou saindo comigo por causa da porra dessa cicatriz. A única pessoa que não age assim é Severus. Bom, e Hermione. E Ron quando está de bom humor, suponho.

"Não quis dizer isso, Harry, você sabe que eu não quis. É só que... Bom... É _Snape_! Você não pode confiar nele. Não totalmente!"

"Você já disse isso tudo antes, sobre Snape. Mas ele me salvou mais vezes que qualquer outra pessoa, exceto talvez você... Eu também poderia dizer que não posso confiar em você e na Hermione, se eu parar pra pensar."

Ele parece hesitante, sobrancelhas franzidas e boca contorcida.

"A outra coisa que me preocupa, cara... é o sexo."

Eu faço uma careta ainda maior. O que ele sabe sobre o que faremos? E por que ele se preocupa, ele não tem que fazer nada!

"É só que, quando é com homens, bom, dói. Não quero ele te machucando, Harry."

Um fio de gelo atravessa meu estômago. O que ele quer dizer?

"Como você sabe, Ron? Quando foi a última vez que você fez sexo com um homem?"

"Eu me lembro de Charlie falando algo sobre isso lá na Romênia, quando ele voltou pra casa uma vez. Como os caras terminavam sangrando, você sabe, do traseiro..." Ele parece bem enjoado agora. Espero que seja apenas a jujuba.

Eu engulo em seco. Caramba! Não é uma imagem mental muito boa.

"Não estamos 'lá na Romênia', Ron. E, de qualquer forma, tenho uma idéia do que acontece. Ninguém faria se machucasse tanto assim, faria?"

"Hmmm. Você nunca falou muito de sexo antes, Harry. Como você sabe o que ele vai fazer com você? Ele pode fazer todo tipo de coisa horrenda, coisas realmente dolorosas..."

Queria que ele calasse a boca, realmente conseguiu me deixar nervoso agora. Não posso exatamente dizer pra Severus me contar cada coisa que vamos fazer, posso? Apenas pra calar a boca do Ron, eu conto meu segredinho.

"Eu sei bastante, na verdade, porque eu tenho um livro a respeito."

Ele fica de boca aberta, pasmo. Então se recupera o suficiente para perguntar "O quê?"

"Remus me mandou um livro, depois de eu ter dito que prefiro garotos. Se chama 'O Guia do Jovem Bruxo Gay'".

"Mesmo? Posso olhar?"

Oh, ele ficou dócil agora! Quer dar uma olhada em figuras legais de bruxos, suponho. Eu sorrio e digo "Só se você prometer calar essa boca sobre Severus, Ron"

"Certo, certo. Já me calei. Agora deixa eu olhar!"

Eu me viro e pego o livro de seu esconderijo entre minhas meias e cuecas. Ron vem e se senta perto de mim na minha cama e nós folheamos juntos. Já li e reli com a luz da minha varinha, quando todo mundo já dormiu, mas Ron nunca viu algo assim.

"Uau!" e "Olha só pra isso!" e "Ecaaa" e "Oh meu Deus!".

"Viu, vai meio que passo a passo, de beijar e se tocar até... Bom... A coisa de verdade, E não há sangue, tenho certeza, não se for feito direito. E acho que Severus sabe como fazer. É outra vantagem de ter um parceiro mais velho."

Ron balança a cabeça, derrotado.

"Se é o que você quer, Harry, numa boa, Só não consigo imaginar isso pra mim, o pau de um cara lá atrás..."

"É, bom... eu acho que é o que eu quero. E é o que ele quer, então deixa rolar, certo? Você não vê que está me fazendo feliz, Ron?"

Ele olha pra mim, ainda parecendo desconsertado, mas assente. "É, eu percebi. Certo. Vou tentar, cara, vou tentar mesmo. É só... Eu não acho que consiga gostar dele, não assim de repente."

Isso é o melhor que vou conseguir, então serve por enquanto. Eu estava preparado pra deixar Ron fazer o que quisesse se ele se incomodasse demais com isso. É um bom resultado que ainda sejamos amigos.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Ai, eu me divirto...

_Ivich Sartre_

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu também! Obrigada a todos os reviews e às pessoas que felicitaram minha volta. Desculpem a demora, mas eu e minha beta cometemos um terrível engano com datas.

_Rebecca Mae_


	15. Pise com Cuidado

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Quinze: Pise com cuidado, Severus…

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Harry está de volta no início da noite de segunda-feira, levando o dever de casa na mochila e parecendo relaxado e feliz. Tomo a mochila dele, atraindo-o para um abraço. Tenho que impedir que isso se torne confortável demais, mas não há nada que diga que eu não devo gozar da experiência. A boca dele é deleitosa.

Está com quase dezesseis, entretanto, com uma libido para conciliar, então eu não deixo que o beijo perdure muito – embora eu fosse gostar disso, muito mesmo. Eu o levo à sua cadeira e o assisto tirar os livros, enquanto me sento e começo a correção de atividades deste dia. Eu quase poderia fazer isso enquanto durmo. Os mesmos assuntos ano a ano, as mesmas tentativas idiotas de respostas. Tenho um repertório de comentários que distribuo com prazer; desfruto ainda mais quando penso em algum de espetacular acidez para um monte espetacular de tolices, mas isso é somente uma luxúria. Normalmente, é a mesma coisa velha que já vi tantas vezes.

Tenho trabalhado por volta de meia hora quando a comichão começa na minha Marca Negra. Eu descanso minha pena, determinado a tirar Harry daqui antes que se torne mais insistente. O Senhor das Trevas sempre me dá tempo extra, por conta de minha difícil posição, mas sua paciência está bem longe de ser infinita.

"Receio pedir que vá, Harry. Algo está chegando."

Ele ergue o olhar em confusão – isso nunca aconteceu antes -, mas não se move.

"Recolha seus livros!" eu disparo, mais ríspido do que pretendi.

Ele me olha quase desconfiado, então esfrega a mão sobre a cicatriz.

"É ele, não é? Voldemort."

"_O Senhor das Trevas,_ Potter! E, de qualquer forma, isso não é da sua conta, então vá!"

Eu dou meia-volta para pegar minha capa e máscara do estreito armário atrás de minha escrivaninha. Esses chamados freqüentemente vêm enquanto estou trabalhando à noite. Eu me preparo para tomar o Flu até o escritório do Diretor.

"Feche a porta ao sair, ela se trancará e ativará os alarmes sozinha," eu apresso.

"Sim, Severus," ele diz, olhos redondos como um pires por trás de seus óculos.

Quão impressionantes seriam sem eles? Mas essa não é a hora de divagar nisso. Eu tomo o Flu para o escritório de Dumbledore e o deixo saber que fui Chamado, então me dirijo para fora do castelo e fora dos limites de anti-aparatação e dali para a Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

"Severussssss"

Ele está sozinho. É para ser só eu e ele. Ah. Isso pode prosseguir de duas formas: muito bem ou muito mal. Eu me curvo bastante e beijo a barra de suas vestes, adequadamente humilde e inofensivo.

"Quisss falar com você sssozinho. Quero ouvir tudo sobre seu progresssso – se é que fez algum – com o garoto Potter."

"É claro, Meu Senhor. Acredito que todos os sinais são bons. O garoto está se aproximando; responde bem a minha sedução. A Capacitação¹ correrá bem, estou certo."

"Então ele confia em você, Severusss? Ele iria a qualquer lugar com você?"

_Do que ele está atrás? Ande com cuidado, Severus... _"Acredito que sim, Meu Senhor."

"Então por que não trazê-lo até mim? Eu gostaria de remover sua inconveniente virgindade, pessoalmente."

Ah, agora que ele chega ao assunto eu não me sinto surpreso. Insensível e frio ele pode ser emocionalmente, mas sua libido queima como nunca.

"Creio que não produtivo, Meu Senhor, se o alvo é guiar o garoto para as Artes das Trevas." Mantenho a voz baixa e sem qualquer nota de desafio, enquanto contradigo sua opinião. É sempre um risco com ele; mas deve haver uma tentativa, ao menos. "Ele crê estar apaixonado por mim; se eu encorajo tal crença, serei capaz de influenciá-lo a tempo e guiá-lo ao senhor voluntariamente. Ele seria mais forte e mais útil se viesse por vontade própria, Meu Senhor. Nessa hora, seria um parceiro sexual valoroso, enquanto agora, Potter é inútil."

"É verdade, Severusss. Você, como sempre, pensando no meu bem-estar."

Será uma deixa de sarcasmo? Se fosse eu a dizer essas palavras, não haveria dúvidas, mas ele é o mestre da dissimulação, quando quer ser.

"É meu dever e meu prazer, Meu Senhor," concordo com uma reverência. Decido colocar outro ingrediente na balança. "O desaparecimento do senhor Potter de Hogwarts pode também ser atribuído à minha influência, Meu Senhor. Minha utilidade como espião dentro da Ordem da Fênix se perderia nesse caso."

Ele se levanta quietamente, sondando meus pensamentos. Eu me ergo pacientemente, parecendo contente ao permiti-lo. Eu me concentro em deixar meu coração calmo, meus pensamentos visíveis tranqüilos, esperando sua decisão.

Então, ele sorri. Eu odeio quando o vejo sorrindo. Tenho que chamar assim, a exibição de seus dentes – dentes que quase não se aproximam mais do tipo humano: brancos, pontiagudos, mais presas estreitas que dentes – porque acho que ele pretende demonstrar prazer com isso, ou ao menos aprovação.

"Estou satisfeito de que você pense que vamos influenciar o garoto. Ssssim, estou satisfeito... Mas estou desapontado também, meu Severussss…"

Eu espero. Receberei um _Crucio _para seu entretenimento esta noite?

Sua pálida mão, com jeito de garra, se alonga e segura meu ombro. Uma demonstração de poder, de posse, ou um gesto de amizade? A mão exerce pressão e me faz ajoelhar. Eu entendo.

O Lorde das Trevas está desapontado, provavelmente não vai conseguir o sacrifício de seu garotinho virgem, então Severus Snape, quem o privou disso (mesmo com sua aprovação), deve compensar. Mãos brancas se movem diante do meu rosto, abrindo suas vestes. Ele está, como sempre, nu por baixo; ereto e pronto.

"Por agora, Severusss, eu preciso contar com você, meu fiel ssserviçal."

Ele joga seus quadris para a frente, eu abro minha boca, obediente como jurei ser. Seu pênis é como o resto dele: incomumente pálido, delgado e ofídico. Pulsa enquanto entra na minha boca, então se _contorce _como a criatura que tanto lembra. Bizarramente, eu me lembro dos doces de Harry – daquelas jujubas. Eu exerço pressão e considerável sucção para controlar os espasmos de seu membro excitado. O Senhor das Trevas é mais criatura do que gente, mais ou menos como o resto de nós.

Ele está gostando, posso dizer pelos silvos sibilantes que ele faz ao investir na minha boca. Tenho uma prática enorme nessa arte, tendo aprendido há muito como deixá-lo feliz. Freqüentemente eu consigo distraí-lo de me punir, se dou prazer desta forma. Suas mãos finas agarram as laterais da minha cabeça, me segurando enquanto empurra. Como sempre, ele precisa estar no controle.

Há um gosto acre na minha boca agora: pré-gozo. O gosto dele não é humano, tampouco. Enquanto começa a forcejar mais dentro e fora, ele enfia as mãos no meu cabelo e a dor no meu escalpo faz meus olhos lacrimejarem. Seu pênis longo e ofídico está fundo na minha garganta. Quando eu não era acostumado a isso, costumava ter ânsias, mas logo aprendi a controlar esse reflexo do jeito mais difícil.

Sei quando ele está quase gozando: sem se importar quanto barulho faz, seus silvos se tornam coaxadas anfíbias, então grunhidos e gemidos e... Ele esguicha na minha garganta com um uivo e eu engulo prontamente, preocupado em não engasgar ou cuspir, seria doloroso para mim depois. Engulo prontamente seu esperma acre, que é como veneno cuspido das presas de uma cobra e eu adoraria não ter nunca mais que sentir o gosto disso de novo. Suas mãos tiveram espasmos com seu clímax e agora gradualmente soltam meu abusado cabelo; dos meus olhos correm lágrimas que eu não consegui deter, as quais eu prefiro pensar como mero reflexo.

* * *

Eu entro de novo em Hogwarts após o toque de recolher e não vejo ninguém em minha rota para os meus aposentos. Atravesso os corredores rapidamente e vou direto ao banheiro. Tenho uma loção bucal que eu mesmo fiz a fórmula que é designada para neutralizar este gosto de fel. Sacudo na boca e cuspo e não posso deixar de golfar uma ou duas vezes enquanto a memória arrastada do pênis dele é atirada ao ralo da pia.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Eu não podia simplesmente ir. Eu estava quase fazendo isso, mas minha cicatriz doeu tanto que sentei na cadeira por um tempo, esperando passar. Passou, mas foi substituída por uma sensação de extremo desconforto e finalmente por ruídos na minha cabeça que me fizeram fechar os olhos. O que eu vi então me fez ficar doente. É esse o preço que ele tem que pagar pra ser o espião da Ordem? É isso o que Dumbledore pede que ele esteja preparado pra fazer?

Eu espero e o vejo retornar. Como um pé-de-vento, ele passa batido por mim, onde estou sentado, na poltrona perto do fogo. Ele vai para o banheiro, eu ouço água corrente e o som de golfadas. Não estou surpreso, eu mesmo fiz isso, um pouco antes. Quando sai do banheiro, ele me vê.

"Eu disse pra você ir." A voz dele é tão fria. Nunca a ouvi assim.

"Eu estava indo..."

"E então você fez o que quis, não o que eu disse pra fazer, é isso?"

"Não, Severus…. Minha cicatriz... Eu vi, eu senti... Você e ele." Meus olhos estão baixos. Acho que ele me odeia agora.

"Você viu... o quê, exatamente?"

Merlim! Devo dizer? Por que você não só acredita em mim?

"Eu vi ele fazer você... Ajoelhar... E... Chupar..."

Agora ele vai me expulsar, vai me odiar e nunca vai me querer de volta.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Ele viu? Em sua mente? O que é isto? Tais visões... Sua ligação com o Lorde das Trevas, suponho, pensei que ele normalmente visse trauma – tortura, dor, morte. Talvez ele tenha visto porque se sente ligado a mim...

"Harry," eu digo, dessa vez, minha voz sai próxima do normal.

Ele olha para cima, a imagem da miséria. Será que pensa que vou machucá-lo? Ou será que sente nojo de olhar para mim, o escravo sexual do Lorde das Trevas? EU não consigo sorrir, não consigo confortá-lo com um olhar gentil, sinto-me congelado por dentro, como sempre acontece depois de ter estado com o Lorde das Trevas.

Eu ouso a tentativa de dar um passo a frente, em direção à cadeira onde Harry está transfixo. Seus olhos se arregalam um pouco. Outro passo... E ele fica em pé subitamente. Vai correr!

Harry se move – em direção a mim – e enlaça os braços a meu redor. "Severus!" é tudo o que ele consegue. Meus braços se erguem e o envolvem, mantendo-o perto de mim. A presença tridimensional do garoto nos meus braços parece se filtrar para minhas terminações nervosas como uma torrente morna, libertando as emoções gélidas de dentro, trazendo-me de volta à humanidade. Fecho meus olhos e o abraço somente, só fico em pé e o abraço. Ele é quente, vivo, uma carne tão tenra, nem remotamente aquela criatura de ar réptil com qual eu estava antes.

Esse garoto vive sob a profecia de neutralizá-lo e é exatamente isso que está fazendo dentro do meu corpo. De algum jeito, ele está limpando, lavando as manchas do toque de fel daquela criatura. Eu respiro fundo o ar fresco.

"Harry," eu murmuro de novo, perto do seu ouvido.

Ele treme e me aperta ainda mais.

"Não me solta nunca!" ele sussurra, urgentemente. "Não me solta nunca, Severus!"

Ah, inferno.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Conclusão – Voldie é ainda mais nojento do que eu pensava. Só espero poder comer jujuba sem me lembrar daquela bizarra analogia.

_Ivich_

**Nota da Tradutora:** Esse capítulo me dá calafrios. Brrrr. ¹O nome Empowerer e derivados foi traduzido como Capacitador e substituído em todos os outros capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado da mudança.

Obrigada por todas as reviews adoráveis.

_Rebecca_


	16. Como um Sonho

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Dezesseis: Como um Sonho

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Harry me olha nos olhos, parecendo confuso e prestes a chorar.

"Shhh, está tudo bem, Harry," Eu beijo gentilmente seu rosto inteiro: sua testa, suas bochechas, seu maxilar, a ponta de seu nariz, "Provavelmente é porque vamos ficar juntos... Algum tipo de ligação mental, como Legilimência, se você quiser."

Ele parece um pouco mais calmo, então começa a responder, seus lábios friccionando meu rosto. Obrigado, Merlim! A visão do lorde das Trevas comigo poderia tê-lo posto para correr de terror. Ainda não tenho uma pista de por que não o fez, exceto que Harry é excepcional em tudo o mais, então suponho que eu não deveria me surpreender com isso. Quando ele gentilmente beija meu pescoço – e oh, isso é bom -, eu me inclino e capturo seus lábios num gentil, com uma urgência crescente, beijo. Nossas bocas se abrem, nossas línguas debatendo, ele chupa meus lábios e eu invisto. Estou ereto. Mudo de posição para não deixar óbvio demais, _ainda não, Severus, é muito cedo..._

Nos afastamos e olhamos nos olhos um do outro, ofegando como cavalos de corrida.

"Ainda quer ficar comigo, Harry, mesmo depois do que viu?"

"Ele te deu escolha?" pergunta.

"Claro que não."

"Então não importa, não foi sua culpa, não era o que você queria. Você é tão vítima quanto eu." A voz dele é veemente.

Quanto Harry viu e ouviu? O bastante para saber o que o Senhor das Trevas me fez fazer, obviamente, mas de alguma forma não acho que ele ouviu meu progressivo relatório sobre ele, ou ficaria um pouco mais alerta a meu respeito, usando um eufemismo.

"Não é com freqüência que sou chamado sozinho, Harry. Tive que contar a ele sobre você, porque você sabe que vai se tornar notícia assim que preenchermos os formulários. Se eu escondesse dele até lá, me puniria severamente e eu perderia minha posição e utilidade para a Ordem."

"Sim, eu entendo..." ele diz numa voz quieta, "Suponho que ele quer que você me leve até ele então..." Ah, Harry...

"Ele aceita que isso me faria inimigo de Dumbledore e eu perderia meu emprego, no mínimo. Eu o persuadi a não querer isso."

Harry assente, sua cabeça contra minhas clavículas.

"Severus, eu não quero colocar ninguém em perigo. Essa coisa toda de Capacitação, quem quer que eu escolha vai estar em perigo, não vai?"

"Sim, Harry. Mas eu posso lidar com isso, estou acostumado com esse joguinho." Embora isso não queira dizer que gosto dele. "Quando você têm suas visões, ou o que quer que elas sejam, você disse que pode ver e sentir. Como é, é como ver minhas lembranças usando Legilimência?"

"Não, é mais como... Um sonho. É meio nublado e preto e branco, eu acho. Eu vejo só os pedaços, lembro dele te empurrando pra baixo, então sua cabeça se movendo.

Oh. "E você ouviu muito?" Casualmente acrescentado, eu espero.

"Eu não ouço sons, eu apenas vejo pedaços e sinto sensações forte, como dor e quando ele... Quando ele gozou, Severus."

Oh, de fato. "Há quanto tempo você está ciente desta conexão com ele?"

"Desde o meu quarto ano, desde que ele ficou mais forte, suponho... Agora, a menos que eu use Oclumência à noite, meu sonhos ficam cheios dele. Não fiz Oclumência esta noite, porque eu não estava na cama. Eu estava só tentando me preparar pra ir, como você me pediu, quando minha cicatriz começou a doer e eu fiquei tonto, então me sentei e esperei que passasse. Aí as imagens começaram. Eu sinto muito, Severus, eu não quis que acontecesse, tentei fazer como você pediu..." ele me olha ansioso novamente, parecendo ter doze anos, com seu lábio inferior rosado tremendo levemente.

"Está tudo bem," eu asseguro e me inclino para outro beijo, longo, firme, assegurador. "Vamos voltar para seu dormitório, o toque de recolher já soou."

Eu o levo de volta à Torre da Grifinória, sou seu passaporte para voltar a salvo. Não vemos ninguém, então o beijo de novo antes que ele passe pelo retrato em busca de sua cama.

* * *

_Caro Remus_

_Gostaria de escrever para agradecer o livro que me enviou. Tem sido de grande ajuda, me fazendo perceber que eu não sabia muita coisa. Suponho que eu estava mesmo nervoso sobre o que acontece entre dois homens. Agora que li o livro, estou muito mais seguro. Até mostrei para o Ron e embora ele tenha amado as figuras, seu comentário final foi o de não poder se imaginar fazendo nada disso. É o efeito oposto que teve em mim, se posso ser honesto, e não parei de pensar nisso.¹_

_Como você pode provavelmente notar, eu estou bem certo sobre ter um homem como meu Capacitador. De fato, fui falar com o Professor Dumbledore, porque escolhi alguém que eu gostaria que me Capacitasse e gostaria de saber a opinião dele, ver se ele concordaria que era uma boa escolha. Bom, ele concordou. Disse que eu fiz uma escolha "madura". Então eu me aproximei do homem e ele está inclinado._

_Gostaria de contar a você apropriadamente, não numa carta e gostaria que você o conhecesse, então você se importaria de vir aqui me visitar de novo?_

_Estou muito bem, por outro lado. O trabalho está bem e não tenho dormido mal. Estou muito feliz agora. Bom, pra ser sincero, estou tão feliz quando na época em que cheguei a Hogwarts, antes daquelas coisas estranhas começarem a acontecer._

_Escreva e me deixe saber quando você vem._

_Com amor,_

_Harry._

* * *

_Caro Harry,_

_Fiquei feliz de receber outra carta de você e fico feliz que tenha gostado do livro. Gostaria que alguém tivesse me enviado uma cópia na sua idade, meu parceiro e eu tivemos que aprender por tentativa e erro, bem mais erro no começo!_

_Suas notícias não são inteiramente inesperadas, mas ainda foi um pouco chocante quando a carta chegou... Mal posso esperar para ir até aí e ouvir tudo, mas não pode ser até a próxima semana, porque estou fora nesse momento. Tenho certeza que se Dumbledore aprova, tudo vai ficar bem. Fico muito feliz de ler como você está feliz. Não preciso lembrá-lo da Lei, tenho certeza, mas, de verdade, não fique muito fascinado pelo homem logo de cara, certo?_

_Eu vi Snuffles brevemente antes de ir e não vou vê-lo novamente até voltar, então conto suas notícias nessa ocasião. Ele está com saudades e com vontade de ter longas caminhadas com você nas férias._

_Você poderia confirmar se pode me ver na quarta-feira às oito horas no escritório do Diretor? Escreva de volta e me diga, eu posso me arranjar para chegar aí nessa ocasião._

_Enquanto isso, mantenha-se bem e mantenha-se produtivo. _

_Com amor,_

_Remus._

* * *

_Carro Remus_

_Eu falei com o Diretor e oito horas da quarta-feira está ótimo. Ele pede que você chegue para o jantar antes, então vejo você no Salão Principal às sete, onde você estará na mesa dos funcionários, espero._

_Mal posso esperar!_

_Harry._

* * *

**N/T:**¹A sinceridade desse garoto me mata.

Acho que vocês terão uma surpresa na velocidade de atualização dessa fic.

Beijos.

_Rebecca._


	17. Por favor, vá

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Dezessete: Por favor, vá

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

É noite de sexta-feira mais uma vez e tomo a tão conhecida rota para as masmorras, entrando no escritório de Severus à hora em que o jantar termina. Passei todas as noites dessa semana com ele de novo, me sinto muito bem quando estamos trabalhando juntos. Sorrio ao abrir a porta, olhando para ele e o cumprimentando com um suave "Ei!"

Como sempre, ele está esperando por mim e se aproxima para tomar minha mochila e me cumprimentar com um beijo. Fiquei acostumado com isso, com ele me querendo – posso sentir quando ele fica em pé perto de mim e me segura. Ninguém nunca me quis assim antes, só por _minha _causa, e realmente gosto disso. Faz com que eu me sinta morno e palpitante por dentro.

"Harry," é tudo o que ele diz, quando me alcança e me beija. Não importa com que freqüência faça isso, sempre quero que dure mais tempo. Ele poderia simplesmente ficar me abraçando assim, por horas, a noite toda... Meu aniversário parece que nunca vai chegar.

Enquanto atravessamos seus aposentos, decido que é hora de falar sobre o tema da visita de Remus e deixar minha família – minha família bruxa, isto é – conhecê-lo. Bom, é claro, eles já o conhecem, esse é o problema. Precisamos começar de novo, se eles estiverem dispostos a tentar. Meu estômago se agita com meu nervosismo de um jeito que nunca senti desde a noite em que ele respondeu ao Chamado de Voldemort.

"Severus…" Começo.

Olha-me com atenção, esperando.

"Pedi a Remus para vir me ver, para que eu conte sobre nossos planos para o meu aniversário. Ele pode contar para Sirius."

Ergue uma sobrancelha, mas ainda espera, sabe que há mais.

"Está vindo na quarta-feira, para jantar com o Diretor, então vou encontrá-lo às oito horas. Vou contar que escolhi você como meu Capacitador."

"É, claro, teremos que encarar." Ele sorri de um jeito retorcido. "Seu padrinho não vai ficar satisfeito, mesmo se conseguirmos a aprovação do lobisomem."

"Não o chame assim, Severus!" Minha voz é afiada com mágoa. "Remus é meu amigo, um ótimo amigo..."

Severus baixa os olhos por alguns momentos, então os ergue de novo, sorrindo levemente. "Vou me comportar Harry. Não farei comentários na mesa de jantar."

"Você pode vir também. Seria melhor se nos acostumássemos a passar tempo juntos..."

"Ah. Bom, vou ter uma palavra com o Diretor, pode ser sábio incluí-lo nessa nossa conversinha também, Harry."

Estou feliz de ir em frente com isso; pode fazer com que parem de se atacar. Não sei por que eles têm que ter essa história tão difícil! Um pouco mais da gigantesca sorte de Harry Potter, suponho.

"Bom, já que ele não vem até quarta-feira, ao menos estarei vivo até este fim-de-semana, então você gostaria de uma excursão ao Beco Diagonal amanhã?"

"Adoraria!" digo imediatamente, então, "Mas não é um fim-de-semana de Hogsmeade, se supunha que eu fosse ficar na escola."

"Tenho certeza que posso escrever uma permissão, se acha que precisa de uma," ele diz, com um sorriso e um olhar altivo.

Ocupamo-nos com nossa rotina noturna; eu fazendo meu dever de casa e Severus corrigindo trabalhos. Acho mais difícil me concentrar esta noite: a perspectiva de outro "encontro" com Severus está me deixando empolgado. Realmente gostei da viagem a Hogsmeade (fora a reação de Ron) e sei que amanhã vai ser simplesmente ótimo. Só eu e Severus... Hummmm.

Um pouco mais tarde, sentamos juntos em frente à lareira bebendo vinho e eu não posso deixar de encará-lo. Ele desvia o olhar das chamas que esteve assistindo e me observa. Nossos olhares parecem se unir como se grudados por uma cola forte. Não consigo me desviar desses olhos intensos e escuros e parece que ele também não. Ele geme suavemente e baixa o copo, se aproximando de mim. Sei que vai me beijar e meu estômago parece cheio de um fogo líquido denso, fazendo-me retorcer e mexer meus quadris. Troco de posição na cadeira e ergo meus braços para entrelaçá-los ao seu redor quando ele se ajoelha na minha frente. Abro minhas pernas para deixá-lo ainda mais perto.

Beijamo-nos. Dura horas, começando com uma pressão morna, natural, bocas se abrindo, línguas se tornando mais atrevidas, nossa mandíbulas se movendo como se quiséssemos devorar um ao outro – chupar e engolir inteiro. Fico sem fôlego, mas não quero parar, não quero nunca soltar. Amo ser abraçado, senti falta disso a vida inteira e quero tanto agora, contanto que ele me dê... Mais. As mãos de Severus estão se movendo em toda a extensão das minhas costas, aumentando nosso contato. Eu mimetizo seus movimentos; amo a sensação de calor e essa força sólida nos meus braços. Meus beijos anteriores com garotas foram horríveis, percebo ainda mais claramente agora que sei como é um beijo de verdade. Um beijo de verdade, de um homem de verdade, um homem que eu quero tanto... Demais.

Ele recua a cabeça um pouco e me observa enquanto eu abro meus olhos. Sempre fecho quando nos beijamos assim, mas nunca me lembro de fazer isso, como se meu corpo pudesse se mover sem ajuda nenhuma da minha mente. Sabe o que fazer, mesmo sem as instruções daquele livro.

Seus braços afrouxam um pouco e me sinto frio quando os vejo se afastarem. Sua mão direita se levanta e ele acaricia minha bochecha com as pontas dos dedos e eu tremo e me contraio.

"Harry," sussurra.

Seus dedos trilham a linha do meu rosto, ao longo da mandíbula, por baixo na lateral do meu pescoço, então agarram o colarinho da minha camisa. Um giro, e os botões de cima se abrem; seus olhos caem. Outro, e outro, e a parte de cima do meu peito está nua. Ele curva sua cabeça e beija, gentilmente, como um rastro de pluma, tudo, partindo da base do meu pescoço. É sensível, tão mais do que eu jamais teria imaginado. Eu gemo levemente... Oh, Severus, não pára!

Outro botão se abre e os dois últimos rapidamente o seguem, Devagar, oh, tão devagar, quando olho para sua mão, ele puxa os lados da camisa. Olha para o meu corpo, meu peito nu e minha barriga. Percebo que estou tremendo de leve, como se seu olhar pudesse me acariciar.

"Harry," ele diz de novo.

Inclina-se e beija minha clavícula, beijos curtos por todo o comprimento de um dos lados, então de volta ao centro, então para a outra clavícula mais uma vez. Ergue a cabeça e me olha, sorrindo. Seus olhos são tão, tão escuros... Sorrio de volta. Quero dizer, mas não devo – ele não iria querer, eu sei.

Abaixa-se novamente e agora seus lábios e língua seguem até mais embaixo. Os músculos do meu peito ficaram rijos de tanto Quidditch, mas se amaciam de encontro à boca provocante dele. Assisto-o com temor, quando ele circula meu mamilo direito com sua língua, fazendo um anel úmido ao redor da carne escura. Sua boca se abre e cobre o mamilo e eu pulo com um grito baixo quando ele chupa.

Vi isso no livro e lá dizia que era gostoso, mas... Não é o bastante, não diz nada sobre ser suficiente, como a realidade de ter esse homem obscuro atacando meu corpo assim. Gemo e meus quadris se impulsionam para cima, como se estivessem conectados àquela pequena saliência de carne que ele alternadamente suga e lambe.

"Severus! Oh Deus..." Estou ofegando.

Ele olha pra mim e sorri ao redor do meu mamilo, seus olhos tão intensos. Então ergue a cabeça e sua mão vem e pinça o outro mamilo, surpresa e choque me fazendo gritar.

"Quer que eu pare, Harry? Seu Capacitador está indo longe demais esta noite?" A voz dele é profunda, sempre tão profunda, mas agora... É um poço sem fundo.

"Oh, Severus, se você parar, vai receber uma maldição! É tão bom, eu não fazia idéia..." Estou gaguejando como um idiota.

"Eu sei, Harry," ele grunhe, aquela voz de seda soando levemente cavernosa, "Mas isso é só uma mera amostra do que tenho guardado pra você."

Ofego e gemo, as palavras dele disparadas contra minha virilha. Não me lembro de ter estado tão duro. Remexo meus quadris tentando soltar a pressão dos meus jeans agora tão apertados.

Ele sorri. "Você está um pouco desconfortável, Harry," diz. "Talvez você queira abrir seus jeans, eles estão tão apertados."

Seus dedos desfazem o botão antes que eu possa responder, meu pênis mal coberto pela cueca aparecendo pela abertura, e parte de mim fica feliz pelo alívio do espaço extra.

"Chega, Severus, o lodo!" murmuro. Merlim! Aquele episódio ficou gravado no meu cérebro.

Ele ri. "De fato, Harry. Chega, ou não vou conseguir evitar o grude – você é simplesmente tentador demais."

Para minha decepção e alívio, ele se levanta e dá meia-volta. Percebo que está ajustando as próprias roupas e meu coração dá uma cambalhota: ele está ereto, quente e preparado pra mim. Mas não é a hora, não ainda. Mais umas seis semanas mais ou menos, isso é tudo, mas parece ser a eternidade.

Mordo a parte de dentro dos meus lábios, a dor me atingindo, quando torno a vestir minha camisa. Severus, por que você tinha que me tocar? Não consigo esquecer as sensações, a pulsação, a umidade da sua boca.

"Talvez seja melhor que você vá, Harry. Peço desculpa por começar isso, mas se você ficar, vou achar difícil deixá-lo sozinho, posso falhar... Por favor, vá para seu dormitório."

Ainda está de costas, sua voz falha e é como se toda a concentração do mundo fosse necessária para colocar essas palavras pra fora. Ele está implorando e eu não posso negar nada a Severus.

Odeio isso, não quero ter que ir, mas ele está certo, maldito seja, está certo!

Se eu ficar, vou me atirar sobre ele e tocá-lo e sei que ele não vai ser capaz de impedir, posso sentir a necessidade saindo dele em ondas freqüentes, desejo animal transparente. Tremendo, me levanto, recolhendo meus livros e os atirando dentro da mochila.

"Boa noite, Severus," digo ao passar por ele.

"Até amanhã, Harry. Dez horas no Saguão de Entrada." Seu rosto ainda está transtornado.

"Sim," é tudo que posso responder.

Saio. Embora não esteja muito cansado, vou pra cama cedo para evitar as perguntas de Ron. Leio, falho em me concentrar, me masturbo, tento ler de novo, me reviro na cama, como alguns dos meus doces, decido escovar os dentes, me masturbo mais um pouco. Quando os outros vêm pra cama, ouço os sons de suas conversas, suas preparações, os grunhidos abafados vindo das cortinas de Neville. Fico fora do normal de novo e lembro dos toques de Severus, sua boca, sua voz e me masturbo mais uma vez. Limpo-me, tento dormir, falho de novo. Decido ler um pouco usando a luz da minha varinha – _O Guia do Jovem Bruxo _Gay é claro -, o que dificilmente ajuda a me acalmar, porque as figuras se movendo agora parecem comigo e com Severus e o que vamos fazer no fim de julho.

É uma noite longa, mas eventualmente eu consigo dormir.

* * *

**N/B:** "...porque as figuras se movendo agora parecem comigo e com Severus e o que vamos fazer no fim de julho."  
E todos nós estaremos aqui para assistir este acontecimento, pode ter certeza!

_Ivich Sartre_

**N/T: **Eu realmente queria ter publicado isso antes, mas no-breaks ruins não cooperam. Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews.

_Rebecca Mae_


	18. Senna e Sorvete

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Dezoito: Senna e Sorvete

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Acordo cedo, mesmo que só tenha conseguido dormir horas depois de ir para a cama, o que, em partes, foi minha própria culpa, tentando evitar Ron. No café da manhã, no Salão Principal, estou faminto, mas excitado ao mesmo tempo e isso bagunça meu apetite; meu estômago enjoa, então só consigo comer um pouco de torrada e beber chá depois de me forçar a sentar. Se Severus continuar me afetando assim, vou perder peso e já não sou um _Mister Universo_ pra começar.

Volto para o dormitório e mexo nas minhas coisas, como alguns doces e evito todos por onde passo. Realmente as pessoas me olham de um jeito engraçado e Neville pergunta se estou bem, o que, é claro, que estou – mesmo que provavelmente pareça um periquito preso numa gaiola.

Ron entra no exato momento quando acho que já é hora de descer para o Saguão de Entrada. Vi Severus no café e parecia calmo o suficiente, mas me ignorou totalmente, o que magoou um pouco. Disse a mim mesmo que era só porque ele não queria deixar tudo óbvio demais em Hogwarts. Não quero ficar esperando lá embaixo, deixando mais óbvio do que nunca que vamos sair e que estou ansioso pra estar com ele. Quero chegar na hora, ou talvez um minuto atrasado... Seria ótimo. Vejo no relógio: doze minutos para as dez.

"Quer voar mais tarde, Harry?" Ron pergunta, sua voz casual.

Pentelho! Primeira vez que se esforçou desde que nos encontramos no Três Vassouras (bom, possivelmente a primeira vez que dei a chance) e tenho que dizer não. Realmente quero mantê-lo ao meu lado o máximo que der, mas isso não vai ajudar.

"Adoraria, Ron, mas acho que vou estar fora. Se eu chegar cedo o bastante, venho aqui e te encontro..."

"Não enrola," ele diz, a voz fria. "Onde é 'fora', de qualquer jeito, ou é segredo?"

Merda! Não esperei que ele fosse ir tão direto ao ponto.

"Só fazer compras," digo, ciente das orelhas atentas no dormitório, que ficou mais quieto que antes – todas as conversas parecem ter morrido, ou ficado mais baixas. É claro, todos eles sabem com quem estou, a viagem a Hogsmeade não deixou um estudante desinformado e me deixa muito mais interessante que nunca. Ótimo!

"Então, você sabe quando vai voltar?" ele escava um pouco mais fundo. Queria que ele deixasse quieto, mas sei que não vai, não importa quão evasivo eu tente ser.

"Não, não, na verdade. Alguma hora desta tarde, eu espero, mas não tenho um itinerário!" acrescento, no limite da minha voz, o que não me faz nenhum bem. Deveria não ter feito.

"Pensei que o professor tinha planejado _lições_ até o último momento. Pra não mencionar o dever de casa, o crédito extra..."

_Oh, obrigado, Ron._

"Tanto faz. Divirta-se," murmuro e passo batido por ele, porta afora e em direção à Sala Comunal. Babaca. Gostaria de poder pensar em algum desses comentários sarcásticos que Severus tira da manga, mas eu não tenho o vocabulário dele e só encontro o que dizer tempos depois, quando já é tarde demais.

Fico na minha, na Sala Comunal, respondendo "oi" a algumas pessoas, então decido gastar os últimos minutos indo olhar o Mural de Notícias. Fora o costumeiro Achados&Perdidos, horários de time e horários de grupos de estudo e a longa lista de Filch, onde se lia _Itens banidos, Leia isto,_ eu encontro uma coisa interessante, enfim.

**ALERTA A TODOS OS ESTUDANTES DO TERCEIRO ANO E ACIMA!** Pare em nome da Lei!  
A Lei da Sexualidade não deve ser motivo de piada!

O Sistema de Segurança de Hogwarts NÃO TEM PIEDADE!  
Todas as atividades acima da cintura são permitidas, mas NÃO tente explorar nada mais ao Sul, ou você terá um súbito e doloroso choque. Não posso ser explícita demais, mas escutem o conselho de uma companheira estudante e salvem-se da vergonha e desconforto.

Assinado:

_Uma estudante anônima, que não foi cuidadosa o suficiente._

Não posso deixar de rir. É curto e objetivo e não é muito o estilo de Hermione, mas sei que é ela. Presumivelmente ambíguo o bastante para McGonagall deixar aí; ela raramente perde algum acontecimento na Grifinória.

Cinco para as dez. Isso vai dar, se eu andar devagar, posso chegar um minuto atrasado. Não me incomodo com capa hoje. O verão finalmente chegou e estamos indo pra Londres, de qualquer jeito, deve estar ainda mais quente lá. Estou usando jeans (meu mesmo e não aquele saco de lixo que era do Dudley) e uma blusa manga longa azul-marinho. Acho que estou bem legal.

Arrasto-me devagar e são dez horas quando piso nas escadas da Grifinória, mas nenhum minuto a mais. Ele não está aqui! Meu coração dá um ligeiro descompasso e eu olho a meu redor, tentando não ser óbvio demais. Estou ciente de outras pessoas por perto, alguma conversa, algumas delas claramente esperando por alguma coisa no Saguão de Entrada, por alguém que entre ou saia. Olho em direção ao corredor que leva às masmorras, tentando parecer casual e vejo algo de movimento no passadiço escuro, negro contra negro. Ele aparece, como se eu o tivesse conjurado só de vontade e de olhar pra lá.

Ele anda de um jeito brusco e fica de pé na minha frente, imediatamente oferecendo seu braço.

"Harry," pronuncia, rosto erguido.

"Professor," respondo. "Hoje, pode me chamar de Severus, se quiser," diz, com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu quero, então assinto.

"Vamos andar só até os limites de Hogwarts, para podermos aparatar," diz, virando e me guiando em direção aos Portões da Frente. Olhos nos seguem, é uma visão boa demais pra ignorar e seja o que for que tenham pra fazer, pode esperar um minuto para que observem a saída do Diretor da Sonserina e o Apanhador da Grifinória. A força de seus olhares faz com que eu me sinta como se estivesse andando no meio de um deserto; eles aquecem minhas costas. Ando de cabeça erguida, braço dado com Severus, sob o dia ensolarado nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Aparatamos depois do perímetro do castelo. Severus entrelaça seus braços a meu redor e pergunta, "Pronto?". Eu assinto e, segundos depois, estamos no Beco Diagonal, na Plataforma de aparatação. Vamos em frente rápido, sem querermos ser empurrados por mais visitantes do Beco.

O Beco está cheio de gente, como é de se esperar num sábado do começo de junho. Severus olha pra mim e levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Parece que tem algumas pessoas por aqui. Quem sabe estejam ocupados demais pra nos notar, Harry?"

"De algum modo, eu acho que não," digo, lembrando do jeito com que os olhos das pessoas nos seguem aonde quer que vamos. Não somos um casal tão estranho, somos? Ah, quem estou tentando enganar?

"Preciso de alguns suprimentos do apotecário. Começaremos por lá, se estiver bom pra você."

"Ótimo," concordo. Não há nada que eu precise lá, estou aqui apenas para desfrutar de sua companhia e dar uma olhada por aí. Andamos confortavelmente, lançando olhares breves para as vitrines das lojas, até nos aproximarmos daquela que deve ser sua favorita no Beco inteiro: Slug e Jiggers Apotecário. Ele abre a porta e entra acompanhado do som de alguma coisa parecida com a buzina do _Titanic. _Talvez o senhor Jiggers ou a Madame Slug ouçam mal? Se costumavam ouvir bem, agora não ouvem mais depois de trabalhar aqui a vida inteira.

Severus se aproxima do balcão com a plaquinha de madeira onde se vê talhado: Madame S. Slug e a bruxa alta e magra atrás dela... Sorri. O rosto dela não é do tipo que faz isso facilmente, seu formato é totalmente vertical, longo e fino e resistente ao movimento necessário para formar um sorriso. Mas ela é perseverante e o resultado é algo que poderia ser chamado de um desejo de boas-vindas, se você se sentir solidário e tiver passado a manhã _n'O Cravo do Alho_, uma pequena estalagem situada no outro lado da rua. Sim, definitivamente é o tipo de apotecário de Severus, ele se sente em casa.

"Professor Snape," ela diz assentindo com reconhecimento. "Bom vê-lo mais uma vez."

"Sim."

_Severus, seu sacana que fala macio._

"Procura por alguma coisa em especial?" pergunta, e por um momento ela me lembra uma cafetina no comando de um bordel muito, muito estranho, suas "garotas" são exóticas e planas, enfileiradas para o deleite dos "clientes" em vidros grandes.

"Estou só olhando, Senna," replica. Está pressionando bastante os lábios aqui, deve haver uma razão... Talvez ele tenha dificuldade em manter um rosto sério com essa mulher de cara comprida sorrindo desse jeito e com esse nome ridículo.

Ela assente novamente e Severus dá meia-volta, se esgueirando entre os corredores de prateleiras mais altas abarrotadas de diversos pacotes e garrafas, todas empilhadas, sem espaço para estocagem. Eu o sigo de perto, como um aprendiz de Poções bonzinho.

Severus vai até o fim do corredor, então volta para o início usando outra fileira. Acho que ele fez isso pra despistar a senhora Slug, embora eu não saiba por que ele se incomoda. Terá que levar qualquer coisa que queira ao caixa, então ela vai ver de um jeito ou de outro.

"O que você está procurando?" pergunto.

"Oh… Isso e aquilo," ele diz, e sua mão percorre a extensão de uma prateleira, de um frasco de Bile de Morcego (genérico) para um pacote de sementes de Bubotúbera. Sua mão avança, recua um pouco e ele apanha um vidrinho – meus olhos procuram o rótulo na frente do recipiente, o fluido branco é _leite de seio (humano)._ Urgh. Ele coloca o frasco no bolso.

Vamos em frente, fora deste corredor e fazemos um ângulo de noventa graus para a direita até atingirmos a seção de produtos desidratados. Nesta área, os produtos ficam suspensos em sacos que atingem a altura de seus olhos (se você é Severus), organizados de modo a garantir uma boa circulação de ar desde a porta da loja, mantendo-os à venda o maior tempo possível. Severus fita cada artigo suspenso em seqüência. Parecem todos iguais pra mim, marrons, franzidos, pendendo do alto... Bocejo. Não posso evitar! Essa parte da loja é escura, tristonha e cheira a ervas soníferas. _Apresse-se, Severus, ou vou dormir em pé!_

Reconheço que ele captou este pensamento de alguma forma... Legilimência? Algum bisonho tipo de ligação? Ele se vira e olha pra mim.

"Eu vou ficar dando uma olhada aqui, Harry. Provavelmente o entediará. Talvez você prefira me esperar na sorveteria Florean Fortescue's?"

"Certo, se você não se importar." Prefiro tomar um sorvete que assistir essa morcega velha da Senna Slug indo de corredor em corredor. Vejo que ela está espreitando o que ele quer, mas tenta dissimular, fingindo que está fazendo contagem de estoque ou algo.

Ele sorri e diz, "Está tudo bem, vá em frente, encontro você lá. Você tem dinheiro?"

"Sim, estou bem."

Então eu vou e como acho que ele vai demorar, eu peço um _Mega Mágico Derrete Tudo na Boca!_, que o menu diz conter "uma boca cheia de todos os sabores que produzimos, numa experiência extra-especial e completa". Em outras palavras, um adolescente da Grifinória com um apetite arrebatador e com pouco café da manhã ficaria bem feliz.

* * *

**N/T:** Mais um.

Passamos das cem reviews! XD


	19. A Chaleira de Cobre

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Dezenove: A Chaleira de Cobre

**  
Ponto de Vista do Sverus:**

Senna Slug não seria dona de um apotecário que faz sucesso há cinqüenta anos se não fosse tão penetrante quanto uma tacha. Ela anda atrás de mim, assombrando meu progresso em torno de sua loja como o fantasma que eu não tenho dúvida alguma que ela se tornará.

Os termos "barganha" e "Slug e Jiggers" são mutuamente truncados. Eu sei disso, mas ainda tento. Leite de seio é um estandarte, mas ingrediente essencial. Não é minha presa principal, é claro. Eu o abro para que ela sinta o cheiro e encontre uma razão para vir aqui. Cabelo de bebê, é o que realmente quero; cabelo de bebê com folículos – os folículos são o mais importante... É fácil – embora levemente antiético – coletar fios de bebês trouxas, o povo mágico é alerta demais para esses joguetes. Eles têm que ser vendados ou subornados. Ambos os serviços são custosos.

Eu escruto os ingredientes ressecados pendendo do teto na minha frente: não há nada ali que eu realmente precise, mas eu seguro alguns deles – testículos de carneiro e orelhas de Erumpent -, dou uma olhada e os atiro no chão abruptamente, se estão em um nível mais baixo. Ela está vendo, é claro, embora finja estar observando a _Lista dos Ingredientes em Pó _grudada na parede. Provavelmente conseguiria recitá-la enquanto dorme – Merlim! Provavelmente recita... E provavelmente excita o velho Jigger com essa lista. Fungo quietamente diante da imagem do que a dona do apotecário fala deitada no travesseiro – caramba! Agora estou pensando como um Hufflepuff de primeiro ano.

Deixo os ingredientes desidratados e ando em direção ao caixa, o que, é claro, me faz passar por ela.

"Suponho que vocês não teriam cabelo de bebê?" murmuro.

"Claro que temos, Professor, somos o empório de suprimentos de Poções mais compreensivo do Reino Unido, o senhor sabe disso."

"Hmmm…"

"Venha e olhe," ela tenta.

Eu vou. Ela me leva ao caixa, direcionando-se atrás dele e se curva para abrir uma gaveta. Os ingredientes mais valiosos são mantidos ali. É claro.

"Presumo que a cor não é importante?"

"Claro que não!" Resmungo. "Mas eu preciso dos folículos."

"Sim, é claro," ela concorda e traz um pequeno tufo de cabelos escuros, mais ou menos cinco centímetros de comprimento, muito finos e com folículos. Ai.

"A fonte?" pergunto.

"Chineses, acredito, há montes deles, o senhor sabe, é a fonte mais produtora do mundo."

"Mesmo? Eu não teria notado..." Está tentando me impressionar com fatos sem importância, para aumentar o preço talvez? Apanho os fios e fricciono entre meus dedos, então ponho sob meu nariz e aspiro delicadamente, toque e cheiro confirmam o que suspeitei.

"Trouxa."

"É claro," replica, olhos brilhando fracamente. "Qualquer outro tipo é muito raro e visto com olhos muito ruins."

Ergo minhas sobrancelhas, mas não digo nada. Visto com olhos ruins. Tantas coisas são, eu mesmo sou, mas não são ilegais. Ela encara de volta.

"Não, Professor. Não no momento," ela diz, resignada.

Dou de ombros. Não esperei isso. Slug e Jiggers são visitados com freqüência por Fiscais do Ministério, e sua reputação é boa demais para arriscar. Bom, para arriscar com freqüência, de qualquer forma. Ponho o frasco de leite de seio no caixa também e pago.

°°°

Encontro Harry sentado perto de uma janela da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue's, em frente a uma montanha de sorvete semi-derretido. Está comendo-o com um olhar meio estóico, como se estivesse preso neste problemas, e num jeito tipicamente grifinório, decidido a resolvê-lo. Reviro os olhos; mas ele não me nota até eu sentar no lado oposto ao dele.

"Ah, aí está você," atesta o óbvio, um hábito dele. Não é necessário resposta em minha opinião.

"Quer um pouco?" gesticula para a montanha de doce gosmento com sua colher longa.

Eu quase estremeço, mais em deferência ao Florean, do que seu cliente sem modos. Balanço minha cabeça. "Cedo demais pra mim, Harry."

"Oh." Ele soa desapontado. Provavelmente precisa de reforços na Batalha de Massa Multicolorida. Desculpe, Harry, sempre acho melhor dar uma olhada num exemplo antes de fazer meu pedido, especialmente nessa lanchonete.

Ele continua atirando, determinado, sorvete na boca, mas parece que engolir é um ato forçado agora, mais que prazeroso. Tento ignorar sua boca, mais rosada que o usual por conta do gelado; as breves aparições de sua língua enquanto toma o sorvete da colher; o movimento de sua garganta ao engolir. Aquela pálida, cremosa, macia garganta, que fica tão sensível quando beijo e dou leves lambidas ao longo dela. Tento ignorar isso tudo, mas falho.

Ele sente também, eu acho. Olha para cima, dentro dos meus olhos, colher erguida a meio caminho da boca. Ele pousa a colher.

"Acho que pedi demais."

"Sim, você já agüentou demais... Harry."

Ele se remexe em seu assento. "Tem certeza que não quer nada?"

"Eu não me incomodaria com um pouco de chá, se você se sentir disposto a ir a algum lugar onde possamos nos sentar confortavelmente e conversar. Talvez você possa aliviar isso aí..."

Ele assente, pega um guardanapo e limpa a boca... Aqueles lábios rosados tão macios.

Eu me levanto e aliso minha camisa, ciente do fato de que não adianta nada se o faço tentando esconder que estou excitado e num lugar tão público. Ele se ergue e toma meu braço, mas meu gesto não passou despercebido por ele; seus olhos voam para minha virilha e ele cora. Ele é tão doce quando fica com vergonha, não estou me excitando nenhum pouco a menos aqui de pé olhando para ele, então eu nos guio de volta ao Beco, onde as pessoas se empurrando faz meu problema menos notável e me distrai também.

Mais adiante nesta rota está "A Chaleira de Cobre", uma casa de chás antiquada dirigida por um par de bruxas. São parceiras nos negócios e na vida; com freqüência visito esse lugar quando estou fazendo compras. A velha loja é de estilo e construção medieval e parece se estender por milhas além da rua principal. Capturo o olhar de Alys quando passo por ela e encontro um assento num canto. Apenas um banco com uma mesa em frente a ele, entre os outros assentos e a parede, uma tocha rústica presa a ela. Sentamos lado a lado, e Alys vem ver o que queremos. Eu tenho mais ou menos tudo o que quero sentado perto de mim, mas forçadamente dirijo meus pensamentos de volta para o menu.

"Bom dia, Professor," Alys me cumprimenta com um sorrisinho. "É bom vê-lo de volta ao Beco." Ela tem por volta de setenta, uma bruxa de meia idade com um cabelo cinzento e curto, cujo estabelecimento traz paz e tranqüilidade aos seus clientes. Gosto muito dela. Conheço-a há mais de vinte anos, quando costumava vir aqui mais regularmente do que o tempo me permite agora. Quando era estudante, passava às vezes dias inteiros na Livraria Mágica, então dava uma pausa aqui para fechar os olhos durante uma xícara de chá com biscoitos.

Sorrio de volta. "Severus, Alys... Ainda é Severus," digo.

Harry sorri neste ponto e ela olha para ele.

"Olá," Alys disse.

"Olá," ele responde, um pouco timidamente.

"Este é Harry, Alyz. Harry Potter."

Um brilho momentâneo em seus olhos, nada além disso. Ela tenta respeitar a privacidade de seus clientes, naquele calmo refúgio da correria do Beco.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry," ela diz. "O que você gostaria?"

"Chá, por favor... Várias xícaras, eu acho." Ele ainda parece necessitado de algo que o ajude a empurrar para baixo a enorme quantidade de massa gelatinosa que sem dúvida bloqueia seu estômago, e mais além, no trato digestivo.

"Um grande bule de chá então, Alys, e vou querer alguns dos seus excelentes biscoitos. E você, Harry?"

"Er... Não hoje, obrigado."

Sorrio, Alys sorri de volta, então dá meia volta para cumprir nosso pedido. Quando ficamos sozinhos de novo, passo meu braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry. Ele se inclina em minha direção e eu toco meus lábios em sua bochecha. Ele treme, mas continua sentado quieto. Eu me pergunto quão abalado se sente.

"Severus…" diz, depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim?"

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"É claro." Alguma coisa o preocupa e não é seu estômago, afinal.

"Quem Capacitou você e quantos anos você tinha?"

Ah. Eu sabia que ele perguntaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele poderia ter olhado no Cartório de Hogsmeade, é claro, mas isso não teria sido nada sutil. É caso de notoriedade pública, então eu não deveria me sentir retraído com isso, deveria? Mas contar a Harry – de alguma forma, é diferente. Pigarreio e me preparo para começar, exatamente quando Alys retorna com nossa bandeja de chá e biscoitos, que coloca em nossa mesinha.

"É tudo o que querem?" pergunta.

"Sim, obrigado, Alys." Não me aventuro com palavras a mais, então ela sai.

Sirvo-nos com chá fresco e fervente e me preparo para contar a Harry o que ele precisa saber.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei, eu sei, que lugar para terminar o capítulo! Mas tenho meus limites quanto ao tamanho do capítulo para postar no Livejournal e este aqui já demorou demais. Que dia que os garotos estão tendo!

_Rakina_


	20. Encontrando um Souvenir

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte: Encontrando um Souvenir

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Severus parece tão sério que eu me pergunto se realmente quero saber. Mas tenho que saber, porque fiquei pensando nisso e uma vez que eu começo a pensar em alguma coisa, fico matutando até que tudo esteja esclarecido.

"Você queria saber quem me Capacitou e quantos anos eu tinha. Muito bem... Respondendo à segunda parte, eu tinha dezesseis, assim como você. Meu Capacitador era um pouco mais velho que eu... Foi Lucius Malfoy."

Bom, eu perguntei. Severus continua; agora que me contou, parece querer dissertar,

"Por conseqüência, é claro, eu não posso ferir Lucius, nem lutar abertamente com ele. Nossas magias se alinharam quando ele me Capacitou e continuam muito similares atualmente."

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente) e penso nisso. Sabia que eram amigos – no mínimo amigos – e não posso imaginar Severus atacando-o de qualquer forma, mesmo que seja uma verdadeira desvantagem nessa guerra que ele tenha sido Capacitado por Lucius. Talvez o assunto não prossiga. Eu continuo inclinado ao lado dele, seu calor me confortando, me dando força para continuar.

"Você o Capacitou?" pergunto.

"Não." Ele cai em silêncio mais uma vez.

Não creio que ele vá dizer nada além disso e tento decidir se pergunto ou não – se é da minha conta quem Capacitou Malfoy – quando ele me conta, de qualquer forma.

"O Senhor das Trevas Capacitou Lucius."

"Oh. Errr…" Quero dizer algo como "que horrível!" ou o testado e aprovado "eca!" de Ron, mas me detenho, sentindo que ele pode se irritar com minha reação.

"Ele era muito atraente naquela época, Harry, antes de sua quase destruição."

Sim, suponho que era. Lembro do Tom Riddle adolescente e mesmo que fosse cruel sem precedentes, era fisicamente atraente também, de um jeito quase forçado. Lembro de seus olhos... E Lucius também é atraente até hoje: devem ter feito um casal surpreendente.

"Você tem que ter certeza de que realmente quer que eu o Capacite, Harry, porque é algo de efeitos realmente amplos. No momento em que o Senhor das Trevas uniu pela primeira vez seus poderes aos de Lucius, os dois ficaram mais Obscuros e fortes ainda. Então Lucius me Capacitou e alinhou minha magia o mais perto possível da dele. Então quando eu te Capacitar, sua magia vai vir em busca da minha. Nossos poderes se unirão da melhor forma, o mais confortável para ambos."

O braço de Severus está ao redor do meu ombro e ele me aperta gentilmente encorajando-me e me confortando ao mesmo tempo.

"Severus, acho que é um pouco demais. Quero dizer, notei que você e Lucius eram parecidos em vários aspectos e suponho que faça mais sentido agora que sei que ele Capacitou você. E acho que é por isso que ele é tão próximo de Vol... Do Senhor das Trevas também. Mas se você me Capacitar, isso vai levar minha magia de encontro ao Volde... Ah, mas que inferno! – ao Senhor das Trevas?"

"Teoricamente, sim. Mas lembre-se que minha magia se alinhará com a sua magia de Luz também, o que vai me afastar das influências das Trevas mais uma vez. Embora eu nunca vá ser capaz de atacar Lucius diretamente, sua influência mágica será mais forte em mim, já que é mais recente e já que você é mais novo também. Além do mais, você é mais forte que ele de várias formas. Vai ficar ainda mais poderoso se ficarmos juntos com freqüência. Sou seu Capacitador, influenciarei você, mas eu escolhi conscientemente ficar com a Luz, então estar com você só vai me ajudar nisso."

Confirmo, faz sentido, mas é tão profundo, tanto pra assimilar e duvido que eu possa, de fato, entender até passar por isso, de qualquer jeito.

"Suponho que deva ser seguro o bastante, ou Dumbledore não me deixaria fazer com você... Ele disse que você era uma boa escolha."

"Sou uma escolha poderosa, Harry, e você precisa disso agora. Em ambos os lados, só vai ajudar. Acrescentar um elemento das Trevas à sua magia vai fazer de você um oponente formidável para o Senhor das Trevas, acrescentar Luz à minha vai fortificar minha efetividade para a Ordem."

Franzo o cenho: estou achando tudo um pouco estranho, um pouco confuso. Sempre foi a diferença da minha magia para a de Voldemort que o venceu no final, como quando Quirrel tentou pegar a pedra filosofal de mim. Bebo um pouco mais de chá e noto que enquanto minha mente está tão turbulenta, ao menos meu estômago está vencendo a batalha contra minha indulgência.

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Agora ele sabe a pior parte: meu laço com Lucius e minha espécie de ligação com o Lorde das Trevas. Entretanto, ele continua sentado ali, bebendo chá, inclinado contra mim como se precisasse de apoio, conforto nos meus braços. Confiante, doce, bom... São adjetivos que se aplicam a Harry Potter. E o que sou eu? Algumas vezes, nem eu tenho a mais leve idéia de mim mesmo, e hoje é um dia desses.

É melhor que eu dê a ele algo para pensar, tentar ver se vai ficar tudo bem pelo resto da tarde. Parece que ainda vai ficar comigo, ainda está comprometido. Então terei que enfrentar os dois celerados, as ruínas da minha vida - ou seriam se ousassem. Ao menos saberei que é por uma razão genuína, pelo meu futuro com Harry, qualquer que seja. Eu suspiro, recolho meu braço e volto minha atenção para um biscoito, que eu cubro de manteiga e decoro com geléia de morango. O doce sabor é familiar e confortante. Harry ainda está inclinado contra mim e esse calor está se tornando familiar e confortante também. _Perigoso, Severus... Tão perigoso._

"Aonde gostaria de ir esta tarde, Harry?"

"Eu não me importaria de dar uma olhada nos Suprimentos de Qualidade de Quadribol, se estiver tudo bem, Severus," ele diz.

Sorrio, é claro, e assinto.

"Naturalmente," digo e sorrio maliciosa e provocantemente.

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Gostei do chá e mesmo que a verdade tenha me deixado um pouco desconfortável, acho que eu poderia ter esperado. Severus se abriu mais e foi mais honesto comigo do que era meu direito exigir e me impressionou ao fazer isso.

Fomos à loja de suprimentos para Quadribol e gostei de dar uma olhada em todas as coisas mais recentes, mas não comprei nada. Não há nada que precise, na verdade. Para minha surpresa e deleite, Severus me comprou um frasco de loção pós-barba chamada "Apanhador". Cheira muito bem, almiscarado e morno. Ele põe um pouco no meu pescoço. O cheiro me faz sentir trêmulo e quando ele chega perto para sentir o perfume, eu quase gemo no meio da loja!

"Deve ter sido feito só pra você, Harry," diz, sua voz profunda e macia. Seus dedos acariciam minhas mãos quando me entrega o frasco e coloco-o no bolso do meu jeans, me sentindo sexy e aquecido. Deus! Acho que nunca estive tão certo em toda a vida – ele faz com que eu me sinta tão bem, tão desejado.

"Há mais uma loja que preciso visitar hoje, Harry," diz.

"Certo," respondo, quase sem fôlego e o sigo porta a fora da loja, de volta ao Beco. Qualquer lugar, Severus...

E exatamente onde eu termino. Um lugar que eu nunca teria escolhido. Travessa do Tranco e a loja de suprimentos bruxos pertencente a Borgin & Burke.

Se aprendi qualquer coisa da minha última visita a este lugar, foi a não tocar nos itens à mostra. Mais uma vez sigo os passos de Severus, como seu pequeno aprendiz, embora do que eu poderia ser aprendiz aqui, não sei.

Sou mais velho do que era quando acidentalmente parei aqui por Flu no segundo ano. Mais velho e mais sábio: muito mais ciente dos perigos da Arte das Trevas e seus praticantes e com muito menos medo deles. Vi coisas muito piores do que os itens dessa lojinha e fico de cabeça erguida, andando confiante atrás do meu... Queria saber como pensar em Severus! Poderia dizer meu noivo, mas acho que é um pouco demais; amante é prematuro, não somos íntimos assim – ainda; namorado é simplesmente bobo demais! Mestre vai ter que servir, parece apropriado também.

A muito repulsiva figura do senhor Felonius Borgin desliza detrás de uma cortina para cumprimentar seu cliente em potencial.

"Professor Snape, que bom vê-lo."

Severus funga e baixa seu nariz considerável como se tivesse encontrado um gazuno¹. Encontrou, na minha opinião. Mas até gazunos tem suas utilidades, se você sabe o que fazer com eles.

"Borgin."

"Há algo em particular..."

Severus o corta antes que ele prossiga, "Só olhando, Borgin. Deixe-me em paz!"

Então Borgin volta para trás de sua cortina, que eu não posso deixar de sentir que provavelmente não é opaca aos olhos do seu dono e que provavelmente ele ainda nos segue com olhar fixo, coxeando, às nossas costas. Não duvido que a loja seja cheia de feitiços anti-roubos e maldições e qualquer um estúpido o suficiente para tentar surrupiar algo daqui seria possuído pelo intelecto de Bundimun.

Há um cheiro aqui, não é um cheiro fresco. Nunca cheguei nem perto de uma múmia, mas aposto dez galeões que elas cheiram como essa loja – secas, empoeiradas, meio decompostas, com uma deixa de bolor e, acima de tudo, Trevas. Parecem potencialmente perversas.

Severus está olhando para uma pintura pendendo de uma parede na lateral da loja, a testa suavemente franzida.

"É um Souvenir?" pergunta e acho que é uma pergunta imbecil, porque é uma pintura sombria de um homem, não de um lugar.

"Oh, sim, Professor, de fato é..." o oleoso, esquivo Borgin está novamente atrás de nós, sem a perturbação aparente da sua cortina ou de qualquer som de passos. "São muito valiosos, como você sabe, e bem incomuns hoje em dia – difíceis de encontrar. Os artistas deste século são lamentáveis, todos obcecados com uma arte nada realista, que não tem utilidade nenhuma nesse tipo de coisa, é claro."

"De fato, sua crítica é precisa, Borgin." Severus fala. "Que preço alcançam estes dias, dado a sua crescente raridade?"

"Esse aí, que está de bom tamanho, é trezentos galeões, Professor."

Encaro a pintura, então olho para Severus. Ele dá de ombros e funga mais uma vez, seguindo em frente. Borgin recua.

"O que é um Souvenir, Severus?"

* * *

**N/T:** ¹Gazuno é um tipo nematelminto (verme) que se desenvolve em cadáveres em decomposição.

Obrigada a todos vocês por essas maravilhosas reviews.

E, como você não deixou nenhum email para resposta, João Carlos, vou responder aqui mesmo. Que bom que você gosta de Mundos Diferentes e Eclipse! Você não sabe o quanto nos alegra com isso. É realmente uma pena que você não goste de Snarry, mas algumas de nós gostamos e esse shipper tem uma grande popularidade no fandom brasileiro e tentamos, sempre que possível, a gradar a todos os gostos no mundo slash. Obrigada!

_Rebecca Mae_


	21. Boa Fé

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Um: Boa Fé

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

"Uma pintura mágica. Mostra a imagem de seu comprador; se eu pagasse trezentos galeões a Borgin, o retrato se alteraria para uma imagem minha. Sem tirar nada de mim, se tornaria uma extensão da minha mente, capaz de observar qualquer pessoa a que eu dê de presente, ou qualquer lugar onde esteja pendurada e transferir a mim essas observações quando quer que eu pergunte, ou se o Souvenir pensa que é importante – e ele pensa, Harry – vai enviar as novas de qualquer forma, por um processo similar à telepatia."

"Vejo porque seria caro, e assustador. Mas, certamente, a pessoa que o recebesse saberia que é um Souvenir?"

"Como saberiam, Harry? O retrato não tem uma etiqueta indicando. E a imagem pode ser discreta – um transeunte no meio de uma multidão, ou apenas uma mancha em meio às sombras, o que o comprador requerer. Bruxos são muito inclinados a pinturas e poucos suspeitariam de uma que lhes fosse presenteada, se a doação for cuidadosamente planejada. Sonserinos sabem como presentear por pura bajulação e para chamar a atenção sobre si próprios. Um retrato não é comumente utilizado como uma lembrança do doador. Presentes são comuns e raramente envolvem um Souvenir, muitas pessoas sequer ouviram falar deles. Poucos podem pagar por um e, como Borgin destacou, eles estão ficando mais e mais raros conforme o tempo passa. Você pode imaginar que um Souvenir descoberto seria rapidamente destruído."

Estou tão ciente de minha contínua ignorância desse complexo Mundo Mágico. Severus tem grande conhecimento de quase tudo, especialmente nessa área de Magia das Trevas, da qual eu ainda sei tão pouco e que é muito raro ser mencionada abertamente. Estou gostando de aprender com ele nessas nossas excursões, o que eu definitivamente não esperava. Acho que ele está me ensinando a me manter ciente do que posso enfrentar ao lutar contra Voldemort; mais uma vez Snape me dá apoio e agora que estou mais velho, vejo-o como ele é. Sim, é ferino e obstinado, mas isso é só _Snape_, e estou aprendendo a gostar da companhia dele¹. E se ele é das Trevas, não são Trevas ruins, estou bem certo.

Severus pausou em frente a uma estante, com muitas prateleiras, cheia de compartimentos contendo... Bom, coisas estranhas. Pedaços de barbante (parece), coisinhas dissecadas e trêmulas – Merlim sabe o que são essas coisas, mas têm um cheiro nojento e eu quase vomito. Sev percebe e sorri malicioso.

"Não meta o nariz onde não é chamado, Harry!" adverte.

Dou um passo para trás, minha curiosidade abalada. Severus apanha uma coisa marrom e poeirenta, meio cabeluda.

"Borgin!" chama.

Mais uma vez, a aproximação silenciosa, a súbita aparição do homenzinho obscuro. Consigo controlar um tremor à presença dele.

"Cabelo de bebê?" Severus pergunta.

"Oh, sim, de fato." Borgin replica.

Severus esfrega entre os dedos, então levanta até as narinas e funga.

"Trouxa," diz, decepcionado.

"Sim..."

"Tem alguma coisa melhor?"

"Talvez..."

É como arreganhar os dentes, fazer com que Borgin admita o que tem no estoque, quanto mais deixar que alguém compre.

Severus põe o cabelo castanho de volta, então prossegue, se é só isso. Esses dois estão fazendo um jogo, um que já jogaram antes, eu acho. Borgin se afasta, mas não desaparece atrás de sua cortina desta vez, na verdade fica de pé atrás do caixa na parte de trás da loja e saca uma luva de polimento com a qual começa a limpar o vidro.

Severus continua ao longo da parede lateral, pausando aqui e ali para erguer alguma coisa ou somente encarar. Presumo que sabe o que é seguro e o que não é, embora tudo pareça perigoso e... Obscuro, de alguma forma. Quanto mais ficamos aqui, mais a atmosfera da loja chega a mim, a sobrepujante sensação de Trevas, de ameaça se afundando nos meus ossos.

Severus olha para mim. "Está desconfortável?"

"Sim. Esse lugar... Já estive aqui antes, no segundo ano. Acidentalmente caí aqui, na primeira vez que tentei usar o Flu."

Para minha surpresa, ele ri. "Desafortunado. Você poderia não ter mais usado a Rede de Flu pelo resto da vida!"

"É, quase não usei. E quando cheguei aqui, encontrei Draco e seu pai na loja, e pareciam esquivos, posso dizer."

Ele me olha agudamente. "São visitantes freqüentes, eu espero. Borgin & Burke's é um empório das Trevas, mas muito útil. Você não está desconfortável demais, está?"

"Não quando estou com você," digo numa voz quieta. É a verdade, percebo.

Assente, então continua em torno da loja.

Ele se aproxima do caixa e diz, "Bom, se é só isso, Borgin, vamos seguir nosso caminho."

Claro que não é só isso, era a pista que Borgin precisava para ir para a próxima fase.

"Eu posso ter... Algo do seu interesse... Aqui debaixo do caixa," responde, a voz tão oleosa quanto ele próprio.

Severus pára em seu caminho e vira a cabeça de lado, esperando. Eu fico de pé, quieto, respeitoso, com jeito de aprendiz. Quero manter a posição de Severus aqui, não fazer nada que o desmereça e enfraqueça sua mão na frente deste astuto lojista.

"Era cabelo de bebê, o que eu acredito que você estivesse olhando?"

"Sim, eu estava, mas era inferior. Não quero cabelo trouxa."

"Naturalmente, um preparador de poções habilidoso como o senhor quereria sempre o melhor, Professor." A voz do homem poderia deslizar através de continentes. "Um punhado novo, recentemente adquirido com grande gasto, só o melhor..." Sua mão escapa para baixo e retorna com um fino tufo de cabelo loiro. Tão fino, mal se pode ver, mas até eu consigo ver os folículos.

A Mão de Sev se estende e ele toma o tufo. Esfrega gentilmente, funga como antes, o rosto se altera para exibir qualquer coisa dessa vez.

"Só o melhor..." Borgin repete.

"Passável."

Borgin exala. "O melhor." Insiste. "E apreçado razoavelmente... Para o melhor."

"Humm. Sua idéia de razoavelmente raramente coincide com a minha, Borgin," Severus diz quietamente. "Mas me faça rir, por que não?"

Borgin franze o cenho. "Sem piadas envolvidas, Professor. Cinqüenta galeões."

Severus sorri. "Você ainda gosta dos próprios gracejos, Borgin. Dez."

Borgin tosse como se tivesse inalado líquido. "Professor! Custou-me muito mais! Você sabe que o suprimento é quase nunca garantido. Raridade tem seu preço. Suprimento e demanda, você sabe, é a força básica do mercado." Seus olhos fuzilam com avareza, sua voz agora é menos oleosa, mais insistente.

"De fato. Mas há poucas pessoas que precisam disto, menos ainda que sabem usar apropriadamente. Estou entre esses poucos, do meu jeito, sou uma raridade." Sua sobrancelha se ergue casualmente. Oh, Severus, você nunca falou maior verdade.

"Aprecio sua esperteza, é claro," Borgin admite, parecendo levemente fúnebre em ter que admiritr o ponto. "Quarenta."

Severus sorri, só um pouco. "Minha esperteza foi ganha a um custo pessoal muito alto, como estou certo de que você sabe. Consegue um desconto bem maior que este, certamente..."

Borgin não responde.

"E como um de seus clientes mais regulares, eu não ganhei alguma consideração por lealdade?"

"Sempre apreciei sua lealdade à minha loja, Professor. Meus clientes regulares são o sangue da minha vida, sei disso," o homem admite. "Trinta e cinco."

"Posso ir até vinte," Severus concede, "Isso é um rombo no salário de um professor."

"Sem dúvida, Professor," Borgin concorda, com o que parece ser um sorriso genuíno. O que pretende? "Mas o senhor tem outras fontes de verba, estou _certo."_

Severus inala um pouco mais ferozmente que o usual. Essa foi fundo.

"Trinta e cinco foi minha oferta, Professor," Borgin repete, "Tenho que viver, do mesmo jeito que o senhor."

Severus põe a mão no bolso e tira três enormes moedas de ouro. "Trinta. É tudo o que tenho. É pegar ou largar."

Borgin encara as moedas como e fossem estranhas a ele, como se fosse algo que nucna vira antes. "Trinta e cinco."

A mão de Severus se retrai novamente e espero que ele vá acrescentar uma moeda ou outra à pilha, mas recoloca as moedas no bolso ao invés. Quando se vira em direção à porta, Borgin dispara, "Muito bem, trinta! Mas estou lucrando quase só um sicle do acordo. Chame isso de um ato de boa fé."

Severus repõe as moedas e espera enquanto Borgin enrola os fios com reverência em um lenço de papel. Boa fé! Duvido que o homem saiba o significado da frase e como quer que sejam suas transações, nada tem a ver com boa fé.

Severus toma o proferido pacote, enfia-o no bolso, diz "Bom dia," e se direciona à porta. Eu o sigo, ainda quieto, mas respeitando-o ainda mais. Não estou muito certo de quem ganhou esse joguinho, na verdade, acho que terminaram exatamente onde queriam, mas sei que assisti uma performance de mestre, tudo de uma vez.

Por que Severus queria cabelo de bebê hoje? Com folículos... Não esqueça os folículos... E tinha que ser cabelo mágico. Uma poção, isso é óbvio, mas que poção? Nunca ouvi falar desse ingrediente antes, o que não significa muito, eu sei. Poções não é minha melhor matéria. Vou perguntar, mas olhando para a séria e determinada linguagem corporal de Severus, talvez não seja a hora.

* * *

**N/T:** ¹Aprendendo? A julgar pelo fogo deste menino no capítulo 18, eu diria que ele já aprendeu!

No mais, respondendo algumas questões.

Oi, Review! XD Também gosto muito, mas concordo inteiramente com você. A autora pretendeu torturar as pessoas na espera de um lemon e se perdeu um pouco nisso. Acho que esses milhares de capítulos descrevendo uma viagem apenas poderiam ser reunidos em um só. Veja bem, a fanfic tem por volta de 61 capítulos, se não me engano. Poderia ser reduzida facilmente na metade só juntando os capítulos. Quando comecei a tradução, pensei em publicar uns cinco por vez (como cada capítulo tem média de três páginas, isso daria quinze páginas por publicação), mas achei que isso iria contra os desejos da autora, então deixei assim.

J.K, eu poderia ter me preocupado mais com a crítica se ela tivesse mais de cinco palavras, mas como esse não é o caso, nem sei o que responder. Tenta dar uma olhada nas outras fics traduzidas então, pra ver se você gosta de alguma. Recomendo Mundos Diferentes, Droit du Seigneur e The Dreaming Spires, minhas preferidas. Passe lá e depois me diga o que acha, okay? Beijo.

_Rebecca Mae_


	22. Vagabundo!

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Vagabundo!

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Aparatamos de volta a Hogwarts, não estamos carregados de sacolas, mas cada um com seus itens tão queridos nos bolsos. Encosto em Severus quando ele me segura para aparatarmos, estou ficando inclinado demais a essa proximidade. Quando chegamos, ele deixa seu braço ao meu redor por um tempo, e não quero me mover. Severus interpreta como um convite (e era) e se curva para um beijo, envolvendo seus braços a meu redor mais fortemente. Abro minha boca sob ele, e sinto sua língua pressionando.

Severus é forte e controlador; amo isso porque às vezes fico simplesmente cansado de ser responsável por mim mesmo. Bom, exceto quando tentam me dizer o que fazer. Severus assume o controle quando quero que assuma e fico feliz que ele faça isso quando o assunto é sexo, ou me ensinar coisas que nunca vou ver na sala de aula.

Separamo-nos devagar e ele me oferece seu braço de novo, para entrarmos nos terrenos de Hogwarts, de volta ao castelo.

"Se divertiu hoje, Harry?"

"Sim. Gostei de tudo, Severus, até de ir no Borgin and Burke's, de um jeito estranho. Estou aprendendo muito com você."

Ele ri. "Espero que aprenda, Harry. Tenho muito pra mostrar e, embora isso deixe algumas pessoas nervosas, acho que Albus aceitou a necessidade agora."

Quando nos aproximamos dos Portões, noto que há bastante gente no Saguão de Entrada. Pergunto-me se estão ali esperando para nos ver voltar – ou é só paranóia? Está relativamente cedo, por volta das quatro da tarde, eu acho, então talvez eu esteja exagerando.

Severus me leva ao pé das escadarias de Gryffindor de novo. Solta meu braço, mas fica de pé olhando nos meus olhos.

"Segunda-feira à noite, então, Harry?" pergunta, rosnando suavemente.

"Sim, é claro." Concordo com um sorriso. _E todos os dias que se seguirem, se depender de mim, Severus._

Ergue a mão e fricciona os dedos ao longo da minha bochecha. "Você tem os olhos mais bonitos," diz. Então se aproxima e toca meus lábios com um beijo gentil. Ele me beija, na boca, na frente de todo mundo! Meus joelhos ameaçam ceder. Sabia que ele iria se despedir, mas não tão carinhosamente, abertamente, desse jeito. Caramba! Estou corado. Posso sentir dúzias de pares de olhos em nós e ouço cochichos a meu redor.

Severus acena rapidamente, dá meia-volta com seu costumeiro floreio e vai em direção às masmorras, causando consternação em meio ao grupo de espectadores perto de seu caminho, que subitamente decide que precisa ir para algum outro lugar – urgentemente.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Ron:**

Passei a maior parte da tarde estudando, o que não é exatamente o que havia planejado, mas Hermione insistiu que eu deveria. Talvez seja mesmo uma boa idéia com a proximidade dos NOM'S. Não que dê pra perceber, com tudo o mais acontecendo. Suponho que posso entender o fato de Harry buscar um pouco de relaxamento. Lembro de mim mesmo tentando fazer isso e terminando coberto de meleca, mas acho que Harry – e Snape, certamente – não vão acabar assim em tão pouco tempo. Hermione já me falou que está se certificando que eu e Harry possamos estudar o dia inteiro amanhã, então não é algo que precisemos nos preocupar.

É quase quatro e meia e estou de bunda quadrada de ter ficado aqui, sentado, em frente a todos esses livros intermináveis: Feitiços, Transfiguração e Herbologia, principalmente. Estou procurando uma desculpa para dar uma pausa quando a porta se abre e admite Harry.

"Oi, Ron! Hermione!" diz, e parece muito satisfeito.

Eu também estaria se tivesse passado a tarde fazendo compras ao invés de ficar sentado aqui, como uma maldita traça. Num belo dia de junho, só pra ficar pior.

"Harry." Reconheço.

Hermione ergue o olhar e até interrompe sua leitura para dizer, "Se divertiu?"

"Sim, muito obrigado. Ainda está a fim daquela corrida de vassouras, Ron?"

Franzo o cenho. Que merda! Estou a ponto de dizer "Sai fora!" ou algo assim quando percebo que seria muito idiota. Falando com sinceridade: eu quero mesmo ficar aqui um segundo a mais com minha cabeça enfiada num livro?

"É, tudo bem," replico, tentando soar com um pouco de descaso, pra fazê-lo perceber que não estou muito feliz com seu comportamento.

Ele sorri e diz, "Então eu vou indo pra... pra trocar de roupa então."

Coloco os livros na mochila e ignoro Hermione, quem parece desapontada. "Até depois, Hermione, a menos que você queira assistir?"

"Acho que tenho coisa melhor pra fazer que assistir vocês dois dando a louca numa quadra de Quidditch," diz e aposto que ela tem.

Quando vou para o dormitório para guardar os livros, Harry sai do banheiro.

"Pronto?"

"Sim. Seu dia foi bom, Ron?"

"Se você chama ser manipulado pela Hermione de modo a fazer uma gigantesca revisão 'um bom dia', então sim... Eu tive um bom dia."

"Não posso dizer que acho, nesse caso," responde.

"E você?" pergunto.

"É," ele diz, mas nada mais. Suponho que esteja com medo de contar mais, não andei muito feliz com essas saídas dele com Snape, afinal.

"Olha, Harry," digo. "Não quero discutir com você por isso..."

"Então não discuta."

"Não acho que posso encarar com naturalidade você e Snape, mas vou tentar não ser tão intragável, só isso."

"Oh, obrigado por isso. Ele é minha escolha, sabe?"

"É, eu percebi e percebi também que você parece mais feliz."

"Estou e está indo tudo muito bem," ele diz.

Eu não queria ter ouvido isso, foi menos pior quando ele chamou o cara de impossível, o que ele realmente é. Talvez ele só esteja sugando¹ o Harry até conseguir o que quer. Bom, eu devia ter esperado – ele é o maldito Diretor de Slytherin.

"Certo. Bom, o que você fez hoje... Er..." Espero que ele não ache que estou perguntando se ele e Snape deram uns amassos – Merlim! Que imagem! "Quero dizer... Onde você foi?"

"Beco Diagonal. Foi realmente interessante. Primeiro fomos a Sluge Jiggers, e enquanto Severus dava uma olhada, eu fui à sorveteria do Florean. Pedi aquele sorvete que sempre ameaçamos tentar!"

"Não, o Mega Mágico Derrete Tudo na Boca!" Estou impressionado.

"Sim, pedi. E saiba você que depois de um tempo desejei não ter pedido, e Severus não quis me ajudar quando chegou."

"Vagabundo." Declaro, então decido que essa não foi a palavra com mais tato, quando Harry olha desconfiado pra mim.

"O nome de Madame Slug é Senna." Ele tenta de novo.

"Você tá brincando!" Olho pra ele, mas ele não está. "Que inferno, alguns pais deviam ser presos. Olha que os meus também. Meu maldito segundo nome é horrendo."

Harry assente em concordância.

"Bilius. Não é? Senna não é tão ruim afinal, pensando bem," digo.

"Então fomos dar uma olhada nos Suprimentos de Qualidade de Quidditch," continua com sua descrição da viagem.

"Comprou alguma coisa?"

"Não, não precisava de nada mesmo," admite. "Mas Severus comprou uma coisa para mim."

Franzo o cenho, isso está virando um hábito do Morcegão. "O quê?"

"Uma ótima loção pós-barba, chamada 'Apanhador'. Disse que tinha que ser minha, com um nome assim!"

"Harry, você nem sequer tem barba pra fazer!"

"Isso não me impede de cheirar bem!" Ele protesta.

Parece que o Morcegão quer morder o pescoço cheiroso dele.

"Aqui, sente só," ele diz, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo e tira um frasco arredondado de vidro com asas douradas saindo de cada lado. Parece uma Snitch maior. Ele destampa e coloca o vidro sob meu nariz.

Tenho que admitir, cheira muito bem. O perfume desce a minha espinha e vai direto para as minhas bolas². Mágico, suponho. Cacete!

"Adorável," digo, tentando soar irônico. Não sou tão bom quanto Snape, mas suponho que seja um alívio, odiaria terminar como ele. De qualquer forma, Harry não nota meu sarcasmo, ou o ignora, e continua com sua historinha.

"Oh, então fomos para essa casa de chás que eu nunca tinha percebido antes. E foi... Legal."

Ele pára e ruboriza. O-oh. Sei o que é isso.

"Ele te deus uns amassos?" pergunto.

Ele fica ainda mais vermelho. "É, bom, um pouquinho. Foi... _bom,"_ diz de novo. _Se você acha, Harry._

Ele ficou muito quieto agora, então mudo o assunto para Quidditch e como fico feliz de parar de estudar um pouco. Está quase normal agora, o que me deixa contente.

Pegamos as vassouras e rumamos para as escadas.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Segunda-feira de novo, graças a Merlim! Nunca pensei que fosse desejar a segunda, a despeito do domingo. Acontece que domingo é, agora, o único dia em que não vejo Severus e sinto falta dele. Mas gostei de ficar com Ron e Hermione, mesmo que envolvesse estudo e mais estudo.

Tenho planos pra esta noite. Acho que mereço um intervalo depois de ter feitos os NOM's hoje. Lembro agora de uns doces que comprei em Honeyducks pra Severus. Estão na minha mochila, com meus livros. Fiz questão de usar uma gota ou duas do "Apanhador" também. Não consigo deixar de sorrir no meu caminho para as masmorras.

Cinco minutos depois, estou de volta à Torre de Gryffindor sem sorriso algum no rosto. Quando fui bater na porta do escritório de Severus, encontrei um bilhete preso à madeira, escrito "Harry". Não sei se tinha feitiços ou algo assim, eu só puxei pra ler.

_Harry,_

_Fui chamado para uma reunião de funcionários convocada subitamente e não creio estar de volta até depois do toque de recolher._

_Até amanhã,_

S.

Como Ron diria – "Vagabundo!"

* * *

**N/T:**¹Comentário perva mode on: E eu que pensei que o Severus só pudesse fazer isso depois da maioridade do Harry... ²Eita, povo que só pensa em sexo! 

Pobre Harry que levou um cano.

No mais, respondendo algumas questões.

Tudo bem, Aleera Black? Seja bem-vinda! XD Que bom que decidiu ler A Lei da Sexualidade! Obrigada pelo elogio, foi difícil achar um Penname que eu não achasse bobo com o tempo. Concordo inteiramente quando as pessoas fazem duas críticas em relação a essa fics: muita enrolação para o lemon e uma aceitação rápida demais por parte das personagens. Mas é muito bom que você tenha conseguido passar além desses problemas pequeninos e ver o que a fic tem a oferecer. Bom, quanto ao lemon, não vou fazer muita propaganda. Só vou dizer que a primeira vez do Harry dura alguns capítulos. E agora eu vou usar uma definição que eu li uma autora que eu gosto muito dizer, a _Entlzab_ (disponível neste site): "impróprio para menores de 70 anos, se não foram bem-vividos".

_Rebecca Mae_


	23. Um pequeno teste

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Três:Um pequeno teste

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Quando entro na Sala Comunal, Ron e Hermione erguem seus olhos para ver quem está chegando e percebo a surpresa em seus rostos. É melhor falar de uma vez o que aconteceu, senão eles vão vir perguntar. Não posso culpá-los, eu acho.

"Ei, cara!" Ron diz. "Problemas?"

Acho que Ron ficaria feliz demais se eu dissesse sim.

"Não, acho que não, na verdade." Minha voz é uma dica de que não estou feliz, mas não posso deixar de demonstrar; tenho certeza que ele percebe. "É só que eu encontrei um bilhete quando cheguei lá – Severus foi chamado para uma Reunião de Funcionários."

"Meio repentino, não é?" ele diz. Esperei que ele comentasse, então não é surpresa.

"Acho que acontece de vez em quando," murmuro, realmente não quero ter que justificar as ações de Severus para Ron. Estou desapontado o suficiente e tê-lo fazendo-me sentir na defensiva não ajuda.

"Você pode então se unir a nós para estudar," Hermione diz e afasta os livros de modo a me dar espaço para que eu me sente junto a ela.

Tiro meus livros da mochila, certo de não deixar as coisas que preparei para Severus aparecerem. Por alguma razão, não quero que eles vejam que estou o presenteando. Esse pensamento me faz ficar sério: por que não posso dar para o meu... o que quer que ele seja... um presente? Ele me comprou uma pena, loção pós-barba e sempre paga tudo quando está comigo, afinal. E quero dar alguma coisa¹, mostrar que eu não acho que já o conquistei. Se puder, quero fazê-lo sorrir... Porque é realmente gostoso quando ele sorri.

Acho difícil me concentrar na revisão desta noite. Estou acostumado com a companhia de Severus quando estudo. Sentar aqui, agora, com meus amigos me parece estranho, embora familiar. Não parece mais certo. Não me sinto mais parte disso. Acho que foi quando eles começaram a namorar e agora que estou com Severus me sinto ainda mais afastado. É um esforço enorme me concentrar e tento bloquear esses pensamentos pra que alguma hora eu possa começar.

"Quer um pouco de suco de abóbora?" Ron pergunta pouco tempo depois e paramos para um intervalo curto e uma bebida em frente à lareira. Lembro-me que a essa hora eu receberia uma taça de vinho de Severus, em frente ao fogo em seus aposentos, sentado em uma das cadeiras de couro. Talvez ele me beijasse... Sinto falta dele e me pergunto o que ele está fazendo agora. Parece estranho que alguém seja convocado para uma Reunião de Funcionários assim, geralmente é tudo programado de forma que não interfira em nada. Sinto um tremor ao pensar que talvez "Reunião de Funcionários" seja como ele chama um encontro com Voldemort². Por favor, não.

Enquanto bebo o suco, concentro-me em tentar achar qualquer pista, qualquer sensação que possa ter sido criada pelas atividades de Voldemort. Nada, o que é bom, suponho. Devo parecer severo quando estou me concentrando, porque Ron desvia o olhar de contemplação de sua namorada. Estão sentados lado a lado, o braço de Ron ao redor do ombro de Hermione e sinto ciúmes. De nenhum deles, nem de seu relacionamento, mas do fato de eu querer estar nos braços de Severus agora.

"Você parece tenso, Harry," Ron diz. Eu não respondo. Não sei exatamente o que dizer. "teve um arranca-rabo amoroso?"

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Ron!" Hermione diz. "Deixe o Harry em paz, não é da sua conta!"

"Bom, acontece que eu acho que é," argumenta. "Harry é nosso amigo e se aquele imbecil está magoando ele..."

Interrompo, estou farto dessa atitude: "Calado, Ron! Severus não me magoou, foi chamado pra uma reunião de funcionários, eu falei. Não sei por que raios me incomodei em contar, você não acredita! E não chama ele de imbecil!" Acrescento de bom grado. O que Ron ia achar se eu fosse rude assim com Hermione? Não que eu fosse dizer nada horrível assim sobre ela, mas ele não consegue ver como isso é chato?

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ron!" Hermione vai de novo. "Ele estão juntos! Pare de fazer comentários horrorosos, não vê que isso chateia Harry?"

Obrigado, Hermione. Estou aliviado que ela tenha dito isso por mim, não quero parecer um chorão apaixonado na frente dos meus amigos.

Minha mente andou rodopiando todo o fim de semana, com essas revelações que escutei no sábado sobre Lucius Malfoy e a importância da Capacitação e como isso se encaixa com Voldemort e a coisa toda. Acrescente minha saudade de Severus, não é difícil entender por que estou indo tão mal na minha revisão.

"Ainda não consigo superar, Mione," Ron choraminga. "Tenho certeza que Harry se sentiria do mesmo jeito, ou até muito melhor, se tivesse escolhido outra pessoa. Por algum momento pensou no Dean, Harry? Todo mundo sabe que ele prefere os caras e sempre teve uma queda por você. Aposto que se tivesse escolhido ele, estaria bem melhor do que está agora!"

Dean? Queda por mim? Prefere os caras? Isso é verdade? Nunca notei... Nada disso. Será que Ron sequer quer chegar a algum lugar? Será que eu me sentiria assim com qualquer pessoa que eu saísse? Talvez Severus não seja especial, no final das contas, talvez eu me sinta assim só porque ele é o primeiro cara a me beijar e isso me faz sentir bem... Como eu sei que não seria assim com Dean?

Desisto! Não dá pra encarar. Ron realmente me deixou chateado: primeiro falando de Severus de novo e o xingando, então trazendo essa idéia de que eu sentiria a mesma coisa com qualquer um. Some isso ao meu desapontamento de hoje à noite e não sei o que pensar. Peço licença aos meus amigos e vou pra cama, dizendo a Ron que o vejo depois, a menos que eu esteja dormindo. Vou me certificar de fingir que estou.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte vejo Severus na mesa dos funcionários. Não posso deixar de olhar. Sei que várias pessoas no Salão acham engraçado, mas eu não me importo realmente, a menos que isso afete Severus. Mesmo que sua presença na escola seja tão impressionante que pouquíssimos estudantes – ou mesmo funcionários – ousariam desafiá-lo. Lembro de quando estava perto dele – como meu corpo se sentia tão bem junto ao dele, como nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar bem. Lembro de como me senti contente, como se nos encaixássemos³ em todos os níveis: coração, mente, magia e alma.

Severus ergue a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontram e travam. Estou só me enganando? Não acho... Posso sentir essa ligação, essa intensidade até mesmo desse lado do Salão. Só um olhar, só por isso.

* * *

Já fiz agora... A manhã inteira fiquei pensando nas dúvidas que Ron colocou na minha cabeça. Uma vez que se enfiaram aí, ficam dando voltas e voltas até que eu faça alguma coisa a respeito. Conheço a mim mesmo bem demais pra saber que é melhor eu tomar coragem e fazer de uma vez, porque essas dúvidas não vão embora.

Então eu fiz. Falei com Dean durante o intervalo matutino e pedi que me fizesse um favor. Ele sorriu e disse que é claro que faria. Vou encontrá-lo depois do almoço, atrás da Bruxa de Um Olho Só, cenário do episódio grudento de Ron e Hermione. Não quero repetir nada disso, só quero que me beije, pra ver se a sensação é igual a quando Severus está comigo, já que Ron plantou essa dúvida em mim. Como vou saber? De verdade? Nunca tive um namorado. Só beijei garotas antes e não gostei, mas não é por isso que eu iria notar que sou gay. E preciso saber logo se Ron tem razão. Espero que não tenha, mas tenho que descobrir. Sinto-me um pouco maldoso fazendo isso. Estou com Sev... Mas preciso saber. Maldito Ron e seus comentários!

Então aqui estou, em pé no corredor, nenhum pouco nervoso, como eu esperei estar. Afinal, eu estou bem certo de como se beija agora, não há por que me apavorar, há? Não tem por que me sentir culpado... Tem?

Dean vem chegando, sorrindo.

"Então, Harry," ele diz. "Não me importo de beijar você, pensei nisso bastante. Só não conta pro Snape, tudo bem?"

"Você acha que eu contaria? Acho que nós dois teríamos uma expectativa de vida bem baixa! Só quero... Bom, ele é o único que eu beijei e..."

"Tudo bem, Harry, eu entendo. Não é nenhum grande lance. Sei que você está com ele e entendo que você precise ter certeza, faz sentido. Vamos só fazer com que ninguém nos veja."

Vamos para detrás da estátua e Dean põe as mãos nos meus ombros. Encaramos-nos por um tempo. Conheço-o há cinco anos, mas, honestamente, nunca notei que ele prefere garotos, ou que gosta de mim. É claro, até Ron e Hermione se cobrirem de meleca eu nem pensava muito em sexo. Tomei minha decisão sobre minha Capacitação mais pelo bem da minha mágica que por qualquer outra coisa, mas agora não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Severus.

Dean se inclina sobre mim e pressiona os lábios nos meus. Eu não estava pronto! Estava pensando em Severus, até agora. Os lábios de Dean são frios e úmidos. Ele beija muito bem, gradualmente aumentando a pressão. Sei que ele quer que eu abra a boca, mas eu não quero mesmo. Não quero nada disso. Aquelas ondas de prazer descendo pela minha coluna, indo em direção à minha virilha... Não sinto nada disso! Afasto-me. Para o crédito dele, ele percebe e reage. Separamos-nos.

"Acho que você conseguiu sua resposta, Harry," ele diz.

Assinto. "É. Obrigado, Dean."

Sinto-me meio acovardado, triste por tê-lo feito se sentir inadequado ou algo assim. Ele chega mais e me abraça.

"Tudo bem, vamos voltar agora, antes que nos notem."

Então retornamos para junto dos outros alunos, que agora se empurram na porta da sala de Transfiguração.

* * *

**N/T: **¹Esse papo é perigoso! ¬¬  
²Só agora ele pensa nisso! u.ú'  
**N/B: **Essa autora deixa a gente de molho. ³ Mentira, que eu sei o q tu quer encaixar, rapaiz! XD

**Nota do Grupo: **Desculpem mesmo a gente pela falta de atualização. De presente, três capítulos de uma vez.


	24. A Uma Vida de Distância

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro: A uma vida de distância

Encontrei a resposta que precisava e estou feliz porque me fez ter certeza, me deixou determinado a ignorar as opiniões de Ron sobre mim, Severus e sexo. Ele não sabe de nada sobre como funciona, eu devia ter percebido. O problema é que, agora, eu me sinto culpado por ter beijado Dean. Eu praticamente estremeço nas aulas de Transfiguração. Dean está sentado com Seamus na carteira a minha frente e sua visão me faz corar de vergonha. Agora vou achar difícil olhar até pra Severus sem ficar vermelho, sei que vou.

No jantar, nem ouso olhar para Severus. Isso é incomum pra mim, e posso sentir Ron olhando pra mim de novo, tentando encontrar uma maneira de mencionar que eu não pareço muito feliz e que ele está _certo _de que eu estou com algum problema envolvendo Severus. Vai haver um problema é se ele disser alguma coisa: vou pegar a panqueca dele e enfiar goela abaixo. Isso sim vai fechar a matraca dele.

Conseguimos jantar sem eu apelar para a panqueca e me levanto e vou embora sem falar com Ron. Tenho minha mochila comigo, como sempre, então ele sabe que estou indo para as masmorras. Só espero que Severus esteja lá esta noite, não poderia suportar voltar de novo para a Torre da Grifinória e enfrentar seus questionamentos e olhares de pena. Só quero voltar para o relaxado estado de felicidade que as nossas sessões de estudo costumavam ter, antes do bilhete de Sev e dos comentários de Ron.

Quando Severus abre a porta, eu não tenho mais tempo para me preocupar. Ele me envolve num grande abraço, de uma vez, que dura por muito tempo. O calor é maravilhoso, a sensação de seus braços ao meu redor, me circulando, me protegendo. Ele finalmente folga o abraço e se inclina para me beijar. Viro meu rosto de lado, envergonhado e cheio de culpa e não posso evitar o calor subindo pelo meu rosto.

"Harry, o que houve?"

"Eu…"

Eu não posso responder. Eu não sei o que dizer. _Severus, eu beijei outra pessoa._

"Harry, por favor... Eu fiz alguma coisa para aborrecê-lo? Sinto muito por ontem à noite, mas o Diretor tinha negócios da Ordem para me passar, não pude avisar ou adiar..."

"Não, não, Severus…" Eu balanço minha cabeça e agora meus olhos estão se enchendo de lágrimas. Oh, ele vai pensar que eu sou tão _criança_!

Ele ergue as mãos e toca minha bochecha, ternamente traçando a linha dos ossos da minha face. Uma lágrima cai e desce pelo meu rosto e ele a detém com um dedo longo.

"O que quer que seja, Harry, por favor, me diga."

"Severus, eu sinto tanto," eu soluço, minha voz aguda. Sinto-me doente. Eu o traí, no que estava pensando? Sinto-me tão seguro, tão certo nos braços dele, como posso ter duvidado?

Ele me guia até o sofá pequeno, onde me puxa para que eu me sente perto dele, seus braços me dando apoio, me puxando para seu lado. Suas mãos acariciam meus ombros, aliviando a tensão que eu não sabia estar contendo. Não mereço isso, ele vai me odiar quando souber.

"Severus…" Ele ainda me segura, me acaricia, e de alguma forma eu encontro a força para dizer o que preciso. Tenho que contar, senão isso vai me devorar por dentro.

"Quando você não estava aqui ontem, eu voltei para estudar com Ron e Hermione. Ron continuou naquela – você sabe como ele é –, ele disse que eu não sabia nada sobre sexo – bom, eu não sei – e que quando eu disse que você me fazia feliz, ele disse que qualquer um faria e perguntou como eu sabia que queria você se nunca tinha sequer beijado um garoto antes?"

Ele ainda me segura, ainda me acaricia. Tenho que terminar isso.

"Então pedi ao Dean Thomas, Ron disse que ele era gay e..." Severus estava rígido e sua mão tinha parado de acariciar. Olho em seus olhos, aquelas profundidades negras brilhando estranhamente, alguns relances luminosos, algo que eu não posso nomear. "Ele me beijou e foi... Foi vazio. Não aconteceu nada, não como quando você me beija, Severus. Foi como um amigo, quase um parente."

A mão de Severus volta a acariciar minhas costas de novo, só um pouquinho.

"Eu fui o primeiro homem a beijar você?"

"Sim, você sabe que foi. Eu sabia que era especial – É só que o Ron perguntou como eu sabia já que nunca tinha tentado com ninguém mais, só garotas, e eu não gosto de garotas e... Isso ficou dando voltas e voltas na minha cabeça!" Estou gaguejando faz algum tempo, só tentando forçar essa coisa horrível pra fora do meu corpo, arrancar de mim pra ele poder gritar comigo, pra ele poder me botar pra fora, se for fazer isso. Preciso forçar, preciso me livrar.

"E eu me comparo com sua nova experiência?"

"Oh Severus, eu queria nunca ter feito isso! Foi tão... Sem propósito. E agora me sinto péssimo. O que eu esperava? É especial com você, eu devo ter sido muito burro para pensar que era normal assim! Mas eu não sabia, Severus! Oh, me desculpa..." E eu rompo em soluços novamente. Estou muito mal pelo beijo e por esta cena também, ele deve me odiar.

"Shhhhh," ele sussurra no meu ouvido, as mãos me tocando novamente, seus braços me apertando forte, acalmando meus soluços. "Harry… Shhh. Se você ainda me quiser, eu sou seu. Apenas entenda que eu não vou dividi-lo, de forma alguma, jamais." A voz dele é grave, macia no começo e terna no final e eu não consigo evitar um estremecimento de medo, porque sei que ele está falando sério. Eu assinto, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, contente de me abraçarem tão apertado, de ser controlado.

"Você ainda me quer, Harry?"

Oh Deus! Se eu quero? "Sim, claro que sim, Severus, por favor, quero mais que nunca, não me mande embora!"

"Não vou mandar. Mas quero que me prometa que nunca vai tocar nenhum outro rapaz, ou homem, enquanto estiver comigo." Ele ergue meu queixo com dois dedos e me encara, seus olhos escuros reluzindo com uma intensidade que eu não ouso nomear, porque posso errar completamente.

"Prometo, Severus, Merlin, eu prometo. Desculpe-me mesmo." Meus olhos estão se enchendo novamente e devo estar uma figura, mas ele sorri.

"Então eu perdôo, só dessa vez," ele diz, e se inclina para beijar meus lábios gentilmente, completamente, sua boca se movendo e meu corpo respondendo como sempre faz. O poder que ele tem sobre mim faz os disparos doloridos de prazer estremecerem meu corpo, impulsionando meus quadris em direção a ele, desesperado.

Ele geme levemente em nosso beijo e isso é ainda pior, porque eu estou tão duro... Como se eu fosse gozar. Gemo de volta, um som urgente, tentando fazer com que ele saiba, e ele responde, se retraindo, seus olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca, muito abertos e ferozes. "Harry!" ele ofega, e tem um espasmo como se tivesse sido escaldado. Não posso deixar de notar sua óbvia excitação, suas calças apertadas, com um vulto na frente. Oh, Merlin, ele parece enorme e eu me sinto um garotinho...

"Temos que tomar cuidado, Harry," ele ofega, sem fôlego.

Eu abro minhas calças, tentando aliviar a pressão, tentando não gozar.

"Vá para o banheiro!" Ele dispara. "Não volte até estar... Mais calmo."

Eu assinto, e corro para a porta que leva ao banheiro. Ele me deu permissão pra lidar com meu problema, e eu não demoro muito. Mais ou menos quatro estocadas e eu gozo, gemendo o nome dele. No quarto dele. Ao menos ele não está por perto, então não preciso temer o sorriso maquiavélico. Como isso seria vergonhoso, nas masmorras do Snape!

Quando volto após me limpar, ele está sentado em sua escrivaninha, corrigindo atividades. Ele não me olha e estou feliz por isso, porque é uma sensação estranha entrar no quarto de alguém com essa pessoa _sabendo _que eu acabei de gozar. Sento-me e volto rapidamente ao meu trabalho. Depois de algum tempo, percebo como estamos relaxados de novo, trabalhando juntos, e suspiro de alívio que as coisas tenham voltado ao normal. Quase arruinei minha chance de felicidade, ou de futuro. Severus me deu outra chance; tenho de merecê-la.

Quando paramos para uma bebida, Severus bate palmas e um elfo aparece com uma bandeja de biscoitos e queijo. Há muita variedade de queijo, vários pedacinhos, e muito formatos e tamanhos diferentes de biscoitos. Parecem deliciosos e eu sei que pareço estupidamente animado. Severus sorri com a minha reação.

"Achei precisávamos de uns desses com nosso vinho," ele diz.

Ele parece tão determinado em me mostrar coisas diferentes – comida, bebida, magia, compras, sexo... Eu lambo meus lábios em antecipação. A cômica é posta na mesinha ao lado e nos servimos com bocados entre os goles de vinho. Nossos dedos se encontram enquanto pegamos os biscoitos. Eu me espanto levemente.

Ergo o olhar e vejo que ele me observa. Os olhos brilham e ele fica parado como se esperasse. Pelo quê, Severus? _Por você, Harry._

Eu me aproximo e o beijo, gentilmente. Seus lábios têm gosto de vinho. Eu acaricio seu lábio superior com minha língua. Seus lábios se entreabrem. Oh, isso é tão bom, guiar o beijo – dando o beijo. Ele me deixa guiar e eu pressiono mais urgentemente. Sua boca é doce, úmida e fascinante, sua língua acaricia minha chegada. Minhas mãos seguram seus ombros, sinto força e calor sob mim.

Gentilmente, e cedo demais, as mãos dele se levantam e agarram meus braço. Me empurra de volta; suavemente e muito cedo, mas necessariamente. Estou duro de novo – ele me faz desejá-lo toda vez que o toco. Sei aonde isso leva, li o livro várias vezes, e costumava me apavorar. Mas agora que sinto a sensação aguda no meu baixo ventre, eu quero. Eu o quero, quero dentro de mim, logo. "Oh, Sev," eu sussurro, apenas ciente de que usei um apelido depois de ter chamado.

"Harry," ele diz, aquela voz linda e tão grave cheia de desejo. "Você é tão novo e tão inexperiente, mas é tão gostoso, me faz desejar você tanto."

Ele aproxima seu rosto do meu, seus lábios contra minha orelha. "Eu tô tão ereto," ele admite.

Aquele fogo me atravessa de novo. Meu pau pulsa. Oh Merlin, ele vai me fazer gozar nas minhas calças, só falando assim!

"Quero ser aquele a ensinar tudo pra você, Harry, deixar você experiente, mostrar como você pode ser gostoso. Sei que vamos fazer bem gostoso logo, meu garoto lindo," seus dedos longos acariciam meu rosto e eu tremo de necessidade.

"Tem certeza que é isso que quer?" ele pergunta.

"Severus," eu gemo. "Eu quero você agora..."

"Não, Harry. Não podemos... Você sabe disso." Sua voz ainda é grave e ressoa de desejo. "Por favor, vá embora. Não vou agüentar muito tempo." Ele soa desesperado agora, e se afasta, virando as costas pra mim.

Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e sei que é melhor. Mas eu não quero, não quero mesmo ter que ir agora. Quero abraçá-lo, abrir seus botões, beijar sua carne, expondo-a para o meu olhar.

Como quero vê-lo... Todinho. A visão daquele vulto enorme em suas calças me faz querer ollhar – encarar cada pedaço dele.

"Por favor, Harry... Ajude-me. Por favor... Vai." A voz dele está implorante agora. Sei que é desespero de desejo também, mas sei que preciso responder. Ele precisa que eu o ajude, que eu seja forte por ele. Estou surpreso e excitado de saber que posso fazer Snape perder o controle, e que precisa que eu seja mais forte que ele. E que eu posso ser.

Eu fico em pé, apanho minhas coisas rapidamente, e saio de lá sem outra palavra. Quando me aproximo do corredor de saída, pego o pequeno pacote de doces de licor que comprei pra ele na Honeydukes e ponho na mesinha de canto, onde fica em seu campo de visão e sei que ele vai olhar assim que se recuperar.

Oh Severus, quero tanto você. Meu aniversário parece a uma vida de distância.

* * *

**N/B:** Acho que todos nós pensamos o mesmo Harry! Quantos capítulos ainda vai durar essa tortura, Rebecca?  
**N/t: **Apenas mais alguns, Ivich, querida.**  
**


	25. Mais Publicidade

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo vinte e Cinco: Mais Publicidade

**Ponto de Vista do Remus:**

Devo confessar que estou intrigado com esta visita a Hogwarts. Da última vez que o vi, pensei que Harry tinha alguém em mente para seu Capacitador, mesmo que não tenha dito nada. Obviamente ele teve tempo para pensar, para se aproximar do homem, quem o aceitou. E Dumbledore aprova, então por que estou com essa sensação estranha de receio?

Estou usando minhas segundas melhores vestes – realmente tenho que conservar as melhores para ocasiões que exijam vestes a rigor, mesmo que elas quase não sejam adequadas. Estas vestes são verde-floresta e sempre se dão bem com meu cabelo e o tom da minha pele. Não posso evitar um sorriso amargo ao pensar nisso: meu cabelo anda tão grisalho ultimamente que qualquer cor provavelmente ficaria bem com ele. Uma das poucas vantagens de parecer mais velho, e que consolo é!

Quando me sento à mesa dos funcionários na hora do jantar, meu olhar se cruza com o de Snape. Percebo que estou usando a cor da casa dele e espero um rosnado por minha impertinência da parte dele, mas, para minha surpresa, ele me ignora. Talvez esteja doente; ele não costuma perder uma boa oportunidade para rosnar.

Dumbledore está à minha esquerda, Minerva à minha direita e me sinto como um convidado de honra. Voltar a Hogwarts pode trazer algumas lembranças desconfortáveis, mas os chefes das casas estão determinados a me fazer sentir em casa, e fico agradecido. Snape é pouco importante perto disso.

Capto o olhar de Harry da mesa de funcionários e sorrio pra ele. Ele acena entusiasticamente e meu sorriso aumenta: ele parece feliz.

"Harry parece bem," eu digo a Minerva.

"Sim, ele parece bem feliz ultimamente," ela concorda. "Tem sido semanas difíceis com os NOM's, é claro. Tenho certeza que ele está feliz de já ter feito."

"Sim. É bom vê-lo feliz também. Ouvi dizer que Ron e Hermione estão juntos e fiquei um pouco preocupado de que Harry pudesse se sentir deixado de lado."

"Acredito que eles estão 'numa boa', como dizem. Harry, é claro, tem outro peixe para pescar."

Ela contorce os lábios como se estivesse determinada a não deixar escapar mais nenhum comentário, então não pergunto porque conheço Minerva há tempos; se ela não quer dizer mais nada, não dirá. Meu receio aumenta um pouco, mas estou decidido a aproveitar meu jantar, não é sempre que tenho refeições tão agradáveis quanto as servidas em Hogwarts e não vou deixar minha tensão afetar meu paladar esta noite.

Costeletas de porco com menta e batatas grandes, ervilhas e milho. Delicioso! Uma sobremesa de verão, pudim feito com as frutas frescas dos jardins de Hogwarts: amoras, morangos, ameixas e framboesas; servidas com creme. Como cada migalha e me sinto prazerosamente cheio; sinto falta da mesa dos funcionários, uma das melhores lembranças de minha breve carreira como professor, pela comida e companhia.

Depois do café, Dumbledore se levanta. "Vou para meu escritório um pouco depois, Remus. Você vai e começa com o Harry primeiro, ele vai querer conversar um pouco. Trarei... Esse cavalheiro... Um pouco depois."

Eu assinto. Isso é bom, tive esperanças de conhecer esse cara hoje à noite. Sirius está ansioso pelo meu relatório, e vou me certificar de dar uma boa checada nele. Levanto-me e vou até a mesa da Grifinória para apanhar Harry.

"Oi, Remus," ele diz, em seu jeito quieto e amigável.

"Como você está, Harry?"

"Bem, muito bem..." Dei uma boa olhada nele e ele parece bem.

"Vamos para o escritório do diretor, então?"

Ele se levanta e partimos. Ron e Hermione olham pra cima, ambos sorriem e me cumprimentam na passagem, e Hermione acena a Harry levemente e deseja boa sorte a ele. Parece que o trio anda se mantendo informado das atividades uns dos outros e fico feliz de ver que seus relacionamentos não perturbaram sua proximidade. Acho que Ron ainda parece um pouco reticente, mas não muito, então deve estar feliz o bastante – ele nunca foi de esconder quando não aprova alguma coisa. Provavelmente só está um pouco confuso sobre Harry ser gay; é sempre estranho quando um jovem se revela.

Quando alcançamos a gárgula, dou a senha: 'Black Jacks'. A gárgula se afasta e subimos para o escritório do diretor.

"Parece estranho estar aqui sem Albus nos oferecendo uma bandeja de chá," eu digo.

Harry ri. "É, eu sei o que você quer dizer." Ele anda por ali, olhando alguns dos instrumentos mágicos que Dumbledore coleciona, cauteloso de não tocar nenhum. Com artefatos bruxos, você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer. Cuidado é algo que se aprende cedo, e raramente se esquece. Sorrio ao lembrar do episódio gosmento de Ron e Hermione.

"Vamos nos sentar?" Quero que Harry venha e me diga agora. Posso ver que ele está nervoso – é esperado -, mas ele pode muito bem seguir em frente.

"É, claro," ele suspira e se senta no sofá. Eu sento numa cadeira próxima.

"Eu posso muito bem contar," ele diz. "Eu escolhi Snape como meu Capacitador."

Paro de respirar por um momento. O mundo parece congelar, eu devo ter ouvido errado! Não sei quem eu esperava que ele dissesse, mas nunca ele! Harry pode ver minha reação e espera um pouco antes de continuar.

"Eu sei que está surpreso, mas você ouviu direito: eu escolhi Severus Snape. Faz sentido por um monte de razões, não só porque eu o quero de verdade."

"Mas Harry... Snape... Ele é... Bom, antes de tudo ele é... _Sombrio!"_

"Ele é um membro da Ordem da Fênix, você sabe disso, Remus." A voz de Harry é firme e eu sei que ele está preparado pra isso, não vai aceitar argumentos. "Ele é mais velho que eu e eu preciso disso. Ele é poderoso e corajoso o suficiente para desafiar Voldemort e sua magia vai complementar a minha. Dumbledore concorda, Remus."

"De fato, eu concordo," a voz suave, ainda que poderosa, do Diretor ecoa pelo aposento enquanto ele entra pela porta. Severus está atrás dele, parecendo sério.

"Jovem Harry fez uma escolha memorável, Remus. Uma escolha bem-pensada e instruída."

Severus se mantém à sombra de Dumbledore e espero que ele tenha me ouvido chamá-lo de 'Sombrio'. Ele sempre me lembrou de que sou uma criatura sombria, de fato, anunciou para todo o mundo quando deixou a escola saber. Na minha opinião, ele é tão sombrio quanto eu sou todos os dias. Eu o encaro, seu rosto fechado, e não consigo nenhuma reação. Severus está contraído, seu rosto e seus sentimentos sob estrito controle e não consigo nenhuma resposta discernível dele.

"Bem," Harry diz, "Eu queria contar a você, Remus, para que você possa contar a Sirius. Não acho que ele vá ficar muito feliz, mas eu já me decidi. A Capacitação vai ser no meu aniversário. Tenho certeza que preciso desses poderes ajustados o mais cedo possível."

Eu assinto. Não confio em minha voz. Sirius vai ficar lívido! Eu não invejo a mim mesmo de ser aquele quem vai contar.

"Chá, então, eu acho," Dumbledore diz, vivaz, e conjura uma bandeja dos alimentos típicos. O resto de nós se senta resignado com seu destino, não parecendo capazes de acompanhar seu bom humor, ou estimular conversa fiada com xícaras de chá.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Acabei de sentar para o café da manhã do dia seguinte, aliviado que já tenha me encontrado com Remus, quando há uma comoção na mesa de funcionários.

Entre floreios cheios de pânico, uma voz irada, vinda de um Berrador, explode:

"_Severus Snape! Seu projeto ensebado de ser humano! O que te faz pensar que vai se safar dessa? Não estou nem aí se Harry escolheu – você usou algum tipo de magia das trevas para forçá-lo a isso! Não vou permitir! Vou detê-lo – esteja certo disso! Seu bastardo e molestador de crianças asqueroso!"_

Eu conheço essa voz. Ele não disse o próprio nome, mas eu sei – e provavelmente muitos outros perceberão – que essa voz é do ainda fugitivo assassino escapista Sirius Black. Um silêncio gutural cai sobre o Salão chocado, sem o som do café da manhã sendo comido ou servido. Até Ron parou de mastigar.

Depois de alguns momentos, a conversa começa de novo, meio quieta no começo, mas num tom agitado. Muitas pessoas estão encarando Snape, quem olha para a pilha de papel vermelho que resta do Berrador. Ele franze o cenho levemente, então empurra os fragmentos de lado e continua comendo o bacon e os ovos. Duvido que tenha sido o primeiro Berrador que ele recebe, e não parece incomodá-lo muito.

Ron engole a comida e diz, "Pelas bolas de Merlin!"

"Obrigada, Ron, sua eloqüência não é apreciada na mesa de café!" Hermione dispara. Ela parece a mãe do Ron.

Ron a encara como se ela tivesse uma cabeça extra, balança a própria levemente e olha pra mim.

"Mais publicidade, Harry. Exatamente o que você precisa."

É.

* * *

**N/T:**Não se preocupem, queridos, o lemon não há de demorar agora.

_Rebecca_


	26. O Mensageiro

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Seis: O Mensageiro

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

É a última semana do ano letivo e descobri que tenho que voltar para a casa dos Dursley neste verão. Não as férias todas, graças a Deus. Dificilmente seria o lugar ideal para Sev me Capacitar, afinal! A imagem mental de Tio Vernon em pé do lado de fora do meu quarto com um copo de vidro encostado à porta é horripilante demais para ser engraçado.

Professor Dumbledore diz que eu tenho que voltar pra eles por um mês, pra renovar a proteção do sangue da minha mãe. Então me mudo para o Largo Grimmauld e passo o resto das férias com Sirius, que 'está ansioso para passar algum tempo comigo'. Devo admitir, já gostei bastante disso, mas agora estou preocupado, sei que vai ser bem mais que estranho. Só porque ele não mandou mais nenhum Berrador, não quer dizer que ele aceitou a idéia de Snape ser meu Capacitador e suponho que ele vá tentar me dissuadir até o fim. Não estou atrás de um verão inteiro o ouvindo falar mal do Severus.

Temos bem pouco trabalho pra fazer – nada de dever de casa, na verdade, exceto algumas leituras preparatórias para as matérias no ano que vem. Severus passou muitas delas para os que esperam continuar tendo aulas de Poções, mas não há mais aquele senso de urgência e Ron, eu e Hermione andamos muito pelo Lago, conversando. As coisas com Ron estão bem, desde que nos mantenhamos longe de assuntos envolvendo Snape, sexo e meu aniversário. É incrível como a conversa apimenta perto desses assuntos, então a atmosfera não tem sido relaxada como costumava ser.

Hermione está bem, ela não diz muito sobre mim e Severus. Acho que ela aceita todas as minhas razões lógicas para escolhê-lo, mas suspeito que ela saiba que a verdadeira razão pela qual o escolhi, dentre todas as pessoas, é que eu quero mesmo transar com ele. Graças a Deus, ela se abstém de fazer comentários.

"Aquele não é o Remus?" ela pergunta, enquanto vemos uma figura andar até nós vinda da entrada do castelo.

"É," eu digo e meu coração afunda. É uma coisa triste que a visão do meu ex professor favorito me cause essa reação. Remus sempre foi gentil e me deu apoio. Mas Remus é o melhor amigo de Sirius e, no momento, isso quer dizer problema.

"Olá!" ele diz ao se aproximar. "Um entardecer lindo, não acham? Aposto que mal podem esperar para fazer os NOM's e acabar logo com isso."

Ele não veio até aqui pra falar de NOM's. Deixo Ron e Hermione conversarem com ele e espero que o real assunto venha à tona. Noto que estou me comportando de um jeito bem sonserino ultimamente. Bom, quase caí na casa do Sev e agora que eu o vejo quase todas as noites, deve ser natural.

"Posso dar uma palavrinha em particular com você, Harry?" ele pergunta depois de uns cinco minutos.

"Tá," eu respondo e me afasto um pouco com ele, deixando Ron e Hermione sozinhos em mais um desses 'interlúdios românticos à beira do lago' que eles têm. Eles podem adivinhar o que Remus quer... Você teria que ser um verdadeiro trasgo pra não perceber.

"Harry, eu contei a Sirius sua escolha."

"Hummm… É?" eu digo. "Acho que essa ocasião deve ter sido interessante..."

Ele me olha, escrutinador, como se não estivesse esperando bem essa resposta. Bom, Remus, acho que eu mudei um pouquinho desde o terceiro ano. E acho que estou adquirindo a fina arte do comentário sarcástico.

"Você entende que Sirius não pode mesmo vir aqui e falar com você, ele próprio, Harry, então ele me pediu para falar com você em seu nome."

_Graças a Merlim que ele não pode! _– é meu primeiro pensamento. Então me sinto culpado por estar feliz de não poder ver Sirius. Há pouco tempo, não haveria nada que me faria mais feliz. Mas acho melhor não dizer nada, só esperar ele continuar. Porque eu sei que ele vai.

"Sirius está totalmente desesperado para que você não faça isso Harry..."

Eu o interrompo antes que ele consiga dizer mais.

"Bom, eu sinto muito quanto a isso, mas como eu já falei pra você, eu já me decidi. Está tudo arranjado, e eu confio na opinião de Dumbledore, mesmo que o Sirius não confie."

"É claro que Sirius confia em Dumbledore!" Remus diz.

"Então ele tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar, não é? Remus, eu _quero _que Severus seja meu Capacitador. Passei bastante tempo com ele ultimamente, estou mesmo chegando a conhecê-lo..."

"Não mesmo, Harry!" ele interrompe. "Você não faz idéia de como Severus é realmente! Ele é um Comensal da Morte, pelo amor de Merlim!"

"Ele é o Comensal da Morte espião que Dumbledore confia, Remus! Isso é só um pouquinho diferente, não acha?" Estou falando mais alto e mais estridente conforme meus sentimentos se tornam mais fortes. Sabia que essa conversa ia chegar, mas não vou deixar ninguém fazer minha cabeça.

Remus tem a graça de parecer abalado, mas acrescenta: "Mas você ainda não tem noção do que ele já fez na vida, harry. Antes de vir para a Ordem, ele era igualzinho ao resto deles. Apenas tente e assista o que ele é capaz de fazer!"

"Ele é capaz de enfrentar Voldemort, de arriscar sua vida para ajudar o lado da Luz! Você conhece alguém mais que faça tanto? Ele é capaz de me mostrar como lutar!"

Remus fica quieto. Acho que ele percebeu como estou certo quanto a isso. Já é hora de perceber.

"Você não vai mudar de idéia, vai, Harry?"

"É verdade, não vou. Você devia me conhecer bem o bastante para saber que quando eu decido alguma coisa, vou até o fim. Vou fazer isso, Remus. Vou ser maior de idade e a escolha é minha."

"Sim. Como deve ser, Harry. É só que isso não é o que a maioria das pessoas escolheria pra você,"

"As pessoas têm feito escolhas por mim desde que eu era um bebê e raramente coincidem com o que eu quero, ou funcionaram particularmente bem. Não posso piorar mais as coisas, então diz pro Sirius que essa escolha é minha e que eu já decidi."

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Remus:**

Cada vez que eu vejo Harry, me impressiono. Impressiono-me que ele pareça ter pensado nisso tudo³. Impressionado de que ele tenha falado com Albus. E agora estou impressionado de que ele queira mesmo isso. Estou convencido de que, da parte do Harry, é genuíno. Agora tenho que investigar a outra parte, e esse, é claro, é o problema, porque é Severus.

Despeço-me de Harry e seus amigos e me dirijo ao castelo e às masmorras. Severus ainda está em seu escritório, então é fácil de encontrar. Empurro a porta e entro, pronto para a costumeira conversinha sarcástica. Ele olha para cima para ver quem está entrando sem bater, o cenho franzido, sem dúvida prestes a retirar pontos, ou dar uma detenção.

"Lupin!" ele diz e, embora sua voz não demonstre, acho que ele está surpreso. Ótimo, é uma vantagem.

"Preciso falar com você, Severus," eu o informo. Ele precisa saber que não tem escolha.

"Ah. Então sugiro que nos retiremos para meus aposentos e façamos isso confortavelmente, como _seres humanos_ civilizados." Essa ênfase suave, só pra deixar óbvio que ele não me qualifica como um. Ele não muda; se ao menos Harry pudesse saber como ele realmente é, talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

Quando nos ajustamos em frente à lareira –e devo admitir que é muito confortável e surpreendentemente agradável aqui -, eu vou direto ao ponto.

"Vim ver Harry hoje, para contar a ele o ponto de vista de Sirius sobre a Capacitação."

Ele apenas ergue aquela maldita sobrancelha, e espera.

"É claro, Sirius quer que Harry mude de idéia."

"É claro. Mas o que Harry quer?" ele pergunta.

Ele me surpreende um pouco ao chamar Harry por seu primeiro nome. Eu esperei que ele dissesse 'Potter'.

"Harry quer você. Simples assim."

Snape sorri. Maldito seja! Ele sorri. Não lembro quando foi a última vez em que vi seu rosto transformado em um sorriso genuíno – ele não é do tipo que sorri!

"O que _você _quer com isso, Severus?" eu pergunto, meio brusco. "Além de um rabo virgem, é claro.

O sorriso desaparece. O cenho franzido retorna.

"Tão eloqüente, Lupin, tão _grifinório _revelando assim seus sentimentos. Eu quero alinhar meus poderes com os de Harry, é claro. Quero ser seu Capacitador. E quero entre nós um elo que dure toda a vida, ao menos por agora..."

Um tremor corre minha espinha. Snape tem planos futuros com Harry. Isso é... Perturbador. Ele quer dizer que essa Capacitação, com todas suas ramificações, não é o bastante.

"E mais que tudo, eu quero _Harry. _Pra mim."

É minha vez de parecer atônito. Bom Merlim, o que ele quer dizer com isso?

"Você não vai trancá-lo com você!" eu grito, entrando em pânico como um trouxa que encontra um dragão.

"Não tenho desejo algum de trancá-lo comigo, de onde você tirou essa idéia? Não... Eu quero que Harry esteja comigo, alinhado, apreciado, amado..."

Eu cairia da minha cadeira se ela não tivesse encosto!

"Você está dizendo que ama Harry?" eu pergunto, minha voz ainda amedrontada e alta demais.

Severus me encara, avaliando minha falta de controle.

"Isso é entre nós, Lupin, e é pessoal."

"O que é isso, Snape! Se você quer que eu mantenha Sirius longe disso, poderia ao menos ser honesto sobre o que quer com Harry."

"Eu disse a você. Eu o quero."

Ele me encara com aquele olhar negro e implacável e eu sei que não vou conseguir arrancar mais nada dele hoje. Realmente, estou maravilhado que eu tenha conseguido tanto. Termino minha bebida.

"Adeus, Severus," digo e saio de lá. Não prometo nada a ele; ele também não me prometeu nada. Mas ainda penso que o que ele disse é significativo e foi além do que jamais pensei que Severus Snape fosse capaz de dizer.

Agora, só preciso falar com Sirius. Tenho que me acostumar a ser o mensageiro: sempre um serviço perigoso, em tempos antigos os mensageiros de más notícias eram mortos pelos interlocutores. Isso não acontece hoje em dia, é claro.


	27. Meu

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Sete: Meu

**Ponto de Vista do Remus:**

Ele está esperando por mim, sentado à mesa da cozinha, com uma xícara de café nas mãos que provavelmente está fria já faz tempo. Ele levanta-se rapidamente quando entro no aposento.

"Remus! Como foi?"

Caramba! Ele parece esperançoso. Olha pra mim pra resolver seu problema, pra acabar com ele. Sirius não consegue encarar a perda do único filho dos Marotos, o Menino em Quem Apostamos Todas as Fichas, sendo oferecido à cama de Severus como uma espécie de sacrifício – e o que é pior, um sacrifício voluntário. Está devorando-o por dentro, como se estivesse engolindo ácido.

Desde que eu contei a identidade do escolhido de Harry, ele se dissolveu numa angústia que não sentia desde Azkaban. É difícil pra ele, preso aqui, em seu novo confinamento: nunca saindo de casa, dificilmente vendo alguém – sempre as mesmas caras vem aqui, sempre pra discutir assuntos da Ordem, não para visitar Sirius Black. A notícia de que seu afilhado quer trepar com seu pior inimigo, o nêmesis de nossos tempos de escola – e talvez ele ainda pense em Snape como seu maior inimigo até hoje – dilacerou seu espírito mais uma vez.

Estranho o bastante, ele estava se recuperando enquanto vivia selvagemente. Era uma existência desagradável, selvagem em cada aspecto da palavra, dura com o corpo – mas estava livre, e seu espírito revivia até que ele atingiu boa parte do antigo Sirius do qual eu me lembrava, antes de eu perdê-lo no que eu pensei ter sido sua traição. Ele era 'meu' Sirius mais uma vez.

"Acho que temos que aceitar que Harry sabe o que está fazendo, Sirius," eu começo.

Ele estoura, é claro, como eu sabia que faria.

"Não! Nãonãonãonãonão!" Enfia o punho na mesa, fazendo os frascos de sal e pimenta saltarem e a madeira estalar. "Harry não faz idéia, você sabe que não! Como ele pode saber o que aquele cretino é?"

"Sirius, eu falei com eles – com os dois. Harry tem passado bastante tempo com Snape. Snape não... Snape não é totalmente o mesmo. Ele parece bem verdadeiro quanto a isso. Dumbledore acredita..."

Ele interrompe. "Dumbledore! Perdoe-me, Moony, se eu estiver bem pouco impressionado com Dumbledore agora!"

Ele está amargo por ser mantido aqui e culpa Albus por isso – mas, francamente, poderia ser de outra forma? Sirius está tremendo, suas mãos estão apoiadas na mesa na qual ele se esgueira, ajudando-o a se manter de pé.

"Oh, Sirius," eu digo, e vou até ele, tomando-o nos meus braços, para segurá-lo comigo. Seu rosto está úmido de lágrimas.

"Sirius… Temos que aceitar a escolha de Harry. É a vida dele, meu bem, e tem que ser a escolha dele. Sei que você está preocupado, mas já conversamos, várias vezes. Harry está decidido e vai levar isso até o fim. Não vou discutir de novo. Não é justo com ele, não é justo comigo, e não seria justo com você enchê-lo de esperanças de que eu posso mudar alguma coisa também." Mantenho minha voz o mais gentil que posso, quando corto seu coração com minhas palavras. Mas ele tem que encarar, temos que seguir em frente.

"Acabou, Moony," ele geme. "Acabou..."

"O que acabou, Sirius?" eu pergunto, um tremor na minha voz. Espero que não seja a gente, Sirius, por favor...

"Os Marotos…"

"Eu sei." Já havia percebido isso há muito tempo, Sirius. Preso em Azkaban, suas memórias daquele tempo dourado ainda estavam vivas. Mas esse tempo acabou quando James e Lilly morreram, quando Peter morreu/nos traiu. Foi preciso Harry escolher o pior inimigo dos Marotos pra Sirius perceber isso.

"Harry nunca foi um de nós, foi?" Sua voz parecia a de um menino.

"Não, Sirius, ele nunca foi James," eu concordo.

Ele treme e eu acaricio suas costas e beijo suas bochechas manchadas de lágrimas. _Você tem que superar, Sirius, tem que seguir em frente, comigo._

"Vem comigo, Sirius," digo suavemente. "Quero que você venha comigo."

Eu o pego pela mão, como uma criancinha, e o levo para fora da cozinha até seu quarto. Ele me segue desolado. Fico em pé perto da cama e começo a tirar suas roupas. Os olhos dele se abrem. _Volta pra mim._

"Moony?" A voz dele é incerta.

"Sim, Sirius, sou eu," eu asseguro. Meus dedos abrem os botões dele, um a um. Puxo a camisa de seus ombros, minhas mãos acalmando sua pele conforme removo o tecido. Ele treme sob meu toque.

"Vem pra cama comigo, Sirius," eu gemo e minhas mãos descem para as calças dele, desabotoando no cós. Ele olha nos meus olhos, está voltando agora, graças a Deus.

As mãos dele estremecem e ele começa a desabotoar minha camisa. "Sim, Remus," ele diz e me beija.

"Isso... Eu sou Remus, Sirius," eu digo. Não sou o Moony, nunca mais.

Nossos beijos se tornam mais firmes, mais desejosos. Ele tira minha camisa e lança sua boca na lateral do meu pescoço, suas mãos percorrendo meu peito, dedos puxando meus pêlos com um carinho que me faz gemer. Isso, Sirius, fica aqui comigo, aqui no presente, deixa o passado ir... Há quanto tempo tenho sentido isso e tenho tido vontade de mostrar!

Abro minhas calças, tiro o resto das minhas roupas e chuto para longe meus sapatos e meias enquanto os beijos continuam, e parece que Sirius vai sufocar se deixar minha boca, como se eu fosse o único lugar onde ele pode, de fato, respirar. O calor de nossos corpos e a sensação de nossa carne enquanto nos esfregamos é tão intensa que eu me afogo nele, no aqui e no agora. Por Merlim, que ele sinta a mesma coisa! _É real, Sirius, é real e estamos vivos e é só isso que importa._

Eu o empurro para a cama. Encosto-o no colchão e me inclino sobre ele. Antes de Azkaban, Sirius sempre gostava de ter o controle, de ser ativo. Isso era naquele tempo, mas somos outras pessoas agora e eu gosto de tomá-lo e controlá-lo, pra mostrar pra ele que as coisas são diferentes. Que eu não sou Moony, sou Remus.

Ele tenta se levantar, mas eu planto minha mão no centro do peito dele e o empurro para baixo, de volta para a cama. Seus olhos se arregalam quando ele percebe o que eu pretendo fazer e que ele deve se render. A princípio, ele costumava forcejar nesse ponto, queria dominar. Mas aprendeu que sou mais forte que ele agora. Fisicamente, sempre tive a força especial que vem com a minha condição. Eu costumava escondê-la, envergonhado de ser diferente. Agora eu a uso, e usando-a eu o trago pra mim, pro agora, saindo daquele tempo em que éramos um bando de adolescentes descuidados. Mentalmente também; ele não é páreo pra minha determinação4. Ele é só a forma do que era antes, mas esse antigo eu ainda está perdido em algum lugar dentro dele e eu vou cuidar dele e nutri-lo e trazê-lo de volta, contanto que ele seja capaz. _Volta pra mim, Sirius._

Ele aceita e fica quieto sob mim agora, enquanto minhas mãos traçam sua carne, desfrutando da sensação dele debaixo de mim. Sirius suspira. Talvez seja resignação, mas eu prefiro pensar que é prazer.

Começo a beijá-lo de novo. Ele responde, me recebendo quando me lanço contra seus lábios, me deixando continuar, descendo pelo seu pescoço, por suas tatuagens, até seus mamilos. O Sirius desejoso que costumava me dizer o que queria não está mais aqui. Este Sirius me deixa fazer o que eu quiser. Eu gosto disso. Nunca suspeitei que fosse gostar, mas eu gosto. Talvez a necessidade de controlar, de ser o chefe, seja uma coisa de lobisomens, e satisfazê-la me faz sentir completo e feliz.

Ele olha pra mim, seus olhos ternos e precisos, e tão necessitados. "Remus," ele diz. "Por favor... Nunca me deixe... Nunca vá embora."

Todos os outros o deixaram, só restou eu. Eu e seu antigo inimigo: ele ainda está forte, ainda machucando-o.

"Sempre vou estar com você, Sirius, você sabe disso," eu murmuro.

Seus olhos ainda estão implorantes, ele quer acreditar, precisa acreditar, senão vou perdê-lo de novo para o desespero que ele sempre ameaçar mergulhar.

"Sirius, eu te amo agora e até o final dos tempos. Você sabe que eu sempre amei."

Sinto voltar num flash, o que ele precisa. O que Sirius precisa, tanto assim, é ter segurança, ter a promessa e o comprometimento de um elo permanente.

"Case-se comigo, Sirius. Diz que vai ser meu pra sempre, como eu quero ser seu."

Um suspiro leve escapa dele e uma lágrima sai de seu olho direito5, correndo de sua bochecha até os lençóis. "Oh, sim, por favor, Remus."

Quero fazer amor com ele, penetrá-lo, ser o único com ele. Quero que seja lento e certeiro, que dure enquanto digo a ele o quanto o amo, o quanto preciso dele comigo pra sempre, como nunca vou deixá-lo, e como ele nunca deve me deixar, e como tudo o que importa é que estamos juntos e que vamos ficar juntos, mesmo que o mundo caia!

Pego o tubo de lubrificante da mesa de cabeceira, umedeço meus dedos e começo a prepará-lo. Seus olhos nunca deixam meu rosto, sua expressão é meio bestificada, como uma criança que olha o mar pela primeira vez. Quando eu digo a ele as palavras que enchem meu coração, e enquanto repito meu amor por ele de novo e de novo, toco meu pênis, e gemo ao toque da minha própria mão, certificando-me de que não vou machucá-lo. Nunca quero machucá-lo, ele já se machucou demais nessa vida.

"Você está pronto?" eu pergunto.

"Sim," ele sussurra.

Eu ergo as pernas dele, ele ajuda, de modo que elas estão nos meus ombros e eu estou na posição certa. As contrações da entrada dele, o calor me fazem ofegar. Eu entro mais, só um pouco. A cabeça do meu membro entra, os músculos apertados me envolvendo e eu gemo de prazer. Fico parado, até senti-lo relaxar mais e eu saber que posso empurrar mais. E de novo. Logo estou embebido, embainhado nesse calor e nessa maciez e força.

Começo a me mover agora, friccionando e dando pequenas investidas, mantendo gentil e devagar. Quero ficar aqui pra sempre, dentro do meu Sirius, porque quando estou aqui com ele, ele também está comigo. E está a salvo.

Sirius ainda sorri. "Remus..." ele sussurra. Eu sorrio de volta e meus olhos o devoram enquanto meu quadris vêm e vão.

"Eu te amo, Sirius, você sabe o quanto."

A fricção e o calor estão chegando até mim e a visão de Sirius aqui, debaixo de mim, suor pingando de suas têmporas, sua respiração ficando irregular, me incendeia. Minhas investidas se tornam mais fortes; eu queria que fosse devagar que continuasse por horas e horas, mas eu não consigo e tenho que enfiar, atravessá-lo, tomá-lo sob mim. Quero ouvi-lo gemer.

Ele geme. "Remus, isso! Por favor, Remus, faz assim, oh me fode, Remus, me fode mais..."

Meus ouvidos estão zunindo, eu tenho que me entregar, eu tenho... Meus quadris estão frenéticos, enfiando rápido, forte, a cama balançando e rangendo, Sirius gemendo...

"Me fode! Ah, isso! Vaivaivaivaivai... issssoooo." E ele goza, seus músculos apertam mais e têm espasmos, o pênis dele explodindo num líquido quente que cobre meu peito e cai no dele sob mim. Seus músculos contraindo e soltando, contraindo e soltando, contraindo e soltando...

Eu uivo ao gozar, atiro minha cabeça pra trás e esse som rouba meu fôlego. Meu!

* * *

**N/T **_ (Rebecca)_Decidi manter Moony no original porque, enquanto Aluado é passável e legal, Almofadinhas é deprimente.  
**N/B: **_(Ivich)_UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Lemon fodástico esse, hein? Até que enfim! 


	28. Uma questão de vencer ou vencer

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Oito: Uma questão de vencer ou vencer

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Quando Harry me deixa na noite de quinta-feira, e com o ano letivo quase no fim, eu descubro que preciso falar com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu o alerto, através da Marca Negra, e ele responde com um chamado que me diz onde aparatar.

Ele está sentado numa poltrona de sua própria casa e, além da presença furtiva de Wormtail, que é virtualmente inútil e que todos ignoramos totalmente, ele está sozinho.

"Severussss, você tem novidadessss?"

"De fato, meu senhor."

Eu me levanto do meu humilde ato de beijar a barra de suas vestes.

"Descobri uma poção que pode ser bastante útil em nossos esforços de converter Potter à nossa causa."

Ele assente, os olhos se abrindo mais um pouco. Ele quer Harry; quer faz tanto tempo. Costumava pensar que ele queria o garoto para matá-lo. Não sei se isso mudou, ou se eu apenas percebi que seu interesse é mais profundo e mais sutil. Ele vê Harry como um ser similar a si... Talvez ele queira companhia, um igual, alguém que pudesse entendê-lo? Quaisquer que sejam seus motivos, agora eu acredito que ele quer Harry com ele, ao lado dele, vivo e fisicamente presente.

"Como uma poção pode ajudar, Severusss? Me diga!"

"Meu senhor, é um antigo e obscuro feitiço do qual eu encontrei anotações de..."

"Basta! Não preciso de um relatório do seu tedioso cotidiano! Só me fale da poção..."

Engulo em seco e decido que é melhor ir direto ao ponto. Ele está afoito hoje à noite e quero acalmá-lo. É nessas ocasiões que ele costuma se lembrar de como eu fico bonito de joelhos. A memória do seu gosto infecta minha boca e eu lambo meus lábios antes de continuar.

"Chamei a poção de Poção de Realinhamento, meu senhor. É complexa ao extremo e requer vários ingredientes incomuns, que não são muito encontrados..."

"O que ela faz, Severusss?" Sua paciência está de fato curta.

"Uma vez que o garoto tenha sido Capacitado, ela vai realinhar sua magia com a de uma nova pessoa – o senhor, no caso, mestre." Eu me curvo levemente, cortês. "Para manter o processo inteiro tão suave quanto possível, pretendo acrescentar um elemento afrodisíaco ligado a essência do seu próprio corpo, que vai fazê-lo desejar o senhor fisicamente e sexualmente. Juntamente com o realinhamento mágico, seu resultado será que o garoto se convença de que o senhor e sua causa são o verdadeiro futuro, à exclusão de qualquer outro. Posso fazer isso a qualquer momento, quando favorecer melhor seus planos. Podemos esperar até que ele saia de Hogwarts, se o senhor quiser, meu lorde, porque como o senhor bem sabe, estou ansioso para reter minha posição entre os Conselheiros da Ordem da Fênix, e minha proximidade para com o próprio velho tolo."

Quando digo isso, a expressão dele muda, de impaciência para interesse, para excitação. Ele quer: tudo que tenho que fazer é persuadi-lo a esperar até que Harry deixe Hogwarts.

"Quanto tempo a poção leva para ficar pronta, Severusss?"

"Dois ciclos lunares, meu senhor."

"Hmmm. Complexa, você diz?"

Eu assinto.

"Mas você, é claro, pode prepará-la..." É uma declaração, mas eu assinto novamente.

"Vou pensar nisso, apesar do tempo, que não me agrada messsmo, embora eu veja sentido no que você essstá falando, como sempre, meu Slytherin viperino. Você tem os ingredientes?"

"Meu senhor, tenho muitos ingredientes raros, procurei entre boticários de Arte das Trevas os poucos que ainda não tenho. É um trabalho delicado e... Caro, mas agora tenho tudo que preciso. Quando quer que o senhor deseje seguir em frente, é só dizer. Duas luas e a poção será sua."

Ele assente, sorrindo. Oh, aquele sorriso fragmentado, o brilho inumano. Não há alegria, prazer, apenas uma luxúria desejosa.

"Preciso poder me concentrar exclusivamente na poção quando for prepará-la, meu senhor. Distrações não seriam possíveis, pois está além do meu limite - ou de qualquer Mestre em Poções – prepará-la sozinho. Quando o senhor for requisitá-la, seria sábio me dispensar de todos os outros deveres enquanto isso. Também seria melhor se acontecesse durante as férias da escola, se eu devo manter minha posição em Hogwarts. Seria este verão, no mínimo."

Ele assente de novo, sua cabeça se movendo para cima e para baixo, ritmicamente, como se nunca fosse parar, como um relógio de ponteiros.

"Muito bem, meu Severusss. Você agiu muito bem ao encontrar isto, já que vai me unir ao garoto Potter. Estou contente de que você possa Capacitá-lo enquanto isso, trazê-lo a meio caminho de mim, pronto para o pequeno gole de sua poção. Concentre-se em sua conversão para as Trevas – por enquanto." Sua varinha dá um leve floreio. "Você deverá encontrar uma remuneração adequada para seus propósitos."

"Sim, meu senhor, obrigado." Eu digo me curvando profunda, mas sutil e agradecidamente. Dinheiro sempre ajuda, e é uma das poucas qualidades do Lorde das Trevas ter a mão aberta quando está satisfeito. O que é especialmente importante se você conta apenas com um salário de professor, como eu mencionei ao Borgin.

"Você pode ir."

Quando eu aparato de volta para Hogsmeade, bem a tempo para um último drinque no Cabeça de Javali, respiro fundo de alívio que eu tenha me saído bem hoje. Não só isso, que eu o tenha agradado de novo, e que eu possa relaxar – até onde isso for possível – no círculo de Comensais da Morte por um tempo.

* * *

A noite seguinte é de sexta-feira, e o ano letivo acaba. Estou cansado, mas feliz. Minha vida ainda está se segurando. Ainda tenho, para todos os casos e propósitos, um pé em cada campo. Uma situação favorecedora. E tenho uma vantagem extra esse ano – tenho Harry. Tenho que admitir que não é algo que eu planejei ou esperei. Eu não fazia idéia de que ele nutria qualquer outra coisa por mim além de um ódio notório. Tornou minha vida mais complicada, mas mais promissora, em vários níveis.

O garoto me afeta, mais do que eu esperei que afetasse. Ele é hipnotizador, é claro. Um garoto de dezesseis anos, virgem, que homem poderia resistir? E além de tudo, ele é Harry Potter, o que é mais extraordinário. Não só porque tem essa profecia de que ele é 'igual ao Lord das Trevas', e também não é porque ele é a única pessoa capaz de resistir à Maldição da Morte. Não só porque ele é o campeão do Torneio Tribruxo mais novo do mundo, mas porque quando você o conhece, ele se torna Harry. Ele tem sido tratado de um jeito diferente a vida toda e deveria ser um egocêntrico insuportável, uma pessoa horrível, mas ele é todo bondade, e luz, e amor. Sim, é meio estranho dizer isso sobre um adolescente, mas isso resplende para qualquer pessoa que observe mais um pouco. E eu observei, repetidamente.

Não foi a reação que eu esperei sentir quando ele me contou sobre sua 'experiência'. Um beijo, é tudo o que foi. Só um beijo bobo atrás de uma estátua, com um garoto que prefere seu próprio sexo e que Harry disse que não gostou – não como gosta de me beijar. Então por que meu coração saltou com uma onda de pânico atravessando minhas entranhas? Nem quero considerar, mas sou sábio o suficiente para encarar o fato que ele tem poder sobre mim. O que me faz servir três mestres agora, ao que parece. A menos, é claro, que Harry conte como uma extensão de Dumbledore, conseqüentemente meu dever em relação ao lado da Luz aumentando.

Não há mais dever de casa, nada de notas para dar. Eu já terminei. Tomo um banho e mudo de roupa. Está quente nesse fim de junho, até mais do que a região de Hogwarts permite, e escolho vestes mais finas para o verão. Azul-marinho. O tecido leve ondula quando me mexo, causando deliciosas correntes de ar ao redor do meu corpo. A veste é simples, quase pobre, mas me cai bem. Os botões são de prata sem detalhes: cinco, desde o pescoço até embaixo. Mangas suaves. Fico descalço. A pedra fria das masmorras libera o calor e o cansaço de ter ficado em pé o dia todo numa sala de aula.

Sento-me e relaxo com uma taça de vinho. Tenho que ir para o Salão, assistir a cerimônia de fim de ano, mas eu preciso antes de um pouco de relaxamento.

* * *

**N/T: **Curtinho e único. Só pra encantar o dia. Os comentários foram lidos e o grupo agradece a todos eles (Brian, eu concordo com você!). DW03, muito obrigada pela correção. Estou indo consertar isso nesse momento! XD

**N/B:** Bem, estamos caminhando para nosso objetivo. Graças a Deus!


	29. Um pouco de sol

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Vinte e Nove: Um pouco de sol 

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Harry parecia feliz no banquete. Não acho que notou que eu o observava; se tenho habilidade em alguma coisa, é em observar alguém sem seu conhecimento. Volto para os meus aposentos, agradavelmente cheio, muito relaxado e ansioso pelo meu visitante.

Ele bate e eu o deixo entrar, guiando-o através do meu quarto. Mal posso manter minhas mãos longe dele. Tenho esperado por esse momento e eu o envolvo em meus braços. Ele é pequeno o bastante para se encaixar na altura do meu ombro e, com isso, traz à tona todos os meus instintos protetores. Instintos que eu não pensei ter.

Eu o beijo, demoradamente, devagar, até sentir seu gosto e ele sentir o meu e nenhum de nós saber onde cada um termina e começa. Não faço idéia de quanto tempo passamos nesse beijo. Meus joelhos se tornam suspeitosamente fracos e eu nos levo até a poltrona.

"Nada de trabalho hoje à noite, Harry," eu digo e começo outro beijo. Minha voz está grave de desejo. Ele treme nos meus braços como um virgem – caramba! Ele _é _virgem e deve permanecer assim por pelo menos outras cinco semanas. Ele deve ser o mais novo no ano dele – só pra me atormentar ainda mais com essa deliciosa tortura do tipo que eu nunca alimentei.

Relutantemente, eu me afasto.

"Severus, eu... Eu tenho que voltar para os Dursley por um mês."

Ele parece tão entusiasmado quanto eu. Sim, eu sei que é o melhor, ele não é tentação alguma estando lá, mas tê-lo perto de mim apenas reforça a resolução de que eu não quero que ele vá. Eu já penso nele como meu.

_Então por que estou oferecendo-o ao Lorde das Trevas? E será que eu estou mesmo?_

"Não quero me afastar de você tanto tempo assim, não quero me afastar de jeito nenhum, Harry," eu digo a ele, "mas considerando o jeito que eu me sinto agora, sei que é melhor assim. Se você ficar comigo, eu vou possuí-lo. E logo."

Os olhos dele se arregalam, ele sabe que eu estou falando sério. Tudo o que ele consegue fazer é assentir.

O cheiro da loção pós-barba dele, chamada 'Apanhador', se registra em minha mente e toma conta dela. Harry, você é meu torturador, até completar dezesseis. Eu tremo e me levanto, preciso me afastar do seu calor, da sua maciez, desse cheiro que me intoxica e do brilho desses olhos verdes.

"O que acontece depois? Você ainda não vai ter feito dezesseis totalmente."

"Vou para o Largo Grimmauld, ficar com Sirius alguns dias. Ele pediu. É meu padrinho... E eu sempre quis viver com ele. Até esse ano."

Eu assinto. Era de se esperar. Esse canino sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato, por que haveria de mudar?

"Dumbledore está reforçando os alarmes aqui, então podemos vir pra cá na noite do seu aniversário," eu conto a ele.

"Oh. Não tinha pensado nisso... Digo, só pensei em fazer, não pensei no resto." Ele soa ridiculamente jovem. Eu olho pra ele e sorrio.

"Minha cama é aceitável?"

"A de ninguém mais é, Severus," ele diz.

Um choque poderoso de desejo me atinge, e é difícil não correr pra ele e envolvê-lo nos meus braços de novo. Para me distrair, eu sirvo um pouco de vinho para trazer algum controle¹. Bebemos, lado a lado, encarando as chamas. Algumas milhas. Podia muito bem ser o Oceano Atlântico. Sei que é melhor pra ele. Preciso pensar em alguma outra coisa além da perfeição das formas dele, a visão do corpo dele sobre os meus lençóis. Harry ajuda, falando de novo.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sabe que pode." _Pode ser que eu não responda, mas nada o impede de perguntar._

"Quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal, você estava procurando cabelo de bebê."

"Entre outras coisas," eu concordo. Outras coisas que eram apenas para distraí-lo, mas pelo visto não funcionou muito.

"É para que poção?"

Eu apenas continuo sentado, observando as flamas. Algumas vezes, o silêncio é a melhor opção.

"Sev?"

Ele é a única pessoa que eu jamais permitiria me chamar assim. De alguma forma, soa adequado quando ele diz. É a mutilação de um bom nome em Latim, mas em sua boca – como ela própria – é doce.

"Há algumas coisas, Harry, que é melhor que você não saiba."

"Hm."

Ele parece duvidoso quanto a admitir isso. Curiosidade é uma característica natural do ser humano, bem como a consciência. Os gregos tinham razão. Vejam o que aconteceu com Pandora!

"Tem a ver... com ele?"

"O Lorde das Trevas? Sim." Admito. Não quer dizer muita coisa, afinal.

"Ah. Você pode achar que é paranóia ou coisa assim, mas eu acho que tem a ver comigo."

Concentro-me em manter meu rosto neutro, tão móvel quanto uma pedra. _Concentre-se na pedra, na natureza imóvel, calma e inerte da pedra._

"Sev?"

"Deixa quieto, Harry. Só... deixa quieto."

Ele fica quieto. Sentamos-nos juntos, mas separados. Assistimos as chamas juntos, mas separados. Bebemos o vinho juntos, mas separados. É como nosso relacionamento, porque é assim que estamos: juntos, mas separados.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Voltei para a Rua dos Alfeneiros por uns dias. Parece um século! No dia vinte e dois de julho, eu vou pro Largo Grimmauld, e mesmo que eu não esteja muito a fim de ouvir Sirius falar de Severus o tempo inteiro, vai ser um piquenique se comparado a isso aqui.

Os Dursley têm me deixado muito tempo sozinho. Eu sempre lavo as louças depois de cada refeição, mas eles têm me alimentado razoavelmente – o que eu não esperava – e ocasionalmente sugerem que eu faça alguns exercícios, como levar o lixo pra fora ou limpar as janelas. Mas são apenas sugestões, é claro. Da mesma maneira que as leituras da aula de Poções são apenas sugestões. HAHAH...

Dudley passa o tempo todo fora de casa. Não quero saber o que ele anda fazendo junto com sua gangue maluca. Seus pais dão a ele uma grande quantidade regular de dinheiro, com uma grande quantidade regular de uma falação orgulhosa sobre o 'homenzinho' deles ser muito responsável, e _crescido _assim, de repente. Isso revira meu estômago.

De certa maneira, esse está sendo o verão mais fácil desde que comecei a freqüentar Hogwarts, e até que eu estou contente com os serviços que eles 'sugerem', porque, do contrário, eu estaria entediado até os miolos. A coisa é que, quando estou entediado, eu acabo deitado na minha cama, pensando em Severus. Lembro de ver aquela imagem dele, na penseira, como um adolescente, deitado em sua própria cama, matando moscas com Avada Kedavra. Esse pensamento me mostra como nós somos diferentes. Eram apenas moscas... mas era só um passarinho, meio morto até, que eu não consegui matar.

Na primeira semana, eu senti tanta falta dos beijos e abraços de Sev, que acabava com um pau dolorido de tanto bater punheta (Fica mt destoante do resto da narração). Nunca me senti tão sozinho na vida. Já fiquei sozinho um monte de vezes, e me senti solitário outras tantas, mas nada assim. É como se a lembrança dos toques de Severus fosse um fantasma que não me deixa em paz. Quando acho que eu estou começando a ficar bem, ele dá um tapa no meu ombro e eu me sinto sozinho, frio, vazio e intocado de novo. Só quero que ele me abrace, só isso.

Minha mão desce para as minhas calças.

No final daquela semana, na noite de sexta-feira, estou deitado, tentando não pegar no meu pau pela terceira vez seguida, porque seria idiota demais – e quem precisa de tanta punheta assim? – e porque ouço umas batidas na minha janela. Uma grande ave castanha está olhando pra mim com uma impaciência óbvia.

Eu me levanto e abro a janela e ela voa para dentro, parando perto de Hedwig em seu poleiro, que não parece gostar muito e a bica no pescoço. Um comportamento típico dela.

A coruja castanha estende a perna pra mim, novamente exudando (o word ta dizendo q essa palavra não existe XD) impaciência, e eu tiro o pergaminho. Ela se vira e pia ameaçadora para Hedwig, mas Hedwig vira a cabeça totalmente e a ignora. Eu rio fracamente, maravilhado pelas personalidades contrastantes das duas corujas, porque sei de quem essa coisinha impaciente é.

'_Virgem'_

Me pergunto por que ele não escreve meu nome. Talvez as atividades dele como espião o deixem temeroso. Rompo o lacre (cera verde anônima) e abro o pergaminho. Um frasco pequeno cai e eu o apanho antes que ele possa cair no chão. Está cheio de um líquido cor de mel.

_Sinto sua falta, meu Virgem. Cada noite bebo uma taça de vinho e parece solitário, porque eu queria dividir essa garrafa com você. Você pensa em mim?_

_Enviei um presentinho, apenas um fraco de ungüento – é muito bom para os esportes porque dá um alívio incrível quando aplicado em ferimentos ou músculos doloridos. Estava pensando em você e em como você sempre foi tão ativo e em como você está sozinho em casa sem acesso a poções. Espero que ajude quando você precisar, e que o faça pensar com carinho em mim. Gostei de passar algum tempo preparando, me fez sentir mais próximo de você._

_Mal posso contar os dias para vê-lo de novo, já que não posso ir aí – sua família deveria convidar e ela jamais convidaria alguém como eu._

_Vou tentar visitá-lo quando você for ficar com seu amigo. Temo não poder me controlar e esperar até o nosso dia especial, já que o tempo está passando como uma serpente senil._

_E agora que está me faltando pergaminho, só me resta dizer que eu o desejo, meu Virgem. Tanto. Pense em mim, sabendo que eu penso em você. Enquanto você lê isso, eu estou deitado solitário na minha cama, sonhando com você ao meu lado. Escrevo novamente em breve._

_Meu amor,_

_Capricórnio._

Abro o frasco e sinto o cheiro. Uma essência apimentada de algumas ervas, não sei quais. Menta talvez. Bom, não faço idéia, mas abro o frasco e deixo uma gota cair no meu antebraço. Aquece e parece que minha pele absorve, acalorando a área ao redor. Parece que eu tenho um sol em miniatura debaixo da minha pele. É, seria mesmo ótimo, se eu estivesse com câimbra ou algo assim.

Sorrio. É só um presentinho, uma coisa que até uma coruja pode carregar, mas é tão cheio de significado, feito pra mim. Aquele sol agora está no meu peito, batendo dentro do meu coração.

* * *

**N/T:**¹E eu, que pensei que beber soltasse o fogo!

A autora disse, em resposta a uma review, que o Harry é de Leão, mas que o Severus o chama de Virgem (Virgo, em inglês, que é o signo) porque ele é virgem.

Desculpem essa demora absurda. u.ú"


	30. Olha pra mim

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta: Olha pra mim

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Severus obviamente pensa que estou me divertindo aqui. Ele já espiou a minha mente, sabe sobre Dudley, mas acho que ele pensa que não é assim o tempo todo. Toda criança tem seus dias ruins, mas eu duvido que a maioria tenha tido tantos quanto eu. Bom pra elas.

Eu luto pra evadir a onda de amargura que sobe em mim diante da memória do que minha vida era antes de Hogwarts. Do que todo verão tem sido, até esse agora. Os Dursley têm recuado gradativamente. O medo de serem visitados por aberrações, ou por um assassino fugitivo, funcionou como a mágica que eu não posso fazer. E agora parece que Dudley tem outros interesses de qualquer jeito. Seja quem for, tenho pena.

Mas o fato de as coisas estarem melhor agora ainda está bem longe da imagem que Severus deve ter das minhas atividades veraneias – talvez ele me imagine jogando coisas muggle e praticando esportes, como ciclismo talvez, e, sendo assim, correndo o risco de ter câimbras.

Ponho o vidrinho dentro do bolso da minha mochila da escola. O presente dele é cheio de significado, embora eu não precise muito dele agora. Então me pergunto se ele o fez porque achou que eu fosse precisar logo... Como depois do meu aniversário? Um tremor de empolgação corre minha espinha.

Eu me deito de volta e a chance de dormir cedo está se esvaindo, porque o pensamento daquele frasquinho dentro da minha mochila não vai deixar minha mente e as palavras de Severus dão voltas na minha cabeça, então ergo o pergaminho e leio sua carta de novo.

Severus diz que está sonhando comigo, em sua cama solitária... E ele assina com um _'Meu amor'. _Eu me reviro, meio sonolento, o fantasma das mãos dele me acariciando, seus braços me circulando, seus lábios me tocando... Meus olhos tremem fechados e eu gemo suavemente. Quero tanto você Severus...

* * *

Devo ter caído no sono, no meio de todos aqueles sonhos. Meus sonhos acordados e meus sonhos durante o sono têm tido pouca distinção. Só consigo pensar nele, nessas últimas semanas antes dos meus dezessete anos.

Estou agradecido de que isso esteja mantendo os pesadelos visionários sobre Voldemort longe de mim. Severus me ensinava Oclumência, quando eu finalmente dava atenção. Ajuda bastante e eu uso rotineiramente. Não deixo isso interferir nos meus pensamentos envolvendo Severus, tampouco. Parece bom pra mim manter Voldemort longe da minha cabeça usando o amor. Sei que Voldemort não consegue suportar esse sentimento e fico muito feliz de estar sentindo algo tão forte por um de seus Comensais da Morte – alguém que ele acreditar ser um.

A coruja de Sev ainda está empoleirada junto com Hedwig. As duas estão de costas uma para a outra. Vou responder a carta de Severus e mandar sua coruja de volta. Como será o nome dela? 'Tetchy' seria um bom nome, na minha opinião.

Tenho um pouco de papel de carta que eu trouxe da loja de penas, então me sento para escrever alguma coisa em resposta à carta que Sev me mandou. Eu não sou muito bom com cartas, geralmente.

Dez minutos, encarando o papel em branco, nada me vem. Droga! Isso é mais difícil que escrever uma redação de Feitiços! Pffff...

_Capricórnio,_

Oh, bom trabalho, Harry! Você escreveu o pseudônimo dele! Quinze centímetros de papel em branco olham pra mim. Como se escreve uma carta – cacete! uma carta pra alguém que você ama? Especialmente quando você escreve pra um espião e tem que evitar usar nomes próprios ou qualquer coisa comprometedora?

_Fiquei surpreso de ver Tetchy na janela, pulei de susto. Obrigado pelo presente, foi tão significativo que me fez sentir pior ainda, porque estava com saudades e agora sinto mais._

Bom, está dizendo o que eu quero – eu acho –, mas não está romântico nem erudito, como Severus faz.

_Eu não sei qual é o nome da coruja, mas chamei de Tetchy porque ele é muito impaciente e a minha garota o bica, coisa que ela nunca faz normalmente. Agora eles estão se ignorando._

Está melhor. Não é romântico, mas flui. Talvez eu deva me manter longe dessas coisas floridas. Não sou bom nisso.

_O tempo está andando devagar. Nunca me senti tão entediado na vida, nem quis estar em outro lugar como quero agora. Estar longe do nosso mundo é horrível, não sei se você percebe isso. Mas 'só' restam mais duas semanas até que eu vá à casa do meu amigo fazer uma visita. Você pode me ver lá, eu ficaria feliz. Sinto mesmo sua falta, eu já disse isso? Penso em você à noite... Bom, penso o tempo todo, mas... Você sabe._

Pelo amor de Merlim, esse último pedaço foi patético! É esse romantismo cor de rosa que não combina em nada comigo. Ele vai rir até ficar com soluços. Ele quer que eu seja eu mesmo – Harry -, o que é bem mais do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça. Não quer que eu seja 'O Salvador do Mundo Mágico', nem o 'Menino que Sobreviveu'. Então decido enviar mesmo assim, mesmo que seja uma tentativa medonha de carta.

_Espero que você escreva de novo. Minha garota não quer ver o Tetchy por aqui, mas eu quero. Não tenho nada pra mandar pra você, exceto o meu amor. E isso você já tem._

_Virgem._

* * *

Mesmo que o tempo se arraste, ou ande como uma tartaruga manca e senil, como Severus disse, ele passa. Parece que a semana durou um mês, ou mais. Eu continuo na esperança de que Severus mande outra carta e, na noite de sexta, ela chega. Talvez esteja ocupado durante a semana? Trabalhando em algum lugar? Pra ele?

Não devo continuar pensando nisso, nada de bom vai sair daí, só vai me deixar deprimido.

Deixo Tetchy entrar e ele voa direto até o poleiro, batendo em Hedwig com sua asa ao pousar. Ela está certa – posso dizer pelo pio irritado – e eu concordo que ele não fez de propósito.

Eu o cumprimento com um 'Oi, Tetchy' e ele me lança um olhar pouco convencido e desdenhoso. Obviamente seu nome não tem nada a ver com isso. A perna está estendida e eu apanho o pergaminho selado de verde, minhas mãos tremendo com excitação.

Abro o lacre e desenrolo o pergaminho cuidadosamente, no caso de haver alguma coisa dentro dele. E há.

Um tubinho cai, como um tubo de creme dental. É feito de algum material transparente e macio, mas não parece plástico. Dentro eu posso ver uma substância viscosa, que parece conter muitas cores conforme eu movimento o tubo contra a luz. Abro e sinto o cheiro. Laranja. Canela? Acho que tem alguma outra coisa, mas isso deve ser o principal. Eu quase ponho um pouco na boca; com esse cheiro, deve uma delícia.

É uma coisa que Severus fez, eu me lembro. Pode ser qualquer coisa e provavelmente não é de comer. Quase posso ouvir a voz dele, se isso fosse uma sala de aula: _'O que passou por essa sua mente insana para que você tivesse a idéia de pôr na boca, seu garoto tolo? Como espera sobreviver até sua Capacitação se se arrisca tão idiotamente?'_

Tampo novamente e posiciono o tubo perto de mim, no travesseiro, enquanto leio a carta.

_Virgem,_

_Estou tão satisfeito que você tenha recebido minha carta com segurança e ainda mais de que eu tenha recebido uma resposta. Podia até ouvir sua voz ao lê-la._

Contanto que ele não tenha pensado que foi tudo um monte de baboseiras...

_Só mais uma semana antes de sua visita, e a partir daí não vai demorar muito para nos vermos de novo. Sinto falta de ver você - sua face, seus belos olhos... Tento não pensar em como é ficar com você, nas lembranças de como é tocar você, porque me faz perceber como eu estou sozinho. Mas eu sempre dou voltas e voltas nesses pensamentos, não importa o quanto eu tente._

_Mandei outro dos meus presentes. É um lubrificante que você pode achar útil quando pensar em mim, como eu faço com você. Usei uma essência que acho que você vai gostar; é inofensivo e você pode experimentar o gosto. Esse tubo vai ter que durar até nos vermos, mas aqui eu tenho mais preparado._

Caramba, Severus! É o que eu acho que é? Lubrificante pra mim? Queria que você tivesse mandado quando eu cheguei aqui! Apanho o tubo e ponho um pouco no meu dedo, então esfrego a substância entre o polegar e o indicador. Desliza e não gruda e eu estou maravilhado pelo cheiro delicioso de laranja. Mal posso esperar pra experimentar.

_Está vendo que tipo de coisa você me faz pensar? É horrível estar aqui _(onde será aqui?), _tão longe de você, mas é o único jeito. Se eu estivesse perto de você agora, não saberia manter minhas mãos longe. Minha mente e meu corpo só querem uma coisa agora. Se você mudar de idéia e decidir não vir, vou morrer de desapontamento._

_Fique bem e fique feliz, meu amor, sabendo que nossa data está chegando, cada vez mais perto. Vou sussurrar o nome verdadeiro de 'Tetchy' quando nos virmos._

_Meu amor, sempre  
Capricórnio._

Oh Merlim! E eu que achava que queria esse homem antes da carta chegar. Agora eu estou maluco de vontade. Parece que eu vou explodir se não tocá-lo. Quero tocar a pele dele, seu corpo, sentir a rigidez daquela musculatura sob a ponta dos meus dedos. Tenho que tentar imaginar, porque nunca senti de verdade. Tiro minha camisa e acaricio meu próprio peito, para tentar ter uma idéia. A sensação dos meus dedos nos meus mamilos me faz tremer.

Apanho o tubo. A pesada carga sexual se instala no meu saco e meu pênis tá duro, e pulsando. Eu abro minhas calças e rapidamente as desço, junto com minhas cuecas. Chuto-as longe e me deito na cama, exposto. Então eu baixo os olhos para a realidade, para a visão tridimensional da minha urgência. Penso em como seria se fosse Severus aqui, olhando pra mim. Meu pau vibra em excitação.

Espremo um pouco de lubrificante na minha mão, desço e empunho meu pau. Oh, é tão bom! Desliza mais quando eu subo e desço, e é tão confortável que eu aperto e não posso deixar de gemer. _Severus, eu quero você aqui. Como seria, se você me visse assim? Ia gostar?_

A carta de Severus e o presente me excitaram tanto e a sensação envolvente da minha mão subindo e descendo no meu pênis deliciosamente deslizante faz com que meu trabalho acabe cedo. Cedo demais. Eu arfo e ofego e gozo, o sêmen espirrando na minha barriga. _Olha pra mim, Sev, olha o quanto eu te quero._

* * *

**N****/B:** O negócio ta ficando bom!

**N/T: **Concordo.


	31. O paraíso dos tolos

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Um: O Paraíso dos Tolos

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Finalmente a espera acabou! O dia vinte e dois de julho finalmente chegou, assim como Remus, pra me levar pro Largo Grimmauld. Ele estava vestindo roupas trouxas, e parecia completamente normal e quando saímos para dar uma volta, era como se fôssemos apenas duas pessoas curtindo o sol matinal, nada mais. Hedwig estava solta pra voar sozinha. O resto das minhas coisas, incluindo o poleiro e a gaiola dela, seriam coletados mais tarde por um membro da Ordem. Sou novo demais pra aparatar, então Remus preferiu me levar pra lá através de métodos excepcionais e mais convencionais.

Tomamos um táxi trouxa para a Rua Caledonian, de vamos dar uma pequena caminhada até o Largo Grimmauld. Sem problemas, se você sabe aonde ir, claro. Remus sabe, graças a Deus. Não sabia que ele estava tão acostumado com a Londres trouxa.

Uma vez dentro da casa, eu sou envolvido num grande abraço por Sirius.

"Harry! Oh, é ótimo ver você!"

Para minha surpresa, meus olhos estão marejados quando ele me solta. Senti falta dele e me sinto culpado por ter medo desse encontro. Pobre Sirius tem uma vida difícil – algumas vezes acho que até mais que a minha.

"Vamos para a cozinha, aposto que vocês dois iam gostam de uma xícara de chá!" ele sugere.

Remus sorri quando seguimos Sirius.

"Acho que peguei as manias de Albus esses dias, Harry," Sirius ri. "Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão obcecado com chás. Acho que é porque não tem muita coisa pra fazer aqui. Estou feliz que tenha vindo, a gente pode tirar o atraso desses dois anos. Você está crescendo tanto, melhor me aproveitar de você enquanto posso!"

Sorrio e sento na frente dele, na mesa de madeira da cozinha.

"Não vou deixar de ver você só porque cresci, Sirius," eu digo, "Você sempre vai ser meu padrinho, mesmo quando eu tiver uns cem anos."

Bebemos chá, comemos biscoitos e conversamos. Remus e Sirius parecem relaxados juntos, e acho que não vai ser muito ruim, porque ninguém mencionou Severus. Mas é claro que, sendo essa a minha vida, eu nunca posso elogiar!

"Queria ver você, Harry, antes do seu aniversário," Sirius começa e meu estômago despenca porque sei no que isso vai dar. "Remus me disse que você quer Snape, mas eu não posso aceitar só assim. Você não o conhece, Harry, acredite em mim, não conhece."

"E como você pode conhecer, Sirius? Você passou os últimos quinze anos, ou em Azkaban, ou fugindo." É cruel, mas é verdade.

"Eu conheci Snape na escola, e conheci depois. Ele saiu correndo pra se alistar com os Comensais. Ele era das trevas naquela época e é das trevas agora. Ele foi Capacitado por Lucius Malfoy, sabia disso?" ele parece triunfante, como se estivesse me dizendo algo que fosse me chocar tanto a ponto de eu não querer Severus.

"Eu sei, Severus me disse," eu digo calmamente. Ele parece decepcionado que seu tiro tenha sido em vão.

"Você pode ver agora como isso faz dele obscuro. Na escola, ele era obcecado com Arte das Trevas e era muito perigoso, com ele monte de feitiços e maldições que sabia. Saiu correndo pra se unir a Malfoy e se tornar um Comensal da Morte!"

"Você já disse tudo isso antes, e eu já sei e não me importo. Severus mudou, está ao lado da Luz; Dumbledore sabe e eu também, então me desculpa, se você não acredita."

"Tudo bem, mas o que você não sabe é que ele tem uma reputação, como todos aqueles Comensais da Morte, de trepar com tudo que se move. Bom, no caso dele, tudo que tiver um pau e se mover. Você vai ser só mais um na cama dele, Harry. Não deve ter madeira que resista ao tanto que ele trepa naquela cama!"

Eu engulo em seco, isso não é agradável de se ouvir, mesmo que Sirius esteja exagerando. Não quero ser só mais um numa longa lista de conquistas, outra transa. Claro que eu significo mais do que isso...

"Isso não é o que Severus sente por mim, Sirius, é mais que isso. Eu sei que é."

Sirius me lança um olhar cheio de pena que me deixa com tanta raiva que eu grito com ele.

"Você está dizendo isso só pra me afastar de Severus! Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso! Está tentando estragar minha vida, mas não vou deixar. Não vou ouvir. É ruim o bastante você arruinar minhas férias, mas não vou deixar arruinar minha vida também!"

Sirius ainda olha pra mim, ainda parece triste. "Conta pra ele, Remus, o que me contou," ele diz.

Remus estava sentado calado, durante tudo isso, encarando suas mãos. Ele olha pra cima agora e tem a graça de me olhar tristemente antes de começar a falar, como se não quisesse mesmo me magoar. Mas magoa mesmo assim.

"Quando fui encontrar você com Dumbledore e Severus, percebi uma coisa. Meus sentidos de lobisomem são bem aguçados e olfato é mais forte que o humano, além do entendimento humano, na verdade. Entre outras coisas, eu posso detectar emoções."

Ele pára e olha para as mãos de novo.

"E?" eu pergunto.

"Severus estava... Transmitindo... Fortes sentimentos de desejo, de luxúria."

"Bom... Ele me quer, isso não é novidade, é?"

Sei que pareço confuso, porque estou mesmo. O que há de errado com Severus demonstrar luxúria e desejo pro mim? Eu espero que demonstre, porque senão não vamos longe no meu aniversário.

"Quando pensei nisso depois, quando estava falando com Sirius sobre você e Severus, percebi que era significante porque não havia amor, Harry. A sensação que eu tenho perto de alguém amando é completamente diferente. Os hormônios que eu cheiro são subitamente alterados. Severus só demonstrava luxúria."

Engulo um bolo que subitamente se formou na minha garganta. Olho pra Remus, esperando ver descrédito ou exagero, mas ele parece quieto, honesto.

"Remus…" eu imploro.

"Sinto muito, Harry. Tenho que dizer o que vi. Acho que você devia saber, pra poder tomar uma decisão melhor."

Eu assinto ausentemente. Incapaz de dizer mais nada, levanto-me e vou para o meu quarto. Preciso pensar. Não quero, mas sei que não vai dar pra evitar, então é melhor eu lidar logo com isso.

Severus não me ama então, ele só tem luxúria pra mim, como tem pra qualquer homem. E toda sua gentileza, suas cartas, seus presentes, foram só pra me fazer de sua próxima conquista, mais um na cama dele. Eu me deito e parece que caí num poço profundo, como se eu nunca fosse levantar de novo.

Não sei por quanto tempo fico deitado. Acho que até choro um pouco. Sinto-me como um virgem tolo, estúpido, inexperiente e bobo.

Mas depois de um tempo, eu começo a olhar as coisas sob uma nova perspectiva: sim, eu sou virgem e inexperiente, mas escolhi Severus pra me Capacitar porque ele pode tomar o controle, me ajudar no processo. Não seria nada bom se ele também fosse inexperiente, eu queria um amante mais velho e com prática nisso e é idiota me sentir desapontado porque é isso que ele é. É importante que a Capacitação saia bem, por mim e pra todo mundo. E talvez Severus estivesse tão tenso no escritório de Dumbledore que não conseguiu demonstrar amor, e Remus só detectou a luxúria. E talvez, só talvez, o amor dele tenha se desenvolvido desde então...

E talvez eles estejam certos e eu esteja me enganando. Como vou saber?

Lembro da dúvida que Ron pôs na minha cabeça, que me levou a beijar Dean. Senti-me terrível depois por duvidar de Severus e pelos nossos sentimentos. Não quero que isso se repita. Mas se Remus e Sirius estiverem certos, também não quero ser enganado por Severus Snape e ser entregue ao Lorde das Trevas numa bandeja.

Minha cabeça dói. Chorar sempre faz isso e confunde meus pensamentos, deixando tudo pior. Tudo estava tão bem antes de eu vir pra cá. Será que eu estava só no paraíso dos tolos?


	32. Seu tempo acabou!

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Dois: Seu tempo acabou! 

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Tenho quase dezesseis. Meu poder vai ser bem maior quando eu for Capacitado e estou tentando não pensar muito nisso, porque ainda estou confuso sobre o que pensar... E _valeu,__Sirius_, falando nisso.

Mas ainda não sou velho o bastante pra me unir à Ordem da Fênix, ao que parece. Então fico sentado no meu quarto, enquanto eles estão em assembléia lá embaixo e pratico a bela arte que aprendi desde pequeno: fingir que não estou aqui.

Ouço a porta se abrir e fechar, vozes se elevando nas escadas, indiscerníveis de onde eu estou. Nem me preocupo em tentar distinguir quem chega e quem fala, porque estou determinado a não me importar com quem vem a esta reunião, nem sobre o que estão falando.

E digo a mim mesmo que tenho que lidar com essa vozinha na minha cabeça. Ainda não sei se é parte de mim mesmo, ou de outra pessoa. Mas eu tenho que lidar com ela, de qualquer forma.

Móveis sendo arrastados denotam o início da sessão. As portas se fecham e eu posso ouvir os murmúrios. Não estou nem aí para o que estão falando. Tenho deliberadamente cultivado esta apatia faz uns dois dias, desde que Sirius fez aquele discurso tentando me dissuadir e Remus revelou suas próprias visões. Apatia é menos dolorido que encarar as coisas, então eu pratico um pouco mais. Estou ficando bom nisso também.

---

Um pequeno ruído, e Kreacher, o mais desagradável dos elfos domésticos, está de pé ao lado da minha cama.

"Potter, _o filho asqueroso de uma sangue-ruim, _deve descer para a reunião. Mestre mandou Kreacher ter certeza disso... _Mestre persiste em se misturar com a corja sangue-ruim e com traidores do sangue, oh, partindo o coração da mãe!"_

São as costumeiras agressões murmuradas de Kreacher, das quais eu extraio a mensagem de Sirius. A presença de Kreacher é ruim o suficiente, garantia de perturbar qualquer um, mas o incentivo de um 'pedido' para me reunir à Ordem consegue me deixar ainda mais pra baixo. Eu suspiro e, relutantemente, sigo a criatura.

Estão todos na sala agora, conversando e lançando olhares furtivos uns para os outros. São um grupo diverso de pessoas que eu não vejo muito freqüentemente. As cabeças se viram quando Kreacher me introduz. Remus me estende uma xícara de chá – _uma xícara de chá! É realmente disso que eu preciso agora, Remus!_ Estou ciente de que, mais uma vez, estou pensando igual Severus.

E lá está ele, em pé em um canto, conversando com Dumbledore. Seus rostos estão sérios. A visão dele me enche de lembranças. A realidade de sua presença tridimensional me atinge como um martelo, e a lembrança da doçura que sinto com ele me molha como uma onda. Por um momento, parece que estou me afogando, que me esqueci de respirar.

_Vai se lascar, Sirius! Ele é meu! Nunca esperei que você fosse gostar, e o que você disse, o que você fez Remus dizer – isso eu devia ter esperado. Eu não devia ter sido fraco a ponto de deixar você me abalar! Ele está aqui, ele é real e acho que o que temos também é, então por que você e Remus não vão cheirar postes no parque à meia-noite em vez de ficar me passando sermões sobre o meu destino?_

De onde esse pensamento saiu? Quase rio ao notar o que parecia. Vou ter que começar a me chamar de Harry Snape, tanto faz se a gente se casar ou não.

"Harry!" Dumbledore chama.

Eu atravesso a sala até ele e Severus.

"Olá, diretor."

"É bom vê-lo aqui, salvo, a apenas uma semana do seu aniversário." Os olhos do velho bruxo brilham de deleite. Suponho que ele esteja feliz de ver sua arma, quase pronta, aqui em suas mãos. Novamente, meu cinismo me surpreende, meus processos mentais parecem ter mudado. Abertamente, eu sorrio e concordo.

"É bom ficar longe dos Dursley por outro ano."

E é, apesar da animosidade do Sirius.

"Creio que você queira uma palavra com Severus?" o diretor me oferece.

"Sim, é claro, se Severus também o desejar," eu digo, impressionado com a frieza calculada e a falta de emoção na minha voz.

"Certamente," a voz profunda de Severus se pronuncia pela primeira vez.

Ela soa mais profunda que o normal, não deixo de notar. E Dumbledore também não, aposto. O diretor inclina a cabeça até uma porta ao lado e o sorriso curvando as laterais de seus lábios começa a se alterar. Não posso deixar de sorrir também, apesar da confusão dos meus sentimentos. Dumbledore é forte e perigoso, o que é muito óbvio, mas, no fim das contas, é o que se pode chamar de _bom,_ por conta das coisas pequenas da vida que lhe dão prazer. Em contraste a seu oponente, cuja única simulação de 'prazer' é alcançado através da dor, da crueldade ou do triunfo em cima da perda de alguém. Perceber isso me deixa menos ressentido com sua manipulação.

Severus entra na outra sala. É menor que a em que estávamos. Eu o sigo e ele se vira para olhar pra mim.

"Harry," ele diz, os olhos brilhando com alguma emoção intensa. Globos tão negros, tão obscuros, e ainda assim podem brilhar mais forte que muitas íris coloridas.

"Severus," eu ecôo.

Ele dá um passo na minha direção e, subitamente, eu posso sentir aquilo que Remus disse – ondas de desejo – precedendo-o, envolvendo-o, direcionado pra mim. Meus joelhos se enfraquecem: significa que eles estavam certos?

Dou um passo involuntário para trás. Não planejei – juro -, mas posso ver que tem um efeito devastador em Severus. Ele deve ter esperado que eu fosse me atirar nos braços dele, mas ao invés disso, eu recuo, me afastando dele, me afastando do seu amor. E eu nem sei por que, exceto que meu cérebro continua com aquela caraminhola da dúvida que os outros me plantaram, que me faz agir irracionalmente.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Meu coração despenca como uma pedra, meus pés congelando. Ele deu um passo atrás, se afastou de mim! Eu estava meio que esperando alguma coisa assim, entre todas as malévolas possibilidades. _É a influência canina do padrinho dele, é claro. _Estive longe dele por um mês e, para o romance de um adolescente, é tempo demais. Sei que ele sentiu minha falta; eram cartas doces e cheias de anseio. Eu também sabia que o trapaceiro caninho tentaria corrompê-lo, assim que ele chegasse aqui. Tinha acesso permanente a Harry e parece que fez bom proveito dele.

Mesmo que eu estivesse esperando, fico chocado. Mais do que eu quero, demonstro emoção. Harry parece mortificado, mas é tarde demais. Eu vi sua dúvida.

E essa dúvida me machuca, e, a seu tempo, me amedronta. Eu não tenho medo deste lado da morte e não estou feliz de sentir como é o outro lado agora. Estou vulnerável ao humor do Menino que Sobreviveu, percebo, embora eu tenha checado suas emoções enquanto o guio para onde quero que ele vá. Parece que falhei. Se ele tem tanta influência assim sobre mim, pode ter também sobre outras pessoas com um pouquinho mais de esforço. E esse poder é uma arma potente. Ser um líder que outros seguirão – sem dúvida que esse é o desejo que Dumbledore tem para Harry. Tento ignorar o fato de eu saber de outra pessoa que pode ser descrita exatamente assim. Tento ignorar o que pensei sobre o poder corromper as pessoas. Um poder absoluto que corrompe absolutamente. Mas esses pensamentos ainda estão aqui comigo.

"Harry… Senti sua falta," eu tento, amaldiçoando a falha que ouço em minha voz.

"S-Severus, eu também senti," ele replica, ainda em pé ali, ainda um passo atrás. Um passo que ele mesmo tomou.

Ele desfaz esse passo agora, de volta pra mim, e ergue o rosto para um beijo. Meu coração estava congelado, embora eu não tivesse notado até agora, quando desemperra e começa a bater de novo, nessa dolorida intensidade. Deixo minha respiração sair em um suspiro tenso.

"Harry," eu murmuro e curvo minha cabeça para beijar sua boca doce. Apenas um toque entre os lábios, é tudo o que pretendi, mas a sensação dessa boca doce sob a minha me atormenta e eu tenho que atacá-la, acariciar essa cavidade úmida, me lembrar qual é seu gosto.

"Só falta uma semana para o seu aniversário," eu digo, como se qualquer um de nós precisasse ser lembrado.

"Sim," ele diz, o cenho franzido com o que eu penso ser preocupação.

"Ainda está tudo bem? Ainda quer que eu seja o Capacitador?"

Agora eu realmente perco o fôlego e estou ciente disso. Sua resposta pode alquebrar minha compostura. Se eu for honesto, pode alquebrar minha vida.

Ele pestaneja como se estivesse afastando os resquícios de um sonho.

"Você sabe que eu quero," ele diz.

Eu o beijo de novo, quero senti-lo unido a mim: só dessa forma eu acredito. Então ficamos juntos, só nos beijando, quando a porta se abre de solavanco e o cachorro entra.

"Hora de sair, Snape!" ele grita. "Seu tempo acabou! Quero Harry fora daqui nesse segundo!"

Ergo minha cabeça e rosno, mas Harry já pulou de surpresa. Ele olha bravo para Black, mas não vamos adiante porque Dumbledore aparece acima do ombro de Sirius.

"Venham, garotos, estamos cortando o maravilhoso bolo floresta negra de Molly! Não vai sobrar um pedaço se vocês dois ficarem aí por muito tempo."

Posso jurar que os olhos do velho estão piscando como loucos. Estou feliz que ele esteja satisfeito, enquanto eu estou tenso como um arco.

Harry e eu lançamos olhares mordazes para Sirius e, um pouco menos, para Dumbledore, quem seguimos para a cozinha.

Não consigo ver Harry sozinho de novo, então tudo o que posso fazer é desejar um recatado 'boa noite' antes de voltar com o diretor para Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/B:** Tadinho do Snape... XD 


	33. Pelo bem da Luz

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Três: Pelo bem da Luz

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

O diretor e eu nos levantamos da jornada por Flu e ajeitamos nossas roupas.

"Gostaria de uma bebida antes de dormir, Severus?"

Normalmente eu recusaria, já tive minha cota das piscadinhas eufóricas de Dumbledore por uma noite desde que fomos ao encontro da Ordem, mas quero falar sobre Harry.

"Muito bem," eu concordo e me sento numa poltrona de couro, enquanto ele vai ao seu armário em busca de uma garrafa de uísque.

"Tobermory está bom pra você, Severus?"

"É claro, gosto dos licores irlandeses," digo, honestamente. Uma boa razão para passar mais um tempo com ele, mesmo que não consiga o que quero, embora ache que vou conseguir.

Sentamos confortavelmente em nossas poltronas com a bebida. Albus está relaxado hoje à noite e, de fato, tem uma razão para estar satisfeito. A Capacitação de Harry está próxima, e eu já contei que o Lorde das Trevas está ciente do poder de Harry e que o teme recentemente... se ele não puder mudar de lado. Não mencionei que ele espera que eu seja a pessoa a fazer isso, talvez eu mencione logo. E talvez Dumbledore já tenha adivinhado.

"Creio que você ficou satisfeito de ver Harry esta noite, Severus?"

Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis estão dispostos em mim, esperando minha reação. Meu rosto quase se transforma numa carranca, mas me mantenho sob controle. Ele não dá ponto sem nó, nada do que diz é inocente. Está tentando pescar meus sentimentos quanto a Harry e não quero deixar. Esse lado é pessoal, mas ele me dá abertura para dizer o que vim dizer.

"Harry parecia menos suscetível à Capacitação, Albus. Receio que a opinião negativa de seu padrinho esteja dissuadindo-o de ir em frente,"

Albus franze o cenho e meu coração dá um salto. Albus quer essa Capacitação tanto quanto eu, e só um tolo fica contra Albus quando ele está determinado. A idéia de Black recebendo uma visitinha do Diretor aquece meu coração consideravelmente. Controlo meu rosto de modo que meu largo sorriso interior não apareça. Controlo minha mente também, contra um Legilimente com um imenso poder, que poderia escorregar para dentro dela. Acidentalmente, é claro.

"Harry mencionou algo em particular que o esteja preocupando, Severus?"

"Não, Diretor. Imagino que Black esteja colocando dúvidas sobre minha personalidade e intenções."

Albus assente e bebe. Fazemos companhia um ao outro por um tempo, terminando nosso uísque. Não tenho que trabalhar muito nesse ponto. Albus vai descobrir, estou certo disso. O prazer de querer a mesma coisa que ele não é dado a mim com freqüência, e me deixo envolver no conforto morno que isso me traz.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Sirius:**

"Sirius!"

Eu me viro e encontro Dumbledore em pé atrás de mim, diante da lareira da cozinha, recém chegado de um Flu de Hogwarts, eu acho.

"Albus!" eu o cumprimento, deleitado de ter um visitante.

É solitário aqui e, se não fosse pelo meu relacionamento com Remus e a chance ocasional de me socializar com os membros da Ordem, eu estaria subindo pelas paredes agora. O último encontro me deixou feliz e irritado em porções iguais. Eu fiquei bem pouco feliz ao notar que Harry tinha desaparecido com Snape. Remus me disse que viu Dumbledore empurrando os dois para a sala ao lado. Eu fiquei consideravelmente mais feliz quando peguei o cretino beijando Harry. Bom, não fiquei feliz pelo maldito beijo, é claro, mas fiquei em êxtase pelo olhar de irritação que recebi quando o interrompi! Harry parecia apenas envergonhado, acho que ele não queria ser beijado e ficou contente de que eu tenha intervindo. Consegui tirar o cretino seboso de cima dele. Vou matar esse bastardo nojento se ele encostar um dedo em Harry quando Harry não quiser! Quando o vir de novo, vou dizer isso. Talvez, até lá, eu já tenha conseguido que Harry mande uma carta terminando tudo.

"Sirius, pensei que poderia vir e conversar um pouco com você, meu garoto."

"Sente-se, Albus. Vou falar pra o Kreacher trazer um pouco de chá e biscoitos."

Ele se senta em uma das velhas cadeiras de madeira da cozinha – elas se tornaram bem confortáveis depois de serem polidas tantas vezes com as infinidades de bumbuns que já se sentaram nelas -, e pousa os cotovelos na mesa. Chamo o elfo inútil e ordeno que traga chá e ele sai com seus murmúrios quase inaudíveis de insultos. Quanto mais avalio a criatura, menos sentido vejo em sua continuada existência. Talvez eu deva praticar alguns feitiços anti-Snape no vermezinho.

"Onde está Harry?", ele pergunta.

"Está tomando banho, Albus. Juro que esse garoto passa mais tempo dentro d'água do que um cachalote!"

Albus ergue a sobrancelha. Por alguma razão, lembro de Snape e sorrio quando essa imagem passa pela minha mente.

"Creio que gostou de tê-lo aqui, mesmo assim, não é, Sirius?"

"Sim, é claro. Estamos nos divertindo muito. Pena que eu não possa sair, achar um lugar pra jogar quadribol com ele, fazer caminhadas e tudo o mais..."

"Só restam cinco dias para o aniversário dele." Albus relembra, calculadamente ignorando minha reclamação sobre o confinamento, como sempre faz. O homem é um caso sério de surdez seletiva, uma aflição que parece atingir um grande contingente de gente velha, pelo que eu notei.

"Sim. Tem algumas coisas que eu quero dar de presente, mas fica difícil saber não podendo sair", acrescento, com alguma ênfase na frase final, pra ver se surte efeito. Subi o tom um pouco também, para o caso da surdez ser genuína por conta da velhice. Albus decide ignorar mesmo assim.

"Chegarei com Severus no aniversário de Harry, pela manhã. Bem cedo, de forma que possamos pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts e chegar no começo da noite."

"Você vai levar Harry para Hogwarts? Por quê?" Acho que entrei em pânico agora, não esperei que isso ainda fosse acontecer!

"Para a Capacitação dele, Sirius", Albus diz, calmo como um lago no qual sou obrigado a causar uma onda.

"Mas... Harry não quer mais fazer isso, Albus", eu digo a ele.

"Harry não me contou nada disso, Sirius. Acho que você está enganado."

As primeiras deixas de ansiedade ocupam minhas entranhas. Preciso que Harry certifique esse velho tolo de que não vai adiante com isso. Pensei que Harry já tivesse deixado isso claro.

"Ele me disse..." O que diabos ele me disse, afinal? Verdade seja dita, ele deixou a discussão bastante arrasado e está passando o tempo todo no quarto, mas não disse nada ainda. A deixa se torna uma certeza. Eu me mexo, desconfortável.

"É claro, como um membro da Ordem, você está ciente como nós de que Voldemort está aumentando seu poder. Você sabe como é importante que Harry seja Capacitado. Harry fez uma escolha, escolheu alguém disposto a ir em frente com ele. Se você agir assim, enfraquecerá a causa da Luz, talvez de maneira irreparável."

Eu engulo em seco. Não tinha visto por esse ângulo. Mas ao mesmo tempo...

"Mas Albus... É _Snape!_" Eu consigo ouvir minha própria voz, a emoção é dolorosa. É_ Snape e o filho de James. _E você está fazendo isso pra valer! Não pode, Albus!

"Sirius, estou certo de já ter dito antes e acho muito tedioso ter que repetir, tantas e tantas vezes, que eu confio em Severus Snape. Sua posição quanto a mim e à Ordem não está em discussão. Quem melhor para Capacitar Harry? Há muito que ele possa ensinar, mais que qualquer outro, mais até do que eu. Seu conhecimento sobre Voldemort ajudará Harry nessa batalha do destino. Pelo bem de seu afilhado, pensei que fosse apreciar essa decisão e pôr de lado suas diferenças infantis."

"Albus, o homem é das trevas! Você sabe que ele é. Pense em como esse alinhamento vai afetar Harry! Não podemos aceitar Harry se voltando para a escuridão."

"Sirius Black!" A voz de Albus está subitamente magnífica E ressoa de um modo que me faz saltar. "Não quero nunca mais, então esteja certo de que entende: eu confio em Severus Snape – de todas as formas. Ele _era _das Trevas e veio para a Luz. Cada dia de sua vida ele trabalha um pouco mais em nossa direção. Ele vai ser o Capacitador ideal para Harry. Você tem tão pouca fé em seu afilhado que acredita que ele vai se alinhar às trevas? Se você não pode aceitar meu juízo de valor quanto a isto, não estarei somente ofendido, como também pedirei ternamente sua resignação da Ordem da Fênix, cujo trabalho você está atrapalhando!"

Deixo minha cabeça pender sobre minhas mãos. Nunca esperei isto. Albus colocou Snape acima de mim. Merlim, isso dói! Fico assim por quase um minuto. Ele não diz nada. Finalmente, eu olho para cima.

"Entenda-me, Sirius. Isso é pelo bem da Luz, pelo bem da Ordem. Harry entende seu dever e está satisfeito com ele. Por que está tentando bloquear o caminho de algo tão positivo?"

Quero dizer _'é Snape' _de novo. Não ouso. Seus olhos têm uma luz fria e estranha, algo que nunca enfrentei antes, e não gostaria de ver esse olhar numa batalha. Será que, na verdade, _eu_ estou errado? Nosso líder, Albus Dumbledore, quem eu sempre segui, sempre confiei, sempre admirei, quis que isso acontecesse. Deve estar certo e eu devo estar errado. Gemo suavemente. _Sinto muito, James e Lily, eu tentei._

A maçaneta da cozinha gira e a Harry entra. Se ouviu nossas vozes, se ouviu o que dissemos, eu não sei.

"Boa noite, Professor Dumbledore", ele diz e senta ao meu lado, opostamente ao velho bruxo. Fico feliz de ter sua presença ao meu lado.

"Harry", Albus sorri para ele. "Vim dizer a Sirius – e a você, é claro – que os arranjos do seu aniversário estão prontos. Virei aqui pela manhã e busco você, então viajamos para Hogwarts no Expresso. Você vai estar lá a tempo do jantar e, é claro, sua Capacitação acontece depois."

"Ótimo", é tudo o que Harry diz. Continua olhando para Dumbledore, quem o encara unicamente. Sinto algo fluindo, algo do qual eu não faço parte.

"Só se você quiser, Harry", eu digo. Não consigo evitar, tenho que deixar que ele saiba que não precisa fazer – não se não quiser.

"Sim, eu quero."

Certo.

"Sirius, se eu encontrar você tentando dissuadir Harry neste assunto, vou transferi-lo para Hogwarts imediatamente e ele não vai voltar! Você me entendeu?", Dumbledore diz, a voz dura.

Eu poderia argumentar, suponho. Sou seu padrinho – tenho direitos! Sou seu padrinho, criminoso e fugitivo! Em outras palavras, não tenho poder algum. Meus olhos caem, incapazes de sustentar seu olhar.

"Sim, não vou mencionar isso de novo." Eu prometo. _E me desculpem, meus amigos. Tenho que deixar o inimigo de vocês tomar seu filho._


	34. Não falta muito agora

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro: Não falta muito agora

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Consigo manter o sábado livre. Livre da rotina escolar e do planejamento de aulas. Livre da preparação de poções, escolha e pesquisa de ingredientes e as outras mil e uma coisas que parecem sempre estar ligadas às minhas férias. Sobretudo, consigo me manter livre das visitas dos meus dois mestres e só isso já é alguma coisa. Então tenho o dia livre para que eu visite o Largo Grimmauld.

Um rede de calor parece ter se alojado na minha virilha quando aparato na rua lateral ao Largo. Escuro, inabitado e rodeado pelos galpões em desuso e pelos terrenos baldios; o único habitante que pareço encontrar é um feroz gato de rua pulguento com uma orelha deformada, que silvou quando me aproximei – considerei a hipótese de capturá-lo e levá-lo como brinquedo para Black -, e um trouxa bêbado , deitado sobre uma pilha de caixas amassadas. Se ele notou minha súbita aparição, sem dúvida a atribuiu aos efeitos posteriores de tanta bebedeira. Mesmo assim, quem acreditaria em alguém como ele?

Quando Black abre a porta, passo por ele bruscamente. Sei que está sob as ordens de Dumbledore para cooperar e realmente não quero me incomodar com ele.

"Ora, ora", ele grunhe, "aqui pro amasso do fim de semana?"

Olho ao redor e noto que Lupin assiste do umbral da cozinha.

"Vi que você trouxe a sua cachorra para cá, Black, então pensei que Harry pudesse precisar de um pouco de proteção."

"Snape, seu filho da puta!" Ele perde o controle. É tão fácil provocá-lo. "Ele precisa ser protegido de você... Não de nós!"

"Sério?", eu arrasto as palavras, minha voz lenta e controlada, certamente irritando-o ainda mais. "Não sou eu quem arranho a perna da cama à noite, sou? Espero que os uivos não estejam deixando Harry acordado. Deve ser muito tedioso para ele viver em um canil!"

Black rosna e avança em direção a mim, a mão erguida, quem sabe em busca da varinha, ou para fazer algo bem mais prosaico, como me pegar pela garganta, quando uma voz vem detrás de Lupin.

"Severus!" Harry soa ridiculamente jovem. Talvez a tensão da situação tenha tornado sua voz tão aguda.

Remus acrescenta outro aviso. "Sirius!"

E eu divago brevemente se estamos brincando de 'Adivinha Quem é?'.

Harry passa por Remus e vem até mim, me abraçando forte em frente ao casal canino.

"Eu não sabia se devia esperar ou não por você hoje. Professor Dumbledore disse que você falaria comigo, mas estava em dúvida se seria no meu aniversário, na quarta, ou se antes..."

Eu olho para baixo e não posso deixar de sorrir, mesmo com esses cães chupando manga me encarando. Na verdade, saber disso acrescenta doçura ao fato de eu ter Harry nos meus braços de novo.

"Podemos sair hoje, se você quiser, Harry. Talvez uma viagem ao Beco Diagonal para o almoço?"

"Sim, por favor!" ele guincha, e fica na ponta dos pés, em animação. Queria que não tivesse feito isso – meu pênis pulsa avidamente com esse movimento e esse vigor. Não me sinto culpado em me sentir atraído pela sua juventude – seria um tolo se não desfrutasse do que me é oferecido.

"Dumbledore nunca mencionou nada sobre deixar você levar o Harry daqui", Black rosna. "Não sei se vou deixar."

"Bem, diferentemente de criminosos fugitivos, eu sou livre para visitar o Beco Diagonal ou qualquer outro lugar de minha escolha, não necessitando da permissão de Albus, tampouco da sua", digo.

"Harry só vai se eu permitir", ele late, se aproximando.

"Acha que pode me deter?", falo, minha voz calma, meu corpo inteiro em alerta.

"Parem! Severus! Sirius! Por favor, parem!", Harry interrompe a tensão crescente.

"Sim, deixem disso, vocês dois", Lupin se reúne. "Venham aqui e vamos nos sentar, para conversarmos como gente civilizada."

_Tudo bem com isso, Lupin, exceto pelo fato de que metade dos presentes não são mais _humanos. Continuo a encarar Balck. Ele me encara de volta e nenhum de nós move um músculo.

Harry me puxa para longe dele e me toma pela mão, me arrastando para a cozinha. Black segue e posso senti-lo no meu encalço.

Sentamos. Harry e Lupin podem tentar ser civilizados, mas Black certamente não está fazendo esforço. Bem óbvio ser um cão como animago – ele já rosna e grunhe até em sua forma humana aqui, sentado em frente a mim, me encarando e tentando inutilmente me intimidar. Preciso mais que um saco de pulgas para causar medo no meu coração ultimamente. Algumas vezes me pergunto se ele vive no passado, se seus pensamentos e opiniões não mudaram sequer um pouco desde os tempos escolares. Talvez seja por isso que ele não entende que a concepção das pessoas pode mudar, que não sou mais um Comensal da Morte tentando servir seu afilhado ao Lorde das Trevas. Que o Snape que ele pensou conhecer em Hogwarts não é o homem sentado aqui.

Lupin oferece chá e aceitamos – geralmente, quem cala, consente -, então ele se levanta e prepara assim mesmo. Harry ainda está segurando minha mão e o calor de seu toque me ajuda a me estabilizar. Black pode bufar a contento. E ele bufa. Seu murmúrio constante me lembra do elfo desnaturado que mantém. Tal mestre, tal servo, suponho.

"Estou aqui a convite de Albus, para ver Harry e passar o dia com ele. Como escolho fazer isso não é da conta de nenhum de vocês, Black."

É claro, estou ciente de estar fazendo o chão tremer aqui. Black é o padrinho de Harry. E não tem status algum no mundo mágico, a não ser aquele de assassino fugitivo: se seu paradeiro fosse descoberto, ele seria preso novamente e jogado direto em Azkaban. O homem obviamente pensa que tem alguns direitos sobre Harry. Eu, obviamente, sei que não. Os únicos direitos que ele tem são aqueles que Harry está disposto a dar, e o garoto ainda é menor de idade em nosso mundo. Devo eu, como representante de Albus aqui, me oferecer para levá-lo em um passeio? Isso me agrada. Permito que um sorriso miúdo agracie os cantos dos meus lábios. O prazer de estar com Harry é multiplicado pela ciência de que isso fere meu inimigo.

Harry olha para Black e diz, "Não há razão para que não possamos sair pra almoçar, Sirius. Tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal todo verão pra comprar o material escolar e vou estar com Severus, ele me protege."

"Ou entrega direto pra o mestre dele!", Black ruge.

Isso é demais. Eu me ergo e aponto minha varinha exatamente no ponto entre seus olhos e tudo fica estático.

"Sim, meu 'mestre' de fato me enviou para buscar Harry hoje."

Perto de mim, Harry ofega.

"Não para levá-lo até ele, mas para que fiquemos juntos. Porque meu 'mestre' quer que eu, Severus Snape, capacite o garoto. E você sabe o que mais? Harry quer que eu faça isso também. Então agradeceríamos se você simplesmente obedecesse ao comando 'rola' e saísse do nosso caminho, como o cão adestrado que você é, porque ele é seu 'mestre' também!"

Os olhos azuis ressentidos de Black me encaram. Seu lábio se curva em um rosnado contido. Bem contido.

"Sente-se, Severus, por favor" Lupin diz. Sua polidez maldita e eterna calma são uma zombaria, vindas da garganta de um lobisomem.

Harry fica em pé ao meu lado e pousa a mão no meu antebraço. Ele não exerce pressão alguma, não precisa, mas sinto o pedido e a ordem velada em seu gesto.

"Vamos logo, Severus?", ele diz.

Meus olhos ainda estão trancados em Black e ficaria mais feliz se ele desviasse primeiro, como um bom e submisso bichinho de estimação. Remus ainda assiste, mas não intervém. Ele sabe onde o poder está neste aposento e não é ao seu lado, nem ao de Black. Gosto de pensar que o detenho, mas não estou certo disso ao abaixar o braço e tomar a mão de Harry na minha.

"Sim."

Rapidamente dou as costas e deixo a cozinha. Essa casa amaldiçoada continua desconfortável para qualquer um que entre nela, e gargalho mentalmente sabendo que Black é aprisionado aqui. Porque ainda é um prisioneiro e metade dessa raiva toda vem de saber disso.

Harry e eu saímos pela porta da frente e a liberdade de sair ao sol é fantástica, a quase palpável cortina obscura que me envolvia ficando dentro da casa. Acho que Harry sente também, a julgar pelo seu suspiro aliviado.

Eu me viro para ele e o envolvo em outro abraço e o beijo castamente, como um tio cumprimentando um adolescente, na bochecha.

"Senti sua falta, Harry", digo a ele. "Não falta muito agora."


	35. Lembrese de tudo que falei

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco: Lembre-se de tudo que eu falei

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Se Severus aparecesse, eu sei que haveria uma cena. Mesmo assim, estava tão ansioso para vê-lo – e ele veio hoje! Então temos o sábado inteiro para nós. Sério, o que aconteceu não foi pior do que imaginei, mas há algumas coisas que preciso perguntar, quando chegarmos em algum lugar mais calmo.

"Podemos almoçar n_'A Chaleira de Cobre_?"

_Sev_ sorri pra mim, satisfeito de que eu queira voltar à loja de Alys. Sorrio de volta, o sol brilha e tudo está ótimo! Bom, está agora e é o bastante pra mim, neste último sábado antes do meu aniversário.

"Então você não quer mais sorvete?", ele pergunta e eu respondo com um sorriso nauseado.

"Certo, Harry, _A Chaleira _está ótimo. Há áreas mais tranqüilas por lá, Alys sempre reserva lugares especiais para os clientes regulares."

"Você vai lá toda semana então, Severus?"

"Não, não vou mais. Sempre que estou no Beco, mas isso não é muito. Costumava praticamente morar lá quando era estudante. Alys sempre pareceu gostar de mim, por alguma razão, e essa amizade sobreviveu mesmo à época onde eu tinha tanta mídia negativa sobre mim. Estou certo de que você sabe como esse tipo de relação é valiosa."

Assinto – eu sei, sim. Mais uma vez percebo como Severus é parecido comigo, em tantos aspectos e como me entender melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Vamos pegar o metrô então? É uma longa caminhada, se não for assim..."

"Harry!" Severus me olha ferinamente. "Você é um bruxo – bem, quase -, mas eu sou, certamente, um bruxo _grande e experiente_..."

Maldito seja, Severus, sei que está me provocando! E meu sangue está fugindo todo para a minha virilha, enquanto eu ando por uma rua de Londres!

"…e podemos fazer algo bem melhor que nos enfiarmos em um tubo quente de metal, como se fôssemos um bando de sardinhas."

Sua voz é baixa e devagar, e eu já sei que ele vai se divertir muito hoje me provocando, já que hoje é o último dia antes d_o dia. _E pensar que é só uma questão de dias até que ele possa me tocar onde quiser... Não está me ajudando em nada, muito menos andar direito.

"Puta que pariu, Sev", eu rosno para ele, "pára de provocar tanto!"

"Sr. Potter! Isso é jeito de falar com seu professor?", ele pergunta, com uma sobrancleha erguida, expressão que não acalma minha excitação. É que é tão... Severus.

Viramos uma esquina e Sev me segura pelos braços e me empurra contra a parede. Com um olhar rápido para a direita e esquerda, ele diz, "Se segure!", e aparatamos.

Mal posso esperar até fazer dezessete; é um jeito tão legal de viajar. Quando quiser, onde quiser. Sem essa bagunça de Pó de Flu ou Chaves de Portal. Espero que não seja difícil de aprender. Espero que Severus me ensine... E mais uma vez eu penso no que ele vai me ensinar na quarta-feira.

Saímos da plataforma de aparatação e entramos no Beco, propriamente dito. Olhamos algumas vitrines por um tempo, então entramos em Slug&Jiggers de novo - acho que vou ter que me adaptar a isso -, mas Severus não parece querer comprar nada. Então vamos para Floreios & Borrões, onde olhamos nossas seções favoritas. Poções e Quadribol, que combinação!

"Pronto para o almoço, Harry?"

Sev chegou por trás de mim enquanto eu folheava a última edição de 'Quadribol Mensal'. Uma propaganda sobre uma estalagem chamada _'O Balaço e o Batedor' _capturou minha atenção. Eles têm quartos temáticos de Quadribol, óleos esportivos para massagem, um menu baseado na comida disponível em uma partida... Parece um lugar divertido de ficar. Uma onda de excitação me perpassa e decido fazer com que Sev me provoque de novo.

"Olha só isso, Severus!", eu exclamo, numa voz tão boba, "não seria um ótimo lugar pra uma lua-de-mel?"

O rosto dele vai por uma transformação interessante, do choque ao horror, então da náusea para a incerteza, até que ele consiga manter o controle habitual. Rio alto!

"Nós dois sabemos provocar, Severus", digo.

Para minha surpresa e deleite, ele atira a cabeça para trás e dá uma risada gutural, bem aqui, no meio da Floreios & Borrões, e nem dá a mínima para seus estudantes.

"Merlin, Harry! Você me assustou com isso!"

"Assustei por que quero uma lua-de-mel?", pergunto, com uma inocência zombeteira. A resposta, de repente, é muito importante.

"Não, seu garoto incorrigível! Porque notei que você não é mesmo nada além de um _jogador de quadribol_!"

"Epa!", disparo, incerto do porquê de estar ofendido pelo meu esporte.

Ele dá um meio sorriso e toma meu braço e saímos para almoçar.

* * *

Como Severus previu, Alys e Meg nos cumprimentam com prazer. Alys nos leva até uma porta, com letreiro 'Privativo', no fim de um longo corredor. Há ali uma saleta, com mesas e cadeiras extra e um sofá de aparência muito confortável, em frente a uma janela que dá para um jardinzinho.

"Aí está, garotos", ela diz e pisca para nós. "Almocem bem quietos aí, se é isso que estão pensando em fazer."

Uau! Severus realmente conhece umas pessoas úteis. Tento não pensar que provavelmente ele já usou essas áreas particulares antes com outros homens. Subitamente, me sinto muito novo. Sento-me e apanho o menu. Severus se senta perto de mim e lança um olhar sobre o papel.

"Com muita fome, Harry?"

"Não... Não sei." Pensei que estava com fome, enquanto estávamos andando, mas agora, por alguma razão boba, me sinto estranho e incerto.

Severus pousa sua mão sobre a minha segurando o cardápio e gentilmente o tira de mim.

"Quer conversar primeiro?", pergunta.

"Humm…. É, acho que sim", murmuro.

"Certo", Severus diz. "Há alguma coisa que gostaria de me perguntar?"

Sinto seu olhar negro e pesado sobre mim e percebo que devo parecer muito burro aqui, encarando minhas mãos. Repugno minha coragem e o encaro. Tenho que perguntar.

"O que você quis dizer quando chamou Remus de cachorra do Sirius?"

"Ah. Você ouviu."

"É claro, vocês dois estavam se esgoelando! E eu ouvi o resto também..."

"Hmmm. Bom, acho que você pôde entender. Seu padrinho cachorrão HAHAHAHAHA! não contou sobre seu romance canino?"

"Não…" Meu queixo cai, sei que pareço confuso e triste. Por que ninguém mais me conta as coisas importantes? "E não chame ele assim!", digo sem muita assertividade, porque ainda estou processando essa nova informação.

"Lupin sempre foi gay, mas Black saiu com algumas garotas quando em Hogwarts, até que desistiu e fez de Lupin seu put... Parceiro."

Franzo o cenho e percebo o que ele ia dizer. "Eles nunca me contaram, nenhum deles contou..."

"Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se comenta num papo casual, Harry."

"Casual? Ele é meu _padrinho_! A coisa mais próxima de um pai! E Remus é meu amigo... Ao menos pensei que fosse! Por que não me disseram quando contei que preferia homens? Remus podia ter dito alguma coisa."

Não sei por que estou gritando com Severus, não é culpa dele.

"Desculpe", murmuro.

Ele estende os braços e me guia para si; eu me aconchego em seu calor. Parte de mim quer chorar, outra parte que xingar. A mão de Sev acaricia meu antebraço gentilmente, mas com firmeza, ritmicamente. Meu coração se acalma gradativamente.

"Vou pegar um vinho", ele murmura. "Podemos pedir a comida depois."

* * *

Depois de bebermos duas taças de vinho lado a lado no sofá, o braço de Severus ainda em torno de mim; beijamos-nos de tempo em tempo e me sinto mais relaxado. Ainda preciso conversar, conseguir engolir direito esse sapo amargo que Sirius enfiou na minha garganta.

"Severus…"

Ele pousa a taça e me encara, os lábios úmidos pela bebida e não quero outra coisa senão sentir seu gosto. Mas outras coisas vêm primeiro.

"Sei que Sirius odeia você...", começo. Ele não diz nada, é claro que não pode negar. Continua me observando, seu olhar obscuro e sério, esperando por aquilo que eu venho tentando dizer desde que entramos aqui.

"Mas ele disse algumas coisas que me aborreceram."

"Sim?"

"Disse que você era como todos os outros Comensais, quando era mais jovem. Que transava com tudo que se movia. Acho que ele quis dizer que ainda transa..."

Severus franze o cenho. Não sei se de raiva ou por concentração.

"Não vou mentir para você, Harry", ele diz. "Quando era mais novo, tive muitos parceiros, parte disso porque é o que Comensais fazem, e outra parte tem a ver com ser poderoso. Sexo freqüentemente tem mais a ver com poder que com amor. Mas eu mudei, estou mais velho e, esperançosamente, mais maduro, e Sirius Black não conhece o homem que sou hoje."

Assinto, até aí é verdade.

"Você me escolheu como Capacitador e parte dessa escolha foi porque você quis um amante mais velho e experiente."

"Sim", admito, eu quis. É só que agora – agora que eu o conheço, que o quero... Ah, merda... Que eu o amo – quero que seja só meu. Não quero dividi-lo. Tenho ciúmes de todos esses homens com os quais ele já esteve. Quero seu amor só pra mim – Harry -, uma coisa minha mesmo.

"Remus disse que, quando nos viu juntos, sentiu luxúria vindo de você. Só luxúria..." Minha voz se detém e eu a forço a seguir em frente, a dizer as palavras que me envenenam. "Mas nenhum amor."

Tento com desespero não chorar, engolindo o nó na garganta.

Severus pousa suas mãos nos meus ombros e me encara. Seu olhar mais enegrecido e penetrante que nunca, como se quisesse que saiba que ele não esconde nada.

"Quando estou perto de você, Harry, sua imagem me traz uma força tão grande de desejo que sobrepõe qualquer outra coisa. É como se você fosse a única pessoa no aposento. Drena todo meu poder não empurrá-lo contra uma parede e beijá-lo… A sensação é tão imperiosa: nunca foi assim antes. Provavelmente pasmou tanto o lobisomem que foi tudo o que ele pôde sentir – mas não é isso. Quanto mais passo tempo com você, mais vejo que possui um poder maior até que a morte. O que Trelawney chamou de 'poder que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece'. Você obteve sucesso onde ele falhou: me fez amá-lo. E faz isso com muita gente; é uma de suas maiores forças."

Severus solta meus ombros e agora pega minha mão, sobre meu joelho. Estou um tanto envergonhado e outro maravilhado de ver um bruxo tão poderoso em uma pose tão submissa.

"Lembre-se de tudo que falei... Porque estou dizendo de novo que é verdade. Quero o que você estiver disposto a me dar. Se me quiser apenas uma vez, aceito, e ficarei agradecido com tamanha honra. Mas quero muito mais, Harry. Se você me aceitar, podemos firmar o elo e posso ser seu, pra sempre, somente seu. Porque eu não sou nada diante do seu poder, Harry. E porque eu te amo."

Oh meu deus. Oh. Severus. Estou me sentindo estranho, meio aéreo e percebo que meu rosto está molhado de lágrimas. Não consigo me mexer, então ficamos sentados e eu o abraço. Então tenho poder suficiente para fazer Severus me amar! Se isso é o que a profecia prometeu, então, pela primeira vez, dou as boas-vindas. Sinto-me forte. Começo a acreditar que talvez eu consiga matar Voldemort... Talvez eu até mate, no fim das contas.

* * *

**N/B:** Ai q lindo esse final!

_Ivich Sartre_

**N/T:** Desculpem a demora. Até sexta-feira, vocês terão pelo menos uns dez capítulos, isso dá pra garantir. Obrigada por todos os reviews de incentivo para que continuemos a tradução e saibam que ela vai até o fim! E obrigada também pela paciência, o grupo agradece imensamente.

_Rebecca Mae_


	36. As divagações de Severus

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Seis: As divagações de Severus

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Mais uma vez me ajoelho em frente ao bruxo que será meu mestre. O estranho poder do garoto me desampara e tremo ao pensar em como tudo se intensificará depois da Capacitação. Ele me ergue e eu torno a me sentar.

Se ao menos Harry soubesse que é bobagem duvidar de si próprio, acreditar que eu poderia ter poderes sobre ele, quando, na verdade, o submisso sou eu. Não estou certo sequer de saber por que isto está acontecendo. Deveria ser o contrário! Eu sou o Capacitador, ele deveria submeter sua magia ao meu controle. Então por que estou tão pasmado com ele?

Sentamos, tão próximos quanto ousamos. Ele me abraça e me transmite sua força. Escuto seu coração batendo e então presto atenção no meu próprio e, depois de algum tempo, não sei dizer qual é qual. Seremos um só – estamos quase prontos. Harry diz que me ama. Ambos os meus mestres clamaram algo assim, quando lhes foi adequado. Então o que é amor? Algo diferente para cada indivíduo? E se tem um significado diferente para cada um, ele sequer existe?

E ainda assim... Alguma coisa existe, alguma coisa tão poderosa que me fez tomar essa posição humilde diante do rapaz que eu deveria influenciar. Talvez isso até aconteça, durante a Capacitação. Lembro do efeito de Lucius em mim. Quando me tomou, senti minha magia oscilando, alinhando com seu poder mais forte e mais antigo. Por um bom tempo depois, eu não conseguia discordar dele sobre nenhum assunto e isso, sem dúvida, reforçou nossa relação contínua. Agora, é claro, após anos de tentativas, acho fácil resistir e contestar como faria a qualquer outro bruxo, embora ainda haja uma força que em atrai e que me impede de feri-lo, caso tentasse.

O último ato verdadeiro e altruísta de amor que Harry recebeu foi de sua mãe, um sacrifício litigioso: dar a vida para que seu filho pudesse viver. Não há dúvidas do poder neste ato, já que por conta disso o Lorde das Trevas foi destruído, tanto quanto poderia ser. Esse poder, esse amor deteve a Maldição da Morte. Impossível! E, no entanto, aconteceu.

Nunca conheci tanto amor. Minha mãe disse me amar – dizia-me o bastante. Mesmo com todas as suas reclamações, mesmo sendo uma bruxa e meu pai simplesmente um trouxa, seu amor era tão fraco que nunca o enfrentou de frente. Era tão fraca porque temia que ele a deixasse e ninguém nunca mais a quisesse... De forma que acabou se rebaixando à tirania e desistiu de mim também. Então minha crença no amor, até onde ia, nunca tinha visto nada que valesse a pena – era só uma outra forma de fraqueza e, decididamente, algo a ser evitado.

E agora meu mundo está de pernas para o ar. Por Harry. Ele é a prova viva da força do amor verdadeiro. Não é só o recipiente do amor do sacrifício, mas emana esse amor também. Quando o Lorde das Trevas usou o corpo de Quirrel, Harry venceu-o com o mero toque de sua pele, carregada dessa força de amor. E o amor o protege tanto que o Lorde não pode possuir sua mente nem suportar a proximidade com a alma de Harry, o que parece fazê-lo mais poderoso ou, ao menos, cheio de potencial.

Desde que comecei a passar algum tempo com Harry, tive que rever meu conceito sobre amor. Nunca esperei fazê-lo, pensei que minha alma cínica fosse incapaz de acreditar em algo assim. Mas testemunhei. E existe. Sinto-o dentro deste garoto que estou segurando entre os meus braços e essa intensidade me apavora. De algumas maneiras, comecei a temer a noite da Capacitação de Harry - me pergunto se a força que se encerra dentro dele irá me consumir. Esse amor feroz e incendiário do qual Harry é cheio – do qual ele ainda não tem consciência – será libertado. É o que ele terá de volta, a menos que o amor me consuma, criatura das trevas que eu sou. Se minha magia estiver alinhada muito próxima à do Lorde, esse pode ser um risco.

Se eu rezasse a qualquer divindade, se eu acreditasse em algum deus, eu rezaria para o poder de Harry não ferir seu Capacitador. Harry Potter é uma forma única de magia: qualquer guia pode ser descartado. Ele sempre foi um caso à parte e eu deveria ser esclarecido o suficiente para não esperar que seja uma Capacitação comum. Não acho que pensei muito sobre essa posição quando aceitei sua proposta. Teria aceitado se soubesse o quanto me afetaria, se soubesse que poderia me apaixonar?

Pela primeira vez em anos, eu tenho um medo genuíno de falhar. Tenho medo de que isso seja algo que não tenho capacidade para aprender, não importando o quanto eu tente. Não tenho experiência alguma com amor, então devo dar a Harry o que tenho. O que quer que eu possua na minha alma abusada, no meu coração frio, eu darei a ele, mesmos em saber se é mesmo amor ou apenas minha própria representação zombeteira do que Harry representa. Tento visualizar como é meu amor. Perto desse poderoso e devastador que é o do rapaz, o meu é uma mortalha ao lado de uma vestimenta real. Mas pertence a ele.

Inabilidade. Sofro um espasmo ao pensar nisso. Sempre tive orgulho por sempre ter conseguido tudo que quis quando quis, sem nunca ser inábil. Oh, fui equivocado, fui maldoso – e como fui -, e fui paciente, mas nunca desejoso. Se decidia fazer alguma coisa, fazia. Continuava tentando até obter sucesso. Punha meu vasto intelecto e minha mágica forte no que queria e sempre chegava até o fim. Eu não confraternizava com o fracasso, nem com a inabilidade. Até agora.

Olho para o objeto da minha fraqueza. Para Harry, para o meu novo – e possivelmente mais forte – mestre, e admito sentir medo.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

A noite do dia 30 de julho é quase uma tortura. Fico sentado na sala no Largo Grimmauld com Sirius e Remus. Desde que descobri que estão juntos, muitas coisas se esclareceram, incluindo a sensação de separação que sinto quando estou na companhia do dois. É claro que eles estão juntos, e se eu fosse mais experiente, teria percebido.

A cada minuto olho para o relógio, não posso evitar. E mesmo que eu queira muito, os ponteiros não andam mais depressa.

Sirius ergue a voz depois de eu checar as horas pela décima dez, às sete e meia.

"Eles não vão chegar até a meia-noite, você sabe, Harry."

_É, obrigado, Sirius, estou ciente disso. _Se não estivéssemos seguindo os planos de Dumbledore e se eu pudesse aparatar, eu estaria no quarto de Severus na primeira badalada da meia-noite. Ah, e se eu pudesse aparatar através dos alarmes de Hogwarts também.

"Estou esperando a meia-noite para ver se alguma coruja chega", tento.

Ambos me olham com descrença. Sou tão óbvio assim? É claro que sou. Mal posso esperar para fazer dezesseis anos e correr para Severus.

"Que tal jogar Snap Explosivo?" Remus oferece.

Balanço minha cabeça, não.

"Prefiro jogar Snape Explosivo!" Sirius murmura.

Escolho ignorar sua tentativa boba de fazer humor, única arma que ele ainda parece ter. É bastante triste, de certa maneira, ver sua derrota, sua aceitação do inevitável. Subitamente, ele parece velho. Remus sorri, sempre se esforçando. Pergunto-me se Sirius sabe a sorte que tem de ter um parceiro tão devoto.

"Harry…" Remus diz.

Olho para ele, querendo saber o que ele quer.

"Sirius e eu temos que lhe contar uma coisa."

"Não se incomode, Severus já me disse que vocês estão juntos", eu digo, e me perturbo com o sarcasmo que ouço na minha voz e os hábitos que pareço adquirir de Severus.

"Sim, presumo que você tenha percebido, depois de sábado", ele diz. "Mas não é isso que eu queria dizer. Queremos comunicar que Sirius e eu vamos consagrar nossa união. Gostaríamos muito que você, e Severus, é claro, fossem à cerimônia."

"Oh!" Minha eloqüência é presente. "Oh, certo. É. Vou perguntar pra ele. Hummm, onde essa cerimônia vai ser? Quero dizer, Sirius não pode..."

"Será em Hogwarts", Remus me diz. "Dumbledore a oficializará. Toda a Ordem estará presente, é claro."

É claro – então Severus está convidado, de qualquer forma, não como meu parceiro.

"Okay." Não posso evitar, olho para o relógio novamente. Quinze para as oito. Droga!

Sirius se levanta e vai ao armário. Volta com uma garrafa de licor e três copos.

"Quem sabe isso ajude a passar o tempo", ele diz. "Minha mãe era viciada nessas coisas, a julgar pelas garrafas lá no sótão. Sempre bebemos nos encontros da Ordem, mesmo com Mundungus querendo roubar alguns litros pra fazer negócio com centauros."

Então nos sentamos, amigavelmente o suficiente para não falarmos sobre o que o amanhã trará. Estou decidido. Remus parece ter aceitado. O licor me esquenta por dentro e parece acalmar meu estômago um pouco, então bebo vários copos. Então acalma bastante, porque adormeço no sofá.

* * *

**N/B: **Está chegando, pessoas...  
**N/T: **Desculpem a demora, estive viajando. 


	37. Aniversariante

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Sete: Aniversariante

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

"Acorde, aniversariante!" Sirius berra no meu ouvido. Então acordo, rápida e desconfortavelmente, e olho para ele.

Remus ri. "Ele está começando a parecer Snape, não acha, Sirius?"

Eles devem estar alegres, porque Sirius não explode com o comentário, e responde com um beliscão apenas, que faz Remus rir ainda mais. Umas batidas na janela e eu pulo para deixar a coruja parada ali entrar.

"Tetchy!"

A coruja de Severus entra, impaciente como sempre, e eu quase arranco sua perna quando ela pousa na mesa. Tomo o pergaminho e tento não tremer. É só um pedaço de papel, não deveria me afetar como um feitiço das pernas presas! A parte da frente do pergaminho diz _"Virgem, leia o bilhete antes de abrir". _Viro o pergaminho de todo jeito, mas não vejo nada. Então rompo o lacre e um objeto rígido envolto em veludo cai. Então é isso que eu não devo abrir antes de ler o recado...

_Feliz aniversário, meu doce de rapaz. Você sabe que seu presente especial será dado mais tarde, hoje, mas até lá quero que tenha algo meu. Por favor, use e lembre-se do que eu disse. Estou esperando com impaciência vê-lo amanhã de manhã, já que não posso pensar em outra coisa além do que estaremos fazendo mais tarde. Envio meu infindável, mas desvalorizado amor._

_Capricórnio._

Tomo o pacote de veludo azul que envolve algo rígido e vagamente arredondado. Desfaço o nó que o prende e vejo o embrulho se abrir, revelando um anel. É prateado e bastante simples, seu desenho é o de uma serpente, que morde a cauda. _Ouroboros, _um antigo símbolo de ressurreição, o ciclo da vida e da morte, pelo que eu sei.

Onde eu devo usar? Tem algum tipo de tradição bruxa para o dedo correto a se colocar?

"Sirius, qual é o melhor lugar pra usar isso?"

"Deixa eu dar uma olhada, Harry", ele diz. "Nem preciso perguntar quem mandou, suponho. Fez testes contra feitiços?"

"Não, é claro que não!"

"Bom, então eu testo!" Ele tenta alcançar o anel, mas eu mantenho minha mão curvada ao redor dele. "O que é isso, Harry!", ele diz. "Não vou estragar seu anel, só conjurar alguns feitiços. É seu presente afinal."

Relutantemente, abro a mão e ofereço o anel para ele, que o toma e observa de perto por algum tempo, então grunhe ao passar a varinha várias vezes, murmurando feitiços que nem tento escutar. Não sei o que ele espera achar aí.

"Bom, tem alguma coisa nesse anel", ele diz. "Mas não dá pra saber o quê. Provavelmente é arte das trevas e você não deveria usar até descobrir. O Snape provavelmente está tentando te influenciar através disso."

"Influenciar? Sirius, em menos de 24 horas, ele vai me capacitar! Vai me influenciar bastante quando isso acontecer, tenho certeza que você já percebeu. Dificilmente vai precisar de um anel pra isso."

"Você ainda não está na cama dele, pode muito bem mudar de idéia. Talvez isso seja algum tipo de seguro macabro que garante que você não desista!"

"E talvez eu esteja completamente farto da sua atitude!", eu disparo, estendendo a mão. "Dá o meu anel. Agora!"

"Harry…" Sirius começa, mas o que quer que ele fosse dizer é engolido pelo estalo de um trovão. O anel voa através do ar e cai sobre o dedo médio da minha mãe estendida, onde começa a se ajustar. Acho que isso responde a pergunta sobre onde eu deveria usar. O metal é morno, mas, fora isso, não tem nada de diferente. Pergunto a Severus se tem algum feitiço ou significado especial quando o vir. Junto com o nome de Tetchy, que é algo que eu gostaria de saber. Rio com a bizarra justaposição desses dois fatos.

"Vou para a cama", digo aos dois. "Estou realmente cansado." E, para minha surpresa, estou. Quaisquer outras corujas com cartas, bilhetes ou presentes podem esperar até de manhã.

* * *

Depois de toda a insônia na noite passada, durmo demais durante a manhã. Vai ver foi o licor matador da senhora Black. Talvez devêssemos tentar afogar o retrato dela com ele, talvez a megera não acordasse tão facilmente. 

"Vamos, Harry, acorde e brilhe !" Remus me acorda de um jeito muito mais calmo (e afetado) que o de Sirius.

"Mnh?", eu digo.

"Albus e Severus estarão aqui logo e uma pilha de cartas e presentes chegou por coruja!"

Droga! É a manhã do meu aniversário! Levanto da cama como um gato escaldado e corro para o banheiro, entrando em pânico diante da possibilidade de não estar pronto quando eles chegarem. Preciso do café da manhã também, antes de irmos, porque estou morrendo de fome!

Apesar da pressa, demoro no chuveiro, quero ficar bem limpo para Severus. Ele é sempre assim. Estranho que, por tantos anos, eu tenha pensado nele como seboso. E é bem verdade que o cabelo dele parece bem oleoso nas aulas de Poções. Vai ver são os vapores ou coisa assim, mas quando ele está sozinho comigo, parece tudo muito bem. Acho que eu posso julgar isso melhor que pessoas como o Ron, porque sou eu e não eles que passam seus dedos e puxam esse cabelo.

Merda! Fiz de novo! Minha mente correu pra Severus e meu desejo por ele e minha mão correu pro meu pênis e, de novo, eu começo a apertar e acariciar minha subitamente excitada e desesperada ereção. Não dá pra esperar, é mais rápido terminar logo com isso do que fazer descer. Então me encosto na parede do chuveiro, pego um sabonete e aprumo as mãos. A água morna me deixa tranqüilo enquanto subo e desço tocando toda a extensão. Gemo com o prazer enquanto as terminações nervosas ao longo do meu corpo parecem entrar em curto-circuito.

Minha mão esquerda envolve meu saco, toco e peso e aperto devagar, é muito bom. Enquanto a direita se move, acima e abaixo, apertando e soltando. Meus quadris ondulam pra trás e pra frente de acordo com o ritmo da minha mão... Ah... Bem aí, bem quando eu envolvo minha glande com os dedos, uma sensação tão intensa, tanta sensibilidade. A água morna cai sobre meus ombros, gentil ao deslizar pelos meus quadris.É como ficar sob uma cachoeira morna, contra uma pedra, com Severus me provocando, me tocando, e então ele se ajoelha e chupa. Ooh, Severus, eu quero tanto. Aqui e agora, por que eu tenho que esperar? Tenho dezesseis, Severus... Vem e faz!

Minhas mãos vão mais rápidas, mais rudes. Quero que ele me agarre com desejo, quero todo esse poder pra mim. Ele pode me tocar, me chupar, entrar em mim...

Meus quadris aceleram, minhas investidas, desesperadas, perseguindo meu orgasmo. Um toque final, gemo, grito, rebolo. Meu sêmen explode e é tudo muito rápido, já que a água o lava embora do meu corpo.

Olho pra baixo e quero chorar. Não sei por quê, é bobo... Vou vê-lo logo e é estúpido pensar que estou desperdiçando tempo assim. Vamos ficar juntos, hoje, apesar de todo mundo que desaprova. Eles não importam – só Severus e eu, e Dumbledore, que entende. Graças a Deus que o ancião sábio do mundo bruxo supera o resto deles, graças a Deus que ele consegue ver além de diferença de idade ou do passado de Severus.

Termino meu banho apressadamente, escovo os dentes e ponho um pouco do Apanhador. Visto roupas casuais trouxas para a viagem até a estação.

Calças escura e uma camisa azul marinho, cuja estampa diz "Quem procura acha" em letras brancas. É um presente de Hermione e não sei dizer se ela achou engraçado ou esperto. É uma cor legal até.

Checo se tudo que preciso está na minha mochila. Só vou ficar durante a noite, de acordo com Sirius, mas coloquei um pouco mais de roupas mesmo assim. Acho que Severus aprovaria isso de pensar um pouco além. Coloco minha escova de dentes e a de cabelo dentro e levo a mochila até a cozinha.

* * *

**N/B: Tan tan tan tan!!!**


	38. Uma raridade

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Oito: Uma raridade

**Ponto de vista do Harry:**

Os visitantes ainda não chegaram, então dou um suspiro de alívio e me sento, a ponto de comer o sanduíche de bacon que Remus fez pra mim. Sirius está sentado, muito quieto, me assistindo enquanto toma chá. Fico um pouco triste por ele quando me lembro do seu comentário sobre não ter muito o que fazer, exceto preparar o chá.

Vejo uma pilha de envelopes e presentes esperando.

"Quando chegaram?", eu pergunto, com a boca cheia de bacon.

"As corujas começaram a chegar às seis horas", Sirius diz. "Acordei com as batidas infernais na janela. De qualquer forma, queria estar de pé cedo pra poder falar com você antes que fosse. Pensei que fosse se levantar mais cedo..."

"Hummmm..." _Na verdade, eu estava batendo punheta no chuveiro. _"Devo ter ficado muito cansado. Talvez tenha sido o licor?"

"Duvido," Sirius diz "Remus e eu não dormimos muito e bebemos bem mais que você."

"Verdade, mas estamos acostumados a beber", Remus diz com um sorrisinho.

Comemos e bebemos e eu começo a abrir os envelopes. Cartões de Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid (esse tem o dobro do tamanho dos outros cartões), os outros Weasley, e Luna – cartão este que foi obviamente feito por ela: tem uma figura minha voando no Bicuço e embora não esteja anatomicamente fiel, demonstra bastante entusiasmo. Bicuço voa de um lado para o outro, numa onda determinada. Não me atrevo a olhar muito, corro o risco de ficar tonto. Mas meu eu do cartão não parece se incomodar tanto. No fim da pilha, tem um de Sirius e Remus.

Tem quase tantos presentes quanto cartões e eu começo a abri-los, animado pra ver o que me deram, mesmo que eu não vá me concentrar muito nisso esta manhã.

'Para Harry, com amor, de Hagrid' está escrito num presente cheio de calombos que não é, surpreendentemente, o maior da pilha. Rasgo o papel, que é forte e prático, mas não parece muito com o embrulho de um presente, e uma escova surge. Parece feita para engraxar sapatos. Checo a nota dentro do pacote.

_A melhor escova do mundo, _ela proclama modestamente. Eu olho mais de perto. Por quê?

_Qualquer tipo de animal – mágico, trouxa ou mestiço – que você queira manter, essa escova dá conta! _Dá? Esfrego na minha palma e sinto uma espécie de cócega, não é desagradável e sim... Estimulante.

_Esta maquiavélica escova encantada se transforma numa estimulante massagem para qualquer criatura! De um hipogrifo a um explosivin! De um testrálio a um rato! Você escolhe a quem escova deve agradar! Garantia contra problemas de fábrica, esta escova dura uma vida. Duração da sua vida, não a de uma formiga. Com a qualidade da Companhia Mágica das Escovas, número 111 no Beco Diagonal, em Londres._

"Útil", Remus comenta, olhando a etiqueta sobre meu ombro. "Se algum dia você tiver agum bicho, tenho certeza que terá onde usar."

"Humm… Um presente típico de Hagrid. Queria ter dado algo a ele neste Natal."

O próximo pacote é grande e esponjoso, pensei que esse seria o de Hagrid. Em vez disso, eu leio 'Para Harry, dos Weasley'. Rasgo o papel verde (verde sonserina, Weasley?) e encontro uma variação do suéter Weasley, um chapéu Weasley. Parece um coador de café e tem um H bem grande na frente. E sim, também é verde e a letra é branca. Estão tentando me dizer que eu sou um sonserino agora? Ou talvez Molly simplesmente tenha saído pra comprar um novelo, suas opções de cores são sempre mais 'interessantes' que atraentes, pelo que notei. Acho que eu poderia usar isso se eu estivesse perdido no meio de uma montanha coberta de neve no meio da Mongólia ou qualquer lugar assim, onde ninguém nunca chegasse a ver.

Quando vou colocá-lo de lado, sinto algo rígido dentro, e abro o chapéu como uma bolsa. Outro presente cai de dentro, rudemente embrulhado num papel vermelho. Uma escrita pequena diz 'De Ron'. Estava me perguntando se ele mandaria um presente separadamente e o fato de ter feito isso me agrada imensamente. Ainda melhores amigos, eu acho.

É uma capa de vassouras laranja, '_com sistema eficaz de aderência' _conforme diz o rótulo e '_encantada para se adaptar ao formato da vassoura. Uma capa serve para todas!_'. É laranja porque tem o emblema do Chuddley Cannons.

Não posso deixar de sorrir. É de um gosto tão duvidoso, especialmente pra uma Firebolt, mas é tão a cara do Ron.

O próximo presente é obviamente um livro, sei disso mesmo antes de abrir o papel vermelho e dourado – então ainda sou de Gryffindor para Hermione. Presumo ser dela e estou certo. Quando as Trevas vêm para a Luz: os usos benignos da Arte das Trevas'. Uau! Quando abro o livro, a primeira página me surpreende ainda mais: _por Severus Snape, MP, MDCAT_. Onde Hermione conseguiu isso? Quem publicou? _Publicado pelo Instituto de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, Edimburgo, 1990._

Ainda estou pasmo enquanto encaro. Sirius? pede o livro. "O que Hermione mandou desta vez, Harry?"

"Err…", murmuro, mas entrego o presente assim mesmo.

Sirius parece bestificado.

"Pela bengala de Merlin! _Snape _escreveu isso? Eu não sabia! Bom, ele sabe tudo sobre Arte das Trevas, mas usos benignos? Eles não existem! Não existe uso seguro disso aqui, as Trevas sugam você. Você devia queimar essa coisa, Harry, fazer um bem ao mundo!" Ele se vira e parece a ponto de atirá-lo à lareira da cozinha.

"Accio livro!", eu grito e seguro firme quando ele retorna às minhas mãos. Fiz isso automaticamente e sem varinha, mas não tenho certeza se notaram e nem se se importam, caso tenham. "Não seja tão estúpido, Sirius!"

Cacete, mas ele tem me deixado tão bravo ultimamente! Posso sentir meu coração feito um trovão e minha cabeça se contraindo.

"Não posso pensar em nada mais útil ou mais importante pra eu estudar. Acha que eu vou lutar contra Voldemort usando feitiço da perna-presa? E, mesmo assim, é um presente e aborreceria muito Hermione se eu jogasse ao fogo, não é?"

"Sente-se, Sirius", Remus diz, colocando sua mão no braço dele. Sirius fica desolado.

Odeio isso, esse olhar abatido. Mas odeio essa atitude ainda mais. Sev escreveu isso, é parte da mudança. Parte dele, tentando mudar sua vida, das trevas para a luz. É precioso.

Todos sentamos novamente e Remus serve mais chá. Eu bebo agradecido, querendo que meu coração se acalme. Para evitar abrir o presente de Sirius e Remus, que eu não consigo encarar agora, pego outro pacote. É uma caixa prateada pequena, com um laço preto sobre ela. O cartão diz: _Para Harry, que é uma raridade, de Luna. _Sou uma raridade! Perto de Luna Lovegood, sou tão comum quanto a grama perto de uma orquídea. Intrigado, abro o presente.

Uma mecha de cabelo longo e negro. Eu a apanho e imediatamente me lembro de Severus. Tanto faz, tudo me lembra ele ultimamente, então não é muito estranho. Um pedaço de pergaminho sob ela diz: _Cabelo da crista de um unicórnio negro das cavernas. _Certo. É a mesma coisa que eu dizer que sou o herdeiro da Sonserina, só que isso parou de ter graça há quatro anos.

"Ah." Remus se aventura.

Bom, não tem muito o que se dizer. Vou mostrar ao Sev. Aposto que ele sabe dizer que animal é esse. Só espero que ele não tenha uma hemorragia interna de tanto rir.

Sirius estica a mão e eu passo a caixa pra ele, que balança a cabeça e resmunga. "Quem é essa garota?"

"É uma Ravenclaw. É um pouco... Estranha. O pai dela publica O Pasquim".

Sirius ri. "Bom, isso explica muita coisa. Maluquice deve ser de família!"

Abro o pacote final. Uma caixa de madeira sem papéis, mas o cartão diz ser desses dois homens aqui presentes com seu amor. Levanto a tampa e vejo três itens dentro: um relógio de bolso, uma colher e um anel. Analiso o relógio primeiro: parece uma peça trouxa qualquer. Olho para Sirius, questionador.

"È um relógio de alarme. Diz se você está em perigo. Pode tocar ou vibrar, ou pode até mesmo falar e contar qual é o perigo. Responde de acordo com a situação em que você se encontra. Ótimo se estiver se esgueirando e não puder ser notado. Salvou-me de Filch algumas vezes antes de eu ter o mapa!" Ele sorri agora, lembrando daqueles dias dos Marotos.

"Obrigado, eu vou..."

"Você pode deixar nos seu bolso, ou usar como um broche, é bastante flexível. E você não vai perdê-lo, a barulheira é insuportável se você deixá-lo cair, acredite!"

"Okay," eu digo, e enfio o relógio no bolso da calça.

"Sinto-me melhor sabendo que você tem isso com você, Harry. Vai correr mais riscos que eu, preso aqui..."

Eu assinto, sem querer enveredar por esse assunto novamente, e apanho o próximo item. Uma colher de prata, do tamanho de uma colher de chá.

"Você está imitando Albus de novo!", eu digo com um sorriso.

"É uma colher para venenos, Harry, e pode ser muito útil também. Se alguém lhe der uma bebida, ou algo para comer e você estiver desconfiado, basta dar uma mexida com isso. Ela detecta qualquer veneno e a maior parte das poções. Não duvido que Snape possa preparar uma poção que mascare um veneno, mas não posso protegê-lo dele, se você não deixar..."

"Por favor, Sirius, hoje não", eu imploro. Sei que não devo ter esperanças, mas eu queria _mesmo _que ele superasse isso. "Obrigado, mesmo assim", acrescento. E estou agradecido. São presentes muito úteis para alguém na minha posição.

Apanho o anel.

"Esse não parece tão especial agora que você tem outro", ele grunhe.

Este anel também é prateado, mas mais elaborado que o elegante anel que Sev me deu. Tem nós ornamentados, um brasão bastante celta, envolvendo uma pedra oval escura. Ônix, como os olhos de Severus.

"É uma jóia de família, meu avô me deu quando completei a maioridade", Sirius diz.

"Obrigado, Sirius." Fico feliz que ele ainda me considere família, apesar das nossas diferenças recentes. Sirius e Remus são a coisa mais próxima de uma que eu já tive até hoje. Ponho o anel na mão direita, perto do de Severus. Levanto e o abraço, beijando-o na bochecha de barba por fazer.

Nesse momento, a campainha soa e eu dou um pulo, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado.

* * *

**N/B: 1, 2, ele vai te pegar... 3,4...**


	39. Às masmorras

**A Lei da Sexualidade** por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reading da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Trinta e Nove: Às masmorras

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Estão aqui! Dumbledore entra primeiro e Severus o segue. Remus os cumprimenta e Sirius apenas assente. Ao menos ele não diz nada ruim, já que não pode dizer nada de bom. A estranheza não dura muito, ainda bem, porque os visitantes não aceitam a oferta de chá.

"Está pronto, Harry?", Dumbledore me pergunta com um sorriso gentil.

"Ah, sim", eu digo firmemente. Apanho minha mochila, passo sobre o ombro e me viro para me despedir do meu padrinho e de Remus.

Sirius ainda está sentado, olhando de seu lugar à mesa. Remus se levanta e me abraça.

"Até logo, então. Er... Vejo você depois." Sirius consegue assentir. Por alguma razão, parece que ele vai chorar e eu não agüento ver isso, então me viro rapidamente e guio os outros até a porta da frente. Vamos silenciosamente o bastante para não acordar nenhum retrato.

Dumbledore está vestido em suas roupas bruxas – não consigo imaginá-lo vestido como trouxa -, usando seu chapéu, mas não parece tão estranho. Um turista do Oriente Médio, talvez. Severus passa muito bem por um trouxa com suas calças compridas pretas e a camisa de manga longa. De fato, parece muito bem vestido, mesmo que meio gótico. Está muito gostoso também e eu evito olhar para a bunda dele nessas calças apertadas, mas não estou indo muito bem.

Há um táxi trouxa esperando do lado de fora e todos nós entramos. O motorista não parece surpreso pelo trio de passageiros. Tenho certeza que ele já viu tipos muito mais estranhos.

"Estação de King's Cross!", Dumbledore diz e partimos.

Severus pousa seu braço ao meu redor e se inclina para mim, um beijo sobre meus lábios. Quero corresponder, mas ele se afasta. Não vai faltar com o respeito na frente do Diretor, eu acho. Não acho que o taxista fosse se importar.

"É um belo verão, não, Harry?", Dumbledore diz.

"O melhor..." Concordo com um sorriso, ainda olhando para Sev.

Chegamos à estação e pegamos o Expresso às 9:30, sem problemas, e nos alojamos em uma cabine. O trem está mais espaçoso do que eu costumo ver, já que está funcionando só como um trem diário a Hogsmeade, sem toda a remessa de alunos. Sento perto de Severus e ficamos de mãos dadas, Dumbledore senta de frente para nós e conversamos. Embora eu esteja ansioso para chegar lá e com toda essa história de Capacitação, ainda aprecio a chance de passar um tempo com o Diretor. Ele não fala muita coisa, é claro, mas parece feliz de conversar.

"Ainda estou otimista sobre tudo isso, meus rapazes", ele diz, parecendo contente consigo mesmo. "Suas magias se alinharão de um modo fascinante, não acham?"

Severus parece levemente desconfortável, mas assente. Dumbledore olha para ele bem de perto. Conheço esse olhar, já o recebi muitas vezes recentemente. Severus apenas retribui, quietamente. Dumbledore desvia o olhar.

"Sorte é preciso, é claro, mas Harry costuma ter muitas porções disso. E de amor também."

Assinto. Tenho amor também. Só queria que Severus não parecesse tão desconfortável.

* * *

Chegamos a Hogsmeade por volta da hora do chá. Uma carruagem nos espera, sem dúvida conseguida pelo Hagrid. Quando chegamos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos guia até seu escritório. Noto uma mesa de jantar preparada para três. 

"Vamos comer dentro de uma hora, rapazes. Se quiserem tomar uma ducha, há vários banheiros livres nesta época do ano!" Seus olhos franzem.

Não posso deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Vou aproveitar." Concordo. Pode ser que me distraia da vontade de agarrar Severus e correr para as masmorras com ele agora.

"Uma boa idéia, Diretor." Severus concorda e deixa o aposento, provavelmente indo ao seu próprio banheiro.

"Vou usar o banheiro dos monitores, tudo bem?"

"É claro, é claro..." Dumbledore assente. "Jantar em uma hora, então."

* * *

Não vou fazer isso. Recuso-me! 

Deliberadamente ergo meu braço direito e pego xampu de uma das prateleiras. Não vou me masturbar! E vou esperar por Severus. É só questão de passar pelo jantar agora. E estou realmente com fome, meu estômago não pára de roncar. E não estou pensando em sexo... Quem eu quero enganar?

Vou ficar extra-limpo, já que Severus vai ficar tão perto de mim. E tenho que parar de pensar em sexo!

* * *

Quando retorno ao escritório de Dumbledore, ele já está sentado com Severus. Estão sentados, bebendo vinho. Severus parece positivamente devorável. 

"Venha e sente-se conosco, Harry", o Diretor diz.

Conforme me sento em uma cadeira de frente para eles, Severus me passa uma taça de vinho. Seus olhos estão mais quentes do que jamais pensei possível, dado à sua tonalidade.

"Bom", Dumbledore continua, "vamos fazer uma refeição normal, então vocês dois podem ir fazer o que vieram aqui para fazer. Espero que se dêem tão bem quanto espero. Uma união poderosa é o que a Ordem precisa agora. Nosso tempo talvez seja curto."

"Acha que somos compatíveis, então?", pergunto.

"Ah, sim. Conhecendo você, Harry, eu espero grandes coisas." O bruxo ancião toca Severus no joelho. "Você vai se sair bem, Severus, estou certo disso", ele diz.

Novamente, me pergunto por que Severus está tão nervoso. Não pode ser pelo sexo, é?

Ele não responde, apenas toma outro gole de vinho e olha para mim, então sorri.

"Está com fome, sua criatura insaciável?"

"Morrendo", eu concordo. Sabemos que estamos falando de algo além da comida.

"Então vamos comer!" Dumbledore exclama e bate palmas. A mesa se enche com uma variedade de deliciosos pratos.

Consigo repetir três vezes e estou confortavelmente cheio. Tento não comer tanto, mas a comida está ótima. Não quero ficar preguiçoso ou cheio demais e não quero Severus rindo dos roncos da minha barriga também. Sev come bem – nos padrões dele – e Dumbledore está gostando tanto do jantar que quase me sinto mal por querer que o tempo passe rápido. Terminamos o café e embora essa última parte pareça demorar uma hora, finalmente estou olhando para minha xícara vazia e me lembro que é agora! Está mesmo a ponto de acontecer – agora!

Severus fica em pé.

"É hora de irmos, Diretor. Obrigado por tudo."

Ele assente formalmente. Meu estômago dá um salto de excitação. É um gesto de Snape e parece muito sensual.

Ele estende sua mão e eu me levanto com ele.

"Boa sorte, meus adorados rapazes", Dumbledore diz.

Severus me guia até a porta do escritório, então através das escadas até as masmorras. Sigo-o quietamente. O que posso dizer? Estou ciente da importância que isso tem na minha vida. Antecipei tanto! Tive minhas dúvidas, especialmente quando outros interferiram – mas eles estão errados. Agora estou indo em direção ao futuro, confiante em minha escolha. Sinto a força da magia de Severus toda vez que chego perto dele. É muito diferente da minha, de um jeito amedrontador que me faz compreender por que as pessoas não simpatizam com ele. Mas de alguma forma me complementa também, parece ser o espelho da minha própria forma de poder. Poderíamos ser muito grandes juntos.

Severus destranca o escritório com um abano de sua mão. Tranca novamente quando entramos e vamos até seus aposentos, através daquele agora familiar corredor, até a sala de estar. A tapeçaria parece ganhar vida quando as luzes se acendem, os animais e pássaros e até as flores ganham vida, ou parecem ganhar. Tenho uma grande sensação de paz quando vejo essa cena. Meu cavaleiro negro é Severus, é claro. O castelo que ele constrói será nossa força juntos.

Ele se vira e toma minha mão, me puxando para seus braços.

"Harry," é tudo o que ele diz, antes que seus lábios me acariciem. Gentilmente, então com firmeza, então se abrindo, e pedindo que meus lábios se abram também. Estou feliz com isso, era desse jeito que eu queria ter sido beijado no táxi. Deus, como eu quero e agora!

Conforme sua língua me pressiona, eu a deixo entrar, dou as boas-vindas a Severus. Hoje à noite ninguém vai parar, ninguém vai se segurar. Sou dele para que me possua.

"Harry, meu doce virgem", ele sussurra, seus lábios contra minha orelha. "Hoje vou presenteá-lo com seus poderes. Hoje você vai me entregar sua virgindade. Vou entrar em você, o mais fundo que eu puder. Vou ficar lá dentro o quanto conseguir, vou me perder dentro de você."

Tremo com a promessa em suas palavras. "Sim, Severus, por favor", sussurro de volta.

Suas mãos se erguem e ele segura meu rosto, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Hoje vou fazer de tudo para torná-lo meu", ele diz. "Tudo o que você jamais sonhou, tudo o que eu quis fazer. Vou te dar mais prazer do que você imagina. Você me deu a maior honra que uma pessoa pode dar a outra. E você é o Escolhido. Não valho tanto e sei disso."

"Não, Severus! Você é meu escolhido!" Sinto uma raiva contida. Ele vale sim! Ergo minha mão e acaricio sua bochecha ternamente.

Ele geme e pousa a bochecha contra a minha. Imagino sentir uma umidade. Snape está chorando?

Suas mãos apanham minha camisa e a puxam pelo pescoço. Ele olha para o meu peito. Sinto-me imaturo, ridiculamente sem pêlos e infantil. Mas parece que ele não vê as coisas assim.

"Harry, você é tão lindo", ele murmura naquela voz grave e penetrante que faz minha carne tremer. Estou pegando fogo por esse homem e o quero. Agora.

* * *

**N/B:** EU TAMBÉM!!!

**N/T:** Ok, ótima hora pra parar não é? Obrigada por toda a paciência e compreensão. Faltam apenas vinte capítulos para o fim!


	40. Pegando Fogo

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-readers: **Hanna Snape e Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta: Pegando Fogo

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Estou pegando fogo por esse homem e eu o quero. Agora.

"Vem, Harry", Severus diz.

Quanto mais ouço essa voz profunda, mais ela me afeta. Sigo-o mecanicamente; meu cérebro está focado na excitação do momento, no quanto o quero. Ele me guia ao seu quarto. A cama foi preparada para nós. Os lençóis são pretos – seda ou cetim ou qualquer coisa assim -, e eu tremo, sem saber por que me excita. Numa escrivaninha, eu noto um pedaço de pergaminho rosa. Nosso formulário de registro, a ser preenchido após a 'remoção da virgindade'. As velas e tochas nas paredes parecem ter algum tipo de feitiço que me faz sentir confortável.

Estou aqui e vai acontecer agora, finalmente. Engulo em seco, _estou _nervoso, é tudo tão novo. É como minha primeira partida de quidditch, enquanto eu esperava que o jogo começasse. Ficou tudo bem assim que saímos do chão, mas o nervosismo que senti antes foi uma tortura.

Severus vira pra mim e começa a me beijar de novo. É doce e familiar e eu correspondo, sabendo que nada vai nos deter agora e que não tenho que me preocupar com ficar excitado demais. Nossos corpos se adaptam um ao outro, e posso sentir sua ereção pressionando meu quadril – dessa vez ele não se afasta, nem tenta esconder de mim. Um gemido fica preso na garganta conforme o beijo se aprofunda. Minhas mãos acariciam suas costas ao acaso; o tamanho, calor e força desse corpo adulto me excitam e eu queria que ele não vestisse essa camisa. Afasto-me um pouco e começo a desabotoá-la. Ele olha pra mim e sorri.

"Vá com calma, Harry, é melhor assim..." Ele me beija na testa.

"Eu sei" ofego, "mas preciso tanto de você, Severus."

"Meu menino faminto...", ele sussurra e sua voz me deixa fraco de novo.

Meus dedos trêmulos dão fim ao último par de botões e eu tiro a camisa, do jeito que ele fazia comigo. Seu tórax é pálido, magro, mas há alguns músculos, sem carne sobrando. Há um pouco de pêlo ao redor e entre seus mamilos, além de uma linha descendo do umbigo. Meus olhos seguem esse caminho e se fixam no cós da calça. Ergo o olhar e vejo que ele me assiste um sorriso único. Sorrio de volta e meus dedos tocam suas clavículas. Para minha surpresa, ele treme com o toque e um gemido escapa de seus lábios.

"Vai me tocar, Harry? Isso é bom..."

Encorajado, eu me aproximo e beijo seu pescoço. Pergunto-me se ouso esticar a língua e sentir seu gosto... É o que quero fazer. E então faço – porque lembro que hoje posso fazer o que quiser, posso provar, sentir, tocá-lo, sem me conter. Os braços de Sev me envolvem de novo e nossos corpos se pressionam, é tão diferente agora que nossa carne se toca assim.

"Harry, meu amor", ele sussurra ao se ajoelhar.

Olho para baixo, querendo saber o que ele está fazendo. Suas mãos se movem para o meu cinto e o abrem, então desabotoam meus jeans e puxam o zíper. Estou um pouco nervoso, já que ele nunca me tocou abaixo da cintura, muito menos me olhou. Tremo e toco sua cabeça.

Severus ergue o olhar. "Harry? Desculpe, estou indo rápido demais", ele diz, então fecha o zíper novamente e se levanta, tomando minha mão.

"Vamos tomar uma taça de vinho, vai te ajudar a relaxar. Temos a noite toda, você sabe". Ele sorri.

"Desculpa, Sev", eu murmuro. "Adoro beijar você e... Bom... É só que... Isso é... Novo..." Eu gesticulo ridiculamente indicando minha virilha.

"Eu sei. É minha culpa, Harry. Porque você tem feito tudo tão naturalmente que eu me esqueci da sua inexperiência, o que é imperdoável num Capacitador. Isso é novo pra mim também, nunca capacitei ninguém antes".

Severus serve duas taças de vinho e aponta para a cama. "Venha e sente-se comigo. Vamos beber e você vai ficar feliz logo, logo", diz.

Então tiro meus sapatos e meias e subo na cama alta e larga. Severus me acompanha. Estamos ambos só de calças agora, mas o quarto está morno e não é desconfortável. Espero que fique tão tranqüilo assim depois que tirar o jeans. Nem sei por que ficar com vergonha, mas fico. Nos encostamos contra os travesseiros e noto o contraste que nossas peles faz com o cetim preto.

"Vejo que está usando meu anel", Severus diz, "e um outro também..."

"Sim, este é de Sirius – uma jóia de família que ele queria que eu tivesse. A pedra me lembra dos seus olhos".

Severus sorri.

"Então, senhor Potter, meus olhos fazem você pensar em ônix? Frios, escuros, vítreos. É isso?"

"Sev…" Eu cutuco a bochecha dele com zombaria e ele agarra meus braços.

"Sim?" Ergue a sobrancelha e parece ameaçador. Ou pareceria, se eu não conhecesse o brilho nessa olhar nem soubesse que é diversão.

"Bem, ônix é melhor do que carvão ou algo assim..."

"Hum, acho que você deve ser punido por tirar uma com a cara do seu capacitador, seu virgem cara-de-pau!"

Severus vem me beijar de novo. Seus lábios têm gosto de vinho tinto e deslizo minha língua por eles, lambendo devagar.

"Harry…", ele sussurra. "Não vou machucar você hoje à noite, confie em mim, Harry".

Meus ossos parecem pegar fogo e minha pele está muito sensível, é como se eu pudesse levitar da cama. "Confio em você, Sev", eu digo, "Só não quero desapontá-lo".

Sev pára, se afasta, parecendo que levou um tapa.

"Como _você _ poderia _me _desapontar, Harry?"

"Você pode pensar que sou só uma criança, Severus. Nem cresci direito ainda. Não tenho pêlo no peito nem nada assim..."

Severus atira a cabeça para trás e ri. Por um segundo, me sinto ofendido. Então ele fala.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, você vai crescer bem rápido, não desperdice a juventude! Você é oerfeito, já não disse isso antes? Sinto-me tão privilegiado em ser seu capacitador. Seria um idiota se não percebesse o presente que você me oferece. Você é lindo aos meus olhos, Harry".

Oh. Eu não sei o que dizer, então fico sentado como um idiota até Severus me beijar de novo e suas mãos tocarem minhas costas, sentindo meu corpo e me puxando pra perto. Levanto as mãos e faço o mesmo. Ah, isso é muito bom!

"Você não tem que fazer nada, Harry. Apenas seja você mesmo e me deixe mostrar o quanto o aprecio..." E Sev continua com os beijos, suas mãos descendo pelo meu corpo, segurando agora meus quadris. Sigo a deixa e seguro seus quadris também. É estranho porque ainda estamos de calças.

Severus se afasta. "Se importa se eu tirar a calça, Harry?"

Engulo em seco e sinto meu rosto corar. _ Eu me importo? _"N... não, Sev", eu sussurro.

Ele tira o cinto, então desde as calças, jogando-as do outro lado da cama. Está usando uma cueca de algodão que não faz nada para esconder o fato de que ele está excitado. Tento não encarar o formato através do tecido, mas não consigo evitar. Engulo em seco novamente. É como se eu tivesse algo atravessado na garganta.

Sev se estica até a mesa e apanha uma taça de vinho, me oferecendo. Bebo e o nó se desfaz um pouco. Então Sev bebe da taça também.

"Quer que eu tire as suas?"

"Hmm…. Okay", admito. Eu quero... Eu acho.

Espero para ver se ele vai fazer alguma coisa, mas está esperando por mim dessa vez, acho que não quer me assustar. Abaixo as mãos, desço o zíper (os botões ficaram abertos) e os jeans também, jogando-os sobre a cama como Severus fez. Estou sentado de cueca e ele pode ver que estou ereto também. Sinto-me exposto e tímido, meu rosto vermelho.

Sev não diz nada, só se inclina e começa a e beijar de novo. Eu relaxo porque isso é familiar, é bom. Adoro senti-lo perto de mim. Severus me empurra sobre a cama e agora estamos lado a lado. Posso sentir a ereção dele contra minha coxa, quente, oh, muito firme. Minha coxa treme e eu a esfrego contra ele. A mão de Severus desce pela minha barriga e traceja minha cueca muito levemente. Meu pênis sofre um espasmo com esse toque e é minha vez de gemer.

* * *

**N/T:** Após três meses de espera, aqui estou eu de volta! Sinto muito o sumiço, gente. Vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer de novo. Seis capítulos de uma vez pra vocês. Espero que gostem. 

Um abraço.

_Rebecca._


	41. Doce Garoto

Capítulo Quarenta e Um: Doce garoto

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

A mão de Severus desce pela minha barriga ainda mais e quase toca minha cueca. Meu pênis pulsa diante do contato e é minha vez de gemer.

Nossos lábios se separam em busca de ar e Sev sussurra, "Gosta que eu te toque aí?", enquanto aperta meu pênis.

Eu me sobressalto um pouco e gemo, "Oh, gosto...".

Sev continua esfregando e apertando meu pênis por cima da cueca e eu queria que elas não estivessem no caminho. Como se lesse minha mente, ele desliza a mão para dentro do elástico e me pega.

"Sev!", eu exclamo. "Oh!"

"Isso é bom, Harry? É gostoso?".

"Oh, Deus, é... Por favor,...", eu gemo.

"Deixa-me tirar sua roupa então", ele diz com essa voz deliciosa e obscura, para então tirar a minha cueca. O ar frio subitamente me lembra que estou nu e o jeito com que Severus olha pra mim, encarando minha ereção com tanta intensidade, me deixa um pouco preocupado. Então ele me olha nos olhos e diz, "Harry, você é tão lindo".

E se inclina para beijar – beijar! – a ponta do meu pênis.

"Meu", ele sussurra, então estica a língua, envolvendo a cabeça, o que me faz sentir espasmos, erguendo os quadris.

Sev se senta novamente e seus dedos tracejam gentilmente a linha de pêlos abaixo do meu umbigo, a linha dos meus quadris, a parte interna das minhas coxas e a extensão do meu saco e do meu pênis. "Tudo meu", ele sussurra.

"É", é tudo que eu posso responder.

Ele se levanta e me beija na boca de novo, descendo então para o meu pescoço com beijos delicados. O tormento doce me faz gemer. "Sev, por favor!" Agora eu penso que nem faço idéia do que estou pedindo. Melhor aceitar tudo o que ele me oferece.

Suas mãos estão acariciando meus braços e minhas curvas. Isso, Severus, pega mais... Pega bem aí! Ergo meus quadris.

"Harry" ele sussurra, "abra seus olhos".

Nem tinha percebido que estava de olhos fechados de novo, mas os abro novamente e o encaro. É tão intenso e cheio de amor que não dá pra deixar de olhar agora.

"Devo tirar minha cueca também, Harry?", ele pergunta.

Tinha me esquecido que ele ainda estava vestido! "É... é claro, Sev".

Ele sorri e se ajoelha ao meu lado. "Você pode assistir, Harry", ele diz, sua voz muito grave e eu tremo em antecipação. Quero mesmo ver como é o pênis dele. Parece tão grande assim, distendendo a cueca dele. Nunca vi um homem adulto nu e nem faço idéia de como é um ereto.

Conforme ele vai descendo o cós, meus olhos vão se arregalando. Ele começa a puxar o tecido para baixo e não dá pra desviar os olhos. Ofego quando a glande do pênis dele aparece, inchada e vermelha. Merlin!

Ele continua puxando o tecido e se expõe completamente. Seu pênis aponta pra cima, rígido, um pouco mais escuro que o meu e muito maior. Mais grosso e mais longo mais teso, com veias saltando. Ofego. As bolas dele são bem maiores que as minhas também. Mais pesadas...

Severus se deita e chuta a cueca para perto de nossas calças. Então, antes que eu possa me preocupar com o que ele vai fazer com essa coisa... Hum, enorme... Bem, antes que eu possa me preocupar, ele deita perto de mim e começa a me beijar, do jeito que já fizemos tantas vezes antes.

Tento relaxar, mas não é tão fácil sentindo a ereção dele pressionar minha coxa. Agora ele está nu, é tão gostoso, tão... Tremo um pouco. Severus olha pra mim.

"Está tudo bem, Harry. Não precisa ter pressa. Um passo por vez".

Ele pega a taça de vinho de novo e bebemos um pouco mais.

"Severus", eu sussurro – tenho que dizer isso, mesmo que me dê um pouco de vergonha, "Não sabia que você seria tão... grande".E fico muito vermelho quando o sinto olhar pra mim.

Sev toma minha mão e a aperta. "Não vou machucar você, Harry. Sei que parece grande, mas vou preparar você com cuidado, distendê-lo e lubrificá-lo. Tudo será mais fácil. Não vou entrar em você até que esteja pronto, até que você queira".Severus me beija e então continua, "Preparei uma lubrificação especial para hoje à noite, como aquela de laranja que eu fiz antes. Há um ingrediente extra para deixar você um pouco dormente. Ainda vai sentir o prazer, mas vai ser um pouco mais fraco. É sempre um pouco difícil na primeira vez".

Assinto e estou um pouco aliviado. Severus puxa minha mão e solto uma exclamação quando ele a pousa sobre seu pênis.

"Oh! É... oh..." Como sempre, eu não sei o que dizer. Embora seja bem normal nessa situação. O pênis de Severus está quente e duro, a pele é tão macia e sedosa. Circundo-o com minha mão e mal consigo tocar o polegar na ponta dos outros dedos. Não posso deixar de subir e descer a mão um pouco, para explorar a textura e as sensações. Parece com quando eu me toco, mas é mais... Um pouco mais de tudo. "Severus...".

Ele me beija e segura meu pênis, acariciando-o também e é uma delícia ficar sentado perto assim, tocando um ao outro sem se preocupar com nada. E, é claro, eu percebo que não tenho mesmo por que me preocupar – Severus está cuidando de mim, não está me forçando a nada. Uma onda de calor percorre meu peito até embaixo e não sei como chamá-la, a não ser amor. Acho que só assim que posso identificá-la. Gemo suavemente enquanto ele me beija e me toca.

Ficamos nessa proximidade maravilhosa. Severus não me empurra, só me toca e beija, o calor da minha barriga aumentando junto com minha ereção. Ele se retrai um pouco e olha pra mim.

"Harry".

"Sim?".

"Você se importaria se eu sentisse seu gosto?".

Oh meu bom Deus! Parece que acabei de receber uma descarga elétrica no meu corpo. Não dá pra não ofegar.

"Só se você quiser", ele sussurra, ainda me olhando daquele jeito sombrio, profundo.

"Err… hum…" _Fala logo, cacete! _ "Eu nunca...".

"Você é o meu virgem, Harry. Hoje à noite vamos fazer muitas coisas que você nunca fez..." Ele sorri.

Engulo em seco de novo, mas já que estou nessa ótima posição, tão confortável ao lado dele, que começo a pensar que isso podia ser mesmo muito bom. Só deixar que Severus assuma o controle, é tudo o que eu devia fazer. Ele não vai me machucar ou rir de mim – ele nunca fez isso.

Consigo assentir. Severus se inclina para um beijo gentil. "Obrigado", ele sussurra. Então desce da cama e sua cabeça se move para a minha barriga. Começa a beijar e lamber as linhas do meu abdome, e lambe meu umbigo quando chega lá.

"Oh!" Parece que eu vou dizer muito isso hoje à noite. Não pensei que fosse receber atenção justa no umbigo. Estou me sentindo muito ignorante, mas excitado querendo saber o que ele vai fazer depois.

A mão de Severus sobe para o meu peito, tateando meus músculos, friccionando meus mamilos. É bem gostoso ainda mais quando ele pinça cada mamilo com o polegar e o indicador ao mesmo tempo.

"Ooh!" Estou ganindo, a sensação aguda e insistente.

Ele levanta a cabeça e sorri. "Gostou disso?".

"Sim... Err... Eu acho".

"Tão decidido, Harry? Vamos fazer outra investigação no potencial dos seus mamilos, vamos?"

Ele se ergue mais um pouco e beija meu peito, de um mamilo até o outro. Assisto seus cabelos escuros se movendo, beijando, lambendo, mordendo agora! Quando chega até meu mamilo direito, pára, olha e então começa a chupar.

"Aah, inferno!", eu grito. Não pretendia, só saiu! Oooh, isso é intenso.

"Então esse é um ponto de reação seu, Harry. Não vou negligenciá-lo de novo".Ele promete.

Estou sentindo uma urgência estranha. Meus quadris estão mais densos, quentes e quero muito mexê-los. "Oh, Severus", eu gemo.

Ele me olha de novo. "O que é, Harry?", ele me pergunta, então retorna ao meu mamilo e eu mal posso pensar, quanto mais falar.

"Eu quero... Quero você, Sev", solto um grunhido. Eu quero. Eu quero... Alguma coisa, por favor.

Ele beija até embaixo, de volta ao meu umbigo e enterra o rosto nos meus pêlos e _inala_. Merlin, Sev! Ele geme, então desliza os lábios e língua para o meu pênis e respira nele de novo. Quero gozar, acho que podia explodir aqui, só com ele fazendo isso.

"Meu".

Sua voz grave ecoa sobre minha virilha e eu a sinto reverberar com o som. Seus lábios escorregam para a linha da minha ereção, da base até a ponta, molhando-a.

"Doce", ele murmura, então abre a boca, esticando a língua e envolvendo a glande.

Eu grito, "Sev!".

"Está tudo bem, Harry, faça quanto barulho quiser. Estamos sozinhos e o quarto têm feitiços. Quero ouvir você gemer, quero ouvir dizer meu nome, quero ouvir você implorar, perder o controle. Diga o que você quer, Harry. Qualquer coisa. Posso te dar qualquer coisa que você quiser, tudo. Nada do que você quiser pode me preocupar, estou aqui pra você".

"Por favor, Sev", eu imploro. "Põe sua boca em mim".

E ele põe. Oh, Merlin, Circe e Niume! Nada, nada do que eu jamais senti, jamais sonhei se compara a isso! Essa boca quente, úmida puxando e sugando, causando fricção... Parece que vai arrancar minha alma pelo meu pau. Eu tento falar, ou fazer alguma coisa, mas estou perdido. Antes que eu possa reagir, estou gozando na boca dele, meus quadris tremendo, mas seguros na cama pelas mãos dele. Obscuramente eu penso que deveria me sentir mal por ele, mas Severus engole e lambe meu pênis como se fosse um homem no deserto que encontrou um oásis. Olho para baixo, fascinado, e vejo seu cabelo espalhado na minha barriga, suas mãos segurando meus quadris e assisto os movimentos de chupar e sugar tudo que eu tenho.

"Mnnnh", é tudo o que eu consigo.

Ele pára e olha pra mim.

"Desculpe...", eu murmuro.

"Por quê? Meu doce garoto, por quê?", ele pergunta.

"Gozei rápido de mais...".

"Harry, está tudo bem. Você é jovem e se recupera fácil, não é um velho como eu. E quis que você gozasse, perguntei se podia sentir seu gosto".

Eu olho para ele, seu cabelo escuro embaraçado, um pouco de saliva escorrendo da boca e eu limpo. Então é isso que ele queria dizer quando perguntou se podia sentir meu gosto!

"Você pode ser muitas coisas, Severus Snape, mas não é velho...".

Ele sorri. "Talvez não na idade, Harry, mas algumas vezes me sinto mais velho que Albus".

"Bom, você é muito mais sexy que ele", eu admito e começamos a rir.  



	42. É incrível

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader: **Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Dois: É incrível!

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

"Bom, você é bem mais sexy que o Albus", eu admito e ambos sorrimos.

Severus volta para a cama e se inclina para mais um beijo. Respondo automaticamente, e então percebo que sua boca tem um gosto estranho – diferente, forte. È claro, sua boca estava cheia do meu esperma, apenas momentos atrás! Esse pensamento, muito longe de me repelir, me faz perder o controle de alguma forma, e eu redobro meus esforços de beijá-lo loucamente. As sensações que ele me proporcionou esta noite são tão incríveis que eu quero agradecer de algum jeito. Minha língua acaricia mais, explorando sua boca, tentando provar todo o meu sabor que ainda resta lá dentro. Obviamente isso não conta como perder minha virgindade, mas, ainda assim, eu sei que parte de mim esteve numa parte dele e a essência do meu corpo está dentro dele agora. Severus geme diante da minha insistência e eu posso sentir como ele está excitado.

Paro o beijo e me transfiro para seu pescoço, descendo pelas clavículas e então para o peito. Mordo alguns de seus pêlos e puxo um pouco. Ele se sobressalta um pouco e geme novamente. Segura meus braços e vai pra cima de mim, me olhando.

"Harry, preciso manter o controle e você vai acabar comigo se continuar fazendo assim...".

Oh. Não percebi que estava afetando-o tanto. Mas eu devia saber, ele reagia muito intensamente antes. Vejo e sinto Severus beijar a ponta do meu nariz – o que me faz sorrir -, meus lábios sorridentes, meu queixo, o vão no meu pescoço, meu mamilo esquerdo – lambe, beija, toca – e faz a mesma coisa com o direito, descendo até meu umbigo, descendo ao meu pênis semi-ereto, que acordou de novo.

Ele pára e olha pra mim e eu tremo, mas não de medo. Agora quando ele encara meu pênis, sinto excitação. O que vai acontecer agora?

Severus se ajoelha entre minhas pernas abertas e pousa as mãos na parte interna das minhas coxas. Acaricia a pele macia ali e é muito gostoso, gentil e promissor, já que é tão perto do... Bom, nem dá tempo de pensar direito porque ele me puxa mais pra cima, separando mesmo minhas pernas e fica _olhando _ de novo! Nunca pensei que os olhos de Sev fossem ter esse efeito em mim hoje à noite. Bom, eu não podia imaginar nada disso mesmo.

"Me passa um travesseiro, Harry", Severus diz.

Entrego um e ele o coloca sob meus quadris, que eu ergo pra ajudar.

"Bom garoto", ele cumprimenta e volta a se ajoelhar. Sua mão acaricia minhas coxas de novo.

É tão estranho ficar deitado assim, tão exposto.

Severus me encara. "Você é adorável, Harry", ele murmura. "Posso beijar você?".

"Hum... Você sempre me beija, Severus", eu digo, querendo saber por que ele pergunta.

A mão dele desliza pelas coxas agora e vai acariciar atrás do meu saco, mais pra trás, mais, até... Dou um soluço alto de surpresa! Os dedos de Sev tocam o meu... Meu... De que é que eu vou chamar isso?.

"Você quer beijar o meu...?" Eu solto um ganido.

"Tudo em você pertence a mim hoje à noite, Harry e tudo em você é bonito pra mim", ele diz.

Ele mete a cabeça e eu sinto sua língua, ali atrás do meu saco, provocando e lambendo, quase me queimando com a intensidade e eu tento não saltar. Ele retrai, como eu sabia que faria, e avança novamente, de volta à minha entrada. Oh, Severus!

A língua quente e úmida acaricia, devagar e firmemente, esse lugar apertado e é como se ali fosse uma boca, porque responde ao toque dele, parecendo se empurrar contra sua língua. Que estranho! Nunca tinha me tocado aí e não fazia idéia que seria assim.

Sinto os dedos de Sev segurando minhas nádegas pra que a língua dele possa ter mais acesso. Oh, isso é muito mais do que imaginei. Certo, eu li o livro, mas isso... A realidade é tão mais...

Severus fica só lambendo, por cima, pra frente e pra trás, ao redor e pressionando. Eu tento reportar as sensações maravilhosas que estou tendo, mas ele me segura firme e eu não posso me mexer.

"Sev, oh Sev!", eu exclamo, querendo que ele saiba como é bom.

Ele pára e olha pra cima.

"Está tudo bem, Harry?".

Baixo o olhar e devo parecer muito selvagem, com o meu cabelo todo fora do lugar, os olhos arregalados e o rosto corado.

"Não, Sev, não está tudo bem – isso é incrível!".

Ele rir e passa um polegar pela minha entrada. Eu pulo e gemo quando ele esfrega no outro sentido, enfiando só um pouquinho a ponta.

"Acho que é hora de pegar o lubrificante", ele diz com um sorriso.

Acho que ele tem razão. Meu peito está contraído de excitação e quero que ele faça o que quiser, porque cada vez que fazemos alguma coisa é sempre melhor que a anterior. Acho que posso morrer com as coisas que estou sentindo hoje, mas se morrer, morro feliz. Severus se levanta e vai até a mesa, sua ereção balançando, me fazendo querer segurá-la. Antes que eu possa fazer isso, ele volta e se posiciona entre minhas pernas, de novo.

"Antes que possamos ir em frente, Harry, quero que você entenda que podemos parar a qualquer momento, só me avise, tudo bem?".

"Errr, sim", eu concordo. Embora eu preferisse que ele fosse com isso de uma vez, em vez de ter feito a pausa pro sermão. Posso me sentir muito frio e solitário sem receber atenção lá embaixo. Ergo os quadris um pouco, esperando que ele pegue a mensagem.

"E não quero que você se preocupe com o que fazer, porque eu vou fazer tudo, você só precisa curtir, tudo bem?".

Tudo bem? Por que não estaria? Eu consigo me fazer assentir em vez de gritar "Vai logo com isso, homem!".

Severus me beija na boca e se inclina para mais preparações e eu me sinto derreter em seus dedos e boca mágica mais uma vez. Começo a pulsar e quero mais forte, mais rápido.

"Mais rápido, Sev!".

Sev apanha o lubrificante e cobre o dedo indicador com o gel. O cheiro divino de laranja e canela preenche o quarto e me lembra de cada vez que eu usei o presente de Severus pra masturbação, enquanto pensava nele. Meu pênis está mais duro do que nunca e eu tremo um pouco. Sev percebe e sorri.

"Não falta muito agora, Harry…".

"Severus... Você é tão gostoso...", eu gemo e posso ver que ele está satisfeito.


	43. Isso não é sexo

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Três: Isso não é sexo

"Severus... Você é tão gostoso...", eu gemo e posso ver que ele está satisfeito.

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Passei por algumas situações tortuosas na minha vida, mas me conter, me demorar, e não simplesmente atravessar esse garoto até a próxima semana toda vez que olho pra ele, se qualifica como a pior. Quero me enterrar nesse traseiro virgem tão fundo que eu mal vou poder me mover e quero _agora! ..._Mas eu quero sair vivo depois disso, então... Paciência. Eu fui paciente antes, posso ser novamente. Mas enquanto eu estiver submerso entre suas coxas macias, doces e tenras, minha língua tracejando seu corpo, meu nariz inalando seu cheiro almiscarado, agudo de desejo, vai continuar sendo a tarefa mais difícil de autocontrole, até mesmo comparada àquelas situações onde me encontro sob a legilimência do Lorde das Trevas. Eu podia me defender com a oclumência nessas ocasiões. Aqui, não há nada que me proteja do desejo de fazer amor com Harry cada vez que o vejo.

Ele estava um pouco nervoso no começo e fui tolo de esquecer que era a primeira vez, embora não dê pra _ esquecer, _de fato. Depois que diminuí o ritmo, ele se comportou como sempre fez: ansioso por aprender tudo que posso mostrar. Descobri que é melhor avisar o que vem em seguida, para que ele me deixe prosseguir.

Quando ele começou a me tocar, tive que afastá-lo – só consigo me manter calmo se estiver no controle, porque quando ele vem com seus toques macios e exploradores, não dá pra segurar... A vontade era de me enfiar nele e as coisas não vão acontecer assim. Não hoje.

Estou conhecendo seu corpo conforme vou: tem sensibilidade no pescoço e principalmente nos mamilos e é claro que ele gostou de quando o engoli, além de também ter se mostrado muito receptivo ao beijo grego. Agora vou dilatá-lo, lentamente. Não posso deixar de sorrir quando coloco meu indicador contra sua abertura. Ele sorri de volta. Então eu pressiono.

Desliza muito bem até a segunda articulação com uma pressão mediana. Os olhos de Harry se arregalam. Ah, sim, ele vai gostar disso. Eu torço o dedo um pouco, preparando-o para o próximo golpe, então empurro o resto do dedo.

"Tudo bem?", eu pergunto a ele.

Seus olhos estão arregalados, mas não de medo, eu acho.

"Sim, tudo bem, é que é tão... estranho".

"Nunca se tocou aqui, então?".

"Não, Severus, nunca pensei nisso".Ele cora, docemente inocente. Meu pênis pulsa. Essa inocência me afeta tanto que quero atravessá-lo. Controle!

Agora giro o dedo novamente, relaxando seus músculos, distendendo-o um pouco. Eu introduzo e retiro várias vezes para que ele se acostume à sensação. Então tiro totalmente o dedo.

"Oh!" Ele ofega. "Já terminou?".

Não posso deixar de sorrir e de beijar outra vez esses lábios cheios de candura, olhando nos imensos olhos verdes. Por que ele tem que ser tão doce comigo? Mal posso pensar coerentemente.

"Não, só preciso de mais lubrificante", digo e ele assiste-me enfiar meu indicador novamente, junto com o dedo médio. Tenho longos dedos, o que funciona bem, porque muita coisa vai entrar nele daqui a pouco. Seus olhos nunca deixam minhas mãos quando meus dedos entram e saem de seu corpo, fazendo o gemer baixinho.

Empurro e puxo numa gentil simulação de sexo. "É gostoso, Harry?".

"Mmmm, é sim, ohh", Harry geme e seus quadris começam a se empurrar contra os meus dedos, tomando ritmo. Estou feliz de sentir a passagem relaxando. Quero entrar aí, em meio a todo esse calor, maciez e contração.

O pênis de Harry está firme e pulsa de acordo com seu rebolado, uma gota umedecendo a ponta. Quero apertá-la, tomá-la, queria essa gota no fundo da minha boca para sentir seu gosto, mas me forço a me concentrar em sua entrada e a apenas assistir e inalar esse cheiro excitado que eu amo.

Ele está bem mais relaxado agora e está gostando, o que é muito importante. Quero que seja bom para ele, porque quero que ele me deseje outra e outra e outra vez.

Para sempre?

_Imbecil! Severus concentre-se: é um trabalho o que você está fazendo. Então faça direito._

Hora de acabar com isso: retiro meus dedos e ele parece surpreso.

"Mmmm?".

"Hora do último, Harry. Você está indo tão bem que logo, logo vou entrar em você, meu doce de garoto", eu digo a ele, que me assiste lubrificar três dedos. Agora é hora de mostrar o que é tudo isso.

Posiciono meus dedos no orifício molhado e empurro gentilmente. É muito pra ele e eu não entro muito.

"Empurre seus músculos contra mim, Harry, vai ajudar".

Ele empurra e é tão gostoso, essa pressão, e eu empurro também, escorregando meus dedos até a metade.

"Oh, isso é... Cheio", ele geme.

"Isso...", eu sussurro, me inclinando mais pra perto. "Não falta muito, Harry, você está tão perto", eu o encorajo e giro os dedos para que ele se acostume a essa completude Ele ofega de novo.

"Tudo bem?".

"Hum, acho que sim", Harry diz. Ele parece um pouco confuso, então seguro seu pênis com a outra mão e acaricio firmemente. Ele geme de prazer. Vou fazendo isso antes de empurrar de novo, tanto que ele nem nota dessa vez. Diminuo minhas carícias e procuro algo com os dedos. Posso saber que encontrei, porque Harry exclama, "Ah! Severus! O quê... O que foi isso?".

"Harry", eu murmuro, mantendo minha voz baixa e cheia do desejo que sinto por ele, "é sua próstata, tão gostosa, não é?".

"Oh, meu Deus, Severus... Nunca pensei que fosse ser assim. Faz de novo!".

Eu rio e obedeço-o e ele treme de prazer. Estou gradualmente separando os dedos, de modo que eu possa penetrá-lo logo. Retiro os dedos e apanho o lubrificante.

"Olhe pra mim, Harry", eu digo a ele. Seus grandes olhos verdes estão voltados pra mim e eu o encaro um pouco, então desço para o meu pênis lentamente. Ele baixa o olhar também e olha, como eu queria que ele fizesse, conforme eu me lubrifico. É um produto maravilhoso, viscoso, liso e quente. Sei que vai me deixar um pouco dormente também, mas não me importo, quero durar bastante.

"Está vendo isso, Harry?". Ele assente. "Tudo isso vai entrar em você hoje".

Observo seu rosto quando ele engole em seco. Será medo? Antecipação? Eu espero, tocando meu pênis de cima a baixo devagar. Nem me lembro da última vez em que estive tão duro e com tanta vontade. _Aceite, Harry, por favor, porque não posso capacitá-lo sem sua aceitação._

"Está pronto?" Eu pergunto. _ Por favor, Harry..._

Ele engole novamente e então olha pra mim e o desejo que ele vê o desarma.

"Sim, Severus, agora".

Eu sei que Harry tem medo, então decido mantê-lo deitado de costas, de modo que possamos nos ver, de modo que ele possa ver que seu professor de Poções é mesmo seu Capacitador. Ergo suas pernas e posiciono seus tornozelos sobre meus ombros, empurrando até que a cabeça do meu pênis esfregue esse traseiro quente e lubrificado. Mantendo meus olhos nos dele, eu começo a empurrar. Gradualmente, gentilmente, sinto-me deslizando dentro dele, tão quente e apertando quanto esperei. Ele não entra em pânico, nem tenta me afastar – me recebe. Meu Harry...

"Ah…" Não consigo evitar. Estou tão aliviado de que ele realmente me queira. Minha cabeça começa a ficar confusa e minha visão está... Turva. Posso ver a aura de Harry agora, ele está rodeado de luz que fica mais colorida conforme eu entro. Dourado, muito dourado com um vermelho quente e feixes prateados entre o ouro. Parece que respira, pulsa e se mistura como se as cores estivessem vivas e provavelmente estão, já que é parte do campo mágico de Harry. Mornas, brilhantes, douradas e vivas, exatamente como Harry.

"Harry… você vê?", eu pergunto.

"Vejo, Severus, vejo você... Roxo, azul e preto!", ele diz.

Olho para meus braços que o seguram e sim, meu campo é escuro, mas não opaco, a maior parte é roxa. Um azul da cor do céu da meia-noite espalha feixes de luz sobre mim. É estranho e tão diferente de Harry. A aura nem sempre é visível durante a capacitação, somente durante as mais poderosas, e eu nunca tinha visto a minha antes. Acho que eu deveria ter esperado isso com Harry.

Empurro novamente e estou completamente envolvido. Houve uma pouca resistência e estou confortável.

"Você está bem, Harry?".

"Sim", ele sussurra, ainda encarando as cores. "Faz amor comigo agora, Sev", ele diz.

E eu faço, começando a me mover, me perdendo na deliciosa sensação de estar dentro de Harry, nossos corpos unidos como um só, se movendo como um só. Nossas auras começam a se mover, a pulsar, a se expandir. Observo Harry porque é maravilhoso ver seu rosto e o que está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos estão arregalados e curiosos, e há um sorriso nos lábios dele, fazendo-o parecer uma criança na manhã de Natal.

"Severus".

"Harry", eu gemo de volta. Isso não é sexo. Não é. É algo tão além de sexo, que eu não tenho mais idéia do que possa ser. Estamos unidos, como um organismo, com um único amor entre nós. Minha magia pulsa e flui, posso sentir bastante no meu pênis, fundo dentro de Harry. É como se ele sugasse energia de mim e devolvesse de um jeito novo, modificando-a no processo.

Entro e saio e, embora eu tenha desejado isso por muito tempo, e, mesmo que eu esteja possuído por essa urgência de fazê-lo meu, movo-me devagar e languidamente conforme sinto meu interior pulsar e mudar.

A aura de Harry se expande, saindo de seu corpo até o meu – eu sinto quando ela me envolve. Minha própria aura pulsa em resposta e meu pênis pulsa e se contrai conforme me movo dentro dele. Harry geme em seu prazer.

"Severus, isso é tão bom, oh, por favor...".

O que quer que ele esteja pedindo, eu vou dar. Não poderia negar nada a esse garoto.

"Oh, suas cores... Estão se movendo, mudando...", ele ofega.

As cores de Harry não estão se movendo muito, estão apenas pulsando e se expandindo. Queria saber o que ele quer dizer.  



	44. Essa idéia estranha

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro: Essa idéia estranha

As cores de Harry não estão se movendo muito, estão apenas pulsando e se expandindo. Queria saber o que ele quer dizer.

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

É completamente hipnotizante. A aura de Severus é tão poderosa e cheia de cores majestosas: roxo, azul escuro e preto. Estão girando e se movendo como se estivessem vivas. A minha parece mais estável, mas é fascinante de assistir.

Conforme ele se mexe, suas cores se movem. O negro espesso está se alterando. Minha própria aura parece empurrar a dele. Espalmo minhas mãos nas costas de Sev e a alegria de segurá-lo contra mim, nu e completamente dentro de mim, causa uma onda de excitação na minha barriga que quase faz meu coração saltar da boca.

"Eu te amo, Severus", eu digo a ele. Não me importo se é 'a frase feita' que as pessoas dizem, nem me importo mais se ele quer que eu diga, mas eu vou explodir se não dizer, porque amo mesmo... Agora e sempre. Eu ecôo sua palavra anterior: "Meu".

"Issso", ele geme, um som longo e arrastado, e mete mais rápido e eu gemo com a intensidade. Oh, Deus, Snape, rápido, com força! Eu empurro de volta e ele sente minha urgência, seus olhos feito um raio negro.

"Oh, isso, Harry, você é tão gostoso!", ele geme. "Vou comer você a noite toda, oh, não vou poder parar!".

Sorrio para ele e minha aura se expande mais – acho que desde que eu disse que o amo – e está pressionando as cores dele. A estrutura negra treme, o roxo fica mais brilhante, o azul sofre espasmos e se separa do preto. Conforme transamos, conforme nossos quadris se movem nessa dança eterna, as cores continuam movendo. Meu vermelho é tão brilhante e as tiras douradas e prateadas ondulam.

Severus olha pra baixo, o rosto tenso de concentração, quase como se estivesse doendo. Ele geme de novo. "Harry, tão forte, você é tão forte".

"Severus, você é meu agora", eu digo a ele. Seus olhos estão úmidos.

"Possua-me, então, Harry. Possua-me!", ele quase grita, e seu rosto se contorce e sei que ele está sentindo dor agora.

"Eu te amo, Sev, nunca duvide", eu digo. "Estou tomando você, agora e sempre. Você é meu e ninguém pode te tirar de mim!".

As cores pulsam e subitamente o contorno prateado pinça a aura de Severus e as cores escuras são envolvidas pelo prateado. Ele grita e só posso assistir, pasmo. A prata e negro parecem se torcer loucamente, lutando por espaço.

Os quadris de Sev ainda empurram e gotas de suor estão caindo de seu rosto sobre meus ombros agora e acho que algumas dessas gotas são lágrimas. As cores, a disputa – porque é como assistir a um ataque – continua e ele geme uma nota prolongada.

Eu me seguro nele, tentando apoiá-lo. "Eu te amo, Severus Snape!", eu grito. "Você precisa ouvir, precisa acreditar: eu te amo! Agora e sempre seu sacana das trevas, você é meu, só meu!".

"AAaaah!", ele chora. "Harry! Oh, Deus, eu te amo também".

A resultante pulsação de nossas auras é indescritível. O ruído é quase um rugido conforme cada partícula negra restante em seu campo explode quase ao mesmo tempo, ressoando no ar. Sinto como se estivéssemos no centro de um terremoto, então sinto a reação quando nossas auras retornam a nós, ainda misturadas – minhas faixas prateada entre o roxo e azul e a aura dele com apenas um brilho arroxeado com luzes azuis nas extremidades agora.

Severus se mexe, seu pênis muda de posição e ele subitamente está me acariciando lá por dentro – ali, no que ele me mostrou antes: minha próstata. Eu grito meu prazer e encorajamento: "Isso, assim mesmo, Sev, por favor!".

Sev abre seus olhos, que estavam fechados ante a intensidade de tudo, mas agora parece estar em paz, sem nenhuma dor. Ele me sorri.

"É gostoso, Harry?".

Eu me impulsiono contra ele e aumentamos a velocidade. Nossas auras estão entrelaçadas como os dedos de uma mão. Tremendo juntas, parecem em harmonia. Nossos corpos acariciam um ao outro, nossas pernas unidas. Escorrego minhas mãos por suas costas, tracejando o formato de seus ombros, subindo mais e tocando seu cabelo, meus dedos puxando os fios negros. Ele é meu, sem questionamentos.

Sev se inclina mais pra mim, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos agora e me beija, entre gemidos e suspiros. Seus quadris dançam entrando e saindo e ele começa a acrescentar um giro com cada golpe, minha próstata sendo sempre atingida e eu gozo, subitamente e quente, sobre minha barriga e peito. Sev grunhe de prazer.

"Harry!"

Sinto meus músculos se contraindo no meu orgasmo e até agora eu nunca tinha percebido como fico apertado. Sinto-o gozar também. Posso sentir fluido quente sendo despejado em mim e tremo ao pensar que somos parte um do outro e que ninguém pode tirar isso de nós. Dei a ele minha virgindade e estou feliz por isso.

Conforme ele entra em colapso sobre mim e meus olhos se fecham, extasiados de emoção, vejo nossas auras, quietas e imóveis, mas ainda unidas.

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Quando abro meus olhos, ainda estou deitado sobre Harry - seus olhos estão fechados, espero que ele esteja bem. Por um momento, pensei que fosse morrer, genuinamente pensei que fosse me matar. Conforme nossas auras pulsavam, a aura brilhante dele parecendo engolir a minha, sinto minha mágica se alterando e sendo puxada. Doeu de um jeito estranho – não uma dor totalmente física, mais a sensação que uma saudade excessiva causa.

Era como estar sob ataque, mas agora sinto uma grande paz em mim. Ainda posso ver nossas auras, mais pálidas e paradas agora, mas ainda mostrando um brilho que envolve nossos corpos. A vermelha de Harry está perto de sua pele, com lampejos dourados e filamentos prateados e agora está adquirindo uma púrpura escura, espalhada como veias. A minha está mais translúcida do que era, com manchas prateadas agora estendidas pelo perímetro. Não há nenhum negro de verdade restando. Mudou de cor ou evaporou.

Saio de cima de Harry, não querendo esmagá-lo e conjuro feitiços de limpeza sobre nós. Os olhos de Harry se abrem diante da sensação refrescante. Seus olhos estão tão verdes que brilham.

"Sev?", ele diz.

Eu assinto, sorrio. Acho que estive sorrindo desde que abri os olhos, sorrindo como um idiota.

"Estou tão feliz", ele sussurra.

Beijo-o, o que mais posso fazer? "Estou contente", eu conto a ele.

"Sua aura está diferente, Sev", ele soa preocupado.

"Sim, quando eu penetrei você, começou a mudar. Nunca esperei que mudasse. Não há mais nenhum negro nela. Você fez isso, seu poder é mais forte e puxou o meu. Esperei que puxasse, só não achei que seria uma mudança tão completa. É claro que será visível a qualquer um que realmente possa ver".

"Você quer dizer Voldemort, não é?".

"O _Lorde das Trevas_, Harry, por favor...".

"Tanto faz, você está falando dele".

"Sim, ele não vai deixar de notar. Convencê-lo de que não mudei minha devoção a sua causa pode tomar alguma habilidade e minhas melhores práticas de oclumência".

"Não volte, Sev. Não responda quando ele chamar".

"Eu preciso, Harry. Enquanto puder fazer qualquer bem com isso, devo voltar e tentar. Você não sabe o quanto tenho que consertar, que devo à Ordem. Que devo a você".

Sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem de repente. Quando penso em meu passado, e o erro terrível pelo qual ainda pago, quando segui Lucius até os Comensais. Quando lembro de ter traído os Potter, o que eu fiz quando repeti a profecia ao Lorde; quase matei Harry, a quem a profecia se referia, então foi notoriamente tolo que nenhum de nós tivesse previsto seu poder.

Harry está me observando, vendo meu cansaço. Ele me abraça.

"Sev, está tudo bem. Está feito, está acabado. Não tem mais trevas aí. Você está alinhado comigo agora, a luz está em você. Não está sentindo?".

"Eu sinto, Harry. Sinto. Sinto você em mim, de alguma forma. Mas dói! Merlin. Dói mais do que você imagina!"

"Posso ajudar?", ele pergunta, esfregando minhas costas com a mão.

"Não, acho que não. O que dói, perceba, é saber o que eu era, notar quantos anos eu passei fazendo coisas erradas. Sendo um erro. Harry, as coisas que vi, as coisas que fiz..." Eu perco a linha, incapaz de continuar.

"Eu sei, Sev, eu sei. Mas se foi, você está comigo agora. Estamos juntos, podemos continuar juntos. Você pode fazer mais pela luz do que jamais fez pelas trevas!".

_Eu espero que sim, Harry. Porque se não for verdade, não sei se posso conviver comigo, muito menos com você._

"Accio flanela!", Harry sussurra e uma flanela úmida voa do banheiro para sua mão. Ele limpa meu rosto, e é frio e calmante.

"Você fez isso sem varinha", eu digo.

"Hmm? Ah, sim", ele murmura, como se nem ligasse, umedecendo meu cabelo e me beijando na boca.

"Anime-se, Sev. Sei que deve ser horrível me ter grudado em você, mas vai ter que agüentar!".

Eu sorrio. "Vou ter?".

"È! Depois que eu meto uma coisa na cabeça, não tem como tirar. Já devia saber disso. E eu arranjei essa idéia estranha de ficar com você e casar. Ficamos tão bem juntos, não acha?".

Minha boca está aberta como um idiota. 'Ficamos tão bem juntos'? Dizer isso é a maior subestimação do mundo. E Harry acabou de dizer que queria casar comigo?

"A próxima parte é preencher esse formulário, Sev, e então ver Dumbledore amanhã. Desde que ele não queria detalhes!" Ele ri. Então toma minha mão e me entrega o formulário, o que ele parece estar ansioso por completar, então me uno a ele, preenchendo as lacunas de quando e onde e assino meu nome onde é necessário.

"Acha que teremos tempo de entregar o formulário amanhã, antes de voltarmos ao Largo Grimmauld?".  



	45. Agora e sempre

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader:** Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco: Agora e sempre 

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Largo Grimmauld. Tenho que mandá-lo de volta. Meu coração parece um monte de feno. Quero-o aqui comigo. _ Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos na vida, Severus. _ Posso ouvir a voz do meu pai até agora, e concordo com ele, ao menos. Na verdade, eu diria: _dificilmente conseguimos o que queremos na vida, Severus. _Até Harry, quero dizer.

"Acho que teremos tempo, o trem não sai até a noite. Não vamos chegar em Londres até a manhã seguinte".

"Ótimo! Estou feliz de que tenhamos algum tempo juntos. Você vai voltar comigo, não vai?".

"Vou levar você de volta e acho que Albus também, Harry. Mas não suponho que seu _padrinho _ vá ficar muito feliz".Eu me lembro de não chamá-lo de cachorro apadrinhado, em deferência à sensibilidade de Harry, mas acho que não funcionou muito.

"Ele está tentando, Severus, está mesmo", Harry diz. Oh! Concordo com você, meu bem. Só que há criaturas bem mais empenhadas que ele, mesmo em sua forma bípede.

"Vem pra cama", eu digo e o puxo pela mão.

Deitamos juntos e eu puxo as cobertas sobre nós. Não está frio, mas deitar sob o lençol com Harry é reconfortante. Ficamos abraçados.

"Severus", Harry diz.

"Sim, amor?".

"Sabia que Sirius e Remus vão se casar?".

"Ouvi dizer que haveria um evento feliz no mundo canino", eu digo e sorrio maliciosamente.

Ele me morde no ombro. "Sev! Você é impossível. Fala sério!".

"Não tenho intenção alguma de imitar aquela besta, gostaria de lembrá-lo disso".Eu provoco, sem falar o nome do cachorro apadrinhado.

Ele me bate de novo, no outro ombro. "Bom, tem uma maneira de copiá-lo", ele diz.

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha, o que nunca pára de afetá-lo. O bastante para que ele trema nos meus braços. "E como, eu me pergunto, eu deveria imitá-lo?".

"Quero casar com você, Sev", ele diz, quietamente. E cora, a visão desse rubor fazendo coisas estranhas com as minhas entranhas.

Não resisto a beijá-lo – gentilmente, então com uma urgência crescente. Minhas mãos deslizam de cima a baixo em suas costas, então descem mais em sua jornada até os músculos arredondados de suas nádegas. Deus! Ele é perfeito! O calor e a contração do traseiro dele me faz apertá-lo e gemer. Meu pênis está ereto de novo e eu adoraria meter nele mais uma vez, mas acabei de tirar sua virgindade e não quero machucá-lo.

"Quer que a gente se case, Harry?".

"Sim, quero mostrar a você e ao mundo que vamos ficar juntos. Você pensa assim também, não é?".

Eu apenas o beijo de novo, mal posso falar, e estou muito cheio de emoções pra fazer sentido. As maçãs do meu rosto estão úmidas novamente e ainda não consigo entender de onde veio esse suprimento de sentimentos. Nunca costumei ser tão... O quê? Emotivo? Explosivo? Sentimental? Tudo isso. Capacitar Harry me modificou em mais aspectos do que eu fiz com ele, eu acho.

Ele se afasta e olha pra mim. Percebo que ainda não respondi. Ele seca minhas bochechas de novo.

"Harry..." Eu arranho. "Eu não mereço você. Eu sou tão...".

"Shhh..." Ele me silencia. "Eu amo você, Sev, é só o que importa".

Suponho que seja, então. Quem vai contrariar Harry Potter? Está além das minhas forças. E temos a bênção de Dumbledore, não temos?

"Se você me quiser", eu digo a ele, "sou seu, agora e por quanto tempo você quiser".

"Pra sempre, então, Sev", ele diz. Parece que ele disse isso frivolamente, mas conheço Harry bem demais e sei que não é assim.

"Se você me der à honra", eu digo e o beijo, gentilmente, no rosto e pescoço e ele se inclina para me garantir melhor acesso. Não consigo me cansar de tocá-lo – minhas mãos esfregam e acariciam sua pele deliciosa.

Ele responde com toques próprios: experimentais a princípio, explorando como é o corpo de um homem. Está particularmente interessado pelo meu peito, com as palmas sobre meu peitoral e puxando meus pêlos. Ele pausa e pinça meus mamilos entre os dedos, satisfeito quando gemo de prazer.

"Nunca pensei que homens gostassem tanto disso, Sev", ele diz.

"Você não fazia isso sozinho?", eu pergunto.

"Não, nunca pensei nisso. Eu só costumava... Bom, me masturbar".Ele cora de novo. Merlin! Isso nunca vai parar de me afetar. Eu o beijo e abro sua boca com a minha. Minhas mãos tocam seu peito, seus mamilos, aplicando pressão e girando os nós entre meus dedos, conforme ele geme em resposta.

"Agora você já sabe, não é?", eu digo.

"Oh, isso, Sev", ele sussurra, conforme começa a beijar meu pescoço e me provocar com sua língua, indo do meu pescoço até minha clavícula. Vai tentando coisas novas conforme se mexe, aprendendo o que eu gosto. O pensamento me excita e eu dou um involuntário espasmo de quadris.

Harry ri. "Gosta disso, Sev?"

"Oh, sim", eu sussurro, acariciando-o. Amo a sensação de seu corpo flexível e a lembrança desse corpo se curvando conforme eu o penetrava não acalma minha excitação.

"Sev, posso pedir uma coisa?", Harry sussurra.

Eu olho para seu rosto doce e ele parece concentrado e determinado, mas com vergonha, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estou interessado no que vem agora. "Sim, qualquer coisa. Eu disse isso. O que você quiser, Harry. Não se envergonhe. Tudo em você é lindo pra mim. Lembra?".

"Eu sei, Sev, eu lembro... É só que... Você se importa se eu...".

Ele me intrigou agora. Eu o encaro, querendo saber o que ele quer.

"... Se eu sentisse seu gosto?".

Estou momentaneamente surpreso, que tolice minha! É claro que ele quer tentar, provavelmente quer experimentar tudo. Harry era virgem, é inexperiente, mas posso ver que ele não vai continuar tímido por muito tempo.

"Se você quiser, Harry. Mas saiba que não tem que fazer nada que não queira".

Ele se aproxima e sussurra no meu ouvido. "Quero tudo, Sev. Tudo o que você jamais sonhou eu quero fazer. Tudo o que você jamais imaginou eu quero também. Mais prazer do que você pode pensar, eu quero que você sinta. Tudo bem?".

Deus!

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Nunca me senti tão bem, tão forte, tão feliz. Severus parece um pouco emocionado e isso me surpreendeu. O que aconteceu com nossas auras foi espantoso, era incrível e nem faço idéia do que ele sentiu nesse momento. Ele aceitou meu amor e está me devolvendo. Como eu poderia não estar feliz?

Ele se doou tanto a mim esta noite, foi tão gentil comigo, tão cuidadoso. Quero dar alguma coisa de volta, alguma coisa que o faça feliz, que o faça perceber que meu amor não é egoísta. Amei beijar Sev desde o começo; é tão bom ser cuidado, ficar perto.

Quando comecei a beijar o pescoço e o peito dele foi tão gostoso. Salgado, apimentado. Um gosto especial dele. Estou descendo e percebo que quero sentir o gosto dele inteiro, como ele fez comigo, mas não estou certo se Sev vai deixar.

"... Você se importa se eu... Sentisse seu gosto?".

"Se você quiser, Harry. Mas saiba que não tem que fazer nada que não queira".

"Oh, Severus", eu asseguro, "eu _ quero"._

Curvo-me e torno a beijar seu peito. Fico fascinado como a pele contrasta com os pêlos. Mas eu quero mais. Toco seus ombros e o peitoral conforme desço mais, não resisto e passo meu rosto pela barriga plana. Beijo seu umbigo. Seu corpo parece tremer sob meus lábios e isso me faz querê-lo ainda mais.

Eu seguro a lateral de seu corpo e me posiciono entre suas pernas, ajoelhado. Posso olhar seu pênis agora, e ao mesmo tempo olhar seu rosto e seus olhos escuros. Ele observa cada movimento que faço – me deixa mais louco do que posso imaginar. Espasmos de poder surgem na minha espinha quando nossos olhos se encontram.

"Olha pra mim, Severus", eu digo.

Ele assente levemente, seus olhos não deixando os meus até eu me abaixar. Então eu sei que ele está assistindo quando eu estico a língua e toca a glande macia do seu pênis. Ele salta em resposta e eu sinto o gosto almiscarado da pele, nem se compara a nada que eu tenha provado antes, mas é tão bom! Eu repito a ação, querendo sentir mais. Ele geme.

Eu abro a boca e deslizo sobre a ponta e seu gemido aumenta. O gosto ainda é bom, mas é grande demais e eu não sei se consigo colocar muito na boca, então eu apenas chupo.

Ele salta, os quadris indo em direção a mim. "Isso...", ele silva.

Eu abro mais. Eu posso! Se eu tentar, sei que consigo engolir mais. Eu chupo mais, me sinto tão cheio, o cheiro e gosto dele me preenchendo. Ponho minha mão direita em torno da base e seguro firmemente conforme minha boca se movimenta, da ponta até o fim. É um pouco estranho e tenho trabalho em evitar os dentes, mas deve haver um ângulo que funcione.

Severus ofega se meus dentes o tocam, mas não me repreende. Ao contrário, parece feliz em me deixar pegar o jeito. Melhoro com o tempo e consigo encontrar um ritmo que me permite apertá-lo com minha mão e continuar chupando. Deve ser bom porque ele está gemendo agora e sua mão toca minha nuca.

"Oh, Harry, isso...", ele diz.

Estou tão feliz de ouvir seus gemidos; quero deixá-lo tão feliz quanto ele me deixa. Uso minha língua para tracejar a extensão de seu pênis e ele geme mais alto.

"Isso, Harry! Vou gozar logo, você pode parar se quiser...".

Oh, não. Oh, não, Severus. Não vou parar agora que você está chegando onde eu quero. Você deve estar brincando. Ergo minha mão livre e seguro seu braço. Não, Sev. Você é meu e eu quero isso. Puxo seu braço e ele percebe o que eu quero.

"Ohhhh...", ele ofega e eu continuo com o ritmo implacável que o faz perceber que não vou parar agora.

"Oh, isso, Harry, me chupa", ele geme. "Oh, isso!" E seus quadris se erguem.

Por um momento, penso que vou engasgar, mas me afasto só um pouco, pra poder continuar. Seus quadris estão tremendo e eu sei que ele não vai demorar muito.

Subitamente seu pênis explode e dispara um fluido na minha boca. Pensei que estivesse pronto, mas ainda é um choque. Eu engulo, determinado a não deixá-lo pensar que me assustou. Ele dispara de novo e de novo, sete ou oito vezes, não sei mais... Eu estou pensando quanto tempo isso ainda vai durar e continuo engolindo, mas a cada jato vem um pouco menos. É parte dele e não engolir seria uma rejeição e não quero que Severus se sinta rejeitado comigo. Ele é meu.

As mãos Sev seguram minha nuca. Percebo que ele parou de gozar e seu pênis está amolecendo. Eu o solto e o deixo sair da minha boca. Ele geme levemente e eu beijo a ponta, permitindo que ele me puxe para cima, seguindo o puxão gentil no meu cabelo.

Seus olhos estão sonhadores, sem foco. "Harry...", ele murmura.

"Sev, meu amor", eu digo a ele, então me inclino para beijá-lo. Lembro de quando ele me beijou depois de eu gozar na boca dele e estou feliz de que ele tenha reagido do mesmo jeito, sua língua se empurrando, se movendo e sentindo seu gosto dentro de mim.

"Meu doce de garoto...", ele murmura.

Ficamos abraçados, bem forte, lado a lado na cama. É tão quente – e não temos que nos preocupar com nada porque fomos feitos um para o outro. Estou ciente do quanto estou feliz, quando adormeço ao som da respiração de Sev. 


	46. Café da manhã com Dumbledore

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader:** Hanna Snape

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e lugares têm os direitos autorais de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, sua editora e afiliados. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito a partir da escrita desta história nem qualquer tipo de malícia foi pretendido. Esta literatura não visa envolver nem macular a imagem dos atores que tão bem trouxeram os personagens à vida.

**Rating: **Nc-17

**Pares:** Snarry (Severus Snape e Harry Potter). Menções de Hermione/Ron e Remus/Sirius.

**Sinopse:** Em sua aula de Educação sexual do final do terceiro ano, Harry e seus amigos aprendem sobre a Lei da Sexualidade, que é um assunto bem mais sério que os nascidos Muggles poderiam ter imaginado. É algo que afetará o resto de suas vidas.

**Alerta: **Morte de personagem**  
**

**Hospedado em:** www . livejournal . com / users / rakina

**Nota da Autora:** Universo Alternativo, esta fic ignora o canon a partir do Quinto Ano de Harry.

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Seis: Café da Manhã com Dumbledore

** Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Pensei que fosse ficar desapontado esta manhã: o dia seguinte e tudo isso. Mas me sinto fantástico! Bom, um pouco dolorido, mas acho que era de se esperar. É só que eu me sinto tão animado agora que sei o que é sexo e que é bem mais do que eu imaginava. Agora sei por que escrevem livros a esse respeito!

Acordar nos braços de Sev é a sensação mais maravilhosa. Ele acordou primeiro, não sei quanto tempo passou olhando pra mim, mas, quando abri meus olhos, ele começou a me beijar. Eu acordaria feliz assim pelo resto da minha vida. Espero que eu possa.

Devemos ter ficado muito cansados depois da Capacitação, porque está bem tarde e Sev diz que seria melhor se fôssemos tomar café para contar ao Professor Dumbledore como foi tudo, para que possamos passar o dia juntos, antes de viajar para Londres esta noite. Se não formos até Dumbledore, ele poderia vir nos visitar, o que seria embaraçoso. Só um pouco!

Saio da cama e vou ao banheiro. Estou me sentindo meio estranho – ali – e espero que Sev não perceba o jeito como eu tremo ao andar. Fico tímido de andar por ali pelado, o que é bem bobo depois de ontem, eu sei. Vou a pia, escovo meus dentes e lavo as mãos e rosto, então volto até ele. Minhas roupas estão todas amassadas perto da cama, então não tenho escolho à não ser continuar no meu estado de nudez até chegar lá, e isso me faz sentir com dez anos de idade, por alguma razão.

Severus está sentado na lateral da cama, provavelmente esperando que eu libere o banheiro. Ele está nu e não parece preocupado, sentado de um jeito muito relaxado.

"Você está dolorido, Harry?", Sev pergunta.

"Hummmm…" Caramba, isso me envergonha!

"Está tudo bem, isso é normal depois da primeira vez. Seja sincero".

"É, um pouco".Eu admito, corando um pouco.

"Como eu disse, é esperado. Vem e deita na cama, tenho um pouco de ungüento aqui".

Subo na cama e ele gentilmente me faz deitar de barriga pra baixo sobre o edredom amassado.

"Apóie-se nos joelhos, Harry".Ele instrui e eu me ajoelho, me sentindo ridículo com meu traseiro pra cima, embora eu saiba que não devo me sentir assim com Sev.

"_Affero!_", ele diz e eu sinto a substância fria dentro de mim, me trazendo alívio imediato.

"Uau, isso é ótimo. Estou feliz que você tenha feito isso e não Madame Pomfrey!".

"De fato..." Ele concorda com um sorriso malévolo. "Eu não gostaria da Poppy remotamente perto da sua bundinha linha".E ele acaricia meu traseiro com uma mão gentil, o que me faz tremer ao contato.

Eu não estou mais de quatro, o que originalmente tinha parecido uma posição ridícula, mas agora percebo que é bem provocante.

"Obrigado", eu digo e o beijo. Bem de leve, não deixando se aprofundar demais, porque _ainda _ temos que tomar café.

"Esperava menos?", ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida. Porra, Severus!

"Eu não poderia esperar mais, de maneira nenhuma, de ninguém", eu sussurro e estou falando sério.

Então nos vestimos, roupas trouxas de novo – o que estou começando a apreciar em Severus e o que eu duvido que outros estudantes jamais cheguem a ver – e descemos ao Salão Principal para o café. Dumbledore já está sentado ali com uma xícara de chá monstruosa, o que certamente não pode ser só pra ele, junto com um pouco de torrada e marmelada escocesa - daquele tipo bem gostoso, com uísque e pedaços de casca de laranja – e eu queria que a visão das laranjas não trouxesse o lubrificante de volta à minha mente, porque eu ruborizo.

O diretor ergue o olhar e uma expressão de genuína felicidade brilha em seu rosto e é glorioso. Não lembro de quando o vi assim pela última vez, mas quando acontece, é a essência da Luz e da esperança.

"Harry! Severus! Estou tão feliz que tenham decidido se juntar a mim", ele diz. "Sabia que você se sairia bem, Severus. E Harry, é claro".

Eu olho para Sev, que parece um pouco envergonhado. Ele estava mais nervoso que eu? O suficiente para dizer a Dumbledore?

Sentamos lado a lado no fim da longa mesa dos funcionários, ao lado do diretor. É estranho encarar o salão onde geralmente as mesas das casas estão alinhadas. Não posso deixar de divagar como é ser professor aqui; deve haver muita responsabilidade, mesmo sem a ameaça de Voldemort. Honestamente, admiro esses dois homens, um é Diretor de uma casa, o outro, da escola inteira. Estou começando a perceber suas verdadeiras habilidades.

"Pelas caras de vocês dois, foi tudo bem?", o diretor pergunta.

"Sim, diretor, foi tudo bem".Severus não revelou exatamente nada com essa resposta, o que é um pouco maldoso, eu acho. Ele poderia ter dito alguma coisa que não fosse tão pessoal.

"Foi incrível, Professor".Eu acrescento, tentando não soar muito deslumbrado. "E parece que teve alguma influência nas nossas auras".

Dumbledore sorri para mim. "Eu esperaria que sim, Harry", ele diz. "Talvez depois do café possamos explorar o efeito em seus poderes?".

Isso parece animador, toda essa história era por conta dos meus poderes, afinal. É só que a experiência de transar com Severus me fez esquecer disso até agora.

Eu me descubro faminto. Encho meu prato de bacon e ovos e pão frito, então coloco salsichas só pra garantir que eu tenha força mais tarde. Não lembro de nenhuma vez em que eu estivesse tão ansioso pra comer! Olho para o prato de Severus e me surpreendo ao ver que ele se encheu de frituras também. Normalmente, ele faz refeições frugais com torradas ou mingau. Não que eu tenha passado minha vida inteira observando seus hábitos alimentares, é claro.

Os próximos minutos passam sem conversa, apenas com o som determinado dos talheres na louça. Albus assiste a tudo com um benigno contentamento. É meio engraçado até.

"Usaremos a sala vazia no fim do Salão", Dumbledore diz, "e tomaremos vantagem do fato de que Harry pode usar magia na escola. Estou ansioso para ver o que podemos fazer agora!".

Severus grunhe. Não estou certo do que isso quer dizer, mas ninguém faria um som assim a menos que significasse alguma coisa. Dumbledore franze o cenho levemente, então talvez ele saiba, e talvez tenha sido um grunhido sarcástico, o que não me surpreenderia mesmo.

Eu tomo grandes goles de chá para ajudar a descer meu enorme café da manhã e suspiro com a morna sensação no meu estômago. Severus sorri pra mim, feliz comigo.

"Você é insaciável, não?", ele pergunta, com um sorriso.

_É, Sev, eu sou. Dos dois jeitos e você sabe. _Eu sorrio de volta.

"Bom, vamos então, se estivermos prontos?" Dumbledore propõe e nos guia até a sala vazia, quando assentimos.

É um cômodo claro e ventilado com janelas de vidro. As paredes são pintadas de um verde-limão bem claro e não há retratos nem outra decoração; a sala obviamente foi preparada para alguma coisa. O chão é de assoalho, morno, mas provavelmente muito duro e eu espero não terminar caindo de bumbum sobre ele como resultado de um duelo com esses bruxos poderosos, se é isso que o diretor tem em mente. Principalmente dado à sua delicada condição.

"Harry, você consegue fazer magia sem varinha?", o diretor me pergunta.

"Sim, posso convocar coisas. Não de muito longe, mas através de um aposento".

"E _Lumos, por exemplo_?".

"Não, acho que não".Nunca tentei, mas não acho que consiga fazer. E é por isso que nunca tentei. O que é burrice, porque não posso saber sem tentar, posso?

"Por que não tenta agora?", Dumbledore diz.

Ergo meu braço vagamente, sem esperar por nada, e digo "_Lumos!_".

Há um lampejo de luz como se fosse um flash da câmera de Colin Creevey, e o aposento se ilumina consideravelmente.

"Uau!" É tudo que eu penso em dizer.

"De fato".Severus concorda, com um pouco de subestimação.

"Bom, isso é certamente promissor".Dumbledore comenta. "Tente _Engorgio _naquele cesto de lixo".

Eu olho para a lixeira num canto. Dessa vez vou tentar sem apontar para ela. Ver o que acontece se eu disser o feitiço apenas olhando. Teoricamente, nada deveria acontecer, porque a magia não tem um foco, seja da varinha ou do meu braço.

"_Engorgio!"_, eu murmuro, sem dizer muito claramente tampouco.

Certo, isto está ficando bastante assustador, definitivamente bobo. A lixeira aumenta de tamanho a ponto de caberem todas as cobertas dos alunos da Grifinória.

"Ah!" Severus comenta. Nunca o vi sendo tão econômico com o vocabulário, está parecendo comigo!

"Bem, Harry!", Dumbledore exclama e soa nada infeliz. "Isso é encorajador, não acha?".

"Er, suponho que sim".Eu concordo, embora eu não saiba dizer. Mas há uma coisa dentro de mim que diz que seria difícil enfeitiçar alguém sem acabar com sua existência;

"Controle, Harry!" Ele continua. "Obviamente você terá que aprender a se controlar, como todo bruxo adulto. No seu caso, a necessidade, é mais urgente, só isso".

Severus está olhando para o diretor como se ele tivesse perdido seus últimos neurônios.

"Eu sabia que você era forte, Harry", Severus diz, "mas isso nunca aconteceu antes, nos tempos modernos. O Lorde das Trevas não tem chance!".

"Você acha?" Estou maravilhado que ele tenha falado alguma coisa. Ainda assim, suponho que Severus tenha mais conhecimento sobre os poderes de Voldemort que qualquer um de nós.

"O que você acha que poderia fazer de varinha?", Severus me pergunta.

"Oh!" É claro! Se puder fazer isso sem varinha, sem concentração alguma, imagina o que eu poderia fazer com varinha e realmente desejando?

"Eu acho, Harry", Dumbledore diz, "que devemos manter tudo isto dentro das paredes desta sala, não concorda? Tremo ao pensar em como o Ministro reagiria, entre outros".

"De fato", Severus diz, pela segunda vez. Eu gostaria que seu extenso, embora sarcástico, vocabulário voltasse, É enervante vê-lo tão monossilábico.

* * *

**N/T:** Tive sorte e pude acrescentar mais um capítulo.

_Rebecca._


	47. Questão de notoriedade pública

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader da tradução: **Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Sete: Questão de notoriedade pública

**Ponto de Vista de Severus:**

Café da manhã com Dumbledore: maneira muito eficaz de me trazer de volta à realidade, tão efetivo quanto um banho frio do sistema de alarme de Hogwarts.

O velhote ri como se fosse um gato quando nos vê. É claro que ri: a transformação de sua arma escolhida em algo útil e de um poder único é bastante visível para um mago como ele. Sei como Dumbledore vai reagir e não vou elogiar Potter, porque sei que ele veria qualquer comentário assim como evidência do meu amargo cinismo, nada mais.

Descubro-me com uma fome voraz como nunca tinha sentido em anos. A energia usada durante a Capacitação está além do que eu poderia esperar. Como Harry, o papel era novo para mim e alguns dos efeitos foram inesperados. Será que Lucius comeu assim? Provavelmente sim e eu estive envolvido demais com minha experiência para notar. Harry nota.

Albus mal pode esperar para levar Harry para testar seus novos poderes. Não o culpo, depois de todas as adversidades em relação a este plano. Estou fascinado ao ver os resultados e um pouco nervoso. O que criamos aqui?

O que criamos, de fato? Estou quase pasmo. Se não houvesse algo dolorosamente humano em Harry – doce vulnerabilidade e necessidade, um jovem quer dar e receber amor de todos -, eu estaria ajoelhado diante do próximo Lorde das Trevas, e foda-se o que Albus pensa! E é uma grande _hipótese _ e Harry continua sendo Harry. Por enquanto.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Sinto-me meio zonzo depois disso. Vou levar um tempo para me acostumar a esses novos poderes e a me lembrar de não fazer coisas automaticamente sem usar a varinha. Eu sei que a maioria dos bruxos não consegue fazer isso, então não seria muito prudente andar pela escola sem saber onde deixei minha varinha. Seria ótimo ver o olhar de Malfoy, mas isso seria mesmo burrice, porque ele sairia correndo para contar a Voldemort e queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Voltamos para o quarto de Sev para apanhar o formulário. Mal posso esperar para entregá-lo no cartório, de alguma forma oficializar é muito bom, muito real. Vai fazer O Profeta Diário ter algo verdadeiro para noticiar a meu respeito, enfim.

Minhas pernas bambas se sentem mais firme conforme andamos. Lembro-me da primeira vez que fomos ao cartório e estou pronto para a bruxa que o coordena agora. Estou ansioso para outro confronto entre ela e Severus, eles parecem bem incompatíveis – talvez sejam parecidos demais – e é divertido assistir.

"Está rindo de quê?", Severus me pergunta, conforme nos aproximamos de Hogsmeade.

"Só estou curtindo o dia", eu respondo e sorrio inocentemente.

Ele não aceita por um momento e ergue o supercílio, o que me faz rir.

Pouco tempo depois, estamos em frente ao cartório. Severus toca a campainha e eu me afasto para assistir ao show.

A porta se abre e a bruxa com cara de maçã se senta atrás do balcão. Como aparência influencia!

"Ah, Professor Snape! Estava pensando quando você voltaria com seu... Protegido". É essa a introdução dela, com um sorriso largo.

Eu sorrio de volta, tão largamente quanto.

Severus não responde, apenas a olha seriamente para mandá-la se calar. É claro que não funciona, não funcionou da primeira vez. Acho que ela tem anos de prática e, pela primeira vez, eu aposto no oponente de Severus. Sorrio ainda mais.

A bruxa também continua sorrindo, então o olhar de Severus vai ter que dar um tempo se quisermos chegar a algum lugar. Ele tira o formulário das vestes e o joga sobre o balcão. Nada é dito por um tempo. O silêncio se alonga e a bruxa deve está com dor nas bochechas de rir por tanto tempo, eu sei porque eu estou. Acho que Severus está prolongando deliberadamente, só pra torturar os músculos da cara dela, mas finalmente ele fala.

"Você verá que foi preenchido corretamente", ele diz.

Ela sorri por mais um momento, então sorri para mim, e depois olha para o formulário.

"Nome do Capacitador..." Ela lê em voz alta. "Severus Snape. É, essa parte está correta".

Oh, isso vai ser tão divertido. Sev continua observá-la e continua a não surtir efeito.

"Nome do virgem... Harry James Potter". Ela sorri para mim de novo. Sorrio de volta. Severus a fuzila com o olhar por mais um tempo.

"Idade do Capacitador... Trinta e seis". Ela pára de ler e sorri para Severus. Ele está bastante ciente da própria idade, assim como eu, mas ela parece querer confirmar esse ponto. "Você tem trinta e seis, professor Snape? Meu Deus, como o tempo voa!".

Camuflo uma risada com uma tosse, ou tento, ao menos. Os olhares de Severus se transformam em encaradas mortais.

"Se escrevi isso no formulário é porque é um fato!". Ele dispara.

Ela assente brevemente, outro sorriso e continua a ler, o que parece estar determinada a fazer em voz alta. Graças a Merlin não há mais ninguém aqui, Severus odiaria. Bom, odiaria mais.

"Idade do Virgem... Dezesseis. Vejo na data de nascimento que a Capacitação foi feita no dia do seu aniversário, senhor Potter". Ela volta sua atenção a mim. Sinto-me menos confortável agora.

"Sim", eu digo. O que mais posso dizer?

"Hum. Bem, vocês assinaram na linha pontilhada, então creio que tudo foi feito de acordo com a lei".

Ela olha questionadora para mim, como se não estivesse certa disso e quisesse me falar.

"Sim". Eu concordo. "Seguimos a Lei da Sexualidade ao pé da letra e preenchemos o formulário cuidadosamente. Há algum problema?" É minha vez de lançar meu olhar de aprendiz de Severus, o que só traz outro sorriso.

Ela examina o papel mais um pouco, mas sua necessidade de anunciar os detalhes parece ter passado, agora que ela ultrapassou a parte da idade. Até ela chegar em "profissões", isto é.

"Sua profissão está designada como 'professor' aqui, professor Snape".

"E daí? É meu trabalho!".

"E o senhor Potter é 'estudante'?".

"É o que tem escrito aí! Há algum problema? Um formulário separado para professores? Um formulário de outra cor para estudantes? Ou talvez haja regulamentação quanto à cor da tinta?" A voz de Severus revela sarcasmo, mas a resposta é outro sorriso.

"Apenas um formulário, Professor. Tentamos manter as coisas simples por aqui. Então o senhor Potter é seu aluno?".

"Isso é relevante para o registro?", Severus pergunta.

"Oh, não, não especificamente, Professor. Chame de curiosidade profissional".

"Não estamos aqui para sermos benevolentes com sua 'curiosidade', madame!", ele grunhe. "Embora eu preferisse chamá-la de inconveniência! Estamos aqui para cumprir a lei. Por favor, faça sua parte e lide com isso!".

"É claro, é o que estou fazendo", ela diz, um pouco mais rispidamente. "E acho que você descobrirá, Professor, que agora que esses detalhes são questão de notoriedade pública, muitas pessoas encontrarão interesse nisso tudo e verão necessidade de comentar".

Ela funga irritadamente e continua a ler o formulário. Parece tomá-la um tempo muito longo, por um formulário tão "simples". Severus não desvia o olhar, observa o tempo inteiro. Eu me apóio em uma e outra perna, começando a me sentir desconfortável e entediado também. Olhares e sorrisos têm limite.

Ela apanha um carimbo e marca e formulário rosa. A madeira do balcão vibra diante do assalto.

"Obrigada", ela diz e soa tudo, menos agradecida, quando nos dá as costas, levando o formulário com ela pela porta e trás do escritório. A menos que esteja feliz de que vejamos a bunda dela, talvez.

Severus e eu esperamos e assistimos, querendo saber do que se trata e se ela vai retornar. Pagamos por isso antes, até onde eu sei, e não há mais nada a se fazer. Severus franze o cenho e murmura.

"Maldita mulher!".

Ele ter se reduzido a xingamentos é a prova da eficiência dela. Ela volta e olha levemente surpresa para nós, ao notar que ainda estamos esperando.

"Isso é tudo, Professor!", ela diz, dispensando-nos. "Talvez eu veja o senhor novamente aqui, com outro aluno?".

"Não, Madame, não verá!" Severus dispara e se volta para a entrada.

Eu o sigo, tendo desfrutado do espetáculo um pouco menos do que esperei. A implicação dela de que Severus provavelmente ficaria com outro estudante me deixou tão irritado quanto ele.

"Você quer alguma coisa de Hogsmeade, Harry?", Severus pergunta ao sairmos na rua de novo. Ele parece consideravelmente mais relaxado uma vez que deixamos o cartório.

"Não, já fizemos o que viemos fazer", eu digo.

"Então voltamos a Hogwarts?", Sev pergunta e sua voz é baixa e sugestiva e eu sei o que ele está perguntando.

"É, isso seria... Bom", eu digo, incapaz de pensar em algo que não soe bobo.

Conforme deixamos a vila e desaparecemos pelo caminho cheio de árvores, Sev põe seu braço em torno de mim. Andamos juntos e me sinto protegido e adorado. O clima está morno, os pássaros estão cantando, as árvores são lindas e verdes e pacíficas e eu não sou mais virgem. Caramba!

"Sev, qual o verdadeiro nome de Tetchy?".

Ele olha para mim, confuso. "O quê? Tetchy?".

"Sua coruja". Eu rio. "Eu não sabia o nome dela e era uma coruja tão impaciente que chamei de Tetchy. Não acho que ela aprovou. Você disse que sussurraria o nome pra mim".

Severus ri. Estou me acostumando ao som de seu riso, mesmo que em cinco anos de escola, eu nunca o tenha escutado. Duvido seriamente que Ron fosse acreditar que Sev é capaz de rir.

"Não estou surpreso! Ele tem um nome grego muito elegante e nobre". E, como prometido, Severus se inclina e sussurra o nome no meu ouvido, com essa voz obscura e sensual. "Xenophon".

"Xenophon! Uau!".

"Sim, escrito com X e não Z, lembro você disso. Ele não trata muito bem pessoas ignorantes, você sabe."

"Notei que ele não trata ninguém muito bem", murmuro. "E Tetchy combina mais!".

"Estou surpreso de que você ainda tenha todos os dedos, Harry".

"Como seu dono, ele é uma criatura atraente, mas com um temperamento... Difícil". Eu provoco.

"Hum, como sua coruja, que é bastante exibida, mas bem lerda", ele diz.

"Lerda! Sev, como pôde? Hedwig não é só linda e poderosa, é muito espiritualizada também. Ela só não é... Tetchy¹! Normalmente falando, isto é. Ela bicou Xenophon assim que ele aterrissou junto a ela sem pedir permissão. E isso é bem incomum".

"Como seu dono, ela obviamente não reage bem à autoridade superior".

Eu bato em Sev de brincadeira, temporariamente incapaz de pensar em uma resposta. Ele ri de deleite.

"Violência é a resposta final daqueles que se sentem muito desafiados intelectualmente para pensar em argumentos adequados", ele diz.

"Sev, você precisa sempre soar como se estivesse dando uma palestra?".

Ele me pára segurando meu braço e olha para mim. "Não, Harry, algumas vezes eu sôo completamente abandonado". Ele me beija ali, em meio às árvores, lentamente, profundamente e com muita doçura. E mal posso esperar para ouvir esse abandono, quando voltarmos para Hogwarts e às masmorras.

* * *

**N/T: ** ¹Para aqueles que ainda não notaram, há um trocadilho com Tetchy e impaciente, já que as duas palavras, em inglês, têm significado bem parecido. 

No mais, muito obrigada por todas as resenhas maravilhosas da publicação passada. Vocês nos fazem muito felizes. Um agradecimento super especial a Hanna Snape, que tem segurado as pontas pra mim de um jeito incrível. Obrigada também a Ivich Sartre, que também me ajuda muito.

Dessa vez são apenas dois capítulos, bem menos do que os sete da publicação anterior, mas são de coração. Não tive tempo para traduzir mais - meu computador foi formatado e perdi várias semanas de trabalho -, mas achei que seria melhor publicar logo do que fazer vocês esperarem mais.

Espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido excelente e um ótimo Ano Novo pra todo mundo!

É o que o _Traducious_ deseja a todo o fandom.

_Rebecca Mae_


	48. Mínima idéia

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader da tradução: **Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Oito: Mínima Idéia

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Conforme sacolejo dentro da carruagem que me levará ao Expresso de Hogwarts que, por sua vez, me levará para mais longe do local da Capacitação, tento definir o que tudo isso representará para mim, pessoalmente. Que a mudança em mim é extrema, eu já sei e não preciso observar minha aura para confirmar. Meu eu interior mudou, foi alterado de alguma forma, até mesmo o jeito como vejo as coisas – o jeito como penso – mudou.

Sei que tenho que voltar ao Lorde das Trevas e sei que ele vai notar a mudança. Sei que tenho que convencê-lo de que ainda sou confiável. Estive nessa posição por várias vezes em anos, mas é a primeira vez que duvido da minha capacidade de fazê-lo – o que é tolice. Minhas habilidades em Oclumência não foram afetadas, disso, estou certo.

Minha associação com Harry fez isso comigo. Capacitá-lo fez com que eu enfraquecesse. Nunca percebi quanta força minhas Artes das Trevas me proporcionavam até que as perdesse. Então não tenho opção a não ser substituir a força obscura por outro tipo de poder. Talvez seja isso o que aconteceu quando meus poderes se alinharam com os de Harry. Até que eu tente, não tenho como saber. Até que eu o _encare,_ não tenho como saber.

Encontro-me com quatro possíveis caminhos.

1. Seguir o obscuro, servir o Lorde das Trevas como um de seus mais respeitados seguidores, com o poder que eu receberia sobre o Mundo Bruxo, depois de seu triunfo – o que certamente aconteceria se eu entregasse Harry, como recompensa pelo meu inestimável serviço.

2. Continuar como um agente duplo, espionando a Luz, enquanto me mantenho com o Lorde das Trevas e vice-versa. Seria arriscado, senão impossível, em longo prazo, sem entregar Harry ou perder credibilidade junto aos Comensais.

3. Unir-me à Ordem abertamente, renunciando todo o contato com as trevas. Apoiar Harry e Dumbledore em seus esforços em destruí-lo, rejeitando a posição de espião.

4. Esta é uma opção na qual eu mal ouso pensar. Mas aí está, ir me esquivando como uma cobra, casar com esse notável e poderoso jovem bruxo e tomar o poder junto a ele. Isso o tornaria um Lorde das Trevas? Ou há algo como um Lorde da Luz? E o que isso me tornaria?

Primeira opção – estou perfeitamente certo do que minha vida se tornaria e o poder é tentador. Mas o mundo seria tomado pelas trevas, irreversivelmente, e eu quero mesmo isso? Há pouco tempo, isso não teria me incomodado, mas, desde o aniversário de Harry, o pensamento é doloroso. Também há o problema de perdê-lo. Entregá-lo ao Lorde, à própria sorte, o que seria insuportável de assistir, não importa se Harry lutasse ou se rendesse. Então essa opção é sequer uma opção?

A segunda é a mais temporária e definitivamente a menos confortável, mas eu consegui mantê-la por anos, apesar de tudo, e, presumivelmente, posso continuar por um pouco mais.

Opção número três é uma grande incógnita, algo no qual eu nunca pensei seriamente antes. Nunca pensei nisso como uma possibilidade real, muito menos imaginei um tempo no qual eu tivesse uma ligação maior do que a que tinha com o Lorde das Trevas. O lado da Luz realmente me aceitaria ou confiaria em mim? E isso importaria, se eu tivesse o apoio de Dumbledore e Harry? Vivi tempo o bastante sem ser aclamado pelas massas e, de alguma forma... Por conta de Harry, se realmente nos casarmos, eu passo a ser 'respeitável'. Argh! Nunca! Severus Snape pode ser muitas coisas, mas respeitável? E Harry nunca me pediu isso, então por que me preocupar?

Quarta opção é basicamente trocar o Lorde das Trevas por outro mestre, embora haja a possibilidade de não haver trevas envolvidas. Ao menos acho que exista, creio não estar me iludindo. Até pouco tempo eu não veria chance de tanto poder não resultar em trevas, de o verdadeiro poder não vir da escuridão, mas agora eu estou incerto. A opção é tentadora e perigosa. Queria nunca ter pensado nisso.

Quantos mestres tenho agora? Três? Ou tudo se resume à eterna escolha entre Trevas e Luz? E quanto às sombra entre um e outro?

"Por que você está balançando a cabeça, Severus?", Albus pergunta.

Ele ficou me assistindo ponderar, mas tanto faz. Minha Oclumência já o fez desistir a muito tempo de suas torpes tentativas de invadi-la. Certo – "torpes" é subestimá-lo, mas qualquer que seja o adjetivo que eu use, minha mente é impenetrável e ele sabe disso.

"Achei que havia sentindo algo andando na minha cabeça", eu replico. Acho que foi você querendo entrar nela, provavelmente.

Ele ri e olha para Harry. "Seu temperamento não melhorou muito, embora sua aura esteja decididamente mais agradável", ele diz.

Harry ri. O que é isso? O Expresso de "Vamos todos rir da cara de Severus?" Eu rosno dessa vez, o que não os cala, para piorar minha irritação.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa, Severus?", Harry diz.

"O fato de já ter perguntado significa que _pode_", eu digo.

Para meu horror, ele estica a língua para mim, antes de continuar. "O anel que você me mandou de aniversário significa alguma coisa? O símbolo, quero dizer."

"Sim!" Eu disparo. "Significa que garotinhos cara-de-pau que são rudes com seu professores terminam engolidos por serpentes!".

Albus e Harry parecem surpresos por um momento, então explodem de rir. Para minha mortificação, eu também. Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

"O símbolo de ouroboros, Harry, é muito antigo e tem várias camadas de significação", Albus começa, com seu jeito de vovô com pérolas de sabedoria. "Mostra o ciclo de vida e morte, a continuidade da força da vida, até a ressurreição. Também tem fortes conotações de eternidade, o que também pode ser a intenção de Severus, nesse caso".

O velhote está sorrindo agora. _ Obrigado, Albus. _Harry está olhando para mim, esperando. Ah, bem...

"De fato, esse é o significado mais apropriado para uma Capacitação. Os poderes de Harry serão libertados e durarão para sempre".

Harry parece vagamente desapontado com isso. Estourei a bolha de romantismo! Ele sabe como me sinto. Como mais quer que eu demonstre? Certamente não vou declarar amor eterno e imortal! Não na frente de Albus, de qualquer forma.

"Luna Lovegood me enviou um presente".Harry continua. "Ela diz que é uma raridade".

"Essa garota é uma raridade, graças a Merlin", eu murmuro.

Harry franze a testa levemente. Eu devo tentar não insultar os amigos dele com _tanta _ freqüência.

"É pêlo da crina dos raros Unicórnios Negros das Cavernas da Indonésia".

"Oh. E eu sou a cria amorosa de Cornelius Fudge e Madame Máxime", eu solto um grunhido.

As sobrancelhas de Albus se erguem até a linha dos cabelos. "Dificilmente você teria a altura para isso, Severus".

Harry torna a rir. Essa viagem é muito risonha – mal posso esperar parar chegar a King's Cross.

"Nem preciso dizer que isso não existe".Eu declaro.

Harry se recupera um pouco, o suficiente para perguntar, "Dá uma olhada, quando chegarmos ao Largo Grimmauld, e me diz o que acha que é?".

"Ficaria feliz".Eu concordo. "Provavelmente é crina de cavalo, ressecada e guardada por muito tempo".

Harry parece desapontado e eu sinto uma pontada de culpa por falar mal do presente de aniversário dele. Ele volta a olhar para o campo através da janela, conforme a luz se evade e a noite se aproxima. Eu deslizo meu braço ao redor de sua cintura, repentinamente querendo confortá-lo.

Pouco depois, a escuridão do lado de fora se une à escuridão aqui dentro. Meu antebraço esquerdo começa a arder. _Ele _requer minha presença. Suponho que era de se esperar que ele quisesse um relatório. Não posso aparatar de um trem em movimento e agora me parece impossível encontrar uma desculpa para parar o trem. Meus dois companheiros entenderiam, eu sei, mas... Quero evitar, hoje à noite ao menos. Não estou pronto para ele.

Conforme o chamado se intensifica, eu esfrego o braço e tento não demonstrar a dor. Harry percebe imediatamente, está ficando observador demais para o meu gosto. Se for por conta de sua afeição por mim – _por que não digo amor de uma vez? – _ou se é algum poder especial de Potter, ou a conseqüência da capacitação... Eu não sei dizer.

"Severus?", ele parece preocupado.

Albus também, posso ver em seu rosto.

"Inconveniente, de fato", ele diz.

"Ele terá que esperar", eu digo.

"Ele não gostará disso, Severus", Albus destaca, completamente desnecessário.

O Lorde das Trevas não gosta de ser ignorado, não importam as circunstâncias. Só mais outra estranheza com a qual terei de lidar quando o vir. Farei isso amanhã à noite – não vou mesmo agora.

* * *

Chegamos ao Largo Grimmauld depois de uma viagem desconfortável. A viagem de volta a Londres toma a maior parte da noite e, mesmo que possamos relaxar em poltronas na sala, é muito pouco comparado a uma cama macia, mesmo com Potter aninhado contra meu peito.

Estou feliz de que Albus esteja conosco, o casal canino deve se comportar muito bem, de modo que podemos contar com ao menos uma xícara de chá, se não um café. Meu estômago ronca, fico pasmo de novo – eu não costumo ter esse apetite, não para comida. Talvez algo do estômago sem fundo de Harry tenha se transmitido para mim. Essas coisas acontecem geralmente em capacitações ou é Harry de novo?

A porta se abre e entramos tão quietamente quanto conseguimos. O lobisomem nos guia até a cozinha quente.

"Ora, ora, aqui estamos inteiros!". Albus anuncia.

Lupin sorri, Black ronca. Talvez ele devesse considerar a possibilidade de se transformar em um porco da próxima vez, em vez de um cachorro.

"Harry está perfeitamente são e salvo e muito mais forte". Ele prossegue.

"Pode nos mostrar, Harry?" Lupin, pergunta.

"Depois, rapazes, depois", Albus diz. "Vamos fazer primeiro as primeiras coisas da lista e chá está no topo da minha, sabem?".

Aceitamos a dica e a chaleira, que já estava no fogo, começa a ferver e fazemos chá. Sento próximo a Harry, de frente para Albus e o mais longe possível do cachorro apadrinhado. Lupin começa a fazer torradas, que parecem deliciosas. Meu estômago ganha voz e murmura sua aprovação. Eu franzo o cenho.

"Com fome, Severus?".

Maldito seja esse velho doido por mostrar que fui eu!

"Acho que a capacitação exige muito de você, física e magicamente". Ele continua, ignorando o olhar inquisidor que Black lança para mim.

"De fato, exige, Albus. É bem mais exaustivo do que esperei. Harry é forte, e muito jovem, é claro, o que pode influenciar isso".

Sorrio como se estivesse feliz de cumprir uma meta e é claro que estou, porque Black parece positivamente ensandecido agora. Lupin estraga tudo colocando a torrada na mesa e servindo o chá.

Mas não totalmente.

"Então... Você vai embora hoje, não é, Snape? Não há por que ficar, agora que você já conseguiu o que queria, certo?".

Rosno para ele e Harry interrompe.

"Severus e eu vamos ficar juntos, Sirius. Por muito tempo. Então, por favor, seja educado com ele".

Sim, mande-o romper com um hábito de nascença, Harry! Vai adiantar muito!

"O quê?", Black grita. "Vocês? Juntos? Você deve estar brincando!".

Ele parece bem menos feliz quando nós três explodimos em risadas, especialmente porque estou rindo também. Lupin parece tentar manter uma expressão neutra no caso de ele ser o último bife a ser atacado pelo amigo canino.

"Tudo bem, Harry", eu digo. "Tenho que voltar com Albus. Há muito... O que se fazer numa escola, antes que o ano letivo comece".

"Eu sei", ele diz, a voz quieta. Ele sabe, mas não significa que ele goste.

"Talvez você possa voltar para a última semana de férias, Severus". Albus sugere. "Um afastamento de Hogwarts pode ser bom para você e acho que você consegue fazer todo o seu trabalho até lá, se quer saber".

Inclino a cabeça. Ele me conhece. "Isso seria muito bom". Eu concordo, sorrindo para Harry, então, maldosamente, para Black – que grunhe em resposta.

"Então devemos aparatar de volta a Hogwarts depois deste delicioso café da manhã", Albus diz. "Talvez Remus e Sirius ajudem Harry a trabalhar com seus novos poderes?".

"É claro". Lupin concorda. "Estou certo de que vai levar um tempo, se Harry for tão poderoso quanto suspeito que ele seria".

Você não faz idéia, Lupin. Ainda.


	49. Mantendo segredo

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader da tradução: **Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta e Nove: Mantendo Segredo 

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

"Severusss, há alguma razão para você ter me desapontado ontem?", ele silva.

"Meu Lorde", e eu ainda estou ajoelhado em meu ato humilde de beijar a barra de suas vestes, "eu estava no Expresso de Hogwarts, com Potter e o velho imbecil em pessoa. Eu não podia aparatar...".

"Hummm…", ele interrompe, "e sua aura, Severusss?".

Sim, minha aura. Então vamos direto ao ponto.

"Um efeito da capacitação, meu senhor. A magia do pirralho me afetou, bem como a minha afetou a dele, é claro".

"Hummm… A sssua mudou radicalmente, Severusss. O messsmo aconteceu à dele?".

"Certamente, meu senhor, está muito mais obscura agora". _Ligeiramente, de qualquer forma. _Eu acrescento no escudo da minha mente e então expulso o pensamento.

"Fiquei satisfeito de você ter me contatado esta noite, Severusss, preciso do seu relatório, como você deve imaginar".

"Vivo para servi-lo, meu senhor", eu digo, "portanto, entrei em contato assim que pude".

"E?".

"A capacitação foi poderosa, meu lorde. O garoto é forte. Sua magia era completamente de Luz, como eu suspeitava. Agora a obscuridade foi injetada em sua aura, o que faz minha tarefa de trazê-lo para o nosso lado mais fácil. Ele nunca entrou em contato com elementos das Trevas, enquanto eu lutei com a Luz por vários anos. O garoto não tem experiência alguma. Ele sequer verá as Trevas tomando conta de si, como já aconteceu a tantos antes dele. Acredito que sua paciência nesse estágio será amplamente recompensada, meu senhor, estou plenamente confiante de que posso fazer isso".

"Você já me disse isso antes, Severusss", ele silva e há um tom de insatisfação em sua voz.

"As mudanças causadas pela capacitação somente me deixaram mais confiante". Eu começo. "Minha obscuridade é densa o suficiente para que sua influência não consiga me realinhar, enquanto a dele muda dia-a-dia. Ele confia pouco no velho imbecil agora".

Ele está quieto. Pensando. Eu espero, mudando meus pensamentos para a fórmula de uma solução explosiva que eu costumo acrescentar à lenha da lareira, para que ela queime durante mais tempo e produza mais calor. É só uma questão de tempo até que ele entre em minha mente e garanto que a encontrará muito tranqüila.

"Você sssabe que eu confio em você, Severusss", ele diz.

É claro que não! Ele não confia em ninguém, eu sei disso e ele sabe que eu sei.

"Meu senhor", eu digo, curvando-me com gratidão diante do comentário.

"Ainda assim, eu gostaria de ver suas lembranças da capacitação, para mais informações. Isso não seria um problema, seria, Severusss?".

"Está entre minhas lembranças mais secretas, meu senhor, como eu estou certo de que pode perceber. Mas o senhor é muito bem-vindo a ver qualquer coisa em minha mente, como sempre".

Ele segura meu queixo, erguendo-o. Meus olhos encontram seu olhar vermelho. Estou pronto.

Meu subconsciente permite apenas lembranças que eu quero mostrar através do escudo. Eu monto os pedaços da capacitação como um quebra-cabeça que faz referência ao que de fato aconteceu e a deixo escapar. O quebra-cabeça é feito de lembranças individuais – mas os detalhes estão arranjados de maneira diferente, de modo a contar toda uma nova história. Mostro Harry, com sua aura dourada, conforme eu o penetro. Mostro Harry gemendo – o som pode ser considerado dor, e eu induzo assim. Mostro-me penetrando sem parar, como eu realmente fiz, mas mostro como se tivesse acontecido desde o momento em que entrei. Enfatizo a aura de Harry e como ela se escurece e transformo a alteração da minha em apenas um movimento disforme. Mostro minha dor quando minha aura muda, para garantir o quanto odeio isso, como é uma mentira, mas espero que ele não perceba essa mentira no meio das lembranças genuínas.

Então ele afasta sua mão do meu queixo e se afasta da minha mente, dando um passo atrás, com esse sorriso bizarro no rosto, deixando-me cansado e com dor de cabeça.

"Muito bem, meu Severuss", ele diz, quietamente, sua voz quase acariciando meus ouvidos. Eu espero seu veredicto, tão imparcial quanto consigo, mas não muito, porque seria suspeito. O sorriso não significa nada, já o vi com ele antes do Lorde soltar Imperdoável.

"Tento servi-lo o melhor que posso em tudo que faço, meu senhor". Eu asseguro, projetando sentimentos de devoção e servidão.

"Sssim, você tenta. É aceitável. Mas ssserá maiss que isso – será maravilhoso quando você transformar o garoto. Por agora, é o necessário. No entanto, por mais que tenha sssido aceitável, devo puni-lo, meu ssservo", ele diz, quase com remorso.

"Meu senhor?".

"Você falhou em trazer-me o relatório quando eu quisss, ssssua desculpa não é aceitável. Você não deveria ter pegado o trem, deveria ter deixado o moleque com o velho. Você deveria sssaber que eu queria um relatório, Severusss".

Eu sabia.

"_Crucio!_", ele silva, em seu jeito mais sedutor. Como se importasse, dói tanto quanto se ele tivesse gritado raivosamente a maldição. Eu resisto, como aprendi. Choro de dor e rezo pelo final, mas resisto. A maldição dura menos do que poderia ter durado, mas eu pensei, tolo que sou, que pudesse me livrar dela.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Estou realmente aliviado de Sirius não ter dito nada ainda sobre a capacitação. Talvez esteja determinado a ignorar e, se for esse o caso, não me incomodo. É claro, amanhã vamos praticar meu controle de magia e é bem legal. Remus e Sirius vão ver logo o quanto valeu a pena.

Desnecessário dizer, estou ansioso pela última semana de férias, uma semana inteira com Sev.

Esta noite ficamos jogando Snap Explosive e rindo bastante. Remus brincou com a gente e não me sinto mais tão distante deles. Talvez seja porque eu sei o que eles fazem, como eles estão juntos e agora que estou com Sev, sinto-me mais igual. Eles parecem mais tranqüilos ao meu lado também, então está tudo okay.

Um toque na janela e eu deixo uma coruja entrar. É pequena e agitada. Pichi! Ele voa mecanicamente, como sempre, dando voltas pelo quarto e quase derrubando dois vasos na estante. Finalmente, consigo agarrá-lo e desenrolo o pergaminho.

_Harry_

_Como você está, cara? Espero que as férias estejam indo bem e que você tenha gostado dos seus presentes. Hermione e eu estamos nos divertindo aqui na Toca. Queremos ir ver você, tudo bem? Depois de amanhã, certo?_

_Mande Pichi de volta com sua resposta. Estamos morrendo de vontade de colocar o papo em dias (sei que deve haver muitas novidades), e seria legal sair um pouco daqui. Podemos ficar durante a noite? Tem tanta gente aqui, entende?_

_Mamãe e papai concordaram que façamos nossa capacitação no Natal, então ainda estamos de pernas cruzadas, mas aqui tem muita gente, não dá nem pra dar uns amassos. E claro, você é um expert agora, seu sortudão!_

_Se bem que talvez você não tenha tanta sorte assim, considerando quem você amassa! Uh! esquece que eu disse isso._

_De qualquer jeito, mande o Pichi de volta, com sua resposta. Tomara que nos vejamos logo._

_Ron & Hermione_

Eu sorrio, não posso evitar. Isso vai agitar os ânimos por aqui e, quem sabe, distrair Sirius. Amo a idéia de eles pensarem que sou um expert agora. Comparado a eles, devo ser.

"Boas notícias, Harry?", Sirius pergunta.

"É, é de Ron e Hermione, eles querem vir e passar uma noite, depois de amanhã. Tudo bem?".

"É claro! Vai ser ótimo vê-lo aqui". Sirius concorda, sempre feliz de ter companhia nessa mansão velha. Então percebo como o nome desse lugar é adequado.

"Vou mandar Pichi de volta com um bilhete, obrigado!".

"Seus amigos são sempre bem-vindos aqui, Harry", Sirius me diz.

"Ótimo!". Eu sorrio tão feliz quanto posso, sem deixar passar o comentário que ele não quer ouvir. "Então Severus é bem-vindo aqui no fim das férias. Isso é bom, porque mal posso esperar para estar com ele de novo, você sabe".

Sirius engole em seco, como se estivesse engasgado, mas para minha surpresa, não diz nada. Remus continua embaralhando as cartas, como se nada de significativo tivesse acontecido. Termino o bilhete e envio Pichi de volta para a Toca com a resposta.

* * *

"Harry!".

Sou envolvido por um abraço entusiasmado que poderia muito bem quebrar minhas costelas e sou sufocado por um monte de cabelos castanhos. Desisti de tentar respirar até o momento em que for solto.

"É tããão bom te ver de novo, Harry!", ela diz, quando eu consigo finalmente respirar.

"Hermione! Ron! Estou tão feliz de vocês terem vindo. Parece uma década, não é?", eu balbucio.

"É, ótimo te ver aqui, cara!". Ron concorda e me bate no braço. "Você parece muito bem!".

Quando sentamos na cozinha, em volta da mesa com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, estou escutando a tudo: as últimas invenções dos gêmeos, os quitutes da senhora Weasley – que são bem melhores que as tentativas de Sirius e Remus – e a animação de estarem finalmente sozinhos. _Bem, sozinhos com você, Harry, mas isso não conta. _

O que posso dizer? Não posso comentar nada sobre a capacitação, ao menos não em detalhes. Meus novos poderes? Menciono, é claro, mas Dumbledore também não quer que eu dê detalhes, nem mostre como sou poderoso agora. Eu tenho que controlar minha magia sem varinha, ou eles vão cair de choque. Os últimos jogos de quadribol? Costumava saber bastante a respeito, mas no último ano quadribol tem sido bem menos importante e eu raramente penso nele.

Sentar com meus amigos me faz perceber o quanto mudei desde que escolhi passar tanto tempo com Severus. Os interesses deles não estão mais na minha realidade e não são mais importantes. Meus interesses devem ser mantidos em segredo, uma coisa minha e de Severus. Talvez eu melhore quando voltarmos à escola – ao menos teremos aulas em comum.

"Então, cara", Ron diz, falando diretamente comigo, pela primeira vez, "como foi a capacitação? Err, não quero detalhes do que _ele _fez, você entende...".

"Eu não ia dizer, de qualquer forma, Ron, não é da sua conta o que Severus fez comigo. Mas fomos muito bem, posso dizer".

Não posso deixar de sorrir quando lembro _como _foi bem. Para minha surpresa, Ron fica escarlate – não é uma cor muito boa para o vermelho Weasley.

"Não dói nem nada assim, Ron", eu digo.

Então eu subitamente percebo que ele deve estar nervoso pra caramba sobre a primeira vez dele. Recebo a estúpida imagem de Hermione anotando coisas e fazendo reclamações sobre a performance dele e sinto muito pelo cara. Também percebo que não fico mais com vergonha. Eu transei! Ron não. Ele é que está nervoso com isso tudo. Eu silenciosamente aplaudo minha escolha de um amante mais velho e experiente. Vai ser um cego guiando um cego quando Ron e Hermione finalmente fizerem. Espero que dê tudo certo!

"Na verdade, foi muito prazeroso". Eu continuo, entusiasmado, esperando dar a ele alguma certeza.

Ele ainda está vermelho.

"Severus sabia o que estava fazendo, é claro, mas desde que haja amor, vai sair tudo bem. Afinal, é só uma questão de satisfazer seu companheiro. E, se você fizer isso, todo o resto sai muito bem".

Estou me sentindo como um professor testando o conhecimento dos meus alunos.

"É, eu acho", Ron diz, mas não diz mais nada. Ele está realmente incomodado, posso ver agora.

"Continuo dizendo a Ron para não esperar que seja perfeito, Harry", Hermione diz. "Vamos melhorar com a prática. Não acho que você tenha que ser um amante incrível nem nada assim para aumentar os poderes de alguém!".

"Não, não acho que precise". Eu concordo. "É a penetração que é importante, e a...".

Agora eu hesito, mas balanço a cabeça. Deve ser dito e eufemismos são bem ruins, então lá vai.

"…foda. É o que faz a magia se alinhar e dá pra sentir acontecendo".

"Humm…", Ron murmura.

"Ron, você ama Hermione?", eu pergunto.

"Sim, é claro que amo!" Ele volta à vida com sua declaração.

"E Hermione, você ama o Ron, certo?".

"Sim, Harry, você sabe que eu amo", ela diz, um pouco impaciente.

"Então vai ficar tudo bem. Só precisa fazer o que for gostoso, sem pressa. Levem a noite toda. Eu e Sev quase levamos!".

Eu rio de suas expressões chocadas. Por um momento, achei que Ron fosse dizer _eeeeca, _mas ele fica quieto. Está com uma cara melhor também, então decidimos voltar para perto de Sirius e Remus, que estão esperando na sala de jantar enquanto conversamos. O jantar não demora e estou faminto.

* * *

**N/T: **Podem começar a cotagem regressiva. Depois desta publicação, só haverá mais 12 capítulos. É para esta fanficion que vou dedicar minha atenção agora e terminá-la o mais rápido possível. Depois disso, vocês podem voltar a contar com as atualizações semanais de Mundos Diferentes.

Muito obrigada a Dark Wolf 03, a Vivi Prince Snape e a Gigi.

Respondendo à pergunta da Gigi: eu tenho fics próprias, mas reitrei todas da internet há bastante tempo. No entanto, daqui a algum tempo, vou começar, bem devagar, a publicá-las novamente. Como eu disse antes, faltam 12 capítulos para o fim da fic e pretendo terminá-los até o fim de janeiro. Sobre traduções, podemos conversar sobre isso através do meu email

_rebeccamae1987 (arroba) gmail . com_

Quem quiser falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa e não quiser dizer através de review, pode me mandra um email também. Ficarei feliz de ler.

Capítulo dedicado à Serim, que me deu um presente maravilhoso por esses dias. Obrigada mesmo! \o/

Um beijo imenso e até mais.

_Rebecca Mae_


	50. Planos de matrimônio

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**Tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**Beta-reader da tradução: **Hanna Snape

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta: Planos de matrimônio

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

O jantar foi provavelmente um choque para Ron e Hermione, acostumados aos esforços da senhora Weasley na Toca. Remus cozinhou hoje à noite, o prato principal era ensopado de cordeiro. É difícil torná-lo um prato ruim, mas incrivelmente simples de se transformar em uma comida completamente sem gosto e as tentativas de Remus transformaram-no exatamente nisso. Os bifes estão cinzentos e parecem insossos – estão. Um pouco de alho e molho de tomate quem sabe ajudasse. As batatas cozidas boiando também desapontam. Remus, que é naturalmente forte (por ser um lobisomem), picou tanto as coitadas que elas se transformaram numa massa esquisita e amarelada. Parecem minhocas da terra. Cortadas em pedaços pequenos.

Remus cozinhou dois vegetais para acompanhar o ensopado: cenouras e cebolas. Agora, as cenouras até que estão gostosas – com alho demais, dessa vez, se decido ser crítico -, mas ainda parecem cenouras, na aparência e no sabor. A cebola, no entanto, é outro departamento. Quase não foi assada e o gosto está muito cru e forte, além de quase nos fazer chorar quando tentamos cortá-la.

Acho que devíamos ficar agradecidos de ser a vez de Remus cozinhar, porque ao menos a comida dele ainda nos traz _alguma _lembrança de como uma comida deve parecer. Se fosse Sirius na cozinha, teríamos acabado com sanduíches de queijo e picles, uma de suas refeições mais freqüentes e seguras.

Ron e Hermione se esforçam corajosamente para engolir o jantar, comendo tudo no prato sem dar um sinal do sofrimento pelo qual devem passar agora. Como o suficiente para o estômago parar de roncar, mas não fico de barriga cheia. Será que Severus sabe cozinhar?

Depois que Sirius tira os pratos e grita com Kreacher para que ele os lave – o que parece dar mais trabalho do que se ele próprio fizesse a tarefa -, nós conversamos.

"Sirius e Remus vão se casar", eu digo aos meus amigos. Perguntei antes se eles poderiam saber e Sirius e Remus ficaram bastante felizes. Afinal, o senhor e a senhora Weasley e os membros da Ordem iriam à cerimônia, de qualquer forma, então eu posso contar a eles, se eu quiser.

Hermione guincha e parece deliciada e Ron estende a mão para Remus para cumprimentá-lo.

"Quero me casar também". Acrescento.

O aposento silencia. Sirius reaparece com uma tigela de pavê, comprada do supermercado, já que nenhum dos dois parece ter alguma habilidade na elaboração de sobremesas.

"O que foi?", ele pergunta.

"Haaan...". Remus encontra a voz primeiro. "Harry... Ele...".

"Sim?", Sirius interrompe. "Ele está se sentindo doente?".

"Não, estou bem", eu digo numa voz firme. Eles vão ter que aceitar, já que eu e Severus concordamos e pronto. "Acabei de contar a todo mundo que eu quero me casar também".

Sirius deixa o pavê cair, mas tudo bem porque já estava quase em cima da mesa e consegue sobreviver à jornada apenas com um pouco de palpitação da superfície molenga.

"Não…". É tudo o que ele diz, sua voz tão baixa que é só um suspiro fraco.

"Harry, você só tem dezesseis anos!", Hermione exclama.

"Graças a Deus!", Sirius deixa escapar, como se isso fosse me impedir.

"É, é verdade", Remus diz, "mas Harry ainda pode se casar se tiver à permissão de um responsável".

"Cala a boca, Remus!", Sirius ruge e seu rosto se avermelha quando ele olha para seu amante. Não consigo lembrar de uma vez em que ele tenha olhado para Remus assim, se é que já olhou. Então ele pensa alguma coisa e até parece que vai pedir desculpas a Remus. "Mas não há chance alguma de Harry receber minha permissão, certo?". Ele está sorrindo agora e eu tremo.

"Sirius", eu digo, "a questão é... Você não é legalmente meu responsável. Bom, talvez seja no mundo bruxo, mas acima de você estão minha tia Petúnia e meu tio Vernon, que são parentes de sangue. E estou quase certo de que eles vão ficar felizes de se livrarem de mim, então não acho que eles recusariam".

Eles parecem petrificados agora.

"Mas Harry, quero dizer, é bastante incomum alguém... Bom, se casar, aos dezesseis anos!". Hermione protesta.

"Eu sei disso". Eu concordo. "Mas desde quando eu tenho uma vida normal? Nem sei se estarei vivo em dois anos ou se vou poder terminar a escola. Quero fazer isso enquanto ainda tenho a chance de viver feliz. E Severus também".

"Aposto que sim!", Sirius grunhe. "Maldito comensal da morte pedófilo!".

Eu me levanto e o encaro ferozmente. Era de se esperar, é claro, mas ele vai ter que parar com esses comentários se ainda quiser ser meu amigo. Não são verdades e eu os odeio.

"Sirius, chega! Você sabe o que eu sinto pelo Severus, mas nunca cala a boca! Bom, se você não consegue aceitar, vou voltar para Hogwarts. Escrevo para Severus e peço pra ele vir me apanhar. Só não quero mais ouvir essa merda. Se você não consegue aceitá-lo como meu parceiro, é melhor eu cair fora!".

Dou meia-volta e saio da sala, indo para o meu quarto, meu coração batendo forte quando subo as escadas de madeira. É horrível ter estragado a visita de Ron e Hermione, mas a culpa é de Sirius, ele é que tem problemas.

Vou até minha pia e molho o rosto com água gelada, o que me acalma um pouco. Não quero acabar as coisas com Sirius, ele é meu padrinho, e eu sei que ele já passou por muita coisa desde que nasci, mas ele tem que aceitar e engolir o sapo! Encaro meu reflexo no espelho com determinação.

Uma batida na porta. Eu vou abrir e é Remus.

"Desça, Harry, por favor", ele diz. "Sirius sente muito, de verdade. É que foi um choque, você sabe".

"É claro que sei, Remus". Eu concordo. "Mas ele tem que parar com isso. Severus não é nada disso que ele diz. Você sabe, não é?".

"Vejo Severus como um companheiro da Ordem e como um profissional", Remus responde cuidadosamente. "Sirius ainda o vê como um bruxo das trevas, só isso".

"E o que ele pode fazer pra mudar? Porque não é verdade, você sabe que não! Dumbledore confia nele e eu também. Não é o bastante? Pensei que Sirius entenderia como é terrível ser acusado injustamente!".

"É claro que sim, Harry, mas a questão é que Severus _era _um comensal. Sirius nunca fez as coisas das quais foi acusado".

"Então ele nunca vai perdoar, é isso que você quer dizer? Sirius nunca vai aceitá-lo?".

"Vou tentar ajudar onde puder. Apenas não espere milagres, Sirius já sofreu muito".

Remus parece triste e eu sinto muito por ele. Amparar Sirius é complicado. Sempre o admirei como Professor Lupin e percebo que ainda admiro, mais que antes. Realmente aprecio o amor verdadeiro que ele tem pelo meu padrinho e fico feliz de Sirius ter em quem confiar. Por um momento achei que íamos deixar de ser amigos, mas decidi dar mais uma chance. Assinto e volto para a sala de jantar.

"É melhor começarmos a comer esse pavê antes que derreta", Hermione diz, pegando a colher e começando a servir porções generosas em pratos.

Então nos sentamos e ficamos concentrados na comida, tentando continuar o jantar de onde paramos antes da menção do meu casamento. Ao menos agora sei qual deve ser meu próximo passo e decido escrever para o Professor Dumbledore depois, pedindo a ele para contatar os Dursley sobre a permissão para a cerimônia. Não vejo por que negariam, é o plano perfeito para se livrarem de mim!

* * *

_Capricórnio  
__Não achei que fosse escrever de novo tão cedo. Descobri que sou muito novo para a cerimônia. Quero e preciso da permissão de um responsável. Não tem nada a ver com o cachorro, então não precisamos nos preocupar com ele.  
__Estou escrevendo ao nosso velho amigo para perguntar se ele pode arranjar uma visita à minha família. Eles vão ficar felizes de finalmente se verem livres de mim.  
__Sinto sua falta. Ficou um pouco barulhento aqui, já que o cachorro estava bem bravo. Dá até pra você imaginar os latidos! O colega dele ajudou, como sempre, mas ele não estava um cãozinho muito feliz.  
__Meus amigos vieram aqui e ficaram uma noite. É legal vê-los antes da escola, queria que eles soubessem sobre nós antes de começar mais um ano.  
__Mal posso esperar pra te ver de novo.  
__Todo meu amor,  
Virgem (não mais)._

_Caro Professor Dumbledore  
__Desculpe incomodar durante as férias, mas preciso de sua ajuda.  
__Decidi que quero ficar com meu capacitador permanentemente. Acredito não ser algo incomum.  
__O que é ruim é o fato de eu ser muito novo para esta decisão, aparentemente.Gostaria de saber sua opinião. Nunca estive tão feliz e gostaria de continuar assim pelo tempo que me for possível.  
__Se você puder, poderia contatar meus parentes para que eu obtivesse permissão para uma cerimônia matrimonial? Eu ficaria agradecido.  
__Seu servo,  
__H._

* * *

_Meu caro rapaz  
__Não fiquei surpreso por sua decisão, também penso que é melhor assim e admiro – novamente – sua sabedoria e maturidade.  
__Eu o visitarei com seu capacitador, na próxima terça. Vocês podem ir atrás da documentação enquanto eu passo algum tempo em seu domicílio.  
__Até lá.  
__A.D._

_Oh meu delicioso Virgem (não mais)  
__Estou tão feliz de que você ainda queira prosseguir com nossa união. Falei com nosso velho amigo e veremos você logo.  
__Ignore os ataques do cachorro, ele é muito possessivo e não consegue suportar minha presença naquela casa, pelo que notei.  
__Sua coruja parecia cansada quando chegou. Suponho que, por ser um vôo muito longo, ela tenha começado a agir estranhamente. Verifiquei e ela não tinha nenhum machucado. Xenophon ficou com pena dela e deu espaço em seu poleiro para que ela pudesse descansar. Um comportamento excelente!  
__Não se preocupe, estaremos juntos logo e, enquanto isso, pense nas laranjas!  
__Com amor, sempre, Capricórnio._

* * *

As respostas chegam na manhã seguinte, quando Ron e Hermione ainda estão aqui. Fico feliz de mostrar a eles. Na terça, vamos decidir tudo. Dumbledore vem também, então Sirius vai se comportar, estou certo. Mais importante, Dumbledore concorda comigo.Bom, ele viu como a capacitação correu bem, então por que não deveríamos? Nunca fui um adolescente normal e estou aliviado de que, ao menos, ele me trate como sou e não como um garoto qualquer.

Depois do café, Hermione sugere passar algum tempo na biblioteca, o que já era de se esperar. O que eu não esperei foi à ansiedade de Ron em se juntar a ela, até que minha ficha cai e eu percebo que eles querem ficar sozinhos. Menciono que preciso responder às minhas cartas e pergunto se eles se importariam se eu saísse por um momento? Eles saem ansiosos para a biblioteca e eu pisco para Sirius e Remus.

"Você não precisa de livros hoje, não é?", eu pergunto.

"Oh, não, eu não acho, Harry", Remus diz, sorrindo. "Sirius e eu precisamos planejar algumas coisas para o nosso casamento. Agendamos para o dia 29 de agosto, nas férias, para que todo mundo possa vir".

"Ótimo!", eu digo. "Estou mesmo ansioso. Nunca fui a um casamento antes. Precisamos de roupas de gala e flores e essas coisas, como os trouxas?".

Sirius ri. "Temos vestes de gala, sim, e guirlandas de flores e decoração de seda e bolas de fogo para decoração, além de feitiços de felicidade e fertilidade, vinho e comida, é claro. Nunca fui a um casamento trouxa, então não sei se é igual".

"Eu já", Remus diz, "e parece muito e ao mesmo tempo em nada. Essa não é uma resposta muito boa, eu acho!". Ele ri. "Temos que trazer Madame Malkin para fazer as vestes de Sirius". Remus continua. "Você acha que a roupa deve combinar com a decoração? Tem um livro na biblioteca sobre isso, mas é claro que você prefere que façamos essa pesquisa à noite, não é?".

"Oh, não, hoje à noite está ótimo". Eu concordo. "Tenho dever de casa pra fazer, pelo visto".

Sirius grunhe sozinho, mas não diz nada. Ótimo. É só depois que eu lembro de ter ouvido sobre os feitiços de fertilidade. Mas é só com bruxos e bruxas se casando, não é?


	51. Little Whinging

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Um: Little Whinging¹

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Admito abertamente que não sou um bom homem. A alegria que sinto quando Albus e eu nos aproximamos da porta da frente do Largo Grimmauld não é uma reação apropriada, estou certo, uma vez que estou ansioso pelo meu triunfo sobre Black, por roubar o afeto de seu afilhado. O fato de Black ficar tão irritado com isso e o fato de não poder fazer nada a respeito é a melhor sensação que já tive, enquanto na companhia dele.

Harry abre a porta e eu sorrio ao contemplar seu rosto exuberante.

"Professor Dumbledore! Severus!".

"Olá, Harry". O Diretor começa. "Você parece bem".

"Estou!". Ele está entusiasmado. "Muito bem e feliz".

Quando chegamos à cozinha, unindo-nos aos cãezinhos para tomar polidamente uma xícara de chá, é que eu cedo à minha urgência inicial e puxo Harry para meus braços e o beijo.

"Senti sua falta", sussurro em seu ouvido. Nada além da verdade.

"Quero ajeitar logo esse casamento para podermos ficar juntos", ele sussurra de volta.

Sentamos com os outros e me sinto muito contente. Não relaxado - não tolo o bastante para baixar a guarda com um cachorro irado por perto -, mas estou bastante feliz.

"Severus vai levar Harry à casa dos tios. Escrevi a eles para que soubessem que hoje é o dia de sua visita", Albus diz a mim. "Vou ficar e conversar com você, Sirius, sobre os assuntos que envolvem os matrimônios".

"Matrimônios, plural, Albus?", Black pergunta e fico feliz de vê-lo nervoso ao questionar o outro bruxo.

"Sim". A voz de Dumbledore é firme e demonstra claramente que não há argumentação. Então nada mais é dito enquanto bebemos chá, educadamente, e Black e eu evitamos nos olhar. Não que possamos fazer mais que isso.

"De fato", ele continua, uma vez que o chá acabou, "Cheguei à conclusão de que seria mais fácil se fizéssemos um casamento duplo no dia 29 de agosto. Pouparia os convidados de virem duas vezes".

As sobrancelhas de Remus se erguem um pouco, mas não protesta. Black parece honestamente horrorizado. Sorrio largamente. _Oh, Albus, você é tão divertido em algumas ocasiões! Particularmente quando não está me espionando._

"Bom, com vocês agora, garotos". Albus se despede. "Quanto mais cedo chegarem a Little Whinging, mais cedo estarão de volta!".

Eu me levanto e ofereço meu braço a Harry, que se levanta e me acompanha, com um sorriso tímido.

"Não vamos demorar, eu imagino", digo. Como Harry, estou confiante de que seus parentes não vão levantar objeções. Não por muito tempo, de qualquer jeito.

Seguro Harry em meus braços e aparato para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Como é tedioso e terrivelmente convencional esse nome! O lugar corresponde ao título, certamente. Há fileiras de comuns casas retangulares com jardins geometricamente desenhados, rodeados por cerquinhas brancas, como se tivessem sido alinhadas por uma régua bastante longa. Algumas das garagens contêm carros novos, limpos e encerados, evidência das atividades de verão de seus donos. Todos os jardins tem verdadeiros mantos de flores, com pedras adornando que mais parecem de plástico que de pedras, cestas florais com odores nauseantes, além de ridículas imitações sobre como um gnomo de jardim deve parecer. Obviamente trouxas não fazem idéia de como são de verdade, pelo que deveriam ser gratos.

Toco a campainha do número 4. Em questão de segundos, sou confrontado por um homem de rosto vermelho e grande, que grita "Entre, entre!" e agitadamente gesticula com as mãos. Ele parece particularmente apressado.

"Você está de saída?", pergunto, imaginando se o tempo dele está curto esta manhã.

"Não!", ele diz, parecendo confuso. "Venham para o saguão, não fiquem parados aí na entrada!".

"Ele não quer que os vizinhos nos vejam", Harry sussurra.

Sinto-me insultado com isso, minha aparência não é incomum ou vergonhosa, estou usando roupas trouxas cotidianas, podem ser todas pretas, mas, ao menos, é clássico.

Seguimos o homem gordo até uma sala formal, e ele indica um sofá, então Harry e eu sentamos lado a lado. Ele franze o cenho para nós e se senta na nossa frente. Uma mulher magra, com cara de cavalo, une-se a nós. Esta deve ser a irmã de Lily Evans, mas não consigo ver qualquer similaridade entre esta senhora angular e a bruxa ruiva vivaz da qual eu me lembro tão bem.

"O diretor contou que viríamos?", eu pergunto.

"Sim. Algo sobre um professor vindo com o garoto para pedir uma permissão escrita ou algo assim. Maldito incoveniente!".

"De fato, tivemos que viajar um longo caminho até aqui", eu digo, deliberadamente interpretando-os mal. "Harry quer se casar comigo...". Eu começo, mas ele interrompe.

"O quê? Do que você está falando? Casar?".

Eu me remexo no assento, minha raiva começando a se erguer. Como esse trouxa gordo ousa falar assim comigo? Ele não tem ciência do meu status? Eu engulo a irritação.

"Sim, uma cerimônia matrimonial. É como a trouxa...". Novamente ele interrompe.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Você é um homem!".

"Que impressionante perspicácia você possui". Eu arrasto as palavras.

Ele parece confuso, depois irritado.

"Para bruxos, isso é completamente irrelevante. É nosso alinhamento mágico e a pessoa que importa, não uma questão de gênero".

"De maneira nenhuma!", ele grita, seu rosto se avermelhando. "Não há forma de eu ser conivente com uma atividade pervertida como essa, mesmo com o pirralho! Homens não se casam, têm matrimônio juntos, ou como raios você deseje chamar!".

Vejo que preciso passar um pouco de tempo sozinho com esse homem, então viro para Harry e disparo minha estratégia alternativa.

"Poderia nos dar algum tempo, Harry, indo visitar Arabella Figg? Precisamos convidá-la para a cerimônia. Você sabe a data, é claro?".

Ele sorri para mim, então olha nervosamente a seu tio e tia. "Se você quiser, Severus", ele diz.

Ele se inclina e beija minha bochecha, então se levanta e deixa o aposento. Sorrio de satisfação. Ele deve ter percebido por que eu queria que ele fosse, uma vez que sua aceitação imediata, sem questionamentos, é uma novidade para Harry Potter, dentro ou fora da sala de aula. Seu beijo foi doce e inofensivo. Bom, poderia ser inofensivo para a maioria das pessoas, mas parece que o tio de Harry não é a maioria das pessoas, porque parece positivamente nauseado.

"Sr. Dursley", eu digo e minha voz é baixa e sedosa, "eu gostaria de explicar ao senhor em mais detalhes por que é de seu interesse assinar essa permissão".

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Sei por que Severus queria que eu fosse à casa da sra. Figg. Ele estava com aquele olhar perigoso, que significa que ninguém que o conhecesse ousaria interrompê-lo. Teria que ser suicida para discordar dele. Eu quase sinto pelo tio Vernon, mas não muito.

A sra. Figg está tão esquisita como sempre e cheira a gato em todos os lugares - bom, a casa cheira, ao menos. Ela está desarrumada e pêlos de gato estão por toda a fibra de sua roupa. Quando a convidei para o casamento, ela ficou tão feliz que derrubou a tigela de ração de gato que tinha em mãos. Agradecidamente, a tigela de alumínio não caiu sobre seus pés. O abraço resultante, peludo e cheirando a gato foi resposta suficiente. É uma convidada feliz e certeira, de qualquer forma.

"Professor Snape é um homem impressionante, não é?", ela murmurou. "Eu o vi nos encontros da Ordem. Muito impressionante. Obscuro e um pouco...". Ela treme.

Bom, Severus é bem assustador, suponho. Então noto que ela ficou rosada nas bochechas. Oh! Não é assustador - ela o acha sensual! Eu sinto vontade de rir alto, mas receio ofendê-la, então resumo a gargalhada em um risinho, que poderia ser interpretado como satisfação de ela ter aceitado o convite.

"Obviamente, não vou mais voltar para ficar na Rua dos Alfeneiros", eu digo a ela.

"Não vai sentir falta, não é, querido?".

Tenho de concordar. Tristemente, eu também tenho de concordar com uma xícara de chá e uma fatia de bolo, em sinal de polidez. O chá não está ruim, apenas um pouco leitoso porque a sra. Figg sempre compra litros e litros de leite, para garantir que nunca falte em casa - seria uma tragédia felina. O bolo, entretanto... Não posso dizer que é tão ruim quanto o de Hagrid, mas é muito seco. Ela tirou a fatia da geladeira e me deu um grande pedaço, insistindo que eu precisava por estar 'em fase de crescimento, querido'. Como não tem muitos visitantes, não acho que ela cozinhe esses bolos com muita freqüência, então o bolo deve durar bastante. O meu deve ter sido uma das últimas fatias deste em especial.

Empurrando o bolo pela garganta com chá e tentando não olhar muito de perto em busca de pêlos de gato, eu termino e me despeço, dizendo que nos veríamos na cerimônia. Ela adora visitar o mundo bruxo e parece genuinamente feliz por mim também.

Aproximando-me da Rua dos Alfeneiros novamente, imagino se vou ouvir gritos e berros, ou ver rios de sangue descendo pela calçada, mas tudo está quieto e nada parece diferente de quando cheguei. Toco a campainha e tia Petúnia me deixa entrar. Não há sinal de Dudley hoje - como estamos nas férias de verão, ele deve estar aterrorizando a vizinhança aqui perto. Tia Petúnia está um pouco pálida, mas não fala, apenas me guia à sala de estar.

Severus está sentado calmamente no sofá com um envelope em seu colo. Ele ergue o olhar e sorri.

"Está tudo arranjado, Harry", ele diz. "A permissão escrita que é tudo de que precisávamos. Há algo que gostaria de levar, que esqueceu, talvez?".

"Não, nada", respondo. Tudo que valia alguma coisa está no malão em Hogwarts ou no Largo Grimmauld.

"Então acabou por aqui", ele diz; "Você pode dizer adeus ao seu tio e à sua tia agora".

Olho para tio Vernon. Ele parece rígido, mas, estranhamente, não parece bravo. Há uma emoção estranha, mas não posso identificá-la. Vou perguntar a Severus como ele conseguiu a permissão mais tarde. Agora, quero apenas sair daqui e não voltar mais. O lugar parece infectado e me faz sentir uma amargura ao ver o lugar onde fui miserável por tanto tempo.

"Bom, adeus então", eu digo, minha voz rouca.

Nenhum deles fala por um momento, então tia Petúnia anda duramente até mim e, para minha surpresa, me abraça. "Adeus, Harry", ela diz, a voz trêmula, "Espero que você seja feliz".

Vernon pigarreia audivelmente e ela se afasta de mim. Eu me pergunto quem vai ser o bode espiatório desta casa agora. De alguma forma, acho que ela sabe que será ela.

Aparatamos numa rua lateral ao Largo Grimmauld. Não é um lugar romântico, de maneira nenhuma, mas Sev leva algum tempo para me abraçar e beijar antes de me soltar. "Senti tanto sua falta", ele sussurra de novo.

"Mal posso esperaar até nos casarmos, Sev", eu sussurro de volta, pendurando-me nele, "poderemos ficar juntos o tempo inteiro".

De volta à cozinha em Grimmauld Place, Severus entrega a permissão a Dumbledore, que a enfia no bolso de suas belas vestes azuis. São adornadas com fios de ouro e é mais impressionante que a árvore de Natal da maioria das pessoas. É um belo trabalho, até eu posso ver, e não entendo nada de roupas.

"Consegui que os elfos domésticos nos enviassem um almoço leve, antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts. Espero que seja aceitável para todos? Sirius?".

Sirius olha para cima. Estou chocado de ver a apatia e tristeza em seus olhos. Se é assim que vai ser quando eu e Severus estivermos juntos, não vai ser tão divertido.

"É claro, Albus, seria muito bem-vindo", ele murmura.

"Adoro a comida de Hogwarts!", Remus diz, entusiasmado. "Até os almoços leves dão para um banquete!".

E são mesmo. Uma refeição leve, relaxada, se ao menos Sirius parecesse um pouco mais normal, mas era de se esperar. Ele vai levar um tempo para se acostumar, só espero que ele consiga. Severus está obviamente feliz e Remus também. Albus conversa sem parar, sua longa barba ondulando quando ele fala.

"Oh!". Subitamente eu me lembro. "Tenho algo para mostrar a você, Sev. E ao Professor Dumbledore!".

Corro escadas acima para o meu quarto e a pilha de presentes de aniversário. Ainda estou usando meus anéis, mas tem a minha escova, o chapéu, e... Aqui! A caixa contendo a 'raridade'. Eu a apanho e desço as escadas.

"Aqui está!", digo, colocando a caixa na frente de Severus.

Ele abre a tampa cuidadosamente e dá uma olhada para o conteúdo, o nariz pontudo quase tremendo de curiosidade. Seus igualmente longos dedos puxam a mecha. _Pêlo de um unicórnio indonésio negro das cavernas_. Ele gira a mecha entre a ponta dos dedos então a ergue até o incrível nariz e aspira.

"Hmmm".

Todos esperamos, mas Severus é o mestre na arte da demora. Ele ergue o cabelo contra a luz e aperta os olhos. Então saca a varinha e passa ao longo da mecha. Ele silva um pouco.

"Sim, percebo", ele diz. "Meu palpite inicial estava errado".

"Que novidade!", Sirius dispara.

Severus franze o cenho, mas prossegue. "Não é pêlo de cavalo, Harry. Similar, algo raro e incomum também".

"Então é mesmo pêlo de unicórnio negro?", eu pergunto.

"Não", ele diz, sorrindo. "Eu disse que eles não existem, tolinho. Este pêlo vem de outro cavalo mágico negro. É de um testrálio!".

"Oh!". Estou um pouco chocado. Hagrid poderia ter me dado uma cesta cheia, se quisesse. Espero que Luna não tenha pagado muito por ele.

"Tem seus usos, Harry. Vale a pena guardar, é barato e podemos usar em Poções".

Bom, fico feliz de ouvir, eu acho. Severus pode usá-lo melhor que eu, então entrego de volta.

"Você fica, então, Sev", eu digo.

"É seu presente, eu não poderia", ele diz.

"Não seja bobo, até parece que eu conseguiria usá-lo para alguma coisa! De qualquer forma, o que é meu é seu, quando nos casarmos, não é?".

"E vice-versa também, Harry". Ele sorri, assente e embolsa a caixinha. "Obrigado, então".

"Bom!". Dumbledore anuncia, erguendo-se. "Estou voltando a Hogwarts. Severus, você fica por hoje. Vejo você amanhã".

Meu coração dá um salto. Sev vai ficar comigo hoje!

"Acho que não, Albus!". Sirius se levanta também. "Essa casa é minha, ele não fica!".

"Sirius, meu rapaz", a voz de Dumbledore representa seu óbvio desagrado e decepção, "falamos disso várias vezes: você tem que aceitar Severus como parceiro de Harry. Você pode inclusive começar agora. Quanto mais adiar, mais estranho vai parecer. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, você estaria feliz por Harry".

Ele olha Sirius por cima dos óculos, quem franze o cenho, mas cede. Sei que Dumbledore passou bastante tempo conversando com ele, só espero que tenha sido o suficiente para eles não se matarem hoje à noite.

"Por favor, Sirius", Remus diz exatamente o que estou pensando.

Sirius olha para seu amante e assente, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Severus não se moveu, nem disse nada. Então Professor Dumbledore olha para mim e pisca. "Até o fim de agosto, Harry".

"Sim, obrigado", digo.

Estou realmente agradecido de que ele esteja do meu lado. Não sei como Sev e eu teríamos feito sem seu apoio. Conforme o vejo na porta da frente, meu estômago flutua de excitação. Severus vai ficar comigo de novo!

* * *

¹Little Whinging: segue a tradução oficial dos livros. 

**N/T: **Como podem ver, a Ivich Sartre voltou a betagem desta fanfiction. Vamos recebê-la com um salva de palmas (e reviews) bem caprichada!

Muito obrigada a todas essas pessoas gentis que nos enchem de elogios e fazem o nosso dia. Obrigada, ainda mais, pela paciência de terem acompanhado o nosso trabalho e esperado todas as vezes que atrasamos tudo! -.-" Essa publicação vai do capítulo 51 ao 55. A próxima será a publicação final, do 56 ao 61.

Mais uma vez, obrigada, e não percam os últimos momentos dessa verdadeira novela.

_Rebecca Mae._


	52. Porque ele é meu

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Dois: Porque ele é meu

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Apesar do fato de eu me sentir desconfortável nesta casa escura por conta da presença de seu dono, em outros aspectos, parece o mesmo que voltar para casa. Até o tipo de construção me lembra da minha infância. Obscura, repleta de rejeição, com as esquinas tomadas por teias de aranha, as quais podem conter segredos valiosos ou coisas que ninguém nunca teria a curiosidade de encontrar. A biblioteca é cheia de livros de Arte das Trevas, muitos deles não se pode sequer admitir a posse se estiver em meio a uma decente companhia. Não que "uma decente companhia" seja convidada ao Largo Grimmauld com freqüência, eu imagino.

Toda vez que venho aqui, pareço me unir às sombras do lugar, misturando-me até quase desaparecer: minhas vestes negras se encaixam e eu sei que minha alma obscurecida pode se confundir também. Reconhecendo isso, além da minha fraqueza pela sensação de ser absorvido pelas trevas, eu me mantenho deliberadamente próximo de Harry. Sua presença me ancora à luz e eu me pergunto se ele tem consciência da estranha compulsão que sinto. Certamente, ele mantém o próprio humor leve e ri para me provocar. Arrasta o casal canino numa discussão sobre tradições matrimoniais e o que eles farão em sua parte da cerimônia, escutando polida e atenciosamente a tudo que o lobisomem diz a ele. Seu cachorro apadrinhado fica sentado, assistindo-nos - assistindo a mim, na verdade -, com o cenho ligeiramente franzido. Eu não espero que ele demonstre satisfação, fico feliz de que não faça isso.

"Sev, quanto dessas coisas tradicionais você acha que devemos ter?", Harry pergunta.

"O que você quiser e se sentir confortável, Harry. É seu dia especial", eu digo a ele. "Fico feliz com o que você quiser".

Pouco me importo comigo mesmo. Estou feliz e orgulhoso de ficar conhecido publicamente como o esposo de Harry, mas os detalhes de cerimônias bruxas significam pouco por si sós. O Feitiço de Elo, é claro, é importante, mas isso está sob o controle de Albus.

Harry percebe meu humor e aceita minha resposta, continuando a conversar com os outros sobre os planos para o grande dia. Estou feliz de vê-lo tão absorto em algo próspero para variar, muito mais que Black, e observo.

Depois do jantar, que é composto de um prato de dar dó que Black cozinhou e consiste numa pilha de tempero sobre uma batata amassada, eu peço licença e guio Harry escadas acima. Qualquer tempo a mais encarando aqueles dois é um completo desperdício e Harry e eu podemos fazer uso mais prazeroso dessas horas.

Conforme entramos no quarto de Harry, ele solta um gritinho e corre até o poleiro de sua coruja. Hedwig está sentada com a cabeça baixa e parece bem triste, o que é incomum nessa coruja Nevada tão atraente. Chamei-a de lerda ou algo assim para Harry uma vez, mas foi injusto, uma vez que é uma ave muito espirituosa. Talvez não tanto quanto meu Xenophon, mas poucas espécies são, eu descobri. Talvez seja algo bom.

"Qual o problema, garota?", Harry pergunta, acariciando as costas dela gentilmente com um dedo.

Ela ergue a cabeça e me pergunto se ele não será bicado por surpreendê-la, mas ela percebe que é Harry e se inclina para seu toque. Sei como ela se sente.

"Ela está doente?", pergunto.

"Anda cabisbaixa assim por dias", Harry replica. "Não sei qual o problema com ela, Sev. Parece bem, não perdeu nenhuma pena, come direitinho e o... Produto também está normal. Tem alguma idéia?".

"Deve ser mais mental que físico". Eu me aventuro. "Está fazendo exercícios?".

"Bem, mais que o normal até, se você se lembra, ela tem ido e voltado de Hogwarts bastante e da Toca. Talvez esteja cansada?".

"Ela estaria ofegante, Harry. Notei que estava um pouco abatida quando veio até mim da última vez. Xenophon até cedeu espaço em seu poleiro para que ela pudesse descansar, o que não é comum. Mas não vejo nenhum problema físico. Ah, bom, talvez ela seja só uma fêmea muito hormonal!".

Harry ri, é uma idéia absurda, mas quem sabe?

"Vou mostrá-la a Hagrid quando voltarmos à escola, mas até lá tenho que manter um olho nela e ter certeza que ela receba muito carinho".

"Tudo bem", eu digo e me aproximo de Harry, "e eu só tenho que garantir que você também receba carinho, não posso ter você piando por aí, posso?".

Eu tracejo a extensão da lateral de seu pescoço e ele treme em resposta. Enlaço meus braços ao redor dele, que se vira para me abraçar, pedindo um beijo que eu fico contente e pronto de ceder. Ele separa os lábios imediatamente e eu me pressiono no calor e umidade de sua boca, segurando-o firme, pressionando-me em seu corpo e me regozijando quando sinto-o ereto instantaneamente, apenas com esse beijo.

"Devemos ir para a cama?".

"Sim", ele geme no meu pescoço.

Movimentamo-nos ridiculamente, como atletas numa corrida de três pernas, durante a curta distância até a cama. Meu quadril esbarra a mesinha de cabeceira e algo cai no chão. Eu me abaixo e apanho, temeroso de ter quebrado algum de seus presentes.

É uma escova. Não é qualquer escova, mas uma com a legenda: _A melhor escova do mundo! _Eu ergo minha sobrancelha para Harry.

"É um dos meus presentes de aniversário". Ele explica. "Hagrid mandou. Serve para qualquer animal, 'de um hipogrifo a um explosivin', aparentemente!". Ele ri.

Ociosamente, eu esfrego minha mão. Uma sensação de cócega toma a ponta dos meus dedos. Pressiono mais forte e a sensação muda para uma semelhante à de uma massagem. Humm.

"Talvez Hagrid não seja um palhaço, afinal de contas", eu murmuro.

Harry ri. "Por quê?".

"Vamos tirar a roupa, meu doce garoto, e eu mostro a você", eu digo.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

A voz grave de Severus transforma meu joelhos em gelatina e eu sento na cama agradecido quando começo a me despir tirando a camisa. Estou quase tirando o jeans quando Severus pousa sua mão sobre a minha.

"Eu faço isso", ele diz.

Oh, essa voz! Como vou agüentar assistir às aulas de Poções agora? Sempre vou pensar nisso quando estiver perto dele, nas suas mãos nas minhas costas, no calor do corpo dele ao lado do meu. Eu engulo em seco e me inclino, deixando seus dedos terem livre acesso às minhas calças. Oh, Deus, Sev, mais rápido! Fiquei duro desde que você me beijou.

Ele desabotoa o jeans, desce o zíper, fazendo um som que parece música aos meus ouvidos. Tremo de antecipação e ergo os quadric para ajudá-lo a puxar a calça para baixo. Agora estou sentado apenas de cueca, que obviamente está distendida pela minha ereção, seu tecido um pouco úmido, já que estou pronto para o meu amante, vazando líquido pré-seminal.

"Por favor, Severus...", eu gemo.

Seus olhos escuros como carvão olham para minha virilha e seus lábios se separam, a ponta de sua língua se mostrando e ele umedece os lábios. Oh,Sev! Coloca essa lingua em mim…Por favor.

Eu ergo meus braços e puxo a camisa dele até conseguir tirá-la. Seu peito pálido atrai minhas mãos e eu o toco como se ele fosse feito da seda mais fina ou do veludo mais rico. Gemo com o prazer de sentir sua pele; como pude viver até agora sem esse toque humano?

Ele me deixa sentir seu corpo, olhando nos meus olhos e sorrindo. "Gosta de me tocar, Harry?". Sua voz é profunda e parece fazer vibrar cada nervo meu.

"Oh, Merlim, sim… Quero te tocar pra sempre e quero que você me toque também", eu gemo.

Ele se inclina para a frente até que seus lábios acariciem minha orelha e sussura, "Então é isso que você vai ter, não é?", e lambe a parte externa da minha orelha, em toda sua extensão, e eu gemo de novo.

Severus me toma nos braços e me põe no centro da cama.

"Deite-se de costas para mim, Harry", ele diz, "vamos fazer um pequeno teste com seu presente".

Começando no meu ombro direito, Sev esfrega a escova através das minhas clavículas até o outro ombro. Faz cócegas e eu tremo em resposta. Ele reduz o movimento, dessa vez pressionando mais, e parece uma mão tocando e testando minha pele. Assisto seus movimentos e percebo que meus mamilos estão eretos, esperando pelo toque.

"Como é?", ele pergunta.

Quer que eu diga, mas, subitamente, eu tenho outra idéia. Tomo a escova da mão dele e digo, "Assim!", e a deslizo pelo peito pálido e plano. Eu o surpreendi, porque ele deixou escapar um gemido.

"Gostoso, não é?", eu pergunto.

"Mmm, é". Ele concorda, as pálpebras ondulando. "Devo transmitir seu agradecimento por um presente tão útil, Harry, quando eu o vir de novo".

Eu rio e passo a escova sobre seus mamilos, fazendo-o ofegar. "Severus Snape!", eu digo. "Você tem mamilos tão sensíveis, quem imaginaria?".

"Harry Potter! Por que acha que mantenho meus mamilos tão bem cobertos em Hogwarts? A última coisa que quero é uma sala de aula cheia de adolescents distraídos explodindo poções numa base regular. Sem mencionar que metade deles são garotas!".

Eu rio diante do pensamento de Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil babando por Sev. Ele conseguiu ser tão detestado pelos meus colegas de classe que é difícil de visualizar.

Não consigo resistir a ele quando sou provocado assim e me inclino para um beijo, que recebo atenciosamente. Minhas mãos começam a deslizar por suas costas e a escova cai no lençol, esquecida.

Sev interrompe o beijo e murmura, "Harry… Caramba! É tão intenso, nunca senti nada assim".

Acredito nele, porque o sinto trêmulo – sinto o mais leve, porém conciso tremor de carne sob minhas mãos.

"Eu te amo, Sev, é isso que você sente", eu digo a ele.

Ele fecha os olhos e eu toco suas costas nuas. Poderia abraçá-lo assim para sempre, mas quero mais agora. Minha mão desce para sua cintura e eu fico impaciente. Ele se senta direito e tira as calças e eu consigo ver seus dedos tremendo. Apanho a escova enquanto espero e a deslizo pelos meus antebraços, a sensação é deliciosa.

Sev chuta as calças da cama e fico satisfeito com o gesto – tão natural e atípico de Snape, de um algum jeito. Ele está nu, a roupa de baixo deve ter ido embora com as calças – se é que ele estava usando alguma. O pensamento não deveria fazer farpas de antecipação se espetarem no meu abdome. Ele veio aqui pensando em passar a noite comigo e me desejando.

"Deita perto de mim, Severus", eu digo.

Ele repousa seu corpo longo, pálido perto de mim. Sua excitação está evidente e vermelha próxima à pele branca. Quero esticar meus dedos e tocar sua ereção. E faço isso, meus dedos encostando na cabeça rija do seu pênis, fazendo-o ofegar. Não agüento mais. Eu seguro firmemente e acaricio até seus quadris pularem.

"Harry!".

Eu me sinto levemente tonto e cheio de excitação e poder; quero tocá-lo e quero fazê-lo dizer meu nome de novo, quero fazer coisas com ele, dificilmente sei que coisas, eu só me sinto levado, de algum jeito. Eu me abaixo e meu rosto fica próximo do pênis dele e posso senti-lo tremer ainda, como se tivesse medo de mim. Eu inalo o cheio almiscarado de seu corpo – é forte e estranho e um pouco doce também, como se fosse a coisa mais doce que já cheirei na vida. Quero mais disso. Empurro meu rosto e enterro meu nariz em sua virilha e respiro. Minhas mãos seguram seus quadris e eu o prendo, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Nunca quero perdê-lo.

"Oh, Deus, Harry", ele geme e seus dedos agarram meu cabelo, puxando. "Como você faz isso? Como tem tanto poder?", ele murmura e parece desesperado.

Ergo minha cabeça, quase arrependido, dessa fenda escura e almiscarada da qual eu estava e olho para sua ereção. A visão e o cheiro são brilhantes, extasiantes, e agora eu quero o gosto também. Lambo meus lábios, abro a boca o máximo que posso e engulo a cabeça. Sev geme alto e seus quadris sofrem espasmos leves, como se ele estivesse se controlando e se contendo. Provavelmente ele quer enfiar fundo na minha boca, mas não faz isso porque sou inexperiente. Estou determinado a praticar para que ele tenha como quer: metendo forte na minha boca.

Eu chupo, firmemente, e ele gane, "Harry…".

Eu solto um pouco e olho para ele. Deus! É tão estranho vê-lo assim, rendido, porque reconheço que ele está completamente rendido. Seus olhos estão opacos – parecendo deslumbrados, perdidos num mar de desejo.

"Sev", eu digo, "Quero sentir o gosto de cada centímetro seu, quero mostra o quanto te amo, você inteiro".

Seus olhos piscam. "Harry… Quanto você me ama?", ele pergunta.

"Sev, amor não é algo que se trabalha numa aula de Aritmancia. Não posso dizer como nem por quê, só acontece, pessoas têm resposta umas às outras. Estamos bem juntos, não sente?".

"Oh, Deus, sim", ele geme e seus olhos se fecham.

Quando viemos ao meu quarto, pensei que Severus tomaria o controle e foi assim que começou. Essa guinada nos eventos me surpreendeu, mas é excitante vê-lo assim. Eu poderia fazer o que quisesse agora e ele adoraria – esse pensamento é tão excitante que fico duro como pedra. Olho para minha ereção, para a gota que sai da ponta, e escorrego meu dedo para lá. Caramba, isso é sensível!

O corpo branco e longo ao meu lado é tão tentador e, olhando para a escova ao nosso lado, apanho-a de novo. Gentilmente esfrego-a no corpo de Sev, de sua garganta até o umbigo, deleitado de ouvir seus grunhidos. Ergo-a de sua pele e passo levemente em seus mamilos, sabendo como são sensíveis e ele salta um pouco e grunhe de novo. Então levo a escova até onde a lateral do seu corpo encontra o quadril, então um pouco mais abaixo, até sua virilha. Seu pênis está tão cheio de sangue e ereto que parece que não demoraria muito para fazê-lo gozar, a umidade da ponta confirmando. Estico minha língua e lambo a umidade dali, sentindo o gosto salgado do fluido, então torço minha língua na glande do seu pênis de novo, trêmulo com a delícia de ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome.

Sempre me perguntei o que era a sensação de poder, o que realmente significava. Sempre atribuí à política, ou ser capaz de voar numa vassoura, ou mandar num elfo-doméstico. Mas não significa nenhuma dessas coisas. Significa ter um bruxo rendido diante de mim, permitindo que eu faça o que quiser com ele e gemendo de alívio com cada toque que eu lhe dou. Uma onda de prazer que não é apenas sexual passa por mim e eu não quero jamais deixá-lo ir. Ele é meu e ninguém – ninguém na face da Terra – vai tocá-lo para lhe dar prazer ou dor de novo. Especialmente nenhum filho da puta com cara de cobra vai tocar ou machucar o meu amor, nunca mais. Eu o mato antes que tente e me sinto tão forte e confiante que realmente acredito que mato.

"Por favor, Harry", Sev geme de novo e eu sorrio, seguro em meu poder.

"Shhh", eu sussurro e planto pequenos beijos ao longo de seu pênis e pelas coxas pálidas.

Suas pernas se afastam um pouco, então descarto a idéia da escova e posiciono minhas palmas em suas coxas e as empurro gentilmente para abri-las mais. Eu olho para seu corpo exposto com fascinação. Isso devia ser privado, não devia ser visto… Por ninguém a não ser por mim, porque cada pedaço dele é meu. Eu me inclino e beijo a base de seu escroto, esfregando minhas bochechas ao longo dessa estranha e única superfície. Eu seguro seu saco gentilmente entre minhas mãos, sentindo o peso e a temperatura, girando-o entre meus dedos. Sev geme o tempo inteiro e parece não ter mais ossos e eu adoro isso.

Beijo a superfície franzida da pele e deixo minhas mãos deslizarem mais, uma segurando suas bolas enquanto outra procura, acaricia e provoca a pele de trás. Sev abre mais as pernas e me faz sorrir. Ele se abre para mim, para meus olhos e mãos. Eu sei que, se eu quiser, ele vai se abrir para o meu pênis e eu tenho um espasmo de excitação ao pensar nisso. É, é para ser assim. Vou fazer você meu, Severus. Você vai ser minha puta, do jeito como você falou de Remus. Eu tremo um pouco com o extremismo do pensamento, mas me satisfaz também.

De repente, uma linha da última carta de Severus aparece em minha mente: "pense nas laranjas!". Eu estou pensando nelas, Severus, mas você ficaria surpreso com o que vou fazer com esse lubrificante hoje à noite. Eu convoco a substância, sem varinha e sem esforço, da gaveta e lubrifico meu dedo indicador. Enquanto o faço, percebo que não falei nada. Sem varinha, sem esforço e não-verbal, apenas no exercício da minha vontade – mas minha vontade é algo formidável, comecei a notar. Outra onde de estranho prazer passa por mim e percebo que Severus tinha razão quando disse que era tão intenso.

Eu olho para ele e vejo que sou encarado. Seus olhos tão negros estão brilhando de desejo, ele está tão quieto e aceitando minha liderança que eu ficaria confuso se parasse para pensar, mas minhas ações estão vindo de maneira tão natural que eu nem medito muito, apenas ajo. Toco a entrada deu seu corpo com meu dedo liso e ele geme.

"Por favor...".

É maravilhoso ouvi-lo pedir assim, ouvir a vontade e a necessidade em sua voz. Como eu poderia negar alguma coisa? Ficar assim com ele me completa, me faz inteiro e poderoso e, mesmo que eu adore ouvi-lo implorar – envia agudos sinais pelas minhas terminações nervosas -, ele não precisaria, porque tudo que ele quer eu vou dar e muito mais.

Eu torço meu dedo na entrada, observando com fascinação essa parte tão secreta de seu corpo se abrir para mim. Sinto o centro e empurro, meu dedo escorrega para dentro de maneira gentil, para dentro do seu corpo quente. "Hummmm". Eu aprovo.

Severus ergue os quadris um pouco e meu dedo se enfia facilmente com o ato. "Mais…". Ele implora.

Ah, sim, Sev, eu vou te dar muito maisMeu pênis vaza enquanto penso que vou dar tudo que ele conseguir agüentar. E logo.

Eu retiro o dedo, passo mais lubrificante e empurro dois dessa vez. Ele é tão apertado e eu sou um pouco rápido – sinto-o ofegando. Burro! Diminuo o ritmo, controlando minha excitação e movo os dedos para distender os músculos tensos. Sinto-o se empurrar contra a intrusão, ele quer. Conforme eu me mexo cuidadosamente e o dilato, inclino-me para beijar sua boca, tomado por uma sensação de ferina proteção e amor.

"Não vou te machucar, Sev", eu sussurro. "Só quero amar você, por favor...".

"Sim, Harry, faz comigo", ele geme de volta.

Novamente, eu passo mais lubrificante antes de empurrar três dedos até o fim, lentamente, mas com insistência, torcendo—os e acariciando. Eu encontro um nó interno e ele pula violentamente, tenho medo de tê-lo machucado e tento tirar os dedos.

"Não! Fica aí, tudo bem!", ele geme. "É minha próstata, Harry, e é uma delícia...".

Claro – esse ponto tão sensível que me deixa louco. Eu sei agora onde é e toco mais uma vez e os gemidos de prazer mostram que ele gosta. Ele está bem dilatado agora e pronto para mim. Tiro os dedos e sento sobre meus joelhos, olhando para ele. Ele devolve o olhar e eu digo, "Olha para mim, Severus".

Eu seguro meu pênis, duro, quente e pronto para ele. Tem uma enorme quantidade de pré-gozo aqui e eu a distribuo com a ponta do dedo – ele exala de prazer com a visão. Ofereço a ele e ele lambe e chupa a ponta, faminto por essa umidade que é a evidência do meu desejo por ele. Eu pego mais lubrificante e coloco em toda minha extensão, generosamente porque sei o quanto é importante que seja bom para ele também. Eu ergo o olhar e noto que os olhos dele estão fixos no meu pênis. Fico satisfeito porque quero que ele veja o que vai levar.

"Olha, Severus", eu digo, e me inclino, posicionando a ponta em sua entrada.

Ele ergue as pernas e levanta os quadris o máximo que pode e eu coloco seus calcanhares sobre meus ombros.

"Vou foder você, Severus", eu digo a ele, o tom da minha voz quase irreconhecível.

Sinto-o tremer quando empurro meu pênis, a ponta dele repousando em sua entrada. Eu sinto os músculos ali se contraindo com o contato.

"Não vou te machucar, mas vou te foder... Muito", eu digo e empurro.

Ele se abre para mim, eu o sinto se empurrando contra meu pênis e isso facilita minha passagem para o interior dele. É quente e me envolve, bem mais do que mãos são capazes, bem mais que até a boca dele consegue, a sucção me envolvendo, apertado, quente, gostoso. Eu empurro mais e estou dentro, embainhado e seguro pelo corpo do meu amante. Eu solto um grunhido de alívio, nunca senti uma estimulação tão poderosa cantes. "Porra!".

"Isso, Harry", ele geme. "Me come, me come fode, meu doce garoto!".

E eu faço isso, porque não pode ser de outro jeito, não conseguimos mais nos conter. Eu só enfio e meto e solto gemidos e grunhidos que esse lugar apertado me provoca e oh, por todos os deuses... Não vai durar muito, como poderia? Ele é meu, só meu para sempre, e eu digo isso uma e outra e outra vez conforme explodo dentro dele e sinto meu sêmen se despejando dentro de seu corpo e ele nunca vai pertencer a ninguém mais, não enquanto eu tiver fôlego no meu corpo.

* * *

Devo ter entrado em colapso depois de gozar, porque volto à consciência e me encontro deitado sobre ele, que parece completamente satisfeito. Ele deve ter gozado também, porque está tudo muito grudento em nossas barrigas e peitos, mas eu estava tão envolvido na minha paixão que nem percebi. Fico um pouco envergonhado com isso.

"Desculpa, Sev", eu digo, com medo de tê-lo machucado.

Ele pisca e se foca em mim. "Nunca, nunca se desculpe, doce garoto", ele diz, sua voz leve como sussurro. "Isso foi perfeito, você é perfeito, você me tomou...". Ele soa quase maravilhado.

"É", eu digo, "Eu só... Tinha que fazer isso...".

Ele sorri. Por um momento, pensei que ele fosse se arrepender, mas ele diz, "Harry, eu normalmente também não faço isso, ceder o controle assim... É só que eu não podia deixar de fazer isso com você. Queria que você me tomasse e você pareceu saber o que fazer tão... Bem. Bom, espero que tenha gostado".

Eu saio de cima dele e me deito ao seu lado, rindo. "Gostei? Não me lembro de ter me sentido assim nunca! Só fiquei preocupado de talvez ter machucado você".

Ele ri agora e o som é ótimo pra mim. Amo vê-lo feliz; é uma mudança tão grande do jeito que eu me acostumei a imaginá-lo, o Snape que pensei conhecer.

"Não, não mesmo – eu amei, queria com força. Não acho que sempre vou querer assim, mas foi o que eu pedi e você deu. Obrigado", ele diz, inclinando-se e me beijando. "Estou aqui por você, quando você quiser, do jeito que quiser. Se quer que eu seja ativo, eu vou ser, é sua escolha, sempre sua escolha, Harry". Ele corre a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto e o gesto é tão terno e perfeito que eu acho que posso chorar.

Em vez disso, eu sorrio e o abraço. De alguma forma, pensei que eu deveria escolher e estou feliz por isso, porque ele é meu.


	53. Jornais

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Três: Jornais

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Chegamos à cozinha na hora do café e não consigo deixar de sorrir, satisfeito. Severus se controla mais. Quando olho para Sirius e Remus, o sorriso desaparece.

"O quê?", eu digo.

Nenhum deles fala, mas Sirius empurra a edição matinal do Profeta Diário através da mesa para mim. Meu estômago despenca, e não é a primeira vez, quando vejo a manchete do dia.

**HARRY POTTER PERDE A VIRGINDADE  
Severus Snape, ex-Comensal da Morte, escolhido como Capacitador.**

_Um registro de rotina sobre Remoção de Virgindade foi preenchido na semana passada. Uma ocorrência cotidiana para o Ministério da Magia, mas desta vez foi especial e muito chocante! Na lacuna onde se lê "Nome do Virgem" havia o nome de Harry James Potter, estudante, 16 anos. Ainda mais surpreendente é que o Capacitador foi identificado como Severus Snape, professor, 36 anos. Snape é notório por seu julgamento no final da última Guerra, no qual foi identificado como Comensal da Morte por vários outros membros convictos da __organização das trevas__. Foi solto baseado no testemunho de Albus Dumbledore, excêntrico diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que declarou que Snape foi uma vez Comensal, mas se tornou espião para a Ordem da Fênix. Trabalha na famosa escola de magia desde então, sob a garantia pessoal do próprio Dumbledore. Ele detém a posição de professor de Poções, mas também é conhecido como perito em Artes das Trevas. _

_O fato tornou-se uma surpresa para todos que conhecem Harry Potter, que sempre mostrou nada além de extremo desgosto pelo ex-Comensal até esta primavera. A aparência e personalidade nada agradáveis de Snape são bastante conhecidas dos anos do presente e do passado, o que torna um pouco estranho que o Sr. Potter subitamente o ache atraente. Esta repórter pergunta se essa atração é completamente natural, ou poderia ter sido magicamente induzida?_

_Dada à importância de Harry Potter na luta contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seu séquito de Comensais da Morte, isto é algo que deveria ser cuidadosamente investigado. O público tem o direito de ficar preocupado._

_Por Rita Skeeter, correspondente especial._

"Mais ou menos o que esperávamos". Severus comenta por cima do meu ombro, de onde lia a material.

Eu assinto, sem surpresa. A sra. Skeeter já acabou com o meu dia antes e provavelmente o fará de novo. Embora esteja acostumado a esse tipo de atenção, o frio envolve minha emoção conforme eu leio a notícia novamente, encontrando ainda menos prazer que da primeira vez que fui alvo do profeta.

"Sente-se e tome um pouco de chá, Harry", Sirius diz.

Ele me olha com simpatia, já que ele sabe tudo sobre mídia negative, afinal. Sento em minha cadeira e aceito a xícara quente, agradecido. Severus senta perto de mim e, para minha surpresa, Sirius lhe entrega uma xícara também, sem comentários.

"Não vejo nada que possa ser feito agora, nada mudou por isso", eu digo.

"Pode tornar o ano letivo um pouco estranho, Harry", Remus diz. "E para você também, Severus".

Severus ergue o olhar e dá de ombros. Ele não se incomoda com a imprensa negativa também, é tão familiar a ela quanto Sirius. Lembro de sua pouca reação quando recebeu os Berradores e imagino que vai se adaptar da melhor forma possível. Remus pega o jornal e atira na lareira da cozinha e eu assisto com satisfação as folhas se tornarem cinzas, o perfeito lixo que é.

Comemos tranqüilamente. É como se o ataque em comum a Severus e eu fizesse Sirius perceber que estamos juntos e ele parece determinado a me proteger e a Severus, por extensão, do criticismo alheio. Ouvi Ron dizer que famílias são assim, brigando o tempo inteiro, mas se zangando bastante quando alguém de fora os critica. É a primeira vez que sinto isso.

Depois de comer, Severus se despede e eu vou com ele até a pronta da frente. Ele vai aparatar de volta aos portões de Hogwarts do beco ao lado. Eu o abraço fortemente, relutante em deixá-lo partir. Sei que ele estará de volta na última semana das ferias, mas vou sentir falta dele mesmo assim. E agora que estou bastante ciente do que vou sentir falta na cama, é ainda mais difícil me despedir.

Ele me beija e segura apertado, e nos perdemos na boca um do outro por alguns minutos, ou horas, ou talvez apenas segundos. Quando ele se afasta, meus olhos estão úmidos e eu luto para controlar meus sentimentos.

"Eu tenho que ir, há muito para fazer", ele sussurra.

"Eu sei. Tome cuidado".

"Talvez eu tenha que fazer um relatório, depois do artigo do Profeta...".

Eu engulo em seco. Se Voldemort tocar Sev…

"Vai ser uma coisa de rotina, Harry. Você poderá sentir se houver um problema, mas não haverá. Confie em mim".

Eu assinto. Sem perguntas. Severus dá um passo atrás, abre a porta e se vai. Eu continuo a ficar em pé, encarando a porta fechada, com uma sensação estranha de vazio.

* * *

_Caros Ron e Hermione,_

_Dumbledore fez os arranjos para nossa cerimônia matrimonial. Será ao mesmo tempo que a de Sirius e Remus, isto é, no dia 29 de agosto, em Hogwarts. O sr. e a sra. Weasley foram convidados, então vocês não terão problemas em viajar. Severus disse que eu posso convidar quantos amigos eu quiser, mas só quero que vocês dois estejam presentes. Não acho que a maioria das pessoas esteja pronta para isso e, até onde me cabe, vocês são os mais importantes, de qualquer forma._

_Deixem-me informado se vocês virão._

_Amor,_

_Harry.

* * *

_

Levo a carta para meu quarto e encontro Hedwig, ainda sentada em seu poleiro, parecendo triste consigo mesma. Ela ergue o olhar quando me aproximo, olha a carta e se senta ereta.

"Tudo bem, garota?", eu pergunto, fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

Ela pia suavemente em resposta e estica a pata. Não se sente triste de voar, eu fico feliz de ver.

"Leve para a Toca, garota", eu digo a ela, "que é importante. É um convite de casamento para Ron e Hermione. Tome cuidado agora!".

O pio que ela solta em resposta soa estranhamente triste e ela alonga as asas um pouco antes de se atirar ao vento morno, voando pela janela aberta.

* * *

_Caro Harry,_

_Estamos um pouco surpresos de saber que a cerimônia acontecerá antes do retorno às aulas, mas é claro que queremos ir! Não perderíamos por nada!_

_Se é isso que você quer e se é isso que o fará feliz, você sabe que tem nossa aprovação para o que quiser fazer, Harry, e o se o Professor Dumbledore fez os arranjos, deve estar tudo bem._

_O sr. e a sra. Weasley dizem que nós podemos ficar em Hogwarts depois da cerimônia, já que está bem perto do começo das aulas mesmo. Embora estejam um pouco surpresos sobre você e o Professor Snape, acho que eles aprovam que vocês se casem depois da Capacitação. A sra. Weasley é antiquada nesse aspecto e posso ver que eu e Ron sofreremos um pouco de persuasão nesse caso._

_Lemos__ O Profeta Diário ontem; não nos surpreendeu, quando __vimos__quem assinava o artigo. Aquela mulher deveria ser atirada em Azkaban! Eu me pergunto se não deveríamos ter deixado Ron esmagá-la quando ele se ofereceu..._

_Deixe-nos saber se precisar de algo em especial._

_Todo o nosso amor,_

_Hermione e Ron._

_PS: Ron está bastante irritado de que você esteja tão à frente dele, primeiro com a Capacitação, depois com isso! Como se fosse uma corrida!_

Hedwig parece mais resignada que feliz por estar de volta. Dou a ela mais um biscoito de coruja tentando animá-la, mas não funciona muito. Ela come um pouco, mas sem grandes entusiasmos. Queria saber o que a preocupa. Como Severus diz, não parece ser físico. Quem sabe a atmosfera obscura do Largo Grimmauld a incomode e, se for assim, não posso culpá-la. Se não fosse pela excitação do meu novo relacionamento e a alegria de estar longe dos Dursley, eu ficaria bastante deprimido aqui.

Esse pensamento me deixa mais compreensivo sobre as atitudes de Sirius. Eu me determino a ser legal com ele e o mais compreensivo que posso. Espero que a cerimônia o anime e que minha presença e a de Severus não estrague tudo para ele. Nunca considerei realmente quando Dumbledore anunciou e agora me sinto egoísta, pensando em como Sirius vai se sentir.

Decido pedir a ele para passar um tempo descrevendo os presentes que me deu de aniversário. Desse jeito podemos passar algum tempo juntos sem mencionar Severus.

* * *

Sirius ficou bem feliz quando passamos o resto do dia experimentando os presentes. Ele está feliz com Remus, posso ver. Deve ser ótimo estarem juntos de novo, depois da terrível separação de Azkaban. Não me sinto mais envergonhado quando se beijam, ou quando se sentam abraçados. Sei exatamente como é bom relaxar em sua própria casa. É o que quero ter com Severus, enquanto minha vida anormal permitir. Se vou ser morto encarando Voldemort, quero ter vivido um pouco primeiro.

Este dia foi só o começo de uma temporada mais prazerosa com meu padrinho, fico feliz por isso. Conforme as semanas se tornam mais relaxadas, ele não precisa mais se eriçar quando o nome de Sev vem à tona.

Estou menos feliz, entretanto, com a saudade que sinto dele. Quando ele se foi, eu fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos, mas durou pouco. Mas ainda tem semanas até o fim das ferias e agora que eu sei do que sinto falta, sinto terrivelmente. Tem uma ansiedade perpétua no meu coração. Sei que não é o coração exatamente que dói, mas dói tanto no meu peito e só pára quando estou com Severus.

Embora eu goste do tempo que passo aqui, é tudo muito incompleto sem a presença dele. Costumava pensar que todos esses poemas românticos e histórias de amor das quais eu ouvia falar eram exagerados e bobos, coisas de garotinhas. Eu estava tão, tão errado.

Sento-me freqüentemente à noite, segurando os presentes de Sev. Li seu livro três vezes ao menos e adoro ficar só segurando-o, olhando a página com o título, onde seu nome em tinta preta me lembra que ele é real, que eu não sonhei isso tudo. Seu anel me conforta e eu espero que signifique o que Dumbledore sugeriu, eternidade para nós. Eu giro-o em meu dedo com freqüência, deslizando a ponta do meu dedo indicador pela cabeça da serpente. Que sonserino!

Eu ergo o olhar e vejo que Remus está olhando para mim e sorrindo.

"Você sente saudades, não é, Harry?".

"Sim". Eu admito. "Mais do que pensei que fosse sentir. Fico meio vazio sem ele".

Remus sorri e assente. "Eu sei exatamente como é isso", ele diz.

Tenho certeza que sim. Eu lanço um olhar para Sirius, receando vê-lo com raiva, mas ele parece apenas pensativo. Por favor, aceite, Sirius, porque eu _realmente _o amo.

"Espero que vocês não se importem muito de Dumbledore fazer uma cerimônia dupla", eu digo a eles. Queria falar sobre isso há algum tempo.

"Não é o que eu tinha em mente!", Sirius diz. "Mas isso é por conta de com quem você vai se casar. Com qualquer outra pessoa, eu estaria maravilhado. E sim, eu sei que você disse que eu tenho que me acostumar, tudo bem?".

Eu assinto. "Não posso pedir mais que isso, Sirius".

"Da minha parte", Remus diz, "estou bastante contente. Faz sentido, é uma longa jornada para muita gente e faz bem fazer em conjunto. E me sentirei honrado de ser acompanhado pelo 'famoso Harry Potter' na minha própria cerimônia!". Ele ri.

* * *

O dia 22 de agosto é uma quinta-feira e, uma semana antes da cerimônica, Severus chega finalmente. Eu abro a porta da frente e mal posso esperar para envolvê-lo em meus braços, mas sou obrigado a me conter porque ele carrega uma mala de aspecto bem comum, a qual eu o deixo colocar no chão antes de abraçá-lo fervorosamente. 

"Harry", ele sussurra e sua voz profunda navega numa linha reta pela minha espinha até meu cóccix.

"Sev", eu sussurro em seu ouvido, feliz de sentir um tremor enquanto isso.

Beijamo-nos e quase nos perdemos aqui no corridor. Severus deve sentir que não estamos sós, porque se afasta e eu percebo que Sirius e Remus vieram à porta da cozinha e estão olhando.

"Severus", Remus diz.

"Lupin", Sev responde.

Vou ter que dizer a ele que o chame de Remus, ou vai ficar muito estranho. Ele me surpreende, acrescentando, "Black".

"Snape". Sirius replica e é melhor do que a hostilidade direta que vi anteriormente, mesmo que a palavra pareça um pouco ácida. "Kreacher! Leve a bagagem do Professor Snape ao quarto de Harry!".

Bom, ao menos ele está encarando a realidade. Mas o elfo esquisito não chega e Sirius bufa de irritação.

"Onde está aquela maldita monstruosidade? KREACHER!".

O grito nos faz tamper as orelhas, mas funciona, porque o reticente elfo aparece, arrastando os pés como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

"Mestre? _filho da Casa dos Black que não vale nada, não vale o nome que carrega..."._

"Leve a bagagem de Snape ao quarto de Harry e rápido!".

"Sim, Mestre, _Professor Snape sempre foi um bruxo das trevas, Kreacher fica feliz de servi-lo. Ele não devia ficar com esse pirralho amante de trouxas, que não merece a companhia do Professor!"._

Os murmúrios tornam-se menos audíveis conforme ele sobe as escadas, batendo a mala nos degraus.

"O que você trouxe ali, Sev? Parece pesado", eu pergunto.

Ele ri. "Nem tão pesada quanto esse elfo a faz parecer. Tem alguns livros para estudarmos antes da cerimônia e alguns itens que quero lhe mostrar. E minhas roupas, é claro".

"Bom, isso é um alívio", Sirius diz. "Ao menos não vamos ter que assisti-lo andar por aí pelado".

Eu lanço um olhar temerário a ele, mas vejo, para minha surpresa, que uma ruga ou duas ao redor de seus olhos. Poderia Sirius estar brincando conosco? Severus estreita os olhos dubitosamente, mas não responde.

"Madame Malkin está vindo esta tarde para medir todos para confeccionar as vestes da cerimônia. Você vai usar os serviços dela, Severus?", Remus pergunta.

"Parece uma boa idéia, assim me poupa uma viagem àquela loja terrível". Ele concorda.

"Vamos tomar um chá". Eu sugiro. "E depois podemos desfazer sua mala".

E posso desfazer essas roupas também, se eu tiver sorte.


	54. As cores do amor

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Quatro: As cores do amor 

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Leva cerca de cinco minutos para esvaziar a bagagem. A maior parte são as roupas de Severus, que são rapidamente desempacotadas e arrumadas na cômoda que eu separei para ele. Há alguns livros também, que Severus coloca na mesa-de-cabeceira. No fundo da mala há um cálice de ouro: é bem bonito, não muito grande, pouca coisa maior que um ovo, na verdade, mas dá pra dizer que é ouro. Eu o apanho e esfrego meus dedos apreciativamente.

"É uma taça cerimonial, Harry", Severus diz por trás de mim.

Ele pousa as mãos sobre meus ombros e eu me encosto nele.

"É sua, Sev?".

"Sim, era da minha avó", ele responde. "Minha mãe nunca pôde usá-la, porque não teve um casamento mágico. Minha avó me deu quando completei a maioridade, esperando que ela não perdesse mais uma geração".

Eu olho para ele, nos olhos. "Bom, você vai usá-la. Sua avó ficaria orgulhosa".

Ele sorri. "Sim, ficaria. E acho que minha mãe também, Harry. Meu pai era trouxa, nunca se interessaria por isso".

"Seu pai era trouxa! Kreacher ficaria horrorizado e eu também não teria imaginado", eu digo, em genuína surpresa."Sempre pensei que você fosse puro-sangue, com isso de ser Comensal da Morte e Diretor da Sonserina".

"Nem todos os sonserinos são puro-sangue, Harry. Esqueceu o mestiço mais notório, o próprio herdeiro de Slytherin? E, por favor, não me chame de Comensal; não agüento ouvir você dizer isso".

"Desculpe, Sev, não quero dizer que você ainda é um, você sabe disso".

Ele parece triste, como se a lembrança do que ele foi um dia, saindo dos meus lábios, seja dolorosa.

"O que fazemos com a taça, Sev?", eu pergunto para distraí-lo. Não suporto a visão da dor em seu rosto e me amaldiçôo mentalmente por dizer uma coisa tão burra.

"É usada durante o juramente na cerimônia. Somos nós que decidimos quão forte vai ser esse juramento. Pode ser apenas um gole de vinho da taça, ou, se quisermos mais forte, pode conter vinho misturado ao nosso sangue, para um juramento de sangue. Como o sangue é inseparável, e como ambos ingerimos o vinho, nos tornamos inseparáveis também".

"Isso", eu sussurro.

Ah, isso. Eu acaricio a taça dourada amavelmente e a coloco no criado-mudo de Sev junto aos livros. Ele me observa, mas não diz nada. Eu me viro para ele, determinado a melhorar seu ânimo. Acho que o humor quieto e sombrio dele é influenciado pela atmosfera do Largo Grimmauld e quanto mais observo as pessoas nessa casa, mais percebo os efeitos. Aproximo-me dele e coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros, puxando-o para mim, para outro beijo.

Logo o sinto relaxar e sua forma longa e magra se molda ao meu corpo pequeno; encaixamos-nos tão confortavelmente que eu me sinto em casa nesse abraço. Eu gemo levemente para que ele saiba do meu prazer. Ele me empurra e a parte de trás dos meus joelhos colide com a lateral da cama, eu caio e estou deitado sobre as cobertas.

"Harry", ele sussurra, "senti sua falta. Tanto… Deixa eu mostrar o quanto".

Ele me beija e suas mãos começam a abrir os botões do meu jeans. Ergo meus quadris para ajudar com isso, enquanto minhas mãos tocam seus ombros. Estou impaciente e o quero nu, como ele me quer, agora.

_Divestio Harry e Severus_, eu penso e nossas roupas caem ao nosso redor, deixando-nos nus. Eu rio alto de alegria!

"Harry? Você fez isso?".

"É claro que sim, poupa tempo, não é?".

Ele parece maravilhado, então dá de ombros. "Quando Albus perguntar como estão indo seus poderes, vou dizer que você os coloca em bom uso".

Rimos juntos e me permito o luxo de sentir que vai ficar tudo bem, que tudo vai funcionar. 

"Se eu estou assim, é porque é com você, Severus", eu digo a ele e ele sorri.

"Você não precisa de mim para isso, você nasceu desse jeito", ele diz, retornando ao rastro de beijos ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Talvez, mas com você sou completo. Não dá pra sentir, Sev?".

Ele parece solene agora e me beija sonoramente na boca, enquanto eu esfrego sua nuca, tão feliz de sentir sua carne sob meus dedos de novo. Abro minha boca e o deixo me invadir. Parece que ele precisa tomar o controle sobre mim e fico feliz de deixar, embora eu esteja excitado e pronto – portanto, é melhor que ele não demore. Apresso-o ao deslizar minhas mãos para seu traseiro e apertar a carne dali. Sev geme e interrompe o beijo.

"Preciso que você enfie em mim, Severus, agora! Quero agora e rápido!".

"Harry", ele grunhe e baixa a cabeça com um rosnado.

Esperei um beijo no meu ombro, mas ele me morde, em vez disso. É estranho e machuca, mas não cortou, eu acho. Eu grito de choque, mas aprovo sua paixão. Minhas unhas se afundam nas suas costas e os quadris dele se esfregam nos meus.

"Accio!", ele grita e o lubrificante de laranja voa pra sua mão. Foi sem varinha e sei que ele também tem muito poder. Sinto-o murmurando entre nós, enquanto nossos corpos estão juntos.

Seu poder e o meu são diferentes, sinto, mas parecem se fundir em total harmonia, uma conseqüência da Capacitação e o fato de que eu sou feito para ele e ele para mim.

"Rápido, Sev". Eu apresso.

Ele abre a tampa, enfia os dedos e retira uma boa quantidade. Suas mãos vão direto para o meu traseiro e eu tremo.

"Isso, assim mesmo".

Seus dedos frios e oleosos entram em mim, dois de uma vez, e eu sofro um espasmo, porque não estava esperando – mas é o que eu quero. Sinto-o girar os dedos, pressionando e me distendendo, entrando e saindo. Então volta com três dessa vez e começa a meter esses dedos em mim, rápido, forte.

"Isso, vai, assim", eu gemo e minha cabeça cai no travesseiro.

Ele retira os dedos e lubrifica o próprio pênis. Eu observo seus movimentos rápidos, urgentes, meus olhos presos em sua ereção.

"Preciso de você agora, Harry, não dá pra esperar", ele grunhe, sua voz grave e rouca e eu mal posso esperar, eu quero também.

Ele segura minha pernas, erguendo até que eu esteja no ângulo certo. Sinto o pênis dele e, num segundo, está bem onde eu preciso. Deus! Ele não está me tratando mais como um virgem e sim como seu amante do qual sente muita saudade. Essa percepção me faz derreter de prazer.

"Meu amor", eu digo. "Você é meu amor, Severus, e eu vou sempre te querer".

"Harry", ele grunhe e exala no meu rosto. "Vou tomar você sempre que eu quiser e vou querer o tempo todo, está me entendendo? Você é meu e eu não ligo para quem concorda com isso, porque é assim, você é meu".

Ele está metendo com força e urgência agora e eu encontro os movimentos dele com os meus. Não vou demorar muito; estava duro como pedra mesmo antes de ele me penetrar e tê-lo dentro de mim, parte de mim, é tão intenso que não demora. Estou no meu prazer máximo e não poderia parar mesmo que o Ministro da Magia estivesse em pé ao lado da porta.

Severus está rugindo como um animal, seu cabelo comprido e preto fazendo cócegas no meu rosto, mas como eu amo. Meus braços estão envolvendo sua caixa torácica e sinto o movimento do meu amante sobre mim. Seu calor e energia me excitam e eu continuo a encontrar seus movimentos, perdido no ritmo entre nós.

"Oh, isso, Sev, me come", eu falo.

Enfio meu nariz em sua pele, encorajando-o a se esforçar mais. Gotas de suor caem de seu rosto e eu gemo de puro prazer se estar vivo, ser jovem e por transar com o homem que amo!

"Harry! Deus! Aaaahh…". Severus geme e soluça e eu sinto seus espasmos dentro de mim, seu corpo tremendo enquanto goza.

Eu ofego e me solto, minha necessidade tomando conta do meu pênis conforme espirro fluido quente no peito dele e observo as gotas caírem no meu próprio. Como eu poderia imaginar esse tipo de coisa há alguns meses?

Os braços de Sev cedem e ele deita sobre mim, fazendo-me ficar de lado. Olho dentro dos fantásticos olhos escuros e vejo a emoção indescritível ali.

"Eu te amo, Harry", ele diz e esfrega os lábios nos meus.

Sinto lágrimas no meu rosto – não é a primeira vez – e ao menos algumas delas são minhas. Vou chorar toda vez que ele faz amor comigo? Toda vez que ele diz que me ama? "Tanto, Sev, amo tanto você…", eu respondo e o beijo de volta.

Nosso sexo não foi gentil, foi urgente com a necessidade que cresceu em nós por ficarmos separados. Mais tarde podemos ser gentis.

* * *

Passamos o resto da manhã praticando Oclumência e treinando o controle da minha magia para feitiços menores. 

"Você pode fazer magia só pensando?", Severus me pergunta;

"Se eu quiser exercitar minha vontade e mentalizar um feitiço, sim. Graças a Deus que não acontece automaticamente, senão toda vez que eu olho para você, suas roupas cairiam no chão!".

"Então é um alívio que você tenha ao menos que se concentrar". Ele concorda. "Não se ouve muito nestes tempos modernos essa capacidade. O Lorde das Trevas é poderoso com magia sem varinha ou com feitiços silenciosos, mas você pode fazer os dois e talvez mais que isso. Precisamos examinar cuidadosamente suas habilidades e tentar quantificá-las, especialmente seus feitiços orais e com varinha, os quais eu suspeito agora que sejam extremamente poderosos. Contou a qualquer outra pessoa sobre esses poderes?".

"Não, na verdade não. Pratiquei alguns feitiços com Remus e Sirius, aprendendo alguns novos do livro que ele me conseguiu na biblioteca, além de praticar _Diffindo _usando alvos. Fiz sem varinha, para ganhar controle porque não quero liberar poder fora de hora. Sei que posso mirar bem com a varinha, mas sem ela é diferente, minha precisão não é muito boa. É muito para lidar, Severus. Não pensei que a Capacitação fosse me afetar tanto".

"Nenhum de nós pensou, Harry. Todos sabíamos do seu potencial tremendo e acho que vai ficar ainda melhor com treino, mas ninguém poderia imaginar isto aqui. Sua aura mudou, como você sabe, e acho que mudou um pouco mais desde o seu aniversário também".

"Mudou? Você nota alguma diferença, Severus?".

"Está mais forte, mais densa e menos transparente. As cores não mudaram desde aquela noite: vermelho, dourado e prateado, com algumas linhas escuras, que se espalharam bastante em sua aura agora".

"Você consegue vê-la o tempo inteiro então?".

"Não, tenho que me concentrar, é como o teto enfeitiçado de Hogwarts – se você olhar sabendo que está, você pode vê-lo".

Eu assinto, acho que sei o que ele quer dizer. Franzo meu cenho para ele, tentando focalizar sua aura. Ele sorri com meus esforços, mas não fala nada, deixando-me tentar. Depois de um momento, eu a vejo entrando no meu campo de visão. Uma vez que isso acontece, ela se torna mais óbvia e me pergunto por que não a vi esse tempo inteiro. Púrpura, o coração dela, com azul-marinho fazendo listras em toda ela. Não há mais nada preto, fico feliz de perceber. Veias prateadas brilham forte agora, muito mais do que na noite da Capacitação. Ela está toda mais brilhante, embora as cores principais sejam a mesma sombra de púrpura e azul, talvez o prateado dê essa impressão. Não me interessa por quê, interessa apenas que é linda.

"Sua aura é tão linda, Severus", eu digo, "púrpura, azul e prateada, é majestosa!".

"Achou que haveria verde Sonserina, não é?", ele provoca.

"Você acha que sua magia está mais forte?".

"Não notei mais força, Harry, mas certamente está diferente. Lembre-se, eu fui capacitado há muitos anos e tenho poderes maduros agora; dificilmente mudariam muito. Mas mudaram em ênfase, eu acho. Meus feitiços têm um alcance diferente. Espero que eu não esteja perdendo nada útil".

"É possível perder poderes então?".

"Pode ser que o realinhamento torne difícil a prática de alguns feitiços, especialmente os das trevas. Duvido que eu perca totalmente qualquer coisa, mas preciso treinar, como você. No entanto, praticar feitiços das Trevas é mais difícil de conseguir, como estou certo de que você verá. Precisamos arranjar um lugar onde possamos fazer isso, preferencialmente um lugar com um suprimento de monstros perigosos que precisem de ajuda para ir para o outro lado do véu".

"Severus! Você quer matar animais?". Sinto-me horrorizado, lembrando do passarinho tremendo em minha mão.

"Não, Harry. Monstros. Criaturas loucas que sejam perigosas a tudo. Pense numa versão quadrúpede do Lord das Trevas e verá o que quero dizer. Há um departamento no Ministério que lida com coisas assim, mas estão sempre muito ocupados e cheios de gente para irmos lá. Tenho certeza que Hagrid saberia onde encontrar alguns. Você precisa saber como fazer isso".

Assinto. Ele está certo, eu sei. Se eu vir alguma coisa assim, talvez eu queira matá-lo? E talvez todo mundo fique sabendo que eu não sou tão heróico assim.

* * *

Madame Malkin chegou depois do almoço, trazida por Remus que foi buscá-la no Beco Diagonal; caso contrário, ela nunca conseguiria chegar. 

"Bem, bem, um casamento duplo! Não vejo um desses há bastante tempo! Que animador!", ela exclama e imediatamente começa a sacar seus livros de tecidos e amostras, espalhando-os pela longa mesa da cozinha.

"Dêem uma olhada nestes, queridos, e decidam o que gostam. Não se apressem!", ela diz.

Posso pressentir o desdém de Severus, mesmo que eu não esteja olhando para ele agora. O entusiasmo da costureira deve se adaptar perfeitamente a noivas e suas mães, mas Severus definitivamente não se sente atraído pela conversa fiada dela.

Ele se levanta e olha por cima do meu ombro conforme eu observo o livro de tecidos.

"Seria sábio se nossos tecidos combinassem, se não a cor", ele diz. "Algo clássico e elegante, eu acho".

Eu sinto vontade de dizer _"Você pode pensar o que quiser, mas eu vou escolher o meu sozinho, obrigado!",_ mas não digo, decidindo esperar e ver o que ele escolhe. Sempre posso reclamar, se não for do meu gosto.

Seu longo dedo vira a página, então outra. Finalmente ele aponta para a imagem de uma veste elegante, apertada na cintura, com mangas justas. Há botões prateados do pescoço ao quadril e dá pra escolher o desenho dos botões. Este aqui tem... Ouroboros!

"Apropriado, não acha, sr. Potter?", ele pergunta.

Eu sorrio para ele, encantado. "Sim, eu acho. Gosto dele".

"Eu também", ele diz. "Tecido e cor a sua escolha. Quero o meu na seda verde mais escura que tiver".

"É claro, o que mais para o diretor da Sonserina? Mas você quer com botões prateados?". Eu provoco.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

"E não", eu digo, "Não vou escolher vermelho com botões dourados, não precisa me olhar assim. Ficaríamos horríveis".

Aponto para uma amostra de seda terracota. Ele ainda pode chamá-la de vermelho, mas é uma cor terrosa e rica. Não sei por quê, mas quando passei o dedo por ela, senti que era essa a cor.

"Esta", eu digo.

Ele observa, mas não comenta. Suponho que seja aceitável, mas mesmo que ele não ache, vai ter que engolir.

Sirius e Remus fazem suas escolhas enquanto eu e Severus olhamos fitas.

"Por que precisamos de fitas, Severus?', pergunto. "Com certeza não é para o cabelo, é?".

Ele ri, mas retoma o controle e diz, "Você não leu nada sobre isso? É para o Juramento, se vamos fazer um Juramento de Sangue completo depois que o sangue for derramado. As gotas são colocadas no vinho e unimos nossas feridas com as fitas. O Juramento simples é igual, mas sem a parte do sangue. Diferentes cores significam diferentes virtudes. É claro que o tradicional é começar com as cores das Casas, mas podemos escolher duas outras também. O verde da Sonserina significa longevidade, nossa e do casamento. O vermelho da Grifinória significa força, para um relacionamento forte. Essas duas são importantes por serem as Cores das nossas casas. No entanto, podemos escolher cada um uma outra cor, que nos dá quarto aspectos diferentes durante o feitiço de união".

"Como sei qual escolher, Sev?", pergunto, apontando as fitas de diferentes tonalidades. "Escolho qualquer cor que eu goste, ou uso um feitiço, ou escolho de uma lista?".

"Qualquer uma ou todas essas, Harry", ele diz, com outro sorriso. "São todas iguais na força de suas virtudes, afinal ninguém gostaria de um relacionamento fraco. Você é quem escolhe. Aqui tem uma lista das cores mais comuns".

Ele me entrega um pergaminho que estava prócimo às fitas. "Fitas de Casamento: cores e seus significados". Eu aceito e pego o caderno de amostras e vamos nos sentar, isso deve levar tempo. Inclino-me em direção a seu calor e me sinto completamente contente, sentado aqui com meu futuro marido, ao menos acho que é isso que ele é.

"Severus, você vai ser meu marido? É assim que as pessoas vão nos chamar?".

"Sim, Harry, e você será o meu", ele diz e se inclina para mim, passando seus lábios nos meus, breve o suficiente, mas significa tanto Sev fazer isso quando temos companhia. Apesar de Madame Malkin estar ocupada medindo Remus para suas vestes, duvido que ela deixe de perceber o que acontece ao seu redor.

Toco as fitas de amostra e me sinto atraído por duas em particular: uma prateada e uma azul escuro. Observo as duas no pergaminho. Prateado é pureza e fidelidade, gosto disso. A azul é para seriedade de intenção.

"Minha cor favorita", Severus diz, apontando a azul. "Gostaria dessa…".

"Então eu escolho a prata", digo a ele.

Estou surpreso como terminamos rápido. Escolher não foi um campo minado que eu pensei. Sirius e Remus ainda estão discutindo a cor das roupas, mas parecem ter concordado com os tecidos, ao menos.

"Todo mundo gostaria de chá?", eu pergunto e dou uma olhada ao redor enquanto todos continuam se decidindo.

Uma hora depois, Madame Malkin vai embora. Anotamos todas as nossas escolhas e medidas. Sinto-me idiotamente empolgado, como se a cerimônia fosse amanhã, em vez de semana que vem. Sirius e Remus parecem felizes também, sentados na frente da lareira, falando baixo e ocasionalmente se beijando. Severus parece relaxado ao meu lado e mal posso me lembrar de quando me senti tão certo na vida antes. Sei que pode não durar, com a ameaça que todos vivemos, mas é o que torna tudo mais especial. Suspiro satisfeito.

"Temos que decidir quais feitiços serão lançados em nós dois na cerimônia", Severus diz; "Há vários: saúde, sorte, amor, riqueza – o que for importante para nós".

Franzo o cenho com isso. "Humm, fertilidade, Sev? Somos bruxos!".

"Sim, bruxos", ele diz, beijando a ponta do meu nariz, fazendo-me cócegas. "Bruxos podem ser capacitados para se tornarem férteis e feitiços podem nos dar a habilidade de engravidar".

"Er… Não acho que seja uma boa idéia lutar contra Voldemort grávido!", eu digo e não consigo deixar de rir com esse pensamento ridículo Um homem grávido! Que burrice! Mas… Somos bruxos, então muitas coisas que trouxas nunca sequer sonhariam e que eu nunca considerei são possíveis.

"Concordo", Severus diz e beija meu nariz de novo. "Podemos fazer os feitiços depois, se você quiser, quando lidarmos com o leve problema do Lord das Trevas. Mas agora definitivamente não é a hora. Então, nada de feitiço de fertilidade. Estou considerando todos os outros. Saúde ou Sorte podem ser muito úteis".

"É, soam bem". Eu concordo. "Riqueza… Não acho que precisamos nos importar com isso. Você tem um bom emprego e eu tenho um cofre decente em Gringotes deixado pelos meus pais e dá pra viver bem, se eu sair de Hogwarts".

"Shhh, é claro que vai sair, com a Sorte que teremos", Sev diz e me beija na boca, selando meus protestos e eu perco a linha de pensamento na boca dele.


	55. Alegria dupla

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Cinco: Alegria dupla

**  
Ponto de Vista de Hermione:**

É minha primeira cerimônia matrimonial e é claro que eu pesquisei as tradições antes de vir porque queria saber o significado do que eles estão fazendo. Ron me deu algumas dicas, mas parece achar casamentos um assunto chato. Suponho que não poderia esperar que ele ficasse animado com o casamento de Harry, sabendo com quem ele está se casando. Bom, é um casamento, não é?

Posso assistir a tudo duas vezes! Estou tão animada que Sirius Black e o Professor Lupin se casem também. Não percebi que eles estavam num relacionamento – bem, eu não os conheço muito -, mas Harry me disse que já faz anos, desde antes do nascimento dele. É tão romântico que eles finalmente possam ficar juntos, mas preciso tomar cuidado, estou soando igual a Lavender e Parvati.

A cerimônia será à beira do lago dos terrenos de Hogwarts. É bom sair de casa no final do verão – os gramados de Hogwarts são tão lindos. E _românticos, _me pego pensando e tenho _mesmo _que parar com essa tendência que estou desenvolvendo. Mas é um casamento! Tenho o direito de me sentir romântica hoje, não é?

Os convidados estão todos em pé num círculo, esperando os casais, alguns conversando baixinho com os vizinhos. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estão aqui, assim com Ron, eu, Ginny, Fred e George, que vieram com os pais também. Os parentes de Harry não estão presentes, ao menos não que eu possa ver. Por outro lado, fico feliz de ver que conheço quase todos aqui, mesmo que de vista.

Professor Dumbledore está maravilhoso, como sempre. Está em pé perto de uma mesa na qual eu vejo uma jarra de vinho tinto, dois cálices de ouro – de cada um dos casais -, dois pares de fitas coloridas e uma faca mágica prateada. As vestes escarlate dele têm tantos detalhes metálicos dourados que a roupa deve ficar em pé sozinha! Ele é quase um bruxo clichê – com luas, estrelas, sóis, símbolos químicos e astrológicos, e, no centro de suas costas, uma fênix com asas abertas. E, como se fosse um espelho disso, eu vejo Fawkes – a fênix de Dumbledore – sentada perto dele, assistindo-nos com interesse.

Professor Dumbledore vai celebrar a cerimônia e o Professor Flitwick vai conjurar os feitiços e agora eu o vejo andando até nós vestido em roupas verdes. Verde por causa da Sonserina ou denotando uma união eternal? Um pouco dos dois, eu acho. Seja lá por que ele está usando isso, a cor cai muito bem nele.

Ele anda até o centro do círculo e começa a discursar. Embora sua voz não seja muito alta, todos se calam respeitosamente e posso ouvir os feitiços que ele usa. Primeiro conjura o _Jubilo_, para criar uma atmosfera de felicidade no lugar do matrimônio. Estava feliz antes de ele começar, mas agora sinto como se meu espírito estivesse ainda mais alto, até que estou repleta de uma felicidade exultante. Percebo todos sorrindo, seria difícil não sorrir.

Depois, é a vez do _Felix Magica_, sorte mágica, ao redor da área central. Sinto a magia me atingindo e fico feliz; todos queremos ter sorte, afinal de contas. Sei que o feitiço não é permanente, mas Professor Flitwick é poderoso com seus feitiços e sei que vai durar bastante tempo depois da cerimônia e deve contribuir para o sucesso do Feitiço de União.

Ele baixa a varinha e pára perto do Professor Dumbledore enquanto todos esperamos um pouco mais. Então eu ouço um suspiro ao meu lado e a sra. Weasley diz, "Oh, como eles estão bonitos!".

Vindo até nós pela margem do rio estão dois pares de bruxos e, sim, eles estão bonitos. Professor Snape é o mais alto, seus cabelos pretos estão brilhantes e ele está maravilhoso em suas vestes verdes com botões prateados brilhando a luz do sol. À sua direita, de braço dado com ele, está Harry. É o menor do grupo, mas, do seu jeito, está tão bonito quanto. Está usando uma veste marrom-avermelhada. O par parece que saiu da Madeira, criaturas da natureza cheias de espíritos poderosos.

O outro par está tão memorável quanto. Sirius está… Bom, só posso dizer lindo. Há algumas mechas de cabelo pendendo sobre a face e o resto está solto atrás. Seus olhos azuis estão brilhando – não lembro de tê-lo visto tão feliz alguma vez. Há linhas de expressão ao redor de seus olhos – ele já viu mais sofrimento que a maioria, mas hoje estão leves. Ao lado dele está o Professor Lupin, maravilhoso também. Seu cabelo e olhos castanhos se distinguem na multidão. Não é tão alto quanto seu parceiro, mas está muito bem. Professor Snape cuida dele, dá pra ver agora, por Lupin está muito melhor do que quando nos ensinava no terceiro ano.

Todos os homens estão vestindo capas elegantes, estão todos atraentes, embora eu nunca vá admitir isso na frente de Ron. Sirius e Remus – como eu acho que devo pensar neles a partir de agora – escolheram diferentes tonalidades de azul. Sirius está com o azul mais escuro, o que destaca seus olhos. O tom de Remus é um pouco mais leve.

Professor Dumbledore dá um passo a frente para cumprimentar os casais e faz um gesto para que Sirius e Remus fiquem no meio do círculo e Severus (devo chamá-lo assim, ao menos hoje?) e Harry são direcionados a um lado, junto ao Professor Flitwick, presumivelmente para esperar sua vez.

"Amigos! Bem-vindos a este evento feliz!". Dumbledore começa. "De fato, um evento duplamente feliz. Estou honrado de ser aquele que reúne bruxos tão poderosos e merecedores num elo que mostra seu amor um pelo outro e sua intenção de dar apoio e cuidado um ao outro pelo resto de suas vidas. Hoje testemunharemos um Juramento de Sangue para ambos casais. Sua força e felicidade só pode beneficiar as causas às quais eles são devotos. E então, primeiramente, eu chamo Sirius Mirzam Black e Remus John Lupin, que vieram aqui para se unirem no reconhecimento da maturidade de sua relação. Seu feitiço escolhido é Paz, e o Professor Flitwick vai conjurá-lo agora".

Professor Flitwick fica em pé na frente do casal, o braço da varinha estendido e sorri. Conjura o feitiço que me soa tão bem, o _Pax Amori_, a paz do amor, e todos podemos sentir o calor maravilhoso que se espalha entre nós. Sirius e Remus fecham os olhos conforme o feitiço os atinge. Espero que essa magia se conserve com eles ao longo de suas vidas, os dois merecem, e fico feliz de ver que eles escolheram ser abençoados com a paz, em vez de algo como riqueza.

"E agora, Sirius e Remus, se os dois estiverem dispostos a fazer um Juramento de Sangue, para unir seus corpos e almas até o fim de seus dias, estendam as mãos".

A voz grave do velho mago não deixa dúvidas da seriedade de seu propósito. Eles estendem os braços direitos. Dumbledore toma a mão direita de Sirius e o Professor Flitwick passa a ele uma faca prateada mágica, a qual eu presumo ter sido enfeitiçada por ele.

"O Cálice da União!". Dumbledore anuncia e o Professor Flitwick pega uma pequena taça da mesa e segura sob a mão esticada de Sirius e começa um cântico leve, o Feitiço de União, _Copula Animae_, a União das Alma. Conforme o bruxo miudinho canta, o Professor Dumbledore corta a palma da mão de Sirius com a lâmina afiada. Apenas um cortezinho é o necessário para coletar duas ou três gotas de sangue no cálice dourado.

Ele se volta para Remus e o ato se repete. Dumbledore pressiona suas mãos juntas, palma a palma, como se estivessem se cumprimentando. Sirius e Remus se olham nos olhos, o olhar fixo. A antecipação em torno do círculo é quase sólida. Então o Diretor passa o cálice ao Professor Flitwick, que terminou de vocalizar o feitiço, e o coloca sobre a mesa, tomando as fitas. Ele as entrega uma a uma a Dumbledore: primeiro a vermelha, que o ancião amarra em suas mãos, começando pelas palmas onde o sangue ainda pinga e indo até os dedos e voltando até os pulsos; amarra a ponta num nó seguro e os dois bruxos estão unidos.

A próxima fita é vermelha também. Devem ser fitas correspondentes às Casas, ambos grifinórios, é claro, dois bravos homens. A cor significa força para a união também e isso é algo que imagino que eles já tenham, já que seu amor sobreviveu a tantas épocas terríveis.

E então o Professor Flitwick passa uma fita dourada, que brilha na luz do sol, e fica muito bonita quando Dumbledore a amarra junto à fita vermelha. Lembro do significado dessas cores; dourado é Saúde. Isso deve ajudar aos dois, porque Remus precisa dessa bênção em sua vida, devido às transformações, e Sirius também, que sofre muito fisicamente e mais ainda mentalmente por seus anos na prisão.

A fita final é incomum. Primeiro eu penso que é prateada, mas não brilhante o suficiente. Então, quando a luz a atinge, ela parece refletir várias cores, especialmente azuis claros e cinzas. Uma fita perolada, pela Paz. Eles usaram o feitiço de Paz e agora usam a fita também. Espero que alcancem seus desejos e silenciosamente ofereço minha concordância conforme a fita é passada sobre as outras. Força, bravura, saúde e paz, com a paz dominante – que eles sempre tenham essas coisas em sua vida conjunta.

Professor Flitwick serve vinho tinto no cálice contendo o sangue de Sirius e Remus e mistura o líquido um pouco antes de passá-lo ao diretor. Dumbledore o segura na boca de Sirius e ele bebe, então na de Remus, que faz o mesmo.

"Conforme sua essência se une e corre em ambos, cada um dentro do outro, nenhuma pessoa pode separá-los a partir de hoje, uma vez que esses bruxos são apenas um aos olhos do mundo! Que ninguém os contradiga!".

Agora Professor Dumbledore toma sua varinha e a desliza pelas mãos unidas, começando um cântico suave, muito baixo para ser ouvido claramente, mas ele ressoa e envolve os dois homens ali. Todos esperamos em antecipação, conforme a cantoria se torna mais alta. Eu não reconheço as palavras, é mais um murmúrio. Mas, de repente, ele pára e grita "Perfecto!" e um feixe de luz envolve as mãos amarradas e as fitas desaparecem, a luminosidade se espalhando como uma nuvem pelos braços deles, então pelas cabeças, dissipando-se lentamente.

Ninguém fala, até que a luz gradualmente é amortecida e estamos em pé mais uma vez em uma manhã de sol brilhante em agosto, perto do lago de Hogwarts, rodeado de amigos.

Todos começam a bater palmas, gritando "Muito bem!" e "Felicidades!" e "Sirius e Remus!". Então uma chuva de pétalas de rosa cai sobre suas cabeças, sem dúvida provida pelo Professor Flitwick. E agora os dois, que parecem literalmente enfeitiçados por um tempo, vão um em direção ao outro e se abraçam, suas bocas buscando compleição.

Eu só consigo suspirar diante da perfeição de tudo isso. E quase perdôo a fixação de Lavender por romantismo.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Sinto-me exposto, quase nu, diante de todas essas pessoas, que clamam serem meus amigos, ou ao menos não meus inimigos. Estou mais nervoso que o garoto de dezesseis anos ao meu lado: Harry James Potter. Nunca pensei que me encontraria nesta posição, a ponto de fazer um Juramento de Sangue com outra alma. Até Harry Potter decidir que queria que eu fosse seu Capacitador – o que ainda é uma completa surpresa até hoje -, duvidava que ainda houvesse alma em meu corpo.

Mantenho-me altivo e orgulhoso, e estou mesmo hoje. Devo ser o bruxo mais orgulhoso aqui, por Harry ter me escolhido. Abandonando a todos. Não duvido do poder do que vai acontecer - com Albus celebrando, como poderia não ser poderoso?

Ser o segundo casal torna minha antecipação pior, porque Black e Lupin navegam por sua própria cerimônia com a certeza de amantes de longa-data e, apesar de seus próprios problemas, são mais livres que Harry e eu, com nossos laços tão próximos ao Lord das Trevas.

O braço de Harry está calmo ao lado do meu, posso sentir sua certeza e apoio enquanto assistimos à primeira cerimônia. _Não sentirei medo algum, porque estás comigo… _E por que minha mente me lança essas frases trouxas?

E agora é nossa vez. O casal recém-casado anda para trás e se une ao círculo ao nosso redor. Albus dá um sorriso.

"E agora chamo estes dois homens, os quais respeito e amo como se fossem meus filhos: Severus Tobias Snape e Harry James Potter, que vieram aqui para se unirem no reconhecimento da maturidade de sua relação. O feitiço escolhido é Sorte e o Professor Flitwick vai conjurá-lo agora".

Aprecio as palavras de Albus, não as esperei; sua referência aberta a nós como seus "filhos" me faz divagar se não fui muito cínico com ele, embora suas maquinações muitas vezes o tenham merecido.

E então Flitwick elegantemente conjura o feitiço 'Felix Magica' e o calor que nos envolve faz meus músculos tensos relaxarem. O feitiço de alegria no círculo ajudou, mas minha sabedoria do significado deste evento supera a calma que ele produz.

"E agora, Severus e Harry, se os dois estiverem dispostos a fazer um Juramento de Sangue, para unir seus corpos e almas até o fim de seus dias, estendam as mãos".

Erguemos os braços e faço um grande esforço para interromper o tremor que sinto correndo pelo meu braço, o nervosismo me atinge e é estranho que Harry pareça tão calmo. Não apenas pareça, mas esteja tão calmo. Posso sentir a tranqüilidade irradiando dele. Respiro fundo e espero. Dumbledore toma minha mão e Filius estende a lâmina. As mãos do velho bruxo são fortes e quentes, enquanto as minhas parecem frias até para mim.

"O Cálice da União!". Dumbledore anuncia e Filius pega o cálice da minha família e o segura sob minha mão esticada, cantando o feitiço. Já escutei o _Copula Animae _antes, embora não com freqüência, e sua seriedade não é subestimada. Nunca considerei que seria parte dele.

Quase não sinto a pontada da faca em minha carne, mas vejo as gotas caírem no cálice e o vermelho rico que denota a força do meu juramento.

Albus vai até Harry agora e logo nossas mãos são pressionadas, palma a palma, calor e frieza. Vejo Harry nos olhos e o olhar que recebo me segura e me fortalece, fazendo-me tremer. Estou onde deveria estar e pronto.

Agora Filius entrega as fitas a Albus, Casas primeiro: verde escuro para Sonserina, para ambição e sutileza, e pela longevidade do nosso elo. Vermelho para Grifinória, bravura e força. Então a escolha pessoal: meu azul escuro, para seriedade de intenção. Finalmente, o prateado de Harry, para pureza e fidelidade. E Harry, meu virgem, é puro em mais formas do que apenas a virgindade que me deu – ele deve ter a alma mais pura da terra, uma que brilha.

Nossas fitas estão bem amarradas e agora sinto nosso sangue saindo entre nossas mãos. Albus segura o cálice na minha boca e eu bebo, então Harry, e agora estamos unidos externa e internamente. Imagino poder sentir seu sangue no meu estômago, então nas minhas veias, inseparáveis a partir de agora.

"Conforme sua essência se une e corre em ambos, cada um dentro do outro, nenhuma pessoa pode separá-los a partir de hoje, uma vez que esses bruxos são apenas um aos olhos do mundo! Que ninguém os contradiga!".

Albus termina nossa cerimônia com cânticos e o grito final de "Perfecto!", mas estou perdido na contemplação do olhar cintilante de Harry, que nunca pareceu mais intenso que agora. Um feixe de luz nos envolve e sinto como se todo meu corpo flutuasse, sem peso e sem preocupações sobre a terra brilhante da Escócia.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Conforme a luz do _Perfecto_ se esmorece, ouço um som que me enche de alegria: Fawkes está cantando, voando sobre o círculo, dando voltas e voltas numa onda dourada e vermelha. Todos estão sorrindo, até Severus, que parece um pouco aéreo. Ele estava nervoso quando andamos pela margem, mas parece bem agora e eu nunca me senti melhor. Melhor até que na Capacitação, porque é pessoal – só eu e Severus -, mas é público também e posso sentir a felicidade de todos nos rodeando. O próprio ar está vivo de amor e é a melhor e mais estranha sensação.

Subitamente somos rodeados de pétalas de rosa, as pessoas gritando nossos nomes. Severus me segura, como se tivesse medo de me perder. E me beija. Nós nos perdemos nesse momento. Aos olhos dos outros, ele está comigo, pertencemos um ao outro, e ele pode me beijar quando quiser. É tão incrível que sinto como se pudesse levitar daqui...


	56. Sei como você se sente

**

* * *

**

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Seis: Sei como você se sente

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Meus joelhos doem, o chão de pedra é frio e fiquei aqui tempo demais para obter conforto das minhas articulações de quase quarenta anos. Sabia que isso seria difícil e não fico surpreso de que ele não me deixe levanter, que queira minha humilhação. Até agora não recebi nenhum _Crucio, _e fico agradecido por isso, mas duvido seriamente que dure.

"Você consssegue ver como é desapontante para mim ler as notícias que eu deveria receber de você nas páginas do Profeta Diário? Isssso não é insssultante para mim, Severusss?".

Não respondo, já tentei e ele não gostou. Suponho que não posso culpa-lo, ele é meu mestre e eu falhei com ele. Era uma pegadinha na minha vida e eu permiti que ela se tornasse uma incoveniência para meu Lorde, que coisa burra de se fazer. Não sabia se deveria vir hoje, tentar – uma última tentative desesperada – fazer alguma coisa funcionar com esse homem, se ele ainda pode ser considerado humano. Vim tentar e mostrar qual era a situação durante mais um ano.

"E você não me deu razão alguma, Severusss, para o porquê de não ter pedido minha permissssão para se casar com Harry Potter. Devo acreditar, na falta de uma dessculpa, que foi porque você sabia que eu não permitiria".

"Não, meu Lorde", eu digo, minha cabeça curvada.

"Não? Acha que eu permitiria? Que o alvo da Profecia se casasse com você, meu ssservo?".

Sua voz está ficando aguda, alta e estridente, e não é um bom sinal.

"Se ele se casasse com alguém, afinal, seria comigo! Impertinência!".

"Meu Lorde, minha única preocupação foi alinhá-lo com as trevas, ele não pode me desobedecer agora, é meu vassalo e posso trazê-lo para nosso lado".

"Ele nunca ssserá sseu vasssalo, Severusss, ele ssserá _meu! _Você vai trazê-lo até mim! Imediatamente!".

"Meu Lorde, vou trazê-lo até você, mas seria melhor se tivéssemos a Poção de Realinhamento quando ele estiver aqui, sei que o senhor está ciente do quanto ganharemos dessa forma". Tento não deixar meu desespero mostrar-se mais que o esperado.

"Muito bem, é a última coisa que você vai poder fazer, tente consertar sua burrice! Faça esta poção, então o entregue a mim. Se falhar, esteja bastante certo de que você vai finalmente pagar. Você tem duasss luasss para se redimir e, ou eu o terei, ou mato você! E Severusss, ssaiba que estou muito desagradado com isso. Não tinha visto tanta imbecilidade em você antes, tanta tendência para agir sozinho. Eu me pergunto se o garoto teve mais influência em você do que você diz. Será melhor que ele fique em meu poder e você longe dele! _Crucio!"._

É claro que eu estava esperando: sempre acontece. Ainda estou ajoelhado, então a queda não é grande. Se ele não precisasse de mim por causa da poção e para trazer Harry aqui, duvido que eu sequer deixasse esse lugar, até mesmo no estado lastimoso que eu alcanço quando ele acaba. Ele sai do aposento sem uma palavras e me deixa, exausto, babando e me retorcendo, no chão frio de um porão na Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Fico feliz de ficar aqui em Hogwarts por várias razões. Eu me mudei para o quarto de Severus nas masmorras, então nada mais de dividir um dormitório com quatro outros garotos, com os prós e contras disso. E agora que somos casados, toda a papelada assinada, somos livres para desfilarmos por aí como um casal respeitável. O diretor diz que vai manter um olho nos outros estudantes, só para garantir que eles não pensem que Hogwarts vai acomodar todos os casais. Estou consciente da ironia de que eu tenha me sentido atraído por Severus porque ele me tratava como um estudante comum e, agora, sou tratado como aluno especial de novo.

Dois dias após a cerimônia, o Profeta Diário devotou sua manchete ao nosso casamento. Esperei isso. Embora Rita Skeeter tivesse pouca coisa positiva a dizer – delcarou que "foi realizada em particular e numa pressa quase vergonhosa pelo excêntrico diretor de Hogwarts", etc. -, ao menos admitiu que Severus "finalmente se tornou um homem honesto". Parece que a reputação dele melhorou por estar comigo e a minha não parece ter sofrido muito. Como se eu me importasse com o que eles publicam! Eu poderia até passar o resto da vida tentando agradar a imprensa, mas é impossível, e não sou tolo o bastante para tentar.

Estou feliz de deixar Sirius e Remus voltarem à quietude do Largo Grimmauld na companhia um do outro. Estavam tão felizes na cerimônia, quase incandescentes de alegria, que eu tenho certeza que querem passer algum tempo sozinhos. Mas vou voltar regularmente, já que Severus disse que vai me mandar para lá para encontros da Ordem, não importando se permitirem ou não, para que eu veja Sirius e Remus ao menos uma vez por mês.

O registro do casamento deles foi feito secretamente, como pagamento de um favor que uma pessoa que trabalha nos arquivos do Ministério devia a Arthur Weasley. A jovem bruxa foi encontrada com um batedor elétrico de ovos modificado, que ela usava para propósitos inomináveis (suspeito incluírem sexo) e o sr. Weasley acobertou tudo no Deapartamento de Artefatos Trouxas.

Outra vantagem de estar de volta a Hogwarts é que posso usar o campo de Quadribol! O Expresso chega amanhã, então eu posso aproveitar a oportunidade de treinar sem ninguém por perto. Severus está ocupado com as preparações do começo do ano letivo, então acho que ele gostaria de um tempo sozinho. Eu costumo distraí-lo…

* * *

É ótimo estar de volta ao ar, a onda de onda de adrenalina em acelerar e virar no ultimo momento, evitando colidir com as torres – é quase tão bom quanto sexo. Diferente, mas quase tão bom quanto.

Pratico por um tempo, aquecendo e me concentrando, para depois preparer uma Finta de Wronski. Quero sempre fazer o tempo melhor, durando sempre um segundo a mais, antes de mudar de direção. A primeira vez eu faço bem, mas acho que poderia fazer de um jeito mais íngreme - tenho certeza que ninguém em Hogwarts se compara. Estou subindo até uma boa altitude, para pegar uma boa aceleração na descida, quando começo a me sentir estranho. Quase a mesma sensação ruim que tive quando dementadores estavam ao redor de Hogwarts e não consigo deixar de olhar por cima do ombro, o que é ridículo, porque estou numa vassoura.

Será que existem dementadores invisíveis?, eu me pergunto estupidamente. Ou talvez um dementador numa capa de invisibilidade? Tento afastar a sensação, subindo mais e mantendo meus olhos em frente, mas não ajuda e estou quase doente de incômodo. Segui sempre meus instintos desde que entrei em Hogwarts, então paro de voar pelo campo e tento descobrir o que pode haver de errado.

Então, de repente, me atinge: uma onda de pânico, medo, uma dor que não é minha, desespero. Minhas mãos se contraem de pavor, mas isso me ajuda a segurar melhor a vassoura e não cair.

Severus! Aquele infeliz está com ele, eu sei! Raiva envolve os outros sentimentos e eu mergulho, a Finta mais rápida que já fiz, descendo e saindo do campo e dos terrenos da escola. Sinto que ele não está próximo e não sei para onde vou com tanta pressa, mas tenho que _correr!_

Dumbledore! Dumbledore saberia se Sev fosse chamado. Ele vai me dizer… Por que o próprio Severus não me disse? Que homem bobo, imbecil, orgulhoso e superprotetor!

Amaldiçoando a todos, especialmente Voldemort, eu me viro e olho para o castelo, procurando o diretor. Vôo pelas portas da frente sem desmontar da vassoura, subindo as escadas e atyravés da gárgula, onde eu finalmente desço da minha Firebolt.

"Doces com licor!", eu grito, sem me importar com quem pode estar passando e ouvir a senha.

A gárgula pula, obviamente impressiona pela minha urgência e eu corro escadas acima e baton a porta do diretor, que se abre imediatamente. Dumbledore está sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha e olha ansioso para mim quando vê o estado em que estou.

"Voldemort pegou Severus!", eu grito.

"Acalme-se, Harry, por favor", o diretor diz e abana a mão em direção à cadeira oposta a sua mesa. "Severus foi chamado, era de se esperar com a manchete do Profeta esta manhã".

"Você não entende! Ele está encrencada, eu sei!", eu grito, minha voz nenhum pouco quieta ou calma.

"Eu entendo _sim, _Harry", ele replica. "Poucos entendem melhor que eu, acredite. Severus faz o que acha que deve fazer, embora os risco sejam altos".

"Não…". Eu nego e caio na cadeira, com a cabeça nas mãos. Uma sensação de desesperança e impotência me envolve. Jurei que aquele infeliz não tocaria Severus de novo.

"Você consegue sentir Severus através dos feitiços?", ele pergunta.

"Eu acho… Estava voando, quando senti essa urgência, esse pânico sobre mim. Eu simplesmente soube que ele encrencado com aquele escroto!".

Percebi que andei xingando na frente do diretor, no escritório dele. Acho difícil de me importar. Ele não diz nada, embora uma leve tremedeira no ar me permita inferir que ele desaprova.

"E você pode senti-lo agora?", Dumbledore pergunta.

Não tentei, só entrei em pânico e reagi, tomado pela raiva. Agora eu não sei e tento me acalmar e sentir.

E o sinto! Ele ainda está lá, onde quer que seja. Acho que ele está sozinho e quieto. Com quieto, quero dizer exausto e sofrendo, sem a energia para fazer nada a respeito. Apenas deitado.

"Ele está só, exausto e em dor", eu digo.

O velho bruxo assente e parece triste. E daí que está triste? Ele não deveria ter deixado Severus continuar com isso! É só para impressioná-lo que Severus faz isso, afinal – tentar compensar qualquer mal que ele tenha feito em sua juventude. Mas ele não já pagou tudo? Meu ódio por Voldemort cresce e eu fico espantado como é possível. Alarmantemente, meu ressentimento pelo diretor se fortalece também, mas eu penso nisso depois.

"Sabe aonde ele foi?", eu pergunto, e minha voz parece insistente e fria.

"Suspeitamos da Mansão Malfoy. É um lugar imenso com muitas áreas particulares nas quais todo tipo de coisas e pessoas podem ser escondidas. Entretanto, sem saber com certeza se a vida de Severus está ameaçada, seria mais do que estranho simplesmente aparecer lá e exigir revistar o lugar".

É… Embora esteja exausto, eu não sinto perigo. Eu não _sinto, _mas como podemos sabe?

"Devemos ir buscá-lo", eu digo.

"Ele sempre aparata de volta, Harry, depois de um tempo. Às vezes, ele precisa se recuperar".

"Do Cruciatus, não é?".

Ele não responde, mas parece sério. É, e que ajuda isso é para Severus!

"Ele não vai pra lá de novo, está me escutando?". Eu termino gritando com ele. Mal consigo me controlar.

"Acho que esse sera o caso, Harry", ele diz calmamente.

Pode apostar que sim.

* * *

Dumbledore me disse que Sev aparata depois dos portões e passo meu tempo gastando energia em excesso voando ao redor deles, ansiando ver vestes pretas farfalhando. Fico excitado por uns quinze minutos quando vejo uma mancha escura à distância, mas é só Hagrid voltando da floresta. Eu digo a ele para manter um olho em Severus e ele sorri, assentindo. Acho que ele já deve ter visto o resultado das sucessivas (e sem sucesso) visitas a Voldemort antes.

Após quase duas horas de patrulhamento, preocupado de que eu possa não ter visto algum lugar e ele esteja desamparado e desacordado em algum lugar terrível, eu o vejo. Ele parece apenas uma pilha de roupa escura. Eu desço da vassoura rapidamente, atirando-a ao lado com uma falta de cuidado que normalmente eu não teria.

"Severus!".

Ele quase não está consciente, o choque de aparatar tendo exaurido suas últimas forças. Seus olhos se viram para mim e sei que ele pode me ouvir.

"Está tudo bem, Sev", eu digo. "Vou levitar você até a Madame Pomfrey, sei que não devo te tocar. Li sobre os efeitos pesteriores de um Cruciatus". E senti também, é claro.

Quero gritar com ele, gritar que ele é um idiota! Como pôde? Mas estou tão feliz de vê-lo aqui, ao meu lado de novo, que não consigo. Quero explodir em lágrimas, mas não há tempo. Atos primeiro, lágrimas depois.

Eu o suspendo, numa gentil combinação de feitiços amortecedores e levitadores. Uso minha varinha, com muito cuidado, para ter precisão e não o machucar. Subo de novo na vassoura e o levito até a ala hospitalar. Seria perigoso para um bruxo comum, mas meus novos poderes o fazem sem esforços.

Madame Pomfrey está pronta para nós, ficou alerta desde que eu dei o alarme. Eu o coloco na cama no quarto ao lado que ela me indica.

"Oh, Merlin, quantas vezes fui obrigada a ver isso, Harry! Cada vez se torna mais difícil fazê-lo superar. Ele tem que parar com isso", ela murmura e gosto do jeito como ela me trata, como um adulto, como o marido de Seveus.

E eu concordo com ela, de todo o coração.

Ela começa a conjurar feitiços diagnosticadores e eu pergunto se ela quer despi-lo, então ajudo usando o Divestio nele. As roupas são removidas e ela agradece. Quero tocá-lo, bem de keve, mas vejo seu corpo sobressaltando-se quando está em contato com a cama e me detenho. Em vez disso, eu o levito um pouco e ajudo a tirar as vestes de debaixo dele, então o desço de novo. Sinto-me inútil conforme Pomfrey faz seu trabalho, meu entendimento de feitiços curadores é muito pobre e fico determinado a me informar mais depois. Depois de um tempo, vejo Severus começar a parecer mais relaxado.

"Preciso dar a ele esta poção", ela diz, indicando um frasco na prateleira aqui perto. "É formula dele mesmo, normalmente o faz melhorar rápido".

Eu apanho o frasco, tiro a tampa e entrego a ela, que o vira nos lábios dele, os lábios finos, gentis e tão espertos. Lábios que falam com tanta sabedoria, com tanta esperteza, que falam uma quantidade de palavras que eu desconheço com minha inexperiência. Lábios que algumas vezes se retorcem de desprezo, mas também de prazer – com muito mais freqüência agora. Quero sentir esses lábios em mim, quero vê-los sorriem, quero tanto. _Caramba! _Não quero começar a chorar agora, porque não vai ajudar.

Uma vez que a poção foi administrada, Pomfrey o cobre com um lençol de algodão e diz, "É melhor o deixarmos dormir agora, Harry. A poção vai garantir que ele repouse. Seu corpo sara sozinho, só pecisa de tempo agora. Você pode ficar, mas fique quieto. Ele deve dormir o dia inteiro, então você escolhe".

"Eu vou parar com isso, Madame Pomfrey", eu digo, "Não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo. Não vejo que bem pode fazer!".

"Eu não sei nada sobre essa última parte", ela diz, "mas concordo que deve parar. Medicalmente, ele tem pouca resistência restante a essa maçdição. Bruxos mais fracos estariam mortos ou loucos agora. Do jeito que está, el epode demonstrar efeitos permanents, mas não temos como saber agora".

* * *

Volto ao Salão Principal para jantar com os funcionários. Estou mesmo com fome, como se fosse um efeito de passar o dia inteiro vigiando a escola e depois quase morrer de choque. Eu me sinto um pouco culpado de deixar Severus, mas ele dormiu o dia inteiro, então acho que seria muito azar ele acordar justo agora.

"Já se arrumou em seu quarto novo, Harry?", Dumbledore pergunta, com uma ruga entre os olhos.

"Sim, mas acho que vai ser estranho sem Severus lá, se ele tem que ficar na ala hospitalar".

"Madame Pomfrey raramente consegue detê-lo, Harry. Duvido que você fique sozinho depois que ele acordar. Ah, sua coruja chegou antes, de Sirius. Ela está no corujal agora".

"Oh, que bom. Bom, vou cuidar dela, depois que cuidar de Severus", eu digo a ele. A coruja deve ser mais fácil.

Depois do jantar, eu volto ao hospital, e Severus está começando a se mexer. Imagino que está com muita fome também, Merlin sabe quando ele comeu da última vez!

"Harry?", ele grunhe, sua voz fraca e soando como se alguém tentasse estrangulá-lo.

"Tudo bem, estou aqui", eu digo e não sei se devo tocá-lo ou não. Quero segurar a mão dele.

Ele olha para mim, seguindo minha voz. Acho que consegue me ver, embora pareça que leva algum tempo para registrar minha presença, então sorri. É um sorriso fraco, mas o mais bonito que vi em anos. Deus, eu quero beijá-lo, mas não quero aumentar sua dor.

"Está doendo?", eu pergunto.

"Dolorido…". Ele consegue dizer. "… O corpo inteiro".

_Filho da puta! Sua cobra nojenta e traiçoeira! Vou matar você, você merece. _Estou chocado com a ferocidade do ódio que passa por mim e estou certo de ter rosnado. Severus franze o cenho, confuso.

"Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey", eu digo e, antes que ele possa objetar, porque sei que ele vai, saio em busca da medi-bruxa.

Nós o ajustamos de novo, depois de dosar a poção analgésica. Depois de um tempo, ele parece mais relaxado e eu tento tocá-lo. Sua mão segura meus dedos e ele aperta, não com firmeza, mas determinação. A angústia que senti o dia inteiro se esvai com esse toque, dando lugar ao alívio de ter certeza que ele está aqui e não vai a lugar algum.

"No que você estava pensando? Ver aquela cobra terrível? Sev, ele poderia ter matado você!".

Ele apenas balança a cabeça.

"Severus! Escuta o que estou dizendo! Nunca mais, você não vai de novo, entendeu? Não posso perder você agora!".

Ele está tão pálido quanto as cobertas. "Eu tinha que tentar, Harry, tentar um pouco mais... Você precisa de tempo para se preparar. Se eu pudesse manter as coisas como estavam…".

Balanço minha cabeça com raiva. "Você, um sonserino, honestamente pensou que nada mudaria depois que nos casássemos? Depois de o Profeta ter publicado?".

"Não", ele sussura, "é claro que não. Mas tive esperanças de que ele visse motivo em esperar um pouco mais".

"Então por que você está vivo, mas punido?", eu pergunto.

"Ele quer que eu leve você até ele, logo", ele diz, sua voz um mero suspiro agora.

É claro que quer. Eu não teria acreditado em outra coisa.

* * *

Depois de dormir a noite inteira, Severus está muito mais vívido na manhã seguinte, como dá pra perceber em sua insistência de voltar para as masmorras. Madame Pomfrey tenta resistir, mas sei que ela o conhece bem e sabe que suas tentativas não darão frutos.

Severus se veste e anda pelos corredores de volta a nossos quartos. Faz uma pequena concessão e aceita o braço que ofereço, de modo que se apóia em mim. Conforme nos aproximamos do quarto, esforço-me e digo mentalmente a senha, os feitiços de proteção se abrindo. Severus olha para mim, mas não diz nada.

Eu o faço se sentar em frente à lareira em sua poltrona favorite e chamo um elfo doméstico para que nos traga chá. Sento junto a ele e bebemos. Eu digo, "Por favor, não faz isso de novo, Severus".

Ele olha nos meus olhos e vejo o carvão dali resplandecer quando ele assente.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

O Lord das Trevas me deu duas luas. Duas luas sem preocupações para preparar a poção mais complexa que um mestre pode tentar. Duas luas para ver o que Harry tem na manga além da varinha.

Ele ficou desagradado e irritado com minha visita ao Lord das Trevas. Esperei isso. O que não esperei foi a fraqueza excessive da qual estou sofrendo agora. Normalmente, consigo tolerar bem o Cruciatus. Não facilmente, é para doer, afinal, mas tão bem quanto possível. Dessa vez, meu corpo parece evitar a recuperação total das forças. Há um tremor nos meus braços e mãos; não acho que seja visível para um observador casual, mas dá para sentir. Deve ser muito incoveniente para um mestre em Poções. Alguém poderia pensar que o Lord das Trevas consideraria isso e pensaria numa punição diferente, mas não, tinha que usar o Cruciatus mais forte que sabia fazer!

Apesar da minha condição enfraqueceida, Harry e eu precisamos praticar magia e descobrir exatamente quanto poder ele tem e como pode controlá-los. Vou falar com Hagrid a respeito dos monstrous amanhã.

"Severus, Hedwig chegou do Largo Grimmauld. Está no corujal. Quer que eu mande Tetchy para lá também?".

"Xenophon", eu rosno, numa raiva fingida.

Harry não se engana e ri.

"Não, tem um poleiro no outro quarto. Quer trazer Hedwig para cá?".

"Posso? Seria ótimo! Odeio ficar longe dela quando não preciso. Ela é um doce e andou me preocupando ultimamente".

Eu assinto, tentando não corrigir o palavreado dele, não pareço ter força mental para isso hoje. Ele pula e me abraça, beijando-me ternamente nos lábios. Fico feliz com seu cuidado, ainda sinto minhas terminações nervosas superestimuladas e muito sensíveis a dor, toda vez que tento sentir prazer. A perda do carinho de Harry seria insuportável e espero sara mais rápido. Ele sai pela porta em seu caminho ao corujal antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Severus ainda parece cansado, mas é de se esperar. Eu sei como é o _Crucio _e não o invejo.

Estou animado de trazer Hedwig para baixo e corro ao corujal para buscá-la. Ela está sentada sozinha, a cabeça sob a asa de novo, mas quando a chamo, ela voa direto para mim. Eu a acaricio e digo palavras gentis, conforme ela se inclina para minha mão, parecendo agradecida.

"Está um pouco cansada também, não é garota?", eu digo. "Você e Severus vão me me matar de preocupação, sabe?".

Quando volto às masmorras com minha coruja no braço, percebo que não tenho poleiro para ela, ainda está no Largo Grimmauld. Caramba!

"Severus, não tenho poleiro para ela. Tenho que transfigurar alguma coisa?".

"Não precisa, Harry, ela vai ficar bem junto com Xenophon's mammoth, sempre foi grande demais para ele".

Eu solto um grunhido cético. De alguma forma, duvido que Xenophon seja do tipo que divide. Vou ao amarzém e lá está ele, uma beleza também: cada pena fina e brilhando no lugar, encarando os intrusos com seus olhos pretos e luminosos.

A cabeça de Hedwig gira e seus olhos de âmbar se fixam na bela ave. Ela pia levemente. Xenophon pia mais e Hedwig voa para ele. Para minha surpresa, ele a deixa fica no poleiro com ele, sem interferência, e pia baixinho de novo quando ela se acomoda.

"Bem, não é tão implicante!", eu digo.

Fico ali e assisto aos dois se olharem, receoso de que ele possa mudar de idéia e atacá-la, mas ele apenas a observa. Tão parecido com seu dono. Hedwig se remexe um pouco, como se não estivesse muito confortável e chega mais perto dele. Ele a observa, Hedwig toma mais um passo, e ele finalmente se aproxima.

Eu volto para Severus, sorrindo.

"Sem problemas?", ele pergunta.

"Nenhum, eles parecem se dar surpreendentemente bem", eu digo.

E é verdade. Quando vamos checá-los de novo, antes de dormir, estão perto um do outro e Xenophon está dando bicadinhas no pescolo dela, bem pequenas e os olhos dela estão quase fechados, presumivelmente de alegria. Então! Minha garota estava sofrendo com os hormônios. O que precisava era de um macho implicante para ocupá-la! Sei exatamente como ela se sente... Sorrio e vou confortar um pouco o meu próprio macho implicante, que, de fato, precisa de um pouco de carinho.


	57. Um horrendo bando de corujas

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Sete: Um horrendo bando de corujas

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Tudo parece tão bem! Eu e Severus, Hermione e Ron e agora Hedwig e Xenophon! Severus e eu os mudamos para um poleiro maior, num canto mais quieto na sala de estar. Quero manter um olho nesses dois, para garantir que Tetchy não banque o valentão pra cima dela, mas fico surpreso com sua gentileza com a nova namorada coruja.

De fato, ficaríamos completamente felizes, se não fosse a constante necessidade do público mágico de expressar suas opiniões sobre as atividades do Menino Que Sobreviveu.

O primeiro dia do ano letivo, o primeiro café-da-manhã e a primeira entrega do correio de corujas: estamos sentados em nossos lugares, comendo lingüiça, bacon e feijões. Não posso deixar de notar que há um horrendo bando de corujas entrando, mas até que isso é normal no começo do ano. Os alunos novatos geralmente recebem cartas a mais e presentes de casa.

_Um horrendo bando: _é tudo horrendo mesmo, porque muitas delas trazem berradores – envelopes vermelhos caindo de suas pernas bem na mesa dos funcionários. Eu devia imaginar, é claro que são todas para Severus.

Os professores pareceram alarmados – até Dumbledore – com a quantidade de cartas vermelhas em sua direção. O diretor se levanta e conjura _Silencio _em torno do lugar, então somos poupados do terrível barulho quando Severus não consegue abri-los e eles explodem, gritando sua mensagem mesmo assim.

Não tenho tanta sorte. Um deles é para mim e meu coração se afunda ante a perspective de ouvir abusos antes de estar pronto para isso. É claro, é bem difícil estar preparado para um berrador, o elemento surpresa é parte dele, mas queria me sentir tão despreocupado quanto Severus, ao receber o último de Sirius.

"_HARRY POTTER! O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU CASA COM UM COMENSAL DA MORTE! É ISSO QUE SUA MÃE E SEU PAI QUERIAM PARA VOCÊ? BONS GRIFINÓRIOS QUE LUTARAM BRAVAMENTE CONTRA O LORDE DAS TREVAS E ABRIRAM MÃO DE SUAS VIDAS PARA PROTEGÊ-LO! AS PESSOAS PROCURAM EM VOCÊ A PRÓPRIA SALVAÇÃO E AGORA VOCÊ SE CASA COM UM DOS MALDITOS ASSASSINOS! ESPERO QUE MORRA DE VERGONHA ANTES QUE ALGUM AUROR TENHA QUE MATÁ-LO! VOCÊ É UMA DESGRAÇA PARA O SOBRENOME POTTER E PARA A CASA A QUE PERTENCE!"._

Agradecidamente, a coisa horrível explode em uma fumaça fedorenta, deixando apenas o zumbido nos meus ouvidos e o choque no rosto dos alunos.

Sinto uma onda de frio passar da minha cabeça aos pés. Severus não é mais um Comensal, por que as pessoas não aceitam? Com quem eu me caso é da conta deles? Não pertenço a esse povo. Pertenço a Severus.

Olho para a mesa dos professors, onde o que deveria ser o café-da-manhã, agora cheio de pedaços de berradores, e tudo parece triste. Severus está olhando para mim. Dá pra perceber que ele está tentando parecer inalterado. Sorrio fracamente e assinto: estou bem.

O primeiro dia de volta é normal. Um pouco estranho ser rodeado de pessoas da minha idade de novo, mas temos muito estudo para fazer, então todo mundo está menos extrovertido do que costumávamos ser. Tento não me sentir superior: já sou um adulto perto deles, mas é difícil quando penso que me casei com um bruxo, com um dos professores. Vejo Ron ainda ansioso com seu relacionamento com Hermione e fico feliz de já ter me arranjado nesse departamento. Certamente muda muito.

Recebemos o dever de casa em quantidades alarmantemente generosas e tento passar algum tempo estudando na sala comunal da Grifinória depois das aulas, com Severus aconselhou. Ele está ansioso para que eu não fique marginalizado (palavra típica de Severus) agora que estou com ele. Fico maravilhado com tanta atenção, honestamente. Não pensei que minhas antigas amizades fossem receber muita consideração agora que somos casados.

Quando chego à sala comunal, tento encontrar Ron e Hermione, mas não há sinal deles.

"Dean, tem a minima idéia de onde Ron e Hermione estão?".

Ele sorri para mim e sinto rubor subindo pelas minhas bochechas – Dean ainda é o único homem além de Severus que eu já beijei.

"Não, sem a mínima idéia, Harry. Eles saíram depois de deixarem os livros no dormitório, sem dizer aonde iam. Desculpe, não posso ajudar".

Então começo com meu dever de Poções. Estou determinado a fazê-los longe de Severus, onde todos puderem me ver, para que saibam que minhas notas não são suspeitas. Mas, se estiverem determinados a fazer gracinhas sobre eu casar com o professor de Poções, talvez eu não possa vencer. Mas vou tentar, ao menos.

'As Propriedades dos Fungos Mágicos e sua Reatividade com as Fases da Lua'.

_Ótimo assunto, Severus, valeu!_

Sessenta centímetros de pergaminho, é bastante longo, então obviamente a lua deve ter efeitos radicais em cogumelos e orelhas-de-pau, embora não sejam uma grande preocupação minha. Primeiro passo, consultar meu dicionário de ingredients para Poções do senhor Willy Stinkhorn, publicado em 1907 pelo Guia da Alquimia. Não houve necessidade de atualização desde o século XX, ou Hogwarts é um pouco atrasada? Duvido que Severus recomedasse texto ultrapassado se houvesse coisa melhor, então talvez ninguém sinta a necessidade de publicar um dicionário de Poções desde que o senhor de nome maravilhoso Stinkhorn¹ sentiu a inspiração.

O capítulo nomeado 'Fungos' é grande e dá detalhes sobre que tipo é útil para quem faz uma poção, além de especificidades de cada um, incluindo um fungo especial que leva o nome do autor. Não demora muito e eu estou escolhendo aqueles que reagem com as fases da lua e são bastantes. Talvez sessenta centímetros de pergaminho não sejam suficientes.

Estou quase acabando o dever, escrevendo a conclusão, com cinco centímetros sobrando ainda para atingir o tamanho exigido, quando o buraco do retrato se abre. Ignoro o som das pessoas entrando e prossigo de onde parei no trabalho. Mas alguns secundos depois não posso mais ingnorá-lo, quando um gemido terrível perturba a paz dos ocuapntes estudiosos da sala comunal.

"Eu NÃO acredito nisso! Como é que aconteceu de novo? Achei que tivéssemos aprendido!".

Eu olho em volta, querendo saber que está fazendo tanto barulho. Bem ali, pingando no carpete da Grifinória, está uma visão terrível: Hermione Granger, monitora da Grifinória, e, até recentemente, candidate à garota mais certinha da Torre, está ensopada, seus dedos e lábios ficando azuis. Ela está agitando algo na mão, como se fosse a solução para o problema.

Ao lado dela, Ron Weasley parece tão desolado quanto. Seu vívido cabelço vermelho mudou para um castanho escuro e o tom horroroso de palidez em sua pele faz com que suas sardas se destaquem ainda mais. Ele estpa batendo os dentes e tremendo também.

"Hermione? Ron?".

"Harry, é uma maldita farsa!", Ron grita e posso ver que ele está com bastante raiva.

Acho que eu teria também.

"Estou cogelando, porra! Imagina um banho frio! A água era tão fria quanto gelo! Apareceu de repente, como aquela cola da outra vez!".

"Certo, mas vocês sabiam o que ia acontecer? Quero dizer, aconteceu antes e tudo o mais...".

"Obrigado por relembrar, cara! É… Já tentou passar meses sem nenhum amasso? Oh, não, esqueci – você é o famoso Harry Potter, pode transar no aniversário de dezesseis, nada de espera pra você e é muito importante que você se case imediatamente e é mais importante _ainda _que você se case com algum deus do sexo que sabe exatamente como satisfazer um adolescente fogoso! Então você não entende, ta bom?".

"Hum", eu digo, perdido nas palavras como sempre e, francamente, abatido pela extensão de sua raiva e ressentimento. "Acho que você tem um pouco de razão, Ron, exceto que eu também me lembro de ficar bastante frustrado antes do meu aniversário, então eu faço sim idéia de como é".

"Tenho quase dezessete, sabe, e até agora eu e Hermione nem podemos enfiar as mãos nas...".

"Ronald Weasley!". A garota em questão interrompe. "Não ouse dizer outra palavra!".

Então ele não ousa, sabiamente. Ela está ficando bem animada com o objeto em sua mão agora e eu nem sei o que é.

"É tão difícil quanto para mim, você sabe disso". Ela continua. "Mas ainda estou irritada. Realmente achei que tivesse aprendido a lição da outra vez. Essa chuveirada é ainda pior! Não acho que vou em aquecer nunca!".

"Parece que a cura é igual à da outra vez, então", eu digo. "Um banho quente".

"Obrigada novamente, Harry, minha querida fonte de todo esse óbvio conhecimento!". Hermione dispara e, por alguma razão, parece ridículo que ela me chame de fonte se é ela que está pingando água por todo lugar e eu começo a rir.

Má ação. Ela avança, as mãos esticadas a frente como se ela fosse uma múmia reanimada, e ela está bem perto de agarrar meu pescoço (o que está tentanto fazer!), quando percebo que estou em perigo de verdade. Levanto da cadeira, fujo dela e percebo que é a minha escova que ela tem em mãos.

Estou rindo desesperadamente, que nem percebo o buraco do retrato abrindo e fechando novamente.

"Hermione Granger!". Uma voz ríspida dispara e sinto minha alegria interior esmorecer um pouquinho.

"Professora McGonagall!", Ron diz, mas não sei se é cumprimentando-a ou mostrando a Hermione o horror que sente em sua presence.

Hermione se endireita, a escova ainda pendendo emu ma mão. Tento não começar a rir de novo, mas não tenho muito sucesso.

"Estou muito desapontada com você e com o sr. Weasley também!". Ela dispara. "Especialmente você, como monitora, senhorita Granger. O papel de um monitor inclui ser um bom exemplo para os membros mais jovens de sua Casa e eu dificilmente acho que disparar os alarmes de Hogwarts sobre a Lei da Sexualidade desempenhe esse papel!".

Hermione parece finalmente perceber quem está brigando com ela e treme.

"Sinto muito, Professora", diz com voz baixa.

"Verei você e o senhor Weasley no meu escritório, em meia hora! Vão trocar de roupa e se aquecer, antes que se tornem dois blocos de gelo!".

Eles não precisam de mais estímulos e correm para seus dormitórios com pressa. Foi terrível vê-los serem pegos de novo, mas muito engraçado ver Hermione se descabelar tanto. E eles pegaram a minha escova!

Conforme a Professora McGonagall deixa a sala communal, todo mundo começa a falar ao mesmo tempo. Ron e Hermione terão problemas em viver aqui – até a hora do jantar, a escola inteira ficará sabendo.

* * *

Depois do jantar, no qual Ron e Hermione não aparecem, volto para as masmorras da Sonserina com Severus. Não o via desde essa manhã. Bem, eu o vi nas aulas de Poções, mas seu comportamento foi muito correto e não posso dizer que tive realmente contato com ele. Assim que a porta dos nossos cômodos se fecha, ele me envolve com seus braços e me beija. Deixo minha mochila cair no chão e me derreto em sua boca. Fico instantaneamente ereto e começo a puxá-lo para o quarto.

"Não, Harry, ainda não", ele sussurra, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na minha orelha. "Temos uma coisa para fazer antes".

"Oh, e o que poderia ser tão importante", pergunto, pressionando meus quadric em seu corpo, querendo a pressão da coxa dele no meu pênis.

"A contribuição de Hagrid para a derrota do Lorde das Trevas", ele diz simplesmente, os olhos escuros sérios.

Eu assinto. É claro, isso é um pouquinho importante.

"Troque de roupa e me encontre na Sala Precisa", ele diz.

* * *

Entramos na sala e ela está completamente diferente do que eu jamais a vi. Gaiolas estão enfileiradas em torno das paredes. No centro há algo que só pode ser descrito como uma arena, com areia no chão, que eu acho que é para absorver o sangue. A sala tem um aspecto obscuro. Sei para que essas feras estão aqui.

São bastante ameaçadoras. Criaturas ferozes que perderão todo o medo de um ser humano: um bicho-papão, rugindo para nós, um cão de caça tão raivoso e grande que passaria por um lobo e um tigre de aspecto obstinado.

"Hagrid escolheu estes pelo tamanho e ferocidade, embora eu me pergunte se uma coisa menor possa, de fato, ser mais difícil de lidar, ou de atingir", Severus me diz.

"Hum, esses aqui parecem horrendos. Onde ele os conseguiu?".

"Onde Hagrid consegue seus bichos de estimação? Ele tem suas fontes, assim como eu tenho fontes de ingredientes de poções. As pessoas sabem da obsessão dele por critaturas mágicas, provavelmente tudo o que precisa é falar com uma pessoa duvidosa através da lareira e termina com uma criatura monstruosa para brincar. O que você recomenda primeiro? Eu diria o bicho-papão, é mais devagar que os outros".

"É mesmo?", eu pergunto, olhando o tigre rabugento, que não parece muito rápido para mim.

Severus me vê olhando.

"El epode parecer quieto, Harry, mas odeia pessoas. Bruxos, trouxas, somos tomos iguais. É um devorador de seres humanos. Uma vez que pegam o gosto da carne humana, ninguém está a salvo e isso nos inclui. Só existe uma coisa a se fazer com uma criatura assim, antes que ele coma todas as mulheres e crianças de sua vizinhança, na qual já fez um bom começo, matando nove até agora".

Assinto. Afinal, Severus deve saber bem por onde começar. "O bicho-papão então", eu digo, minha voz mostrando claramente como eu não tenho muita vontade de fazer isso.

Severus se aproxima de sua jaula e ele se atira contra as barras, grunhindo e batendo com as patas da frente, tentando atingir Severus quando ele vai até o mecanismo da porta. Seus olhos pequenos e amarelos brilham com um tipo de loucura que me lembra dos olhos de Voldemort. Tenho agora tanta compaixão por essa criatura quanto teria pelo Lord das Trevas.

"Pronto?", Severus pergunta e quando saco minha varinha e assinto, ele abre a porta e dá um passo atrás, efetivamente se escudando do monstro que dali emerge.

Seus grunhidos crescem de raiva conforme ele avança para mim. Minha varinha está apontada para seus olhos.

"Mate-o, Harry". Severus me apressa. "É um assassino perigoso que precisa morrer".

Posso ver isso e sei que devo impedi-lo. Mas é uma criatura viva e só está fazendo o que seus instintos mandam. Que direito eu tenho?

Ainda assim, que direito eu tenho de deixá-lo vivo? Condenar mais gente a uma morte horrível e violenta, devorados vivos por essa besta feroz.

Escondo a varinha na manga e aponto meu dedo.

"Avada Kedavra", eu digo, quase automaticamente, enquanto penso que o bicho merece morrer antes que mate de novo.

A luz verde familiar é disparada da ponta do meu dedo. A luz do feitiço atinge o animal no meio do peito. Ele não faz um som, não se contorce nem geme, apenas cai no chão como se tivesse desmaiado. Eu encaro estupidamente, como se esperasse seu próximo passo, que nunca será dado.

"Parabéns, Harry, você acabou de ultrapassar um limite importante; Ninguém consegue realizar esse feitiço sem a vontade de aniquilar alguém ou alguma coisa viva".

Severus pousa sua mão sobre meu ombro.

"Agora eu devo receber os parabéns por provar que consigo matar então?", eu pergunto amargamente. Ainda que a morte não tenha sido extraordinária, sangrenta ou violenta, ainda é uma morte. O bicho não está respirando e nunca mais vai abrir seus olhos para o mundo de novo, e a culpa é minha.

"É claro que assassinato não é algo digno de parabéns. Mas é um monstro perigoso. Não importa se é por você ou por outra pessoa, mas deveria ser assassinado. Por não causar nenhuma dor a ele e fazer tudo bem rápido, você merece, sim, os parabéns. Você precisa ser capaz de matar: é um fato da vida para você, assim como para um soldado. Está numa guerra e é uma arma especial para um dos lados dela. Você sabe disso, Harry".

Descubro que estou tremendo e embora eu saiba disto tudo, do que Severus acabou de falar, não impede que meu estômago se revire como um oceano revoltado – vou vomitar, eu sei. Viro para o lado e há um cesto perto de mim (a sala de novo) e vomito, subitamente e perdendo todo o meu jantar. Severus pousa uma mão nas minhas costas e me estende uma pilha de roupas limpas (a sala de novo, provavelmente).

Depois que me limpo e me levanto, ele me toma em seus braços e me puxa para perto, acariciando minhas costas. Sinto-me melhor, embora ainda trema.

"Chega por hoje, é muito emocionante da primeira vez", ele diz suavemente.

Eu assinto, agradecido que não tenha que repetir o ato por um tempo.

"Mas vai fazer mais amanhã, Harry. Tem que se acostumar a isso. Será outro passo quando for um humano e mais difícil ainda. Mesmo que o humano mal mereça esse título".

Vamos embora e eu sinto as pernas e pés bastante dormentes.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Sveerus:**

Não importa se Harry se torne poderoso, acho que não será ameaça para criatura vivas. Não é um assassino natural. Teria matado aquele monstro sem pensar duas vezes, mas vi a dificuldade que o garoto enfrentou. Tinha uma barreira para ultrapassar e era tão alta quanto os muros de Hogwarts pelo que sei. Não foi até a criatura chegar perto e se tornar verdadeira ameaça, que ele conjurou a imperdoável. Sem varinha e por sua escolha. Por que não usou a varinha, eu não sei. Pergunto quando ele estiver mais calmo.

Logo vou precisar praticar magia com ele, conjurar feitiços juntos. Sinto sua força e ela me espanta. Minha magia fica natural perto dele, desde a Capacitação. Antes disso, sua aura mágica me perturbava, como se eu estivesse perto de uma colméia de abelhas vorazes. Talvez fosse isso que me deixava irascível perto dele?

"Do que está sorrindo, Sveerus?", Harry pergunta.

"Estou pensando em praticar magia unida com você, agora que somos casados", eu digo a ele.

Levo-o para casa, nosso quarto, e dou a ele uma poção contra náuseas, embora não haja nada mais em seu estômago. Eu me senti assim quando conjurei minha primeira maldição da morte? Não me lembro de uma reação tão violenta. Lembro-me de me sentir frio, vagamente repudiado pela experiência, mas não perdi meu jantar. E matei um ser humano: um trouxa indefeso que não representava nenhuma ameaça para mim, exceto a necessidade que eu tinha de matá-la para me torna um Comensal, o ritual de passagem que aquela sociedade exigia.

Não, apesa de seu extreme poder, de seu potencial para ser o próximo Lord das Trevas, ele não vai ser assim. Porque Harry odeia matar. Harry odeia dor. Ele pararia toda ela, curaria o mundo, se pudesse. Ele se identifica com as vítimas dignas de pena do mundo: os subjugados, os fracos, os Longbottom e os Bicuços do mundo – os Black. Se ele ficasse de frente para um trouxa patético, escolhido para ser vítima ao acaso – no lugar e hora errados -, Harry o protegeria, o resgataria e se comportaria como o cavaleiro dessa pessoa. É uma alma bem melhor do que a minha.

Poderia Harry ser um Lord da Luz? É assim que um Lord da Luz se comportaria? Poderia Harry liderar um mundo mágico? Poderia proteger os fracos? Poderia comandar?

Talvez.

Poderia Harry matar o Lord das Trevas, sem varinha, talvez sem palavras, somente por sua vontade?

Talvez.

O que é mais do que eu considerei que ele fosse capaz, mais do que considerei qualquer um capaz.

E, finalmente e mais importante, se Harry fosse o primeiro Lord das Luz, continuaria sendo da Luz? Seria possível?

* * *

**N/T: **¹Stinkhorn: pode ser traduzido, ao pé da letra, como "buzina fedorenta".


	58. Explodir daqui

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Oito: Explodir daqui

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Três vezes depois disso eu voltei à Sala Precisa com Severus e agora há três feras que matei. E ele tinha razão, foi ficando mais fácil. Não acreditei nisso, que uma pessoa pudesse se acostumar a matar, mas é possível. Ao menos, eu posso ficar acostumado a matar feras perigosas. Se eu matasse uma pessoa – não, quando eu matar Voldemort -, isso faria eu assassinar mais facilmente uma outra vez? Haveria uma outra vez? E se houvesse, eu seria melhor que o Senhor das Trevas que matei?

Severus continua me assegurando, dizendo que faço a "coisa certa", que estou encarando decisões que qualquer soldado ou bruxo poderoso tem que enfrentar em tempos de guerra. Acho que ele quer dizer que os fins justificam os meios, mas é tudo muito confuse e não estou muito certo do meu futuro agora.

Bem, sei que quero passá-lo com Severus, mas não faço idéia do que vai realmente acontecer. Talvez eu deva fazer uma viagem à Torre Norte?

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Sei que tirar a virgindade de Harry me daria influência sobre ele. Sabia que os feitiços do casamento intensificariam isso e sabia que funcionaria no outro sentido também. O que eu não percebi é como seriam incríveis seus poderes e como eu me sentiria a parte menor desta aliança. Mesmo menor que ele, o poder que alcanço estando a seu lado é bem maior do que eu teria em qualquer outro futuro.

Então hoje à noite vamos de novo à Sala Precisa depois que terminarmos as aulas e os deveres de casa de hoje, após o jantar. Nada de animais hoje. É hora de prosseguir.

A Sala está diferente, a arena se foi. Agora é apenas um cômodo normal, com alguns sofás e cadeiras, com uma mesa com bebidas e copos, além de muita área para praticar magia.

"Sem animais hoje, Severus?".

"Não. Hoje quero unir nossa magia e ver se podemos combiná-la para conjurar feitiços juntos. Isso deve aumentar nosso poder, a soma das magias será maior que seus valores separados".

"Parece bom". Ele concorda.

Ficamos em pé lado a lado no centro do lugar.

"Vamos tentar uma coisa diferente: magia criacionista", eu digo a ele. "Primeiro, separadamente, criaremos uma pedra".

Fazemos isso. Bem, eu crio algo uma pedra mais ou menos do tamanho de um balaço. Uma vez que foi criada usando apenas força mágica, é impressionante. Harry faz uma pedra bem maior, verdadeiramente uma rocha, e duvido que seja fácil levantá-la.

"Bom, é um começo", eu digo, "vamos ver se são mesmo pedras e não estão ocas".

São pedras e a de Harry é bastante pesada, daria uma arma e tanto se atirada a alguém, embora não seja muito prático. A minha é boa também. Não é muito densa, é feita de um material muito mais leve que a de Harry, mas, mesmo assim, ainda é uma pedra conjurada por magia e eu me orgulho dela.

"Unir magia é uma entativa rara, Harry. Os dois bruxos devem ter poderes bastante alinhados, ou então perturbarão o campo mágico do outro. Você e eu, sendo capacitado e capacitador, com o Juramento de Sangue, devemos conseguir sucesso. Sinto nossa mágica em harmonia, você não?".

"Sim, Severus. Desde a cerimônia sinto minha magia mais confortável perto de você. É uma sensação morna, gostosa".

Eu assinto. Sei o que ele quer dizer. Quando ele está longe de mim, é como se uma camada da pele tivesse sido levada do meu corpo. É mais íntimo do que esperei, embora tenha lido que os efeitos são diferentes entre casais, não há um guia. Eu divago brevemente se o casal canino se sente tão próximo.

"Há duas formas de proceder". Eu o informo. "A mais fácil, e a que vamos usar, é ficarmos lado a lado e conjurarmos nossos feitiços no mesmo objetivo, ao mesmo tempo. Ainda separados e usando nossas varinhas, mas com a mesma intenção. A opção mais difícil, que talvez tentemos, é usar uma só varinha e conjurarmos os dois feitiços através dela. Está pronto para tentar o primeiro método?".

"Sim, mas não parece muito diferente de outras situações de batalha, onde bruxos combinam feitiços".

"Não há nenhuma diferença real, Harry, exceto nossa proximidade, que amplia os efeitos".

"Certo, estou pronto. O que vamos fazer?".

"_Bombarda_ talvez? Nas nossas pedras?".

"Acho que vamos transformá-las em pó, Severus. Precisamos de algo muito maior".

E a sala nos provém. Uma pedra do tamanho de um trono aparece e percebo que é de granito, tão dura quanto possível. Eu olho para Harry.

"Parece mesmo um desafio". Ele admite, com um sorriso difícil.

"Pronto, então?".

Erguemos nossos braços da varinha e apontamos para a pedra.

"_Bombarda!"._

Que pedra? É uma pilha de poeira agora. Sinto a magia surgindo de dentro de mim e uma onda similar vinda de Harry, mas a dele muito mais poderosa. Sem turbulência entre as duas, elas atingiram a pedra e a pulverizaram instantaneamente. Houve um som rascante e uma nuvem de poeira que ainda está assentando, e agora uma pilha de fragmentos deixada no chão.

"Acho que podemos considerer um sucesso", digo, com uma deixa de subestimação.

Harry começa a rir e pular de alegria, atirando seus braços ao meu redor.

"Isso! Conseguimos, Severus! Olha! Podemos deixar essa pedra em pedacinhos".

Acho que ele está certo. Agora para ter certeza...

"Devemos tentar com apenas uma varinha, Harry?".

"Ah, caramba! Claro, vamos agora!".

Ele está animado com o êxito.

"Tentamos com minha varinha, então", eu digo, esperando manter algum controle sobre a descarga de energia.

Ele mete a própria varinha no bolso e põe sua mão sobre a minha. Firme, quente, completa; muito bom. Apontamos para a próxima rocha que magicamente aparece. A outra, destruída, desapareceu ao mesmo tempo, presumo.

"Consegue sentir?", pergunto a Harry.

"Sim. Uma vibração no meu braço, da sua varinha. Se eu penso num feitiço, a vibração caminha para a varinha".

"Sim, é como ter uma reserve de energia pronta para ser expelida. Sinto bem forte, em todo meu corpo".

"Está pronto então, Severus?".

"Sim".

"_BOMBARDA!"._

* * *

Estou ciente apenas da escuridão e de um zumbido em meus ouvidos. Não sinto muito mais; meu corpo está dormente.

"Severus?".

Distingo a voz de Harry, soando como se ele estivesse a quilômetros daqui. Se eu me esforçar, consigo sentir suas mãos, seus braços me dando apoio. Consigo gemer levemente.

"Não quis machucar você, Severys, por favor, acorde!".

Harry soa ridiculamente preocupado. É melhor eu tranqüilizá-lo, então forço minhas pálpebras a se abrirem.

"Oh, graças a Deus!", ele diz. "Pensei que tinha matado você, quando caiu daquele jeito!".

"Não é tão fácil me matar, Potter", eu murmuro e, embora isso seja verdade, também não estou me sentindo potencialmente vivo.

"Vou lever você à Ala Hospitalar". Ele continua.

"Pirralho dos infernos!". Tento protestar, mas meus esforços não obtém sucesso e, ou ele não ou minha voz, ou a ignora.

Sou levitado e direcionado pelo ar, ao longo de corredores e descendo escadas. O ridículo de ser visto tão desamparado e manipulado pelo meu marido como se não pesasse nada além de uma folha de papel é bem pior do que ser fuçado pela enfermeira da escola. Minha fraqueza continuada me impede de forcejar, o que sou sensível o suficiente para reconhecer que seria totalmente inútil diante dos feitiços de Potter. Felizmente, poucos estudantes estão por aqui, já que está bem próximo do toque de recolher, se é que não já passou dele. Ou talvez eu apenas não os veja, já que não consigo manter os olhos abertos por muitos segundos de uma vez e minhas lembranças da viagem estão incertas.

Previsivelmente, Pomfrey se adianta.

"O que foi agora? Oh, Severus, esteve lutando de novo!".

Obviamente.

"Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, Madame Pomfrey", Potter diz. "Estávamos praticando magia juntos e Severus caiu de repente".

Pomfrey está passando sua varinha pelo meu corpo, diagnosticando meu estado físico e mágico.

"A magia de Severus está bastante esgotada", ela diz. "Como se tivesse sido drenada dele, ou como se ele a utilizasse por horas".

"Conjuramos Bombarda duas vezes", Harry diz a ela, "e da segunda usamos os dois a varinha de Severus".

Ela franze o cenho. "Acho que seu poder maior deve ter puxado a magia de Severus de alguma forma. Seria sábio não usar essa variante de magia conjunta, a menos que se encontrem em extremo perigo".

Sim, isso é dolorosamente óbvio. Bem, não doloroso no sentido típico da palavra, mas uma completa exaustão. É mais fácil ficar de olhos fechados, o esforço de mantê-los abertos é demais para mim, assim como o esforço em respirar – meu peito mal ondula com minhas inspirações rasas. A exaustão em meus membros parece bastante com dor, embora não pareça o resultado de um ferimento. Nunca percebi que poderia ser tão devastador perder sua energia assim. Não há marcas, mas me sinto mais perto da morte do que jamais estive. Talvez isto seja similar à ação do Avada Kedavra?

Pomfrey começa a realizar feitiços e ainda sinto as mãos de Harry, em algum lugar nos meus braços, meus ombros, algum lugar mais em cima. Feitiços energizantes, de cura e restaurantes. Espero que funcionem.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Ron:**

É claro, Harry não está mais no mesmo dormitório que eu, então só há três aqui – tudo está mais quieto que o normal. Harry está dormindo com o morcegão agora. Isso é da conta dele e, mesmo que eu inveje ele já ter uma vida sexual ativa, não invejo o parceiro sexual dele. Bem, eu não gusto de homem, de qualquer forma, mas se eu gostasse, _com certeza _não seria Snape quem eu escolheria para dormir comigo. Dean Thomas gosta e ele é até bonitinho, então quem sabe ele?

E o que é que eu estou fazendo, pensando em dormer com um homem? Deus, Hemione, eu devo estar frustrado!

Por que sera que Harry escolheu Snape em vez de Dean? Bem, Harry sempre foi incomum, não bizarro, mas um pouquinho estranho.

Hermione me contou que Harry está na Ala Hospitalar de novo hoje à noite. Mas ele não está doente, quem está é Snape. Será que eles brigaram e Harry explodiu ele? Espero que não – não que eu importe com o morcegão, é que não quero Harry metido em mais problemas. Sei que ele podia explodir o cara e os pedacinhos cairiam fora do Reino Unido, se quisesse. É uma energia tão forte que, ultimamente, tem dado pra sentir só de chegar perto dele. É como toamr um banho de Sol.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Acordo na manhã seguinte, ainda no quarto que Pomfrey me coloca todas as vezes que quer manter o olhar atento sobre mim.

O que raios Harry fez? Sei o que estávamos fazendo, mas por que teve esse feito em mim? Seu poder é tão grande e o meu tão pequeno perto do dele que eu não agüentei a descarga em minha varinha? Parece isso.

Não foi apenas forte, mas também potencialmente destrutivo e me lembrou do poder do Senhor das Trevas e de como a magia dele se sente quando você a recebe.

Antes de eu tirar a virgindade de Harry, temi que a linhagem de capacitações o levasse através de mim. É claro, cada bruxo é o produto de uma linhagem de capacitações que levam aos seus ancestrais mágicos, assim como acontece com a genética. A linhagem de Harry vai do Lorde das Trevas, para Lucius, então para mim. Essa linha de trê sbruxos tão poderosos faria a magia de Harry forte assim ou ele apenas nasceu com esse potencial?

Isso depende do que realmente aconteceu quando o Lorde das Trevas tentou matá-lo quando bebê. Poderes das trevas foram transferidos então? Ou o poder inato de Harry é que acabou com o bruxo das trevas?

Como sempre, quanto mais aprendo sobre Harry, mais perguntas tenho.

E como devo me sentir em relação a Harry agora?

Sinto-me otimista: porque acredito que ele derrotárá o Lorde das Trevas, quer eu o ajude ou não. E isso termina uma das opções para meu furutor; uma que eu teria descartado de qualquer forma. Voldemort é assunto encerrado.

Sinto-me também pessimista: porque tenho medo. Ele poderia me matar, poderia matar todos nós. Intencionalmente, ou por acidente, ele poderia simplesmente nos explodir daqui.


	59. Apenas um bruxo

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Nove: Apenas um bruxo

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Parece que minha magia é intensa demais para Severus controlar se realizamos feitiços com apenas uma varinha. Duvido que será necessário, de alguma forma.

Mais uma vez ele está na Ala Hospitalar – sei que ele odeia e eu odeio como nosso quarto parece vazio sem ele. Severus já passou pelo pior, eu acho, Pomfrey freqüentemente diz que é o tempo que cura e geralmente ela acerta. Espero que possa trazê-lo para cá amanhã.

Sinto que há pouco tempo restante, que estou me aproximando do momento em que terei de encarar a batalha à qual fui destinado desde o nascimento. A mudança incrível na minha magia e nas coisas que penso está toda ligada ao meu relacionamento com Severus. Ele será tão responsável pela queda do Lorde das Trevas quanto eu, embora a história provavelmente só se lembre do meu nome. Não ganhamos nada esperando, exceto mais vítimas do reinado de terror de Voldemort.

Deitado aqui sozinho, eu adormeço lentamente, um redemoinho de pensamentos sobre coisas que ainda preciso fazer: me assegurar de que Severus saiba o quanto eu o amo, fazer as pazes com Sirius, fazer Ron e Hermione saberem o quanto sua amizade significa para mim e como fico feliz de eles terem um ao outro. Não é porque eu acho que vou morrer, é só precaução.

Na manhã seguinte, eu vou à Ala Hospitalar e encontro Severus sentado, parecendo irado de uma forma que só fica quando está nas mãos de Pomfrey. Fica feliz de me ver, porque Pomfrey diz que ele pode ir comigo.

"Eu me sinto um pacote apanhado nos Correios de Hogsmeade!", ele esbraveja.

Levo-o de volta ao nosso quarto e o deixo na sua poltrona de leitura preferida, com uma xícara de chá e seu ultimo livro. Ainda está vestindo sua roupa de dormir de seda, seus pés grandes e pálidos nos chinelos mornos, encantados para manter o frio da masmorra longe. Estou começando a pensar que ele é fácil de se convencer, se você o conhece bem. Basta ignorar o sarcasmo e fazer as coisas assim mesmo. Depois de se acostumar ao exterior amedrontador, não é tão difícil. É claro, ajuda ser seu marido e mais poderoso que ele, então é compreensível que ninguém mais consiga.

"Você sempre me deixa desconfiado quando começa a rir assim", ele diz.

"Deixo? Juro que não sei por quê! Só estou feliz de te ter aqui", eu respondo.

Passo o resto da manhã bem quieto com ele. Depois do almoço, eu o arrasto novamente para a cama, insistindo que ele precisa de um descanso. Severus grunhe o tempo inteiro sobre ser tratado como uma criança e sobre eu me comportar como uma velha, sendo pior que Pomfrey e várias outras reclamações que eu ignoro. Tiro seu pijama e chinelos com um feitiço que ele não reclama, porque sabe que não aceito não como resposta.

Fecho as cortinas e vejo o quarto obscuro se cobrir pelas sombras.

"Tente descansar, Severus. Volto depois".

* * *

Volto na hora do chá, tentando não acordá-lo caso esteja dormindo – mas não está, na verdade, está acordando e minha presença o desperta ainda mais.

"Harry…".

Eu sento ao lado dele na cama. Severus sorri para mim.

"Preciso usar o banheiro", diz. "Espera aqui por mim?".

Assinto e ele se levanta. Retorna depois de um tempo, cheirando à sabonete e creme dental.

"Estou um pouco mais humano agora", diz e eu rio.

"Você? Humano? Não acredito numa palavra disso! Seamus jura que você é um vampiro!".

Ele avança em mim e me segura, prendendo meus braços e afunda seus dentes no meu pescoço com um rosnado. Seus dentes nada afiados, graças a Merlin!

"Se eu fosse um vampire, Harry, você estaria bem mais pálido agora".

Eu rio com gusto, amo quando ele se descontrai – é um lado que eu não sabia que existia, ou suspeitei que existisse.

"E quanto ao senhor Finnigan, é bom mesmo que ele não esteja mais assistindo às minhas aulas, senão eu encontraria um jeito de penalizá-lo por suas ultrajantes opiniões. Dessa forma, vou ter que persegui-lo sem misericórdia pelos corredores até que eu o apanhe fazendo algo que não deve".

Sua voz soa tão agourenta – houve um tempo que eu teria me tremido todo na sala se ele falasse comigo nesse tom. Agora eu tremo por outro motivo.

"Suponho que eu deva me vestir para o jantar", Severus diz.

"Não acho que faça muito sentido se vestir", eu digo, minha voz grave com o desejo que ele despertou em mim, "porque eu vou tirar tudo agora mesmo".

Eu deslizo meu dedo e seu pijama se transfere para o chão, deixando-o nu exceto pelos chinelos.

"Harry… Isso está ficando um pouco freqüente demais", ele grunhe.

Rio alto. "Discordo, Severus, eu devia fazer bem mais vezes". E, para provar, eu deslizo meus dedos em mim e fico tão nu quanto ele.

Arrasto-o para a cama perto de mim – sei que ele está cansado de seu último machucado mágico. Embora eu certamente não estivesse tentando feri-lo, o efeito foi o mesmo. Então eu apenas me deito ao lado dele, abraçando-o. É morno, seguro e bom tê-lo em meus braços. Apenas senti-lo respirando contra meu peito, olhar em seus olhos escuros assim é maravilhoso.

"Harry…", ele sussurra.

Pouso meu dedo sobre seus lábios, silenciando-o. "Não fala, Sev, deixa eu te abraçar assim por um tempo". Eu imploro.

Ele deita enrolado perto de mim, suspirando. Não quero que ele pense que deve fazer qualquer coisa. Quero que ele saiba que fico feliz de ficar com ele assim, durante o tempo que for. Rezo para que seja uma vida tão longa quanto a de Dumbledore.

O tempo passa conforme escutamos o tique-taque do relógio, o estalo ocasional da lenha da lareira, a respiração mutual, nossos corações batendo. O tempo deve estar passando, porque sempre passa, mas aqui na nossa cama segura, morna, coberta pelas sombras, parece não significar nada. Quanto tempo ficamos assim, quem pode dizer? Eu não.

Severus se inclina para mim e me beija, gentilmente, na boca, ao longo da mandíbula, embaixo da orelha. Beijos suaves e uma lambida pequena com a língua. Gemo de leve para mostrar meu prazer quando ele me toca. Respondo imitando seus movimentos, quase tão suave quanto. Quanto tempo isso continua, de novo eu não sei dizer. Não importa; é tranqüilo, é lindo.

"Eu te amo, Harry", ele sussurra, lábios próximos da minha orelha.

"Amo pra sempre, Severus", respondo, "sempre e sempre, até a morte e além".

Nós nos abraçamos apertado, beijamos, lambemos, sussurramos, inalamos, tocamos com os dedos, os lábios e bochechas. O mais leve toque no rosto de Severus provoca e faz cócegas ao mesmo temo. Parece que estou dormindo, ou sonhando acordado, porque não me sinto parte do mundo, e sim parte de Severus.

O sentimento morno e lânguido gradualmente aumenta, agora nos tocamos completamente e nossos corpos começam a se esfregar, buscando fricção um contra o outro. Meu pênis está inchando, sinto-me mais consciente dos nossos corpos inteiros, não só os rostos, mas os olhos, os dedos. Posso sentir o pênis dele também, morno e quente quando nos esfregamos, suavemente como ondas se quebrando na praia. Sev geme no meu ouvido e eu o acaricio, em suas costas, aliviando qualquer tensão que eu sinta em seus músculos. Meus dedos tracejam a linha de sua coluna até seu traseiro.

"Quero você", digo a ele.

"Por favor", ele responde.

Minhas mãos envolvem suas nádegas, sentindo o calor e o formato. Ele se pressiona contra mim e eu aperto.

"Isso", ele diz, encorajando.

"Não quero cansar você, Severus, você passou por uma experiência ruim...".

"Apenas me ame, Harry", ele sussurra no meu ouvido, tão baixo que eu tenho que escutar com cuidado. "Tive muitas esperiências ruins sem nenhum amor para me ajudar a atravessá-las. Isso me ajuda, não me cansa, porque me cura por dentro".

Eu o beijo então, com ternura, mas firmemente, separando seus lábios e entrando em sua boca. Quero preenchê-lo comigo, com minha força. Remexo meus quadris num ritmo suave, minhas mãos apertando seu traseiro, os dois numa realidade ondulante feita de dois corpos que agem como um só. Deitamos lado a lado e nos soltamos um no outro. Ele sou eu e eu sou ele, gememos e nos tocamos e apertamos e quem está guiando não importa, importa que estamos fazendo _juntos._

Estou duro, quente e pronto para ele, mas não quero quebrar esse momento, essa sensação de estar completamente fora do mundo, criando nossa própria realidade quando somos um só. Mas conforme continuamos, esfregando e friccionando, nossos pênis eretos e desejosos, vazando, sei que tenho que fazer. Tenho que me mexer e virar Severus para mim. Quero-o de quatro, preciso escorregar dentro dele. Iupiiiiiiiiiiii.

"Severus…", eu gemo. "Deixa?".

"Qualquer coisa, Harry… Sempre. Tudo por você".

"Fica de quatro pra mim", eu digo e o apresso com minhas mãos.

Ele responde e logo está de quatro e eu quase não agüento. Essa posição é tão crua. Eu deslizo minhas mãos pelas suas costas, pelo seu traseiro e uso as palmas para separar as nádegas.

"Oh, Severus", eu gemo. "Meu, só meu…".

Beijo sua nuca com deleite, ele é tão sensível lá. Desço minha lingua pela coluna, sentindo o sal de sua pele, sentindo os ossos sob a superfície. Conforme me aproximo do fim da jornada, ele geme. A fenda do seu traseiro começa, como uma bússola que aponta para lugares secretos. Escorrego minha lingua pelo topo da abertura e ele treme, gemendo de novo. A pele parece diferente, mas apertada, mais brilhante… Decido explorar mais e sentir se é o mesmo. Mais baixo agora, em direção à entrada de seu corpo.

"Harry…". Sua voz soa como um aviso, quase um alerta de pânico.

"Sev? Tudo bem? Estou te aborrecendo?".

_Por favor, não, Severus, não deixa que nada que eu faço com você seja errado!_

"Não, não, Harry, é que... Não quero que faça nada por achar que deve, só se realmente quiser...".

"E o que faz você pensar que eu não quero", pergunto e incline minha cabeça para beijá-lo em sua fenda, minha língua tocando a linha, levando seus quadris a se erguerem mais. Passo um braço por baixo, tocando seu pênis. Seu gemido mostra que ele precisa que eu o toque, mas não quero que ele goze ainda, então concentro minha boca e encontro sua entrada.

Oh…

É mais ou menos como quando eu chupei o pênis dele pela primeira vez. É estranho e… Bem, diferente. Seus músculos são apertados, não se parecem com nenhuma outra parte do corpo. Giro minha língua em volta do anel, Severus geme, tremendo para mim. Pressiono minha língua no centro e cede um poquinho, como acontece se você empurra o dedo. Ele grita de puro desejo. É salgado e cheira a sabonete, e sal, e sour (esqueceu?) e almíscar. Pressiono novamente minha língua e giro ao redor como faço quando chupo seu pênis. Acho que ele gosta, porque geme constantemente e isso me encoraja a continuar. Enfio e tiro, metendo minha língua, como vou fazer com meu pênis. Logo, Severus…

"Harry!", ele exclama. "Oh, por favor, Harry!".

Ele me quer e precisa de mim agora. E eu preciso entrar nele. Meu pênis está duro como pedra, vazando e pulsando sob mim. Quero entrar aqui. Sei que ele ainda está fraco, então não devo demorar muito, mas foi tão íntimo, hoje estamos tão próximos, tão mais que antes – eu nem achei que fosse possível. Conjuro o lubrificante e me preparo com movimentos rápidos, posicionando meu pênis e empurro. Dentro, tão fácil – ele estava tão preparado. Seu corpo parece sugar meu pênis e segurá-lo, massageando com o anel de músculos do seu traseiro. É minha vez de gemer quando meto mais fundo.

Sou tão gentil quanto consigo. Nunca quero machucar meu Severus, quero ser sempre bom com ele. Mas eu preciso meter aqui, até o fundo. Cada vez que eu entro até o fim, preciso recuar e meter de novo, sentindo essa pressão mágica que é a definição do paraíso.

"Se – ve – rus!", eu gemo, cada sílaba enfatizada com um golpe. "Seu! Sempre… Seu!".

"Meu, Harry, só meu", ele geme de volta. "Goza pra mim, Harry, se entrega pra mim".

"Oh, Deus, Severus! Meu, sempre e sempre, só meu!", eu grito e gozo. Bem duro e grosso, eu pulso dentro de seu corpo. Sei como ele deve sentir essa força, o gemido alto que ele dá me diz.

"Isso, meu Harry! Dá tudo pra mim – tudo seu!".

Meu braço sob seu corpo segura seu pênis e puxa e ele goza imediatamente, violentamente, com espasmos, tremendo com os meus próprios e, por um tempo, eu penso que vou levitar fora do meu corpo. Aonde eu vou não há respostas. Talvez eu até cesse de existir por um segundo ou dois, mas mesmo assim, Severus está comigo – Severus vai sempre estar comigo, sempre, porque eu vou estar com ele também.

Eu volto à realidade e nos deitamos suavemente lado a lado, tentando evitar o momento onde meu pênis relaxado abandona esse calor. Deitamos de conchinha e eu acabo saindo dele, mas me mantenho o mais próximo possível, com o máximo contato. Ele solta um suspiro trêmulo.

Quero vê-lo além disso. Eu o faço se virar para mim, temeroso de perder o contato próximo, acabando com um pouco menos de contato de pele, mas querendo tanto ver seu rosto que tenho que mudra de posição.

Seus olhos estão brilhando, primeiro acho que de excitação. Mas é umidade, porque ele começa a verter lágrimas.

"Sev?". Tenho medo de ouvir qual é o problema.

"É tão perfeito, Harry", ele diz, "tanta perfeição não dura".

Eu o abraço forte. Se eu fosse um deus, faria durar para sempre. Mas sou apenas um bruxo e, mesmo que poderoso, não sou onipotente, então rezo para que algo maior que eu mesmo – qualquer deus que possa ouvir – mantenha isso assim, pelo maior tempo que pudermos.


	60. Nada mais a dizer

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Sessenta: Nada mais a dizer

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Como prometido, Severus me leva em seu próximo encontro da Ordem da Fênix, no Largo Grimmauld. Não me é permitido freqüentar os encontros, não há exceção, por eu ser menor de idade. Essa coisa de maioridade é confusa. Sou velho o bastante para fazer sexo e me casar, aparentemente, mas não posso aparatar nem me juntar à Ordem. Parece burrice, mas não acho que sou a primeira pessoa a se sentir assim e tenho certeza de não ser a última. Ao menos já fiz sexo, diferente de Ron e Hermione, que ainda estão esperando.

Sento-me na velha cozinha, à mesa enorme que conheço tão bem, adulando uma xícara de chá e lendo "A Sedução da Marca Negra", por Dingle McPhee, um excêntrico feiticeiro que, a julgar pela história contada em sua autobriografia, passou ao menos metade de sua vida em uma obscuridade eufórica causada por cogumelos mágicos demais. Suas descrições de vários rituais das trevas soam fofos e bonitinhos o bastante até para crianças da pré-escola, mas eu não me deixo enganar. Seus "participantes voluntários" estavam provavelmente sob _Imperius_ e Hagrid teria chorado diante de tanto desperdícios da vida de tantas criaturas mágicas. Mas Dingle certamente não pestanejava quanto a tentar coisas novas, especialmente quando envolviam sexo, e me encontro tentando reprimir minhas risadas de suas atividades, cuja maioria seria impossível se você não estivesse muito ligado. Talvez ele estivesse. Tinha o hábito de inventar novos brinquedos sexuais e os diagramas e descrições de seus usos parecem dolorosos e altamente improváveis. Ele fez para si mesmo, então salto à conclusão de que ele era um pouco masoquista. O "Escaravelho McPhee para Pênis" traz lágrimas aos meus olhos.

O livro é uma leitura satisfatória enquanto a Ordem decide seus assuntos e é quase o volume mais leve que consegui achar na biblioteca daqui. Da próxima vez vou tentar lembrar de trazer um dos meus livros didáticos - não trouxe um porque tive a esperança de freqüentar o encontro, mesmo que só como observador.

Quando todos se dispersam, eu sorrio para Severus e vou abraçar Sirius. Ele parece surpreso, então satisfeito pela minha ansiedade.

"Você parece bem, Harry!", ele diz entre apertões.

"Estou, Sirius, bem e muito feliz". Eu o asseguro, sorrindo.

Sento-me próximo a ele à mesa, com Remus ao seu outro lado, e os dois parecem muito contentes também. Sirius lança um olhar de alerta para Severus, que ignora e se senta ao meu outro lado. Eles não têm um campo de visão coincidente, então não vão poder se encarar o tempo inteiro. É claro que podem ter passado o encontro inteiro se encarando, mas ao menos eu não tive que assistir.

Nós tomamos chá e comemos bolo e todo mundo parece racionalmente normal, embora eu esteja certo de haver muitas notícias preocupantes. Posso sentir Voldemort ampliando suas atividades, de alguma forma. Há um elemento das trevas no próprio ar ultimamente.

"Posso conversar sozinho com você, por um tempo", pergunto a Sirius.

"É claro", ele responde.

Já falei a Severus que queria conversar com Sirius sozinho para tentar conseguir sua aprovação para nosso casamento. Severus estava bem cético, dava para notar, mas a tentativa é importante. A conversa geral continua por algum tempo e então as pessoas começam a ir embora. Os Weasley, que sempre parecem ter deixado parte da mente na Toca, vão primeiro. Dumbledore e outros residentes em Hogwarts voltam de Flu, mas Severus espera comigo, feliz de passar algum tempo conversando calmamente com Remus enquanto falo com Sirius. Levanto-me e o levo para a sala, deixando os dois na cozinha. Remus me sorri gentilmente quando saímos. Eu interpreto como "boa sorte, mas não espere milagres".

"Sirius, você provavelmente sabe boa parte do que quero dizer a você", eu digo quando nos sentamos em nossas poltronas, frente a frente.

"Snape", ele diz. Sua voz e a resposta monossilábica mostram que ele não está feliz com o assunto. Bem, eu sabia.

"Sim. Severus Snape - meu marido. O que quer que você sentiu sobre nosso casamento, Sirius, é fato agora e Severus tem sido responsável por muito da minha atual força e bem-estar. Quando eu matar Voldemort, será triunfo tanto de Severus quanto meu".

"Você soa confiante de conseguir, Harry".

"Estou confiante, Sirius. Isso é resultado da minha capacitação. Não acho que o sacana com cara de cobra tem muita chance".

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se erguem de espanto. "Não sabia que tinha feito tanta diferença assim!".

"Oh, fez, acredite", eu digo.

Para ajudar sua compreensão, olho para ele e o faço levitar. Sirius parece alarmado e descrente e finalmente maravilhado conforme sobe pelo, ainda sentado.

"Merlin!", ele exclama. "Como você fez isso? Sem falar, sem varinha, nem ao menos apontou para mim!".

"Andei praticando". Admito. "Posso fazer feitiços silenciosos e magia sem varinha. Tudo que preciso fazer é direcionar minha vontade. Mas seria melhor não mencionar, nem com Remus. Quero que seja uma surpresa para Voldemort, no caso de eu perder minha varinha e ele me silenciar, amarrando meus braços e pernas. Enquanto eu estiver consciente, ele é vulnerável. Acho que já cuidei da maior parte, não acha?".

Deixo-o afundar lentamente de volta na poltrona. Ficou bem pálido.

"E o que você consegue fazer _com _a varinha nestes dias?".

"Não sei ao certo. Não tive uma ocasião para testar meus poderes. Seria muita perturbação para a escola". Admito, com um sorriso torcido.

Paro de sorrir, porque, quando olho para ele, percebo o que Sirius está sentindo. Está com medo. Medo de mim. Vai parar de criticar Severus agora porque tem medo de mim e não é isso que eu queria, não mesmo. Não sei o que fazer agora, não posso esconder meu poder. Fiz demais, muito cedo.

"Vamos voltar para nossos maridos?", pergunto, tentando injetar alguma leveza no lugar.

Ele assente com um aspecto dormente, então se levanta e vai até a porta, como se estivesse feliz de se livrar da sala e da minha presença. Fico com uma sensação leve de doença. Pela primeira vez sinto uma estranheza que me faz sentir como deve ser estar no papel de Voldemort. Mas resisto ao sentimento de pena - ele procurou seu próprio isolamento, eu o recebi antes de nascer. A menos, é claro, que Voldemort tenha nascido com seus poderes e não tivesse escolha nenhuma.

Quando nos reunimos aos outros, ainda estou ponderando a realidade dos meus poderes e como eles lembram os poderes desse Lorde das Trevas malvado - e como falhei em minha missão hoje. Estou bem certo de ter obtido êxito em tirar Sirius da cola de Snape, mas o que eu queria mesmo era restaurar minha relação com ele. Em vez disso, ganhei um padrinho com medo de mim. Talvez eu não devesse ter mostrado meus poderes amadurecidos, mas queria que ele visse como Severus é bom para mim. Agora parece que estou carregando um tijolo no estômago.

Depois de termos voltado de Flu para Hogwarts, Severus se vira para mim, quieto, e me abraça. Sente minha infelicidade através dos feitiços de união e eu aceito seu conforto, agradecido.

"Ele disse alguma coisa horrível a você, sobre mim, talvez?", ele pergunta;

"Não. Não é nada assim, falamos muito pouco. Queria mostrar como você tem sido bom para mim, como a capacitação foi boa. Mostrei isso levitando-o, sem palavra, sem varinha, com apenas um pensamento".

"Oh", Severus diz, então me segura um pouco mais, acariciando minhas costas. Onde eu estaria agora sem ele?.

"E ele tem medo de você".

Não é uma pergunta, é uma declaração. E está certa, é claro. Eu assinto.

"Todos que virem o que você pode fazer terão medo, Harry. Você é muito especial, muito forte".

Assinto novamente. Sempre fui "muito especial". Embora eu deteste - até odeie -, sempre fui e agora sei que sempre vou ser.

"Começo a sentir como deve ser estar no lugar de Voldemort". Admito com a voz falha.

Severus continua a me abraçar, ainda acariciando minhas costas, mas não diz nada.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Ignoro, é claro. É a noite após o encontro da Ordem e aquela coceira familiar torna-se uma queimação, que se transforma em dor e então agonia. Eu ignoro o chamado. Ignoro a dor tanto quanto posso sem mostrar, mas finalmente tenho que esfregar o braço e aplicar uma poção para adormecê-lo, o que ajuda um pouco. Harry vê e sabe.

Então, agora fiz uma decisão parcial. Voldemort está no meu passado, finalmente derrotado. Ele só ainda não parou de se mover.

Harry está apenas começando a perceber o que realmente é. O que realmente significa ser forte o bastante para derrotar Voldemort. Significa que é mais parecido com ele do que qualquer outro ser na Terra.

Há Albus, é claro: poderoso, mas não é das trevas. Eu acho. Nunca estive certo sobre como descrever Albus - é apenas ele mesmo. Harry é mais parecido com ele? Acho que Harry está mais para a substituição de Albus que de Voldemort. É um pouco mais confortável de imaginar. E eu estarei ao seu lado. Harry reconhece a dívida que tem comigo, pela capacitação, pelo casamento. Eu não o temo. Temo?

O primeiro chamado de Voldemort que ignoro pode significar que estou em algum lugar no qual não posso atendê-lo. Acontece ocasionalmente, como no Expresso de Hogwarts. Então ele deixa a marca queimar um pouco, mas apenas por alguns minutos.

O segundo chamado que ignoro o faz perceber que não vou voltar. Ele aumenta a intensidade do estímulo bem rápido e mantém. Sinto como se fumaça fosse sair do meu braço e o pressiono com meus dedos, me perguntando por que não estou pegando fogo e porque ainda há alguma pele restante para segurar. A queimação torna-se interna. Ele faz com que dure por mais de trinta minutos. Era esperado, mas a experiência é infernal. Se não fosse Harry me contendo e me segurando, eu teria arrancado meu próprio braço com um feitiço desmembrante, embora eu seja um mestre em Poções e precise das duas mãos.

"Eu vou matá-lo!", Harry grita ao me segurar. "O mais cedo que eu puder".

Eu acredito. Ele mudou nestas últimas semanas. O garotinho de escola foi deixado para trás; sua transformação para o novo mestre que estou disposto a servir é tão extrema quanto a de uma lagarta, que tece sua crisálida e se transforma em uma borboleta. A forma anterior não deixou nenhum resquício nesta, embora o potencial para tanto sempre houvesse ali. Lembro-me de um garotinho de escola que liderou seu próprio "exército" e ensinou a seus nobres sobre como agir na defensiva. Agora me sinto banhado por ondas de puro poder irradiando de sua raiva. Se essa raiva estivesse destinada a mim, seria uma experiência mais dolorosa que a agonia da marca.

A dor retrocede e minha respiração volta ao normal. Minhas costelas doem pela maneira como estive apertando meus músculos, reagindo à agonia.

"Sev...", ele sussura, acariciando meu cabelo.

"Há uma poção analgésica na segunda prateleira do armário", eu digo. "Uma garrafa roxa. Se você um dia achar uma poção roxa no meu armário, sempre será um analgésico".

É um relaxante muscular também, mas ele não precisa saber disso para entender seu uso. Descubro o que o esforço de esconder essa informação tão trivial me custou e fecho os olhos. Logo sinto o gargalo da garrafa em meus lábios e engulo conforme ele despeja o conteúdo. A poção me fará dormir, mas é disso mesmo que preciso.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Na manhã seguinte, deixo Severus dormindo. "O tempo é a melhor cura", como diz Madame Pomfrey. Na noite passada, eu usei Flu até a Ala Hospitalar e pedi a ela para cuidar de Severus, explicando o que acontecera. Ela concordou que havia pouco a ser feito e sua expressão sombria me deixou ainda mais determinado de livrar o mundo do mal de Voldemort.

Decido encontrar Ron e Hermione porque gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas com eles e agora sinto que o tempo é ainda mais curto. O cretino agora sabe que Sev o deixou e vai tentar puni-lo ainda mais. Vou pará-lo antes que possa.

Ron e Hermione estão na sala comunal da Grifinória, como esperei.

"Querem dar uma volta?", pergunto.

Hermione ergue o olhar, distraidamente. "Tenho uma pilha de anotações para passar a limpo, Harry", ela diz.

"Por favor?". Eu imploro e algo no tom da minha voz deve tê-la tocado, porque assente e baixa a pena.

Ron está até feliz demais de deixar o trabalho e parece animado de eu ter perturbado a sessão de estudo.

"Que tal uma caminhada às margens do lago?". Ele sugere. "Está um dia lindo, nem está muito frio".

Lindo. O cenário visto do lago é lindo. As cores outonais aumentam o efeito e sinto um impacto de nostalgia que não esperei ao pensar que estou arriscando a vida para encarar um monstro. Espero vencer, mas é um risco mesmo assim. A beleza dos terrenos de Hogwarts torna mais agudo, de alguma forma; a nostalgia e a consciência de que encontrei amor e plenitude na vida com Severus. Sei bem demais que muitas pessoas nunca encontram isso na vida inteira e ter que encarar o fato de que posso perder tão cedo depois de encontrar é dolorido.

"O que você está pensando, Harry?", Hermione pergunta.

"Oh, várias coisas... Eu só queria passar algum tempo com vocês. Fico com Severus quase o tempo inteiro depois do casamento".

"Nós entendemos, Harry. Isso é bom, não é?".

"Sim", eu respondo a ela. "É muito bom, Hermione. É melhor do que eu imaginei que fosse ser".

Ron solta um ronco e Hermione o cutuca nas costelas com o cotovelo, conforme andam lado a lado.

Eu lanço um olhar exasperado. "Eu o amo, Ron. Como Sirius, vocês têm que aceitar".

"Eu sei", ele murmura. "É só tão... Inacreditável que você possa amá-lo. Ele é tão...".

Agora Hermione o interrompe. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!", ela grita. "Amor é algo muito pessoal. Não duvido que Malfoy ache inacreditável que alguém possa me amar, mas vejo um pouco do que Harry vê em Severus, se você não consegue!".

"O quê?", Ron explode, um olhar horrendo em seu rosto. "_Você_ consegue ver o que Harry vê nele? Ele é um sacana completo, Hermione!".

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin!". Eu disparo. "Desiste, Ron! Não quero discutir isso de novo. Tenta crescer um pouco, tá bom?".

"Isso mesmo, Harry!". Hermione concorda. "Estou sempre dizendo a mesma coisa. Ainda bem que você conseguiu, devia até dar algumas aulas ao Ron!".

Ron não fala mais, mas franze o cenho quando anda. Por que nada disso nunca é fácil? Por que as pessoas não conseguem aceitar o amor como essa coisa linda que ele é, não importando o casal?

"Eu queria só passar um tempo com vocês, porque não sei quanto tempo resta".

"O quê?". Ron vira a cabeça bruscamente de lado. "O que deu em você agora?".

"Tenho que enfrentar Voldemort muito em breve", eu digo a ele.

"Por quê?".

"Várias razões. Parar com o abuso dele, é claro. Proteger Severus agora que Voldemort sabe que ele é um traidor e para dar o primeiro passo contra ele antes que ele saiba do que sou capaz".

Hermione está assentindo. Sabia que ela entenderia.

"Tenho que enfrentá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos sabemos. É melhor que eu faça isso, então, quando tiver disponível o elemento surpresa".

"Eu acho", Ron diz, "mas, Harry...".

Ele parece abalado demais para continuar. Agora sua expressão é de dor. Paro de andar e o puxo para um abraço. Houve um tempo em que ficaria incomodado de fazer isso, mas já passou. Eu o abraço apertado, querendo mostrar a ele como me sinto.

"Nunca me senti tão feliz de ser seu amigo", digo a ele. "Você sempre esteve aí pra mim, Ron, e me ajudou sempre que pôde. Queria agradecer".

"Eu vou com você, vou ajudar...". Ele protesta.

"Não acho que você possa. Isso tem que ser entre mim e ele. Qualquer outra pessoa vai apenas aumentar o índice de fatalidades, não muda o que vai acontecer. Vou desafiá-lo e estou disposto a apostar como ele vai pensar que é fácil me matar num duelo com apenas nós dois".

"Quero que você volte...". Ele se rompe, a voz quebrada pela emoção.

"Vou tentar, é claro que vou", digo.

Lágrimas estão rolando de nossos rostos. Hermione se mantém um pouco a parte, respeitando nossa necessidade de ficarmos juntos.

Não há nada mais a dizer agora, então ficamos assim, nos abraçando, sem nos importamos com quem possa nos ver aqui perto do lago.

Quando me afasto e termino o abraço, me volto para Hermione. Deixo Ron se afastar e se recompor. Hermione vê minhas lágrimas, mas elas não importam. Ela se une a mim num abraço.

"Sempre amei você, Harry", ela me diz. "Sempre admirei você. Você é muito especial, tem uma força muito especial. Vai vencê-lo, sem se preocupar. Sei que vai. Quero que você volte também. Quero vê-lo no meu casamento, como eu estava no seu".

Agora ela está chorando nos meus braços, as lágrimas também se desprendem das minhas pálpebras e choramos juntos como se fosse a última vez em que nos vemos. Pode ser, mas não quero admitir. Se eu não pensar, não vai ser.

Ron bate nos nossos ombros e gradualmente nos acalmamos. Hermione busca seu lencinho. Ron me estende um lenço de papel, sem dizer nada. Secamos nossos rostos, assoamos os narizes e engolimos os nós nas gargantas.

Continuamos nossa caminhada, em silêncio. Não há nada mais a dizer.


	61. Até a morte

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Sessenta e Um: Até a Morte

**Ponto de Vista do Harry:**

Quando volto à masmorra, Severus está sentado na cama, com uma taça de vinho tinto e um livro aberto no colo.

"Madame Pomfrey prescreveu isso?", pergunto.

"Não, mãe", ele responde, com um sorriso maldoso, "é auto-medicação. E funciona".

Balanço minha cabeça, sorrindo. Ele está um pouco pálido e indiscutivelmente cansado, mas, fora isso, parece o meu Sev. Eu lhe dou um beijo.

"Fui ver Ron e Hermione", eu digo a ele.

Ele sorri. "Sabia que você estava bem, senti você, apesar de notar que está um pouco chateado".

"Eu estava bem", falo. "Só estava agradecendo por serem tão bons amigos".

"Isso soa como uma despedida para mim", ele diz.

É claro, Severus me conhece e sabe a que estou disposto. Assinto.

"Talvez. Vou desafiar Voldemort a um duelo bruxo. Se ele tiver qualquer credibilidade, terá que aceitar".

Severus não parece surpreso, mas solene. Assente e baixa o livro.

"Achei que você fosse fazer algo assim".

"Acha que é uma boa idéia?".

"Sim, acho que sim". Ele admite. "Seria maravilhoso, se não fosse você - meu Harry - a ter que fazê-lo. Limita o perigo e finalmente acaba com o assunto entre vocês. Afinal, é uma maneira honrada pelo tempo de bruxos acabarem com suas disputas e prevenirem guerras".

Sento na cama ao lado dele e passo meu braço por seus ombros. Não faz sentido remoer o fato de que não posso achar que a batalha está ganha.

"Você vai precisar de um padrinho". Ele acrescenta.

"Então, por favor, faz isso por mim?", pergunto.

"Se é o que você quer, então ficarei honrado", ele responde.

Confirmo. Sem mais conversa. Hoje foi um dia cheio. Já disse e ouvi muitas palavras pesadas. Inclino-me contra ele e o abraço. Meu Severus.

* * *

Severus levanta a tempo para o jantar e descemos para o Salão Principal juntos. Estamos ambos famintos. Mais tarde planejo começar a escrever a carta para Voldemort. Podemos mandar uma coruja. E suponho que devamos ver Dumbledore primeiro, então peço para Severus falar com ele na mesa dos funcionários.

* * *

"Entrem, Harry, Severus", ele diz quando batemos à porta de seu escritório após o jantar. Parece incomumente sombrio. "Sentem-se".

Sentamo-nos próximos um ao outro, em frente a sua escrivaninha. Já estive aqui antes e estou certo de que Severus também, muitas vezes. Antes, senti-me como um pupilo esperando a atenção do diretor. Agora não. Sinto que vim dizer a ele que fiz uma decisão. Uma que é só minha.

"Estou desafiando Voldemort para um duelo bruxo, professor", digo a ele. "Severus será meu padrinho".

Ele me observa com seu olhar azul penetrante. Eu devolvo o olhar com um tão penetrante quanto. Ele assente.

"Chegou a esse ponto, então", ele diz quietamente.

"Sim".

"Então você gostaria que eu fizesse os arranjos para que acontecesse neste terreno? Os jardins encerrariam um excelente local de tornei e é o lugar de seu triunfo anterior, afinal".

Sim, é claro. Sou o campeão mais novo do Torneio Tribruxo. Um bom presságio, eu espero.

"Obrigado, diretor", digo, curvando a cabeça. "Acho que seria um ótimo lugar".

"Acredito que Voldemort aceitaria isso". Severus concorda. "Estará dentro de Hogwarts e estou certo de que vai pensar que isso é uma vantagem".

Dumbledore ri. "É claro que sim. Temos apenas que garantir que o castelo esteja lacrado para qualquer pessoa que não tenha sido convidada. Vou contatar os oficiais do Ministério que forem relevantes e escribas. Duelos bruxos devem ser testemunhados e registrados para a posteridade".

Tão fácil - muito mais do que pensei -, a culminância da minha vida arranjada. É um fim ou um novo começo. Ou os dois.

Quando voltamos às masmorras, Severus retira da estante um livro com as palavras tradicionais de desafio, que nós copiamos para o pergaminho que vamos enviar a Voldemort.

_"Para Lord Voldemort, de Harry Potter.  
__Em razão das abomináveis dificuldades que repousam entre nós, as quais estou ansioso para resolver permanentemente, eu o desafio para um duelo bruxo. As regras de duelo reconhecidas serão aplicadas. Este desafio é até a morte. O duelo será no próximo sábado, ao meio-dia, em um campo de duelo de prescrita construção, erguido nos jardins do Castelo de Hogwarts, se estiver disposto e for audacioso o suficiente para comparecer.  
__Aguardo sua resposta.  
__Harry Potter.  
__Apadrinhado por Severus Snape"._

Fazemos um feitiço de duplicação e o enviamos ao Ministério da Magia, Departamento de Rituais. Esperamos que um oficial de registro e fiscalização compareça ao duelo.

"Hedwig e Tetchy podem levar os dois", digo a Severus.

Vamos ao poleiro deles no canto do quarto. Tetchy pia quando nos aproximamos, mas isso não é estranho, dado ao seu temperamento arredio. Mas Hedwig não está no poleiro, está sentada atrás de uma prateleira, rodeada de papel, lã, galhos... Parece... Um ninho! Ela pia também.

"Er... Sev... Acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui!".

O queixo de Severus cai. "Xenophon!", ele diz. A coruja amarelo-queimado parece um pouco abatida.

"Andou tirando Hedwig do bom caminho?".

Bom, pode-se dizer isso. Hedwig estremece e infla as penas. Eu aposto qualquer quantidade de galeões que ela tem alguns ovos aí embaixo, mas não estou a fim de perder nenhum dedo para descobrir, então eu a levito gentilmente. Três ovos grandes repousam no meio de uma cama de penas, lã e pedaços de barbante. Eu a devolvo ao ninho com suavidade. Estou maravilhado. Minha garota vai ser mãe!

"Bom, você vai ter que fazer o trabalho então!". Severus o apruma num tom de falsa severidade.

Xenophon se agita um pouco no poleiro, mas estica a perna obedientemente.

"Isso é para o Lord Voldemort, entende?", Severus pergunta.

Tetchy dá um pio suave, então gira a cabeça para olhar para Hedwig. Ela agita mais as penas e pia de volta. Ele levanta vôo e Severus o guia porta afora, em seu caminho para... Quem vai saber? Seja lá qual for a orientação das corujas correio que vai levá-lo até o Lorde das Trevas.

"Vou mandar a cópia ao Ministério com uma coruja da escola", Severus diz. "Não acho que Hedwig vai sair daí por bastante tempo".

"Uau, Sev! Que cor você acha que vão ser os filhotes?".

"Espere e veja, Harry", Severus diz com um sorriso.

Espero que eu, de fato, veja.

* * *

Xenophon volta na manhã seguinte antes do café da manhã. Hoje é segunda-feira, se isso significa alguma coisa. O diretor me deu permissão de me ausentar das aulas essa semana se eu quiser e confesso que não vejo motivo para isso. Eu não conseguiria me concentrar em nada mesmo. Xenophon aterrissa na mesa sala de estar de Severus e estica a perna, impaciente como sempre, sem dúvida querendo voltar para Hedwig. Severus tira a carta e a entrega a mim, conforme Tetchy voa para longe.

_"A Harry Potter, de Lord Voldemort,  
__Sabendo das abomináveis dificuldades que repousam entre nós e que eu também estou ansioso por resolver permanentemente, aceito seu desafio para um duelo bruxo, sob as regras de duelo reconhecidas. Concordo que o duelo seja até a morte.  
__Comparecerei no próximo sábado, ao meio-dia, no campo de duelo de prescrita construção erguido nos jardins do Castelo de Hogwarts.  
__Não me desaponte.  
__Lord Voldemort,  
__Apadrinhado por Lucius Malfoy"._

Eu entrego a Severus, quem lê sem expressão ou som. Estamos apenas olhando um para o outro, sem dúvida pensando a mesma coisa - que temos cinco dias juntos. Apenas cinco dias garantidos. É cruel.

Um ruído atrás de nós faz Severus se virar.

Hedwig pia alarmada e Tetchy raspa as patas no poleiro como se não conseguisse segurar a madeira. Gradualmente ele cai e desliza do poleiro.

Severus corre até ele e se inclina para a coruja no chão, com as asas abertas. Hedwig parece que vai atacar Severus, então eu fico entre os dois, acalmando-a.

"Sev? Qual o problema com ele? Ele desmaiou?".

"Não... Ele morreu, Harry", ele diz.

"O quê?". Não posso acreditar no que ouvi! Ele estava ótimo! Jovem, forte, lindo!

"Sem dúvida um presentinho de Voldemort", Severus diz, sua voz amarga. "É típico dele nos atacar ferindo nossos companheiros inocentes".

"Não por muito tempo!", eu exclamo, acariciando o pescoço de Hedwig. "Seu amor não durou muito, não é garota?", eu pergunto a ela, esperando que o meu dure mais. Ela solta um pio cheio de lamento e esfrega a cabeça contra minha mão. Ao menos ela vai ter uns filhotinhos para lembrá-la do parceiro incrível que tinha.

* * *

O campo de duelo de prescrita construção não é nada mais do que um enorme pedaço de terra plana, rodeado por um muro de corda. O terreno está livre de influências mágicas, de acordo com o oficial do Ministério.

Os estudantes foram confinados em suas salas comunais por enquanto e Filch os vigia constantemente. Pedi a Ron e Hermione que ficasem com os outros na Torre da Grifinória. Não quero a distração que eles representam e já fiz as pazes com eles, conto tudo a respeito disso depois. Os funcionários da escola estão de guarda ao redor do muro desde quinze para o meio-dia, juntamente com alguns observadores do Ministério e o oficial do Departamento de Rituais. Ninguém pode ultrapassar os limites do muro, exceto os duelistas, os padrinhos e o oficial do Ministério, até que este dê permissão, após verificar a morte de ao menos um dos duelistas. Qualquer um que tentar entrar no muro será repelido por uma dolorosa maldição.

Severus e eu estamos com vestes de duelo, ambas pretas. Ele está lindo, até agora não consigo deixar de perceber. Lembro da vez em que ele acabou com Lockhart naquele Clube de Duelos idiota no segundo ano. Meu Deus, Severus, como não notei nessa (naquela) época como você fica gostoso vestido assim?

"Harry...". Ele começa.

Não há nada que possamos dizer e pouco que possamos fazer - é muito tarde agora. Ponho meus dedos sobre sua boca para silenciá-lo e continuo com um beijo. Não fala, Severus.

Nós nos afastamos e meus olhos estão úmidos. Não quero chorar e definitivamente não quero que Voldemort pense que estou com medo, mas o que temo é perder meu amor e não o enfrentar.

Um murmúrio começa e observamos duas figuras se aproximarem. Voldemort e Malfoy, sem dúvida. O oficial do Ministério os encontra e os faz assinar a documentação, Severus e eu fizemos isso assim que ele chegou. "Não esqueça a documentação!", esse devia ser o lema do Ministério.

Nossos oponentes estão de preto também. Vestes pretas de duelo parecem deixar qualquer bruxo gosotso. Malfoy ficaria bonito até usando um saco de lixo, admito, mas até Voldemort parece elegante em suas roupas. Ele parece um pouco divertido com tudo isso, nem a sombra de como deveria se portar um participante de um duelo que pode levar à morte. Não há dúvida de que escolher Malfoy como padrinho dá a ele vantagem também, já que Severus não poderá atacar seu capacitador, ao menos não facilmente.

"Adentrem o campo!", o oficial diz.

Severus me guia ao centro do cerco. Malfoy guia Voldemort até um lugar similar e apenas nos encaramos. Acho que estou tão pronto quanto ele. Divago brevemente sobre o que ele está pensando. O que pensa de mim e se me considera um oponente sério ou apenas um garoto iludido muito auto-confiante. Espero que seja o último caso, porque ganho vantagem se ele me subestimar.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Severus:**

Fico ao lado de Harry e um pouco atrás dele. Espero que o mundo - as pessoas que importam - possam ver onde eu escolhi estar. Contra Harry está o Lorde das Trevas. Contra mim está meu capacitador - Lucius. Ele está gelidamente lindo como sempre e pode ser tão cruel e impiedoso como o gelo. Qualquer atração que senti por ele, qualquer reminiscência de nossa capacitação se foi, ou ao menos penso assim. Olho para ele como nada além do meu inimigo agora. Eu e ele andamos para os cantos do cerco, assistindo nossos duelistas.

O relógio de Hogwarts soa as badaladas - um sinal que todos estiveram esperando, talvez sem saber. Parecem durar para sempre: sonoras, lentas, firmes badaladas. E meio-dia significa que temos que esperar por doze delas. Por que não podíamos duelar a uma da tarde? Meu sangue esfria com cada badalada que reverbera. Em todos os anos que trabalhei nesta escola, eu as ouvi centenas, não, milhares de vezes. Nunca pareceram tão altas, tão agourentas. Elas estão fazendo contagem regressiva para a vida do meu Harry, para o momento ao qual ele foi destinado na concepção.

Embora pareçam intermináveis, as badaladas, sim, terminam. A última, a décima segunda, parece ecoar pela eternidade, mas é claro que não. No silêncio que se segue às últimas ondas sonoras. Voldemort ergue a varinha. Ele a mantém erguida para saudar-nos

Harry o imita. Sua varinha, a gêmea da varinha do Lorde das Trevas, cintila ao sol do meio-dia. Eu o assisti polindo-a ontem à noite. Assisti suas mãos conforme ele segurava seu instrumento de poder e não consegui pensar em nada a dizer. Severus Snape, mestre das respostas mordazes e um dicionário andante, ficou tão idiota como um trasgo.

"Comecem!", o oficial diz.

Os dois inclinam as cabeças e tomam os prescritos dez passos do centro e voltam. Voldemort lança o primeiro feitiço, mas Harry está pronto para ele.

_"Diffindo!"._

_"Protego!"._

Harry se defende, com sucesso, de um feitiço cortante. _"Sectumsempra!"_, ele retalia imediatamente.

_"Contego!",_ Voldemort se protege. Os feitiços estão vindo muito rápido, mas eles estão apenas se testando.

Agora fica mais sério. Voldemort aponta sua varinha entre os olhos de Harry e se mantém lá. Harry o imita de novo. O feitiço de Voldemor é falado lentamente, quase com amor.

_"Emasculato!"._

_"Emasculato!"_, Harry devolve o mesmo feitiço.

Os dois feixes de luz azul se encontram na metade do caminho - o de Voldemort está mais perto de Harry, uma vez que foi lançado primeiro, mas isso não dura. Harry pressiona e o encontro dos feitiços volta para o meio. Isso, Harry, você pode vencer, ele não consegue manter por muito tempo. Estou bem longe de Voldemort - Lucius e eu estamos parados ainda -, mas daqui consigo ver o suor em sua testa, a intensidade e o esforço nos olhos vermelhos. Ele está forcejando, trazendo todo seu poder, pressionando com toda sua magia. O braço da varinha treme com o esforço. Não acho que ele tenha tido que lutar tanto em anos - normalmente seu poder é muito acima do de qualquer pessoa tola o bastante para enfrentá-lo e, em dez segundos, a luta terminava. Mas não dessa vez, meu senhor!

Vejo-o sofrer com sua expressão. Primeiro era uma admiração inicial de que Harry tivesse tanto poder, para então uma de descrença que Harry conseguisse mantê-lo e então preocupação conforme a luz se aproxima dele e, finalmente, pânico quando a luz azul atinge sua própria varinha. Ela explode, lascas de madeira voando por todos os ângulos. Uma farpa de madeira se finca na bochecha de Voldemort e um rastro de sangue escorre dela. Então ele ainda é humano o bastante para sangrar.

Quando sua varinha explode, para minha devastação a de Harry também. Ambas as varinhas, unidas na vida e na morte. Harry não se machucou e eu me conforto com essa pequena justiça.

Voldemort sorri seu sorriso quebrado. Algo nele ganhou confiança, talvez acreditando na sua superioridade com magia sem varinha. Ele estende seu dedo fino.

_"Crucio",_ ele diz, claro e confiante com a certeza de um feitiço perfeito, mesmo sem varinha.

_"Reflecto",_ Hary grita. A luminosidade do feitiço volta em seu trajeto, procurando atingir quem o conjurou.

Voldemort grita _"Protego"_ e funciona, até certo ponto. Noto o vinco em seu rosto quando o feitiço de tortura o atinge, fraco, mas capaz de machucar. Oh, essa visão me faz feliz e eu sorrio diante de sua expressão dolorida, como ele fez comigo durante anos.

_"Incarcerous!",_ ele diz e cordas voam de seu braço esticado e amarram os braços de Harry em seu corpo.

Agora Voldemort sorri de novo. Dessa vez é desumano ao extremo. Pior que o sorriso quebrado, parece o sorriso de uma caveira - humor nada tem a ver com isso, crueldade apenas.

"Harry Potter... Agora você está amarrado e sssem varinha. É muito sssatisfatório. Sssó para ter certeza, porque você é um pentelho teimoso, vou conjurar _Sssilencio!"_, ele silva.

Então ele faz a coisa mais estranha: gargalha. É claro, como tudo o que ele faz, é anormal e desumano, como se não houvesse nada melhor que um duelo bruxo. É mortalmente sério - literalmente. Sua gargalhada morre para um silvo arrepiante, como o de uma cobra que abocanha um rato, orgulhosa de saber que ele não tem defesas.

"Então é asssim que termina... O Menino que Sobreviveu! Ha!". E ele silva um pouco mais.

Há gemidos do lado de fora da arena. Os membros de Hogwarts estão devastados. Vieram esperando um fim para um reinado de terror e agora têm que assistir ao Lorde das Trevas pôr um fim em sua maior esperança. Noto Dumbledore se movendo agitadamente, a visão mais inacreditável.

"Indefeso... Como ssse sssente, Potter? Eu não sssaberia, nunca esstive indefeso. Sssempre estou no controle, sssempre o bruxo mais forte...".

O cretino sente prazer nisso, em detruir seu oponente tão jovem e levar a profecia para o seu desjado fim.

"Severusss", ele chama e eu levo um susto quando ele volta sua atenção para mim. "Fico muito ssurpreso de que você tenha esscolhido o lado perdedor! Terrível para o diretor da Sonssserina, não acha?".

Eu apenas o encaro. Ele começa sua risada estranha de novo. Eu o divirto também, ao que parece.

"Que pena ter que separar os pombinhosss!", ele silva. "Que bobagem da sua parte, Potter, devia ter me desafiado apenas quando se cansssasse dele. Ele se torna entediante cedo demaisss, eu achei, então talvez você já tenha achado. Oh, não importa. Estou ansioso para me livrar dos doisss. Serei rápido com você Potter, porque admirei seu esforço aqui hoje. Mas com Severusss... Acho que vou me demorar e imobilizá-lo, para que Luciusss termine. Luciusss veio como meu padrinho apenas para me ajudar com o ssseu padrinho, é claro".

Voldemort silva de satisfação um pouco mais. Parece uma chaleira louca fervendo . Ele continua silvando e silvando e eu quase posso ver vapor saindo de sua testa.

E eu posso! Sua cabeça está fervendo, como se estivesse cheia de calor interior. Seus olhos se esbugalham e sua boca de quebra de verdade, sem nenhum humor desta vez, apenas agonia. Sua pele começa a partir nos ossos das bochechas. O ruído se torna um gemido e seus joelhos falham, levando-o a se ajoelhar na grama. Seus braços se estendem para frente, tremendo e se balançando para Harry, que ainda está amarrado, ainda em silêncio, apenas encarando-o. Voldemort está pegando fogo - pequenas chamas irrompem, parecendo vir de dentro, primeiro em seu rosto, então nos braços e pernas e finalmente no tronco. E Voldemort, o antigo Lorde das Trevas, o antigo bruxo mais poderoso da Terra, cai para frente e repousa se retorcendo na grama, que pega fogo ao redor dele e se enegrece, terminando tão devastada quanto tudo que ele jamais tocou.

O som da pele se partindo e queimando, o cheiro de carne assando, a visão do cadáver sangrento e chamuscado é horrível. Vários espectadores tem ânsia de vômito. Eu assisto cada segundo, pasmo e vagamente horrorizado de que eu não sinta nada além de prazer com isso. A dor que desabrocha na marca no meu braço avança e então retrocede, quase como se fosse um acidente. Minha mente está tão fixa nessa visão que quase não consigo sentir a marca no meu braço.

_"Crucio!"._

Ouço a maldição e a sinto quase ao mesmo tempo. Lucius me atacou quando eu assistia à queda do seu mestre e me amaldiçôo por não ter mantido os olhos nele. Ele era meu adversário e é culpa minha por tê-lo ignorado. A maldição acaba comigo, cada vez eu tenho menos resistência, pareço uma criança de cinco anos atormentada pelo irmão mais velho, indefeso, chorando e gritando quando minhas terminações nervosas ardem.

_"Avada Ked…"._

Ele não termina. A luz quebra de repente e uma outra luz o atinge de verdade. O _Crucio_ termina e tento respirar normalmente de novo, mas não consigo, porque tudo escurece.

* * *

Não posso ter ficado fora por muito tempo, porque quando levanto a cabeça, ainda estou no mesmo cenário caótico no qual desmaiei. O cadáver de Voldemort ainda está fumegando, nojento e úmido, produzindo uma nuvem negra que paira pesadamente no ar. O fedor é indescritível. Além dele, Malfoy está caído e sei que está morto também. Nada poderia ter sobrevivido a tamanha descarga mágica, o equivalente a algum grego errante atingido por um raio de Zeus.

Seu cabeço está chamuscado, a pele enegrecida em alguns lugares, mas o corpo está intacto, deixando a seu filho algo reconhecível para enterrar. Eu me pergunto onde estão todos...

Bem em frente a mim, Harry está no chão, o corpo livre das cordas que dissolveram assim que Voldemort morreu. Seus olhos estão abertos e eu o vejo olhando para mim, mas ele não se mexe. Eu reconheço a exaustão de ser drenado da própria magia.

Estou em melhor condição. Verdade que minhas terminações nervosas gritam, meus músculos sofrem espasmos por todo o corpo - inclusive aqueles dos quais nunca estive ciente e que agora mostram que estão aí. Até as rugas da minha testa, sem dúvida desenvolvidas pelos anos de ensino a crianças idiotas, doem terrivelmente. No entanto, apesar da dor, eu posso me arrastar e eu me arrasto até ele - até meu doce garoto.

Quando me aproximo, vejo suas lágrimas.

"Sev...". Sua voz está rouca. "Deus, Sev, eu matei dois homens...". E ele treme, como uma folha trêmula, tão delicado e abalado pela culpa.

"Você é tão poderoso, Harry, fez o que ninguém nem nada mais poderia ter feito. Fez o que precisava ser feito. Não vai haver nenhum outro Lorde das Trevas, Harry".

Ele olha para mim com seu olhar verde especial - sei que escutou bem minhas palavras. Puxo minha varinha.

"Não vai mais haver Lordes das Trevas. Acabou aqui, hoje, e você conseguiu isso".

Ele sorri para mim e o ver me atinge com uma dor tão grande!

Mas eu ainda digo, _"Avada Kedavra!",_ e tento não hesitar ou desistir quando vejo o feixe de luz verde, uma luz de formato tão vivo que é apenas vista quando alguém morre.

* * *

Meu braço cai no chão e eu derrubo a varinha. O completo silêncio é quebrado pela bela e triste canção de um pássaro, dos limites da floresta, zombeteiramente me lembrando que a vida continua.

Arrasto-me para seu corpo e o ponho no meu colo. Ao qual ele pertence. Meu doce garoto. Ele está frio, oh, tão frio. Eu o embalo em meus braços, que estão mais mornos que os dele.

Eu me banho meu doce garoto nas minhas lágrimas. Ele será lembrado, lembrado como o inocente gentil que era. O Menino que Sobreviveu. Até que seu marido o matou - o Comensal da Morte, o pervertido, a mais degradante escória da Terra.

O nome de Harry será glorioso, como ele foi quando viveu. Sempre será Luz. Sempre.

Serei eu a escória - mas é o papel que interpretei por tanto tempo que dificilmente importa se continuar após minha morte. Vivi demais, vivi tempo o bastante para saber que poder sempre corrompe e que não existe isso de Lorde da Luz.

Se houvesse, seria meu Harry, mas isso é ingenuidade e eu sei. Desde o nascimento de Harry, eu tive muitas conversas com o velho homem. Sobre filosofia, história e a natureza do homem. E concordamos - como tristemente concordamos! - que o homem é um ser amaldiçoado. Nenhum homem existe sem sua porção de trevas. Nem Harry. Após sua capacitação, muitas trevas se introduziram em sua aura, mas elas já não podem ameaçá-lo agora.

Eu afasto uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Ele parece tão em paz! Espero que possa me perdoar. Vou me unir a ele dentro em breve, eu sei. Se ele puder me perdoar, talvez eu o veja de novo. Talvez ele até entenda o porquê.

Ele vai ficar feliz, com seus pais. Merece isso. Fez coisas incríveis em sua vida curta e uma delas foi a felicidade que me trouxe por um tempo. Nunca esperei ser feliz na vida, tampouco mereci.

Sento-me imóvel. Alguém vai vir.

Finalmente, um par de botas bruxas aparece.

"Severus Snape, eu o prendo por usar uma Maldição Imperdoável em seu duelista".

É claro. Eu poderia conjurar o que quisesse no outro par, mas quando conjurei a Maldição da Morte em Harry, eu me condenei a Azkaban. Não que isso importe agora. Com um pouco de sorte, alguém vai me matar antes de eu chegar lá.

Mais pessoas nos rodeiam e levam meu doce garoto de mim. Mas nunca vão poder levar as lembranças da época mais feliz da minha vida. Foi o único momento da minha miserável existência em que fui feliz - eu enterrei esse momento, bem fundo no meu coração e mente, onde nem o melhor dos legilimentes pode encontrar.


	62. Epílogo

**A Lei da Sexualidade **por _Rakina_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Epílogo

"6893 Levante-se!".

...

"Levante-se, sua imitação nojenta de ser humano! Você tem visita! Merlin sabe por que alguém perderia seu tempo, mas aqui está".

Sem resposta. Ele nunca responde - sua vida acabou, então por que responder? Não há ninguém que precise neste lado do véu.

"Desculpe, senhor. É só que ele não anda muito nesse mundo, não conseguimos nenhuma reação dele. Ele não come ou bebe - só fica sentado aí. Nem lembro quando foi a última vez que recolhemos algum dejeto...".

"Obrigado, está tudo bem. Vou apenas ficar com ele um pouco", o velho bruxo responde.

O guarda se vira e sai. Está feliz de se ver livre da presença do prisioneiro. Odeia o homem - o mundo bruxo inteiro o odeia -, mas há muito tempo parou de sentir prazer em vê-lo na cela da morte, esperando o serviço final dos dementadores. Testou, inclusive, a falta de reação do homem, repetidamente, e descobriu ser genuína. O guarda era um profissional, então construiu um repertório, verbal e físico, para conseguir reações dos prisioneiros, mas tudo falhou dessa vez. Este prisioneiro - para todos os efeitos - já está morto.

A porta se fecha com uma pancada agourenta - é pesada e de ferro, seu som parece o de um sino. O velho bruxo senta-se no único móvel da cela, uma cadeira de madeira.

Por alguns minutos, ele apenas fica sentado e deixa a atmosfera da cela assentar ao redor de si, permitindo ao ar se acalmar e se fechar neste retrato. Ele encara a figura escura e destroçada que se senta no chão de pedra, pressionando as costas contra a parede da cela.

"Severus".

Os dois ficam sentados um pouco mais. Nenhum se move.

"Severus, sabe por que vim?".

A cabeça de Snape se move lentamente, até Dumbledore, como se puxada por uma força que se sobrepõe ao seu torpor.

"Eu sei porque você fez aquilo, Severus. Sei o quanto você o ama".

Os olhos de Snape buscam o olhar azul de triste de Dumbledore. Seus olhos negros estão vermelhos e molhados quando começam a retornar de sua dormência mental, a dor revelada fazendo o fôlego de Dumbledore falhar.

"Oh, Severus! Sinto muito, meu garoto... Sinto tanto que a vida tenha tratado você assim".

"Tive que fazer, Albus. Não podia ver Harry destruído. Esse poder o teria devorado. Não podia continuar com Harry por muito tempo, se tivesse, Harry se odiaria, cedo ou tarde".

A voz de Snape quebra, seu som é tão triste e desesperado quanto reabrir um caixão. Dumbledore olha para ele com gentileza e compreensão infinitas - o único que enteria por que Severus matou o amor de sua vida. Dumbledore duvida se até mesmo ele poderia mostrar ao mundo a verdade: a tragédia dessa alma torturada e do famoso Harry Potter, e a realidade de seu amor um pelo outro em circunstâncias impossíveis.

"Fui obrigado a fazer. Se esperasse até ele se recuperar do duelo, ninguém conseguiria. Ele estava muito forte. Pergunte ao Black - ele sabe", Snape rosna.

"Eu sei, Severus. Sempre suspeitei que ele seria poderoso, mas a extensão do poder me chocou. Era um novo tipo de bruxo ou talvez a recriação do antigo. Talvez Merlin fosse assim também, mas numa era de poder. Merlin era quase todo-poderoso e há muitas histórias obscuras sobre suas habilidades, embora as pessoas prefiram santificá-lo hoje em dia. Harry ainda era jovem, ainda inexperiente e impetuoso. Seu entusiasmo e temperamento poderiam ter matado a todos nós, inevitavelmente, não importa quão boas eram suas intenções. E, como você disse, ele teria se odiado. Acredito que poderia até se matar no final. Você fez o que devia fazer, Severus. Salvou-o de tanta dor no corpo e na alma, tomou-a para si, para sua própria alma tão abalada. Eu conheço e admiro sua bravura nessa atitude".

Os olhos de Severus começam a vazar lágrimas, tracejando seu rosto obscuro, deixando linhas limpas na pele suja.

"Vim ajudá-lo, meu garoto".

Severus assente e sorriria, realmente sorriria, se seu rosto conseguisse se mover assim novamente. Seus olhos demonstram agradecimento e sua mente está aberta, esperando que Dumbledore leia suas mensagens.

Dumbledore se ergue e se aproxima da patética e destroçada figura, que não se moveu de seu lugar ao chão. Ele se inclina, acaricia o cabelo oleoso e dá carinho ao rosto fino de Snape. Curva-se mais e pressiona um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Durma, bem, meu garoto querido. Amo muito os dois e sentirei falta dos dois, por algum tempo".

Sua varinha aparece sob sua manga - não teve problemas em disfarçá-la com um feitiço poderoso que confundiu o alarme de Azkaban.

O brilho esverdeado do Avada Kedavra logo se esmorece. Dumbledore se empertiga e dá meia-volta, chamando o guarda para deixá-lo sair.

Diz que o prisioneiro deslizou da apatia para a morte.

E ele está livre.

_Finis._

**N/T: **Nós também não gostamos desse final.

No entanto, foi um cansativo (e bom!) trabalho de tradução e betagem. Acho que o fato de termos nos dedicado para traduzir 62 capítulos mostra nosso comprometimento com o fandom e garante a vocês que não vamos parar. Levei 26 meses para traduzir a fanfiction, o que dá cerca de dois capítulos por mês. (Ressaltando o fato de que deve haver cerca de cinco capítulos aqui não traduzidos por mim).

Sintam-se à vontade para tecerem seus comentários, receberemos e responderemos todos com carinho.

Um abraço grande.

O grupo agradece por vocês nos acompanharem até aqui.

_Rebecca Mae._


End file.
